Madley in Love
by mialbowy
Summary: Living a frugal life in a small cottage out in the middle of nowhere, is Harry Potter really who he seems? New recruit Laura Madley finds an odd file going through the tax records and begins to investigate. She doesn't know what to think, but something about him keeps pulling her back.
1. Chapter 1

It has been said that, in life, there are two things that cannot be avoided: death, and taxes. Harry Potter had a rather distinguished history when it came to the former, starting his life of evasion at the tender age of one-and-a-quarter. At the still-somewhat-tender age of twenty-one, he began his career of evading taxes.

Laura Madley, one of the fresh recruits in the Administrative Registration Department didn't yet know her role in the whole affair.

Nothing about the cottage stood out to her. If she hadn't known it was charmed to look like somewhere utterly boring, well, she doubted whether it even _needed_ to be. A thatched roof, and barely large enough for four rooms, and a shed to the side—it didn't exactly break the Statute of Secrecy. So dull that, by the time she reached the door, she was half-convinced he'd given a fake address of some Muggle. Not like anyone would double-check _his_ papers.

'Oh Merlin,' she muttered to herself, knocking.

Any moment, some old pensioner would call out, and she'd have to apologise, and try to get away without being invited in for tea and biscuits and a conversation that lasted the better half of the afternoon.

But, before she thought further down that line, a young man shouted, 'Coming!'

Taking a few mental steps back, she began to prepare herself for the slim possibility that he actually _did_ live here. The bloody Boy-Who-Lived, out in some shack in the middle of nowhere. Of course, the inside probably had all sorts of magic done to make it huge and extravagant. Besides, with a pot of Floo Powder, it might as well have been a flat in London, just with a better view and less noise.

The door opened, and she came face to face with a strange looking man. Not that he looked odd, but, it was just… she had seen him so much already, that it was like the black-and-white photograph was the real one. Harry Potter didn't have peach skin, or green eyes, not as far as her brain was concerned.

'Can I help you?' he asked.

She felt stupid for thinking as much, considering she'd seen him a fair bit while in Hogwarts. It had been her first few years only, but they had been rather unforgettable years, though it was the year he hadn't been there that she would never, ever forget.

His hand touched her shoulder, and she broke from her thoughts. 'Are you okay?'

Pushing herself straight-up, she tried to hide her embarrassment behind posture, pushing his hand away. 'I'm fine. Long morning, very busy. You know how it is.'

'I don't, actually,' he said, smiling with humour. 'But I'll trust you.'

Before she could let herself fall off-balance, she retreated to her notes. Checking her one pocket, panic struck, though she didn't react. Slowly, she checked her other pocket, and the dread set in. 'I, I am here on behalf of the Administrative Registration Department,' she said. 'Laura Madley, junior tax investigator.'

'Ministry, eh?'

'Yes,' she said, firmly, or at least it sounded firm to her. Her hand creeping up, she checked her shirt's pocket, and let out a sigh of relief, before quickly returning to the stern look she used for work. 'I am a member responsible for the verification of tax records, and have some important questions about the financial situation of one Harry James Potter. Do you have time at this moment to discuss further, or would you like to make an appointment to visit the Ministry at a later date?'

He shook his head. 'No, no, now's fine. Do you want to come inside? I can put the kettle on.'

'No, I would prefer to complete this visit as swiftly as possible,' she replied, peeling open the hastily-folded piece of parchment. 'First of all, may I verify that you have failed to pay tax in the last four years?'

Scratching his chin, he said, 'Well, yes.'

'May I ask why?'

'I have no money.'

She went to speak, and no words came out. Her hands tried to convey a sense of confusion, before she finally asked, 'Pardon?'

'I have no money,' he said, calm and clear. 'None at all.'

'You have no money?' she asked, turning her ear slightly towards him.

He nodded. 'No money.'

She brought a finger to her lips, and then loosely pointed at him. 'May I ask why?'

'I kind of robbed Gringotts, and stole a dragon. They've said they forgive me, but, well, I wouldn't be surprised if any cart I went in had an accident,' he said, tone and smile dry.

She stood very still for a moment, and then, taking out a small notebook and pen, wrote and said, 'No bank account.'

'Ah, but that doesn't really answer your question, does it? I've not been working, so nothing to tax.'

'I see,' she said, writing that down too. 'I, well, this has been… informative.'

'Glad I could help.'

'Yes, you've been very helpful and co-operative. It makes my job easy, so I appreciate that,' she said, as though reading off a training cue card. 'I may have further questions after processing this.'

'Sure, I'm here most of the day and most days.'

She nodded, adding another note to her page. 'I understand. Thank you for your time.'

'No problem,' he said, bowing his head. 'Have a good day.'

'You too,' she said.

He closed the door, and she stood there. After a minute, she came to a conclusion.

'He's having me on.'


	2. Chapter 2

Laura Madley had never been what she thought of as bright. Spending only a couple of lessons with Ravenclaws had cemented that belief. Being able to read a bunch of different things, and hold all that knowledge in some easy-to-access bubble—that just didn't work out for her at all. "Read, summarise, distil" had become her mantra by the end of O.W.L.s, followed by repeating whatever she ended up with.

In her life, there hadn't been an obstacle that couldn't be overcome through hard work. Theory work, practical practising, even friendships went well when paired with diligence. So, her intuition telling her that work still needed to be done, she kept at the papers.

For what good their word was worth on the matter, the goblins did confirm Mr. Potter hadn't accessed his vault since the incident. The note from the liaison office had underlined the word "incident", twice.

His upbringing led to her putting in a request with the Muggle liaisons too, though she hadn't heard back. Likely wouldn't for a while longer, the department really not in the best place still, like much of the Ministry, or so the older employees said—the ones who had been there long enough to know what shape the departments should be in.

Rather than dwell on those thoughts, she did narrow down her choice of actions, and needed to choose which to take. If he had some income, and she knew he must, then the money had to go somewhere. Gringotts she had, probably, ruled out. If a Muggle bank, well, she could only wait to confirm or deny that.

If neither, then the money would be in his cottage, hidden in some secret vault, or even in plain sight as some expensive painting. Not necessarily a painting, she knew, but it was the sort of thing people did to prolong the thrill of the crime.

That had brought her to the doorstep of the cottage once more.

The knock sounded out, and her heart raced. She hadn't done much other than go through papers before. Sure she had gone on a couple of house visits, but those had been paperwork, just outside. This time, she wasn't filling in blanks on a form. No, she wanted to uncover the truth she knew hid beneath the surface.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her heartbeat, and he opened the door, making her jump.

'Sorry,' he said, neutral expression forcing itself over a smile.

She coughed, looking down and straightening her robe. 'I, I'm here on behalf of the Ministry,' she said, only remembering to look back up afterwards.

'Yes, Laura, wasn't it?'

'Yes,' she replied, nodding.

Stepping back, he asked, 'Did you want to come in, or another quick visit?'

'If now's fine with you,' she said, entering.

The inside looked as unremarkable as the outside. A small hallway ran to a back door, with two other doors along both sides; it didn't even look longer than it should have. Though painted an off-white colour, an old school scarf and woollen hat, as well as other slightly strange decorations, gave it a Gryffindor feel: rather red, with hints of gold trim, giving the bland walls some colour. The floor similar, a sort of beige carpet covered it, broken up by crimson doormats at both ends.

When she eyed the nearest doorknob, she noticed the hall was rather well lit even after he'd shut the front door. Checking behind, the solid wood showed the only signs of magic she'd seen, nearly the whole door a one-way window.

'Nifty, eh?' he said, and she turned back quick, finding him smiling softly. Though she didn't quite know for sure, she felt that he wasn't really looking, lost in some thought. Her feeling got reinforced when he blinked, and his eyes had more clarity. 'Something simple, but I like it.'

'Um, yes,' she said, sure that she didn't know the whole story.

The moment over, he opened up the one door, and she remembered her earlier notice. Though untrained in the differences, the handle definitely shone differently to the usual brass, with more of a golden glow. It wouldn't take much gold for a few doorknobs, but she made a mental note of it nonetheless. At the very least, she thought, it may end up giving her more leads to follow, knowing he would store his money in such an unobviously obvious place.

Following him into the room, after giving the handle a squeeze to see if it would deform like pure gold (it didn't,) the blandness surprised her again. The beige carpeting expanded to this room too. Pale walls boxed her in, accompanied by a bookshelf, dining table and chairs, and a pair of couches. Rather cosy, the table and couches couldn't even be out at the same time, the table currently pushed against the wall with a couple of spare chairs stacked beside it.

A fireplace crackled away, casting off warm light that went well with the Gryffindor rug spread in front of it. On the one couch, a book lay splayed open, with a mug nearby for company, sitting on a small side-table.

She felt a little bad for interrupting him, but only a little. It wasn't like she knocked on his door in the dead of night in the middle of winter. He shuffled over to where he had been, taking a sip of his drink. 'Did you want anything? Tea, coffee, I've got some pumpkin juice too.'

'No, no. I'm fine, thank you,' she said.

'Okay.'

She hesitated where she stood, unsure what to do. Sitting down seemed obvious, but it didn't sound like a professional thing to do.

'So, what is it today?' Harry asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking fast hadn't exactly ever been her forte. Licking her lips, she took out her pocket notebook, taking the lid off a pen too. Then, squeezing out every last second, she sat down on the other couch. Fortunately, she thought, the shallow angle between the couches made it easy to avoid his eyes. Clearing her throat, she wrote the date and his name at the top of the next clean page, underlining his name.

'If you're ready,' she said, staring down at the notebook.

'Sure,' he said, with a hint of amusement.

'On my last visit, you said you do not have any income at this time. Is that correct?'

'Yes.'

She nodded, writing that down. 'Have you recently become unemployed and are in the process of seeking future employment?'

'No, I've not had a job since I left school.'

She nodded, writing that down, and the next question got stuck behind the new thoughts that bubbled up from his answer. 'Then, how do you afford anything?'

He chuckled, drawing her attention away from the book, and she found him looking at the fire, smiling softly. 'Well, I don't buy anything. Do you know the Weasleys?'

'I am familiar with them, yes.'

'Rebuilding their house took a good year or so, even with all the volunteers. So, I helped with that and Molly kept me fed. Nowadays I help with chores a few times a week and they pay for my groceries. Stuff like pulling up weeds and gnomes, and clearing space for flower beds and vegetable patches.'

Something about what he said felt wrong to her, in a way she couldn't quite describe.

'I do some babysitting too, and a few other odd jobs from time to time.'

'For cash?' she asked, pen poised.

He shook his head. 'No, wine or whisky, usually. Very handy, actually, since they make good presents, so I don't have to worry about buying anything for birthdays or Christmas.' Scratching his chin, he added, 'Though, it's gonna get tricky with the little ones.'

Unsure, she hesitated before asking, 'Goblins?'

'Ah, no. Children,' he said, smiling. 'My godson, and a couple of nieces, though not by blood.'

'I see.'

'Is that enough, or did you want a list of names as well?' he asked, a dry smile on his lips.

She puffed herself up, sitting up straight. 'No, that won't be required, however I will check with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to corroborate your claim.'

'Be careful, or Molly might try and sit you down for a roast dinner,' he replied.

Pen still, she thought for a moment, and then wrote that down.

'Anything else?' he asked.

'You have no recurring expenses? Property taxes, water bills?'

Shaking his head, he said, 'No, nothing else.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

She wrote that down too. 'Very well.'

For a moment, with the fire crackling, she thought. Everything he said added up as far as she could tell. His file hadn't had anything unusual with it to begin with, except that little line reading "Taxes paid: £0". Then, she thought, what was she doing here? What had gotten into her? Why?

As though waking from a dream, reality drenched her mind. Sure she had put in the request for investigation through her supervisor, but that didn't mean Fiona actually bothered to check the details, because who would have approved barging in on Harry Potter? Even if she had found a huge pile of Galleons, nothing would have happened.

But she hadn't. All she'd managed to do was waste some of his time.

She put away her things, and smoothed her robe as she stood up. 'Thank you for your cooperation again today, I'm sorry for taking up your time,' she said.

Without waiting for him, she left the room in brisk steps, coming to the front door of the cottage, and pausing. She really liked it. The gentle touch of magic reminded her of Hogwarts, of the Enchanted Ceiling that showed the sky.

'If you don't mind me asking,' he said, and it brought her out of her thoughts, realising she must have been standing there for a good few seconds. 'Are you a Muggle-born?'

Turning around, she found him close, though not too close. At school, she had thought of him as being on the short side, but, now, she wondered if being beside the lanky Ron had just given her that impression. He'd said he did a lot of manual labour, and that showed too, short sleeves revealing his toned arms.

'No,' she said. 'But, I was raised as one. My father died when I was young, and my mother is a Muggle-born, so she didn't have anyone in the magical world to help her when his family turned their back on us.'

'I'm sorry, that must have been difficult, for both of you.'

She laughed it off, as she always did, tucking some hair behind her ear to avoid looking at him. But, when her gaze glanced over, she got caught up in his eyes. The sincerity, it reminded her of who she was speaking to, and who he had lost.

She bowed her head, blinking a couple of times as her eyes itched. 'No, my mum's incredible. She's done more than I could ever ask for.'

After a moment of silence, he said, 'Weather looks nice.'

She laughed softly. 'Yes, it does.' Slowly, she turned and opened the door, then down the steps and onto the stone path that eventually lead out to the main road, some half a mile away.

Before she left, she turned back to him. 'I shouldn't need to come back again. So, goodbye.'

'If you'd like, you can visit. I don't have much to do out here.'

She smiled. 'Have a good weekend,' she said, and Disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the office, completely exhausted, Laura crashed into her chair, deflating with a sigh. Everything had gone wrong. She wouldn't have been surprised if a formal warning came her way, though she didn't think it would happen. Proper procedures had been followed, after all. But, the more she thought about it all, the more she just wanted to curl up and scream at herself.

Instead, she took a deep breath, and started writing out her notes in full, collating the loose conclusions she'd drawn to add on to Harry's file. Hopefully, she thought, no one else would make the same mistake she did. It didn't take her all that long, the clock still a good half hour before five, so she pushed herself up and headed to the archives.

Her desk sat in the corner of a rather large room, along with the other twelve junior members of the Admin Department. Wooden partitions came up to her shoulders, giving a loose sense of privacy—as long as she sat down. A filing cabinet completed the furnishings, though she had so far struggled to have more than a few pages of notes to keep, very little of interest going on in the cases she'd looked into so far. With the afternoon light waning, the warm flicker of candlelight had often become her nemesis, her toughest challenge staying awake while reading page after page of nothing.

Walking through the room, she saw that the challenge hadn't been for her alone, as half her colleagues looked to be on the edge of sleep, heads lolling forwards and eyelids heavy. It being Friday evening probably didn't help matters.

Outside the room, the lighting wasn't any better, but the air didn't have the same stuffiness to it. Following the corridor, she made her way, passing all the real offices of her superiors, which had such luxuries as doors and gas lamps. Finally at the archive room, she put on a smile, and entered.

'Ah, hello my dear, how may I help?'

It had given her a real fright the first time, but since then she'd managed to hold herself to a slight flinch. 'I have a note to add to a file, the same one from Monday.'

The old man steepled his fingers. With the room even darker than the rest of the ministry, lit by the single candle on his desk, he could barely be distinguished from a shadow. The nameplate gave his name just as "Petru", though he went by "Peter". It had been said, around the water cooler, that he didn't even need the candle and he used it as a courtesy, while others claimed him to be a vampire. She had yet to dismiss either rumour.

'Let's see, Potter, was it?'

'Yes, H. J. nineteen-eighty.'

Standing up, he seemed to dissolve into the darkness, nothing more than the odd footstep as he stalked down the aisles of filing cabinets. Off in the distance, she heard the groan of metal, and then he reappeared at the desk in an instant.

'The file in question,' he said, extending a long, thin arm.

'Thank you,' she said, taking it off him. 'I'll just be a moment.'

'As long as you need, Miss Madley.'

She bowed her head in thanks, and then escaped to the hallway. Breathing out, she opened up the file, and paused. It had been censored. Not much, but in particular his address had been removed. Of course it had, she thought, it obviously wasn't supposed to be in there to begin with. No one should have been able to waltz into the ministry and find where he lived that easy.

'Oh well,' she muttered, slotting in her page at the back. Turning around, she jumped, barely catching the scream.

'I will return that, if you have no further need for it?'

Shaking her head, she held it out for him.

'Do have a good day,' he said, closing the door.

'And you,' she said, trying to smile, and failing.

As fast as her heart raced, a sense of calm followed from the shut door, feeling as though the adventure itself had closed off too. She had no reason to even think of him again, outside of newspaper articles. He could go back to being black and white in her head.

Walking back to her desk took twice as long as before, her pace slowing to a crawl. By the door, she looked down the length of the corridor. Dark, stone walls curved to form the ceiling, more of a tunnel than a hall. She had found it comforting at first, similar to the Hufflepuff dorms. But, as her enthusiasm wore off, she realised it matched the dungeons more.

At her desk, she sat down. A page from the Daily Prophet lay in front of her, folded up so just the one article showed. The picture really didn't look like him; none of the warmth. As she read the text again, the disconnect only worsened, like the author hadn't even met him before.

She wondered if it felt lonely to be so blatantly misunderstood. Most people at the ministry read the Prophet, she knew, and probably still believed whatever was printed. After all, someone would say if an article was wrong, never mind that calling out an article was a good way to be called ignorant. The journalists were paid to find the truth, not like some no-name junior tax investigator.

When her internal grumbling died down, she remembered that he'd said as much, about being lonely. Not just anyone invited strangers back, especially bureaucrats. The thought lingered, even after she tried to shake it out. Finally, she managed to squash it by deciding she couldn't visit him twice in one day. By tomorrow afternoon, she hoped, she would have forgotten about this new nonsense she'd gotten stuck in her head.

However, when Saturday rolled around, she very much hadn't.


	5. Chapter 5

'I'm only here for a cup of tea, and that's it,' Laura muttered, doing her best to convince herself. 'Just a cup of tea,' she repeated, and knocked on the door.

Sounding rather strange, he shouted, 'I'm out back!'

It took her a moment to put the two together, and walked to the side of the cottage. She'd chosen the side with the shed, which obscured her view, so further around she went, finally able to see behind the building. The hill sloped away, giving quite the view of a meadow penned in by woodland. Before that, though, a waist-high fence spanned the width of the cottage, and went about as deep too.

Inside the fenced off area, a dozen columns of tilled dirt sprouted a bunch of different plants. Herbology had focused mostly on magical plants, so her good grades there didn't help her identify exactly what was growing. As best she could tell, it looked like tomatoes and peas on a makeshift trellis—the vines climbing up string attached to something like a small, wooden tent frame—and there were a few baby pumpkins, and then some leaves she thought might be carrots and spring onions.

Stepping forward a little more, she caught sight of him.

'Come on then, give me a hand,' he said, wiping his hands on muddied jeans as he turned around. 'Oh, Laura. Sorry—I thought you were Ron and Hermione.'

'What can I help you with?' she asked, walking over to the fence. From the looks of it, he'd been digging up one of the lines.

Rubbing the back of his head, he looked at the disturbed ground. 'Well, the salad plants came out a bit naff, so I want to mix in some fresh soil before I plant the next veggies.'

She checked around, and spotted a bulging sack.

As she walked over to it, he said, 'It's a bit heavy.'

'I did take Herbology, you know. Those bags of fertiliser weren't so bad.'

'Okay,' he said, with a hint of humour that irritated her.

Coarse fabric bunched in each hand, her hesitation perked up, the sack just enough bigger than the ones she'd carried to worry her. But, she couldn't give up, because she'd look stupid after saying what she had just said. Before that motivation left her, she lifted with all her might.

'Over here, please.'

The sack barely an inch off the ground, she shuffled and staggered the ten or so steps between the house and vegetable garden. With a huff and a thud, it dropped, threatening to spill over as the dirt inside settled.

'Thanks,' he said, bending his knees and reaching over.

'Let me—'

With a heave, he lifted it clean off the ground, bringing it to his side before lowering it. 'I've got it.'

'Right,' she said, looking away, only a bit embarrassed.

Picking up a hoe, he went back to work, digging along the line, upturning and breaking the clumps. Once done with that, he emptied out the sack along the shallow trench, before patting the loose soil down with a spade.

She would have kept watching, but loud knocking startled her. Turning around, she could've sworn someone was inside the cottage, banging on the back door.

'Could you get that? The door's unlocked.'

'Sure,' she said reactively, and then regretted it. But, she'd agreed, so she walked up to the door and opened it, and found no one there. Before she could be surprised, the door knocked again, and she noticed the sound came from the front door as well. Quickly wiping her feet on the doormat, she then strode down the hall and opened up the other door.

Two other people she recognised more in black and white than full colour greeted her.

'Blimey, Harry, what happened to you?' Ron asked.

Hermione elbowed him.

'He's gardening,' Laura said, too off-balance to be amused. As she turned to point at Harry, his chuckling broke out, at the back door with a ragged cloth.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. 'I'm sorry about these two.'

Getting off his work boots, Harry then strode over to them. 'Ron and Hermione, this is Laura Madley.'

Hermione stepped inside first, shaking Laura's hand. 'Good to meet you.'

After a moment, Ron asked, 'Ministry, right? I've seen you around.'

'Yes, I'm in the Admin Department.'

'Ah, you have my condolences,' Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Laura giggled, replying, 'Thanks.'

Clearing his throat, Harry said, 'Come on, let's stop cluttering the doorway,' and started waving them into the kitchen. After Laura and Hermione entered, he stopped Ron. 'Wait, me and Ron have to get the dining table ready.'

'We do?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, turning Ron around. 'You know where everything is, Hermione, so help yourselves. We shouldn't be long.' Leaning in towards Laura, he whispered, 'If you get stuck, ask her about The Tales of Beedle the Bard.'

The two men then disappeared into the lounge, with Ron saying, 'I don't care if it's her first start, I'm a Chudley Cannons man through and through,' as the door shut.

Laura kept looking at the closed door, and then remembered she hadn't been left alone.

'So that's his plan,' Hermione muttered, before asking, 'Tea? Coffee? Wine? I'm not drinking tonight, but you're welcome to.' and opening one of the cupboards.

'Oh, um… tea, please.'

Hermione followed up, asking Laura if she had a preferred mug, and how she took her tea, all the while taking out a wand and casting some fire spell Laura didn't recognise, which left a hot, blue flame flickering on the stovetop. Hermione then moved the metal kettle over it. With that done, she turned around, resting against the counter.

'So,' Hermione said, bringing a hand to her chin and showing a slight smile. 'How long have you two been dating?'


	6. Chapter 6

Laura hadn't expected that question at all, so it took her a moment to reply. 'We're not.'

Smile a touch stronger, Hermione hummed to herself. 'Sorry, I assumed Harry invited us all over to meet.'

'This is just my bad timing,' she said, chuckling softly. 'I didn't know he already had plans.'

'Is that so?' Hermione said, checking on the whistling kettle. 'Well, another question then, if you don't mind it: how did you two meet?'

Laura bowed her head, haphazardly tapping her fingers together. 'I, um, am not permitted to divulge the reason for any visit I make in the course of my duty.'

Laughing, Hermione prodded the flame with her wand, and it popped out of existence. 'Let's just say you met him while working, then?'

'Yes, that.'

As he'd said, Hermione had no problem finding the tea bags, or sugar, or cutlery. 'Thanks,' Laura said, accepting the hot mug.

'No problem,' Hermione replied, picking up her own and blowing gently on the top, before taking a sip.

Laura did much the same, finding it just as she'd asked for. Not that she expected Hermione to get it wrong. But, it helped calm the little unease she felt, being in such a strange situation. Somehow, she'd walked into this bizarre moment, where one of the most important witches in Britain had made her a cup of tea. Honestly, she thought, it was the sort of thing she'd one day tell her grandkids about, and they'd refuse to believe her.

'What about the when? I'm guessing it's recent, as he hasn't mentioned it to me yet.'

After a couple of seconds to remember she wasn't some fifty years in the future just yet, Laura caught back up to the present. 'That would be, well, Monday, and yesterday.'

For a moment, silence, and then Hermione started giggling, covering her mouth as she did. 'Oh you poor thing,' she eventually managed to say. 'I can't believe he's thrown you in like this. Has he even told you anything about us?'

'Well, not exactly….'

Calmed down, Hermione sipped some more of her tea. 'I'll give you a bit of a head start. Or rather, I'll help you catch up with him.'

'What do you mean?'

'Harry has rather good intuition when it comes to people. So, while it would be easy for me to say he used you to keep me occupied so he can talk Quidditch with Ron, I'm sure he actually thinks we'll get on.'

Laura listened, and it spurred thoughts of her own. In particular, she wondered how much he'd noticed about her. Brushing some loose hair behind her ear, she said, 'Beedle the Bard.'

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione asked, 'You've read his tales?'

Laura nodded softly. 'Yes. I read a lot of fantasy before Hogwarts, but there wasn't really anything like that in the library.'

'I have an old copy, still in the original runes. It's slow-going, but I've made good progress with my own translation of it.'

'Really? That can't be easy.'

Chuckling, Hermione replied, 'That's half the reward.'

While the two of them drank their tea, Laura asked Hermione some questions about how her translation differed, and where she'd gotten the copy, and if she knew any other books like it. By the time their mugs had emptied, a good few minutes had passed.

'Well, that should be enough time for those two,' Hermione said, leaving the kitchen with Laura in tow. 'It's about time for Harry to start cooking anyway, otherwise Ron and I might be stuck here past midnight.'

As the lounge door opened, Laura noticed that Harry and Ron had pushed the couches to the sides and pulled out the dining table, four chairs spaced around it. Those two sat on the side by the fireplace, turned to the warmth, Ron's arms flailing about as a string of Quidditch news left his mouth. Though, she couldn't be certain about the Quidditch, since she barely knew the basics. The rearranging had probably only taken them a minute, she thought.

Hermione walking into the room caught Ron's eye, and he froze in place. After a beat, Harry turned around. 'We're finished,' he said, grinning.

Holding him to a stare, Hermione quickly gave up, shaking her head. 'Take better care of your guests, please.'

He just laughed, scratching the back of his head. Looking beside Hermione, he caught Laura's eye, and settled down. 'Sorry, I just wanted to get the Quidditch stuff out the way quick while Hermione had someone else to talk to.'

Laura smiled brightly though. 'No, it's fine. I enjoyed our talk.'

'Ah, I'm glad,' he said, smiling back.

For a moment, silence, and then Hermione walked over to the table, saying, 'Well, send her off then.'

'She's not staying for dinner?' Harry asked, gaze breaking away to follow Hermione.

'Considering you didn't invite her, I wouldn't be surprised if she already had somewhere else to be.'

Chuckling, he nodded. 'Fair enough.'

Watching on, Laura felt light-hearted, and it came bubbling out in gentle laughter.

Rocking forward and onto his feet, Harry walked over to her, softly asking, 'Did you want to go?'

'Yes, I'll stop interrupting now.'

He went to say something, but caught himself, and just smiled instead. 'Sure.'

Ron and Hermione chimed in with their goodbyes, and she did too, as she and Harry left the house and took a few steps down the path. A chill had come with the setting sun, and she crossed her arms. Still, her cheeks felt warm.

'Thanks for coming; I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk.'

She asked, 'Next time, can you tell me about your garden?'

'Sure,' he said, smiling.

After a moment of fidgeting, she said, 'Well, bye.'

'Bye.'

The good mood followed her home, a spring in her step as she made her own dinner and tended to her owl. Only after that, when she'd eaten and showered and run out of things to keep her busy, did she sit down and realise she had no one to tell about her incredible afternoon.

Her cosy flat felt lonelier than usual that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Work had always been something Laura could do. Homework, housework, or just work: she could keep putting one foot ahead of the other, metaphorically speaking, until she finished whatever she had to. Her mother had instilled that in her. Rarely did someone give her something to do and then later change their minds. So, rarely was there any point in putting off the work.

Monday morning challenged her on that ethic. She had spent the day before stewing in dark thoughts, and the cauldron had yet to empty.

Her mother had bought her an owl when she moved out. So far, outside of things like bills and job applications, she'd only used her owl to send letters to her mother. A few months, and she only just realised that her friends hadn't spoken to her since graduating. She only just realised she hadn't even thought of them, busy with finding a job and moving out and being an adult.

But, that didn't sound like "friends" to her. Rather, it sounded like they'd been a bunch of strangers, politely talking to each other on a train ride, going their separate ways at the end of the line. Maybe, it wouldn't have struck her so hard if she'd made friends at her job. There just wasn't anyone she'd talked more than pleasantries with. No one she felt like she wanted to talk more with.

Except for one person, though he wasn't at the ministry.

By lunchtime, she hadn't made much progress. Really, she didn't know if anyone else actually did either. Bureaucracy seemed to be as slow as everyone had said. Perhaps, she thought while walking out for lunch, work wasn't something she was supposed to do. Like building sandcastles at the beach, another wave always came to wash away her effort.

With that melancholy mood, she stopped in the Atrium and prepared to take the Floo.

'Laura! Hey there.'

Turning around, she blinked, and then remembered who the tall, ginger man was. 'Hi, Ron,' she said hesitantly, some part of her convinced he was talking to another Laura. But, as he stopped next to her, she thought he probably wasn't.

'Phew, I'm starving. Off to lunch?'

She nodded. Glancing around, she noticed that, though quite empty, people were looking at them. 'A little sandwich shop near the Leaky Cauldron.'

'Mind if I join you? Nev's brought a packed lunch and he's not much of a sharer.'

Failing to keep back the smile, she shook her head slightly. 'No, I don't mind.'

'Great, let's go then.' He stepped up to the adjacent fireplace, and pinched some Floo powder. 'Ladies first.'

She rolled her eyes, but threw her powder in. 'Diagon Alley!'

A moment later, she staggered out the fireplace in the dingy pub. As soon as she caught her balance, she stepped to the side, just in time to avoid colliding with him, even though his entrance went a lot smoother than hers. For someone so tall, he had good balance, she thought.

'Right, so where're we off to?' he asked, brushing off his suit, the long cloak Aurors wore no doubt left at his desk.

She felt a little underdressed in comparison, in her typical office worker outfit. 'A café two streets down,' she said, turning to the door leading to muggle London.

On the way out, the barmaid called out. 'Hey, Ron.'

He waved to her, replying, 'Hey, Hannah,' as he followed Laura into the city.

The pub had been rather quiet, though still full of private conversations and the crackling fire, the clatter of cutlery and knock of glasses on wood. Outside, the hum of car and bus engines, and strangers' chatter made up the background noise. Though a little busy, she didn't think Ron would get lost.

Soon they turned onto Old Compton Street, walking to a little past a theatre—'Is "Mamma Mia!" a new movie?' Ron asked, and Laura just shook her head. At an intersection, she stopped. Ron looked around. 'Cor, there's like five here.'

'Athena's the one we want.'

'How'd you even choose?'

Laura smiled. 'I wandered around, and it looked nice.'

The outside of the shop looked rather plain, mostly a grid of glass separated by thin, white, wooden bars. Along with the simple sign—white writing on a strip of black—it had the sort of old-fashioned aesthetic that would fit right in with Diagon Alley. Through the window on the left side of the door, a row of books sat on top of a short bookcase, which had caught her eye the first time. Stepping inside, it remained minimal. Wooden chairs and tables were scattered about, each seating two people, and the only things on the walls were an analogue clock and a chalkboard for the menu.

The middle-aged manager stood behind the counter, talking at a younger waitress in front of it. But, when the door opened, he stopped, looked over, and his face lit up. 'The usual?' he asked, before the door had even closed. 'Ah, and a friend. What will he be having?'

Laura nodded her head, and stepped to the side to let Ron through to see the menu. While he thought it over, she took out her purse, checking she had enough muggle money on her.

'You know, cheese and salami sounds good. Is it?'

'Yes,' she said.

'Should I have it toasted?'

She nodded again, taking out a ten pound note. 'Drink?'

'Ooh, coffee.'

The manager rang it all up, sliding out coins and swapping them for the note. 'Four pounds change.' As Laura and Ron sat down, the manager went in the back, calling the waitress around to the till.

With as little as there was to see inside, Ron looked at it all. 'Hermione'd love this place, I bet,' he said.

'She might do,' Laura said, and already she started to feel uncomfortable as she had no idea what to say next.

'You started last month or so, right? Fresh out of Hogwarts?'

'Oh, yes.'

'Liking it much?'

She smiled politely as an answer, though it faded fast. Then, a question left her before she'd thought about it. 'Do you enjoy your job?'


	8. Chapter 8

'Looking to change departments?' he asked.

'Oh no,' she said, looking at her hands. 'I don't have the grades, and I'm terrible under pressure, and, well, I'd just be useless.'

He nodded softly, bringing his hands together on the table. 'It's not a fun job. But, it feels good to help. When I work hard, I know it's worth it.'

From the back of the shop, the manager called through. 'Claire, drinks.'

'Coming,' the waitress said, stepping through the door for a moment before reappearing with a tray. She strode over, and placed the cups and saucers on the table, along with a couple of paper packets and stirrers. 'One tea and one coffee. Enjoy.'

Ron and Laura said their thanks, pulling their drinks over as she walked back to the counter. 'D'you know what sort of accent that is?' Ron asked, fiddling with a packet.

'Just a London one, I think,' she said. 'That's sugar, by the way.'

'Oh, it is?' he said, shaking it. She tore one open, pouring it into her tea and stirring. A bit too eager, he spilled some sugar, but at least on the saucer. Then, he picked up the stirrer, swishing it like a wand. 'Neat.'

She smiled, taking the first sip of her tea and finding it piping hot, as always. It wouldn't have surprised her if the manager boiled the milk as well. Ron took a while longer to stir his, and then drank too much, burning his tongue a bit. Smiling sheepishly, he calmed down.

After some time sipping, he broke the silence. 'So, salami. Is that, uh, meat?'

'Yes. Cured sausage sliced thinly.'

He nodded along. 'What are the books here like? Stories, or history, or what?'

'Fiction,' she said and, based on his expression, clarified. 'Stories. Mostly adult ones, like crime thrillers and detectives.'

'Good choice,' he said, tapping his nose.

She chuckled, and then the humour faded as they went back to drinking in silence. Soon the manager emerged, bringing with him a tray. Ron perked up to watch his food be served.

'One four-cheeses, one cheese and salami, both toasted.'

Ron eyed his up, ducking down to check between the slices, and testing the springiness with a finger. Laura wanted to laugh, but held it in. 'Thank you.'

'Thanks,' Ron said.

The plate came with a napkin, and a knife and fork, which Laura picked up and used to cut off a small piece.

'Is this place posh?' Ron quietly asked.

'Nah,' Laura said, pausing before eating. 'You can just pick it up if you want. Mine's pretty greasy though.'

He nodded and did as she said, taking a bite. 'It's good,' he mumbled, mouth half-full.

She agreed. Good bread, good cheese, well toasted. It matched the cafe, she thought, simple and nice and that was all she really wanted for lunch. Meanwhile, Ron had nearly finished his food, and she hadn't eaten half. Perhaps she should've ordered two for him, she thought.

As he finished the last of his, and wiped his hands on the napkin, he looked around again. 'Not too busy here.'

'We're pretty close by. It gets fuller about half past.'

He nodded, turning his attention to the menu. She used the lull to eat up the rest of her lunch. Putting down her cutlery, she dabbed her mouth with the napkin, and had a sip of tea.

Done with reading, he turned back to her. 'So, how's the job? You said Admin, right?'

'Yes, junior tax investigator.'

'What's it like? A bunch of reading, or do you get to stakeout houses and interrogate people too?'

She laughed, shaking her head. 'No, mostly just reading. I've gone out a few times, to confirm our records, but that's only asking a few, boring questions.' Pausing, she looked down at her cup. 'Really, it's lonely, sitting in a cubicle all day in silence, and then going home to an empty flat.'

Only after she'd said it did she realise she had probably said too much.

'Well, if it gets too much, you can always come have dinner at ours.'

She looked up, surprised, and found Ron looking serious enough. 'Really? When you don't even know me?'

'A friend of Harry's is a friend of mine and Hermione's. If he's invited you into his house, I'm not worried.'

'I've only known him for a week,' she said, smile sly.

A couple of seconds passed. 'I'm sure he knows what he's doing.'

Unable to stop herself, she giggled, and it kept going until she had tears in her eyes. At some point, he muttered, 'It wasn't that funny,' and she nearly burst out again, but managed to control herself this time.

When she'd finally calmed down, she drank the rest of her tea. 'Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine.'

'Well, just let me or Hermione know if you ever want to.'

'You mean that? For someone you don't know?'

He shrugged, piling the empty sugar packets on his plate. 'Ten years ago, I didn't know any of my best friends. That changed because I talked to them, you know?'

After a moment of thinking, she softly said, 'Yeah.'

Standing up, he stretched out his arms.

She tidied her things up too before she stood up. 'Did you want anything else?'

'Nah, I'll grab a pork pie or two off Munchies.'

Getting back to the ministry, it all sounded so quiet compared to London and the Leaky Cauldron. A huge hall, dim and echoing, her every footstep loud.

'Right, how much do I owe you?' Ron asked, slipping a hand into his pocket.

'No, it's my treat, for keeping me company.'

'Come on, fair's fair. A few Sickles?'

Laura paused to think, and then said, 'About ten.'

'Ten? You said it wasn't posh!'

She laughed. 'It's cheap, for Muggle London.' Brushing some loose hair behind her ear, she had a thought. 'I'll come over for dinner sometime soon, and we'll call it even.'

He nodded, and gave her a wave goodbye. 'See ya later.'

'Bye,' she said, waving back as he strode over to the food cart. After a deep breath, she headed back to her desk, feeling a little less lonely than before.


	9. Chapter 9

As the afternoon turned to evening, and Monday turned to Friday, Laura walked through the door to her flat once more. It had been a busy week. Not for work, though. She had never been good at quick thinking, but slow thinking she could do, and she'd spent moments here and there thinking slowly.

After finishing Hogwarts, she had missed a lot of questions she should've asked herself—or so she concluded. Caught up in finding a job, she hadn't thought about how she would know if she found the right one. She could certainly do her ministry job very well, she thought, but she didn't know if she wanted to do it for the next ten years. Of course, she might get promoted, and have a nice, little office, but the work would still be… work.

Ron had said he liked helping. Was she helping? Making sure everyone paid the proper amount of taxes was important, she knew, but she didn't know if it was important to her. It wasn't a job she felt only she could do, either. Not everyone could be an Auror, but most people could probably do a decent job checking the records and following the interview scripts.

A cup of tea in hand, she softly wondered about what sort of job she'd like. Herbology hadn't been too bad, she thought, and seeing Harry's garden had reminded her of that. Maybe growing magical plants, or even just vegetables, would be more… fulfilling. Or, she'd grown up reading stories. By the time one story finished, her head buzzed with ideas, full of characters and places and interesting, exciting things going on. She'd never quite tried to put all that to paper, but, if she was being wishful, having people read and enjoy stories she made sounded rather nice.

Magical lamps around the room glowed warm colours, just bright enough to read comfortably. She'd been doing more reading since moving in; old books, from her mother. Detective stories, with brilliant people who seemed so unassuming at first, and yet so charming. In a way, she found it funny how something as black and white as murders could be portrayed as not entirely good and evil. Rather, they had a sense of justice, sometimes, but mostly truth. After all, the novels ended when the crime had been solved, not when the criminal had been sentenced.

Yawning, she stretched out on the snug couch. She couldn't remember much from before Hogwarts other than the stories she'd read. But, there must have been something she wanted to do or be when she grew up. A doctor, or teacher, or astronaut: Muggles had an awful lot of aspirations to choose from. Witches and wizards, she felt, very much had the short end of that stick. If she'd grown up in a magical house, she wondered what sort of job she would've hoped to have. An Auror, or a nurse at St Mungo's, or a teacher at Hogwarts: those were the ones she could think of.

After a check of the clock, she started tidying up for bedtime. Book put away, mug in the kitchen, and she made sure Ganoe (her owl) had left to hunt before closing the window. She did wonder too about where he went. Though not in the middle of the city, she didn't know of any nearby woodland where he might go hunting. Perhaps, she thought, he flew all the way to Surrey, or maybe Hampstead Heath had enough to satisfy him.

Then, she did all the other little things she had to do before going to bed. As full of thoughts as her head had been, sleep came easily enough.

Saturday dawned with familiar tapping, pulling her out of bed half-asleep and to the window, where she let Ganoe in along with a burst of chilly air. A lot more awake than before, she stroked him while complaining about the cold and smiling.

Without any plans, she plodded along for a while, going through the motions. Up so early, doing all that only carried her to nine o'clock. The next hour passed rather slowly.

Drifting between a book and her thoughts, she muttered, 'Last Saturday, I went to Harry's, right?'

Like a spell, it summoned a gentle smile to her lips, as she lowered the book and tried to remember what had happened. The soil bag, and the sudden appearance of Ron and Hermione, and the little conversation the two girls had shared. It felt almost like a dream, but the warmth felt real enough. She had been happy. Even if she hadn't known Harry, or Hermione, or Ron two weeks ago, the time she spent with them had left her feeling happy, left her full of laughter and smiles.

When she thought of it like that, Ron's words came back to her, and with them a kind of need to move, to go. She wouldn't make new friends sitting alone in her flat.

The lackadaisical weekend mood gave way to hurried collecting of a coat and scarf and shoes. A quickly said, 'Goodbye!' to Ganoe, and then out the door, drumming down the stairs and out into London. The ten-minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron only took her six, and from the other pub she walked along the winding country road to the little dirt path leading to Harry's cottage.

Her short breaths hung in the air, coming from a gentle smile. Reaching up, she knocked on his door, and waited.

And waited.

She knocked again, thinking it wasn't that early, but also thinking he didn't exactly have a job to get to during the week so maybe he did just sleep until the afternoon. That in mind, she knocked even harder.

And no answer came.

Like a popped balloon, she deflated onto the step, finding it rather cold to sit on. Despite that, she stayed. Not like she had anywhere else to be, she thought. Five minutes passed, and then ten, and then thirty. Shivers coming to her, she stood up, walking in circles to warm herself up. Checking her watch, eleven o'clock neared.

Then, hearing what sounded like a snapped twig, she turned around.

'Oh hi, Laura,' Harry said.

Smiling, she replied, 'Hello.'


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked at Laura for a second, and then turned around. 'You look freezing; come warm up.'

Before she could say anything, he had the door open and beckoned her in.

Hurrying over, she followed him, closing the door behind her. In the lounge, he knelt down by the fireplace and, peering over his shoulder, she watched as he piled the firewood in a certain fashion on a bed of ash. At the base, he stuffed in hay. Then, he grabbed a kind of steel oval, and a sharp knife.

She thought, he could just use magic to start the fire, or she could just use magic to warm up.

The sparks looked pretty, coming off with every strike of the blade on the steel. Dancing, they settled on the hay, burning like a flash of lightning. Then, the fire flickered to life, bursting out and engulfing the hay, tongues lapping between the splinters and logs. As the hay turned to ash, the thin pieces of firewood began to burn.

'That should do it. I'll go put the kettle on, yeah? Tea or coffee?'

'Tea, please,' she said, watching the growing flames. 'A little milk, and two sugars.'

Pushing himself up, he brushed off his hands, and nodded. 'Sure thing.'

'Thank you.'

The fire didn't burn hot just yet, but she could feel the ebb and flow of the heat, changing as the kitchen door opened, and as new pieces of wood caught alight. Reaching out, she welcomed the warmth. A little too hot to keep her hands still, but she turned them, and rubbed the heat into her cold arms. Sitting down and shuffling forwards, it just reached her face, warming her nose and cheeks and knees.

He stood in the doorway, smiling softly. Then, he walked over, squatting down to tidy away the box of hay and the steel and blade. Taking the fire poker, he poked the fire. Before going back to the kitchen, he took a blanket from the couch, draping it over her back. She pulled it close.

By the time he came back with two cups, she'd warmed up, toasty all the way through. Despite that, she reluctantly left the rug, moving to the couch and taking her cup from him with a quiet thanks. Not that she expected him to mess it up, but the tea tasted nice. As calm as she already felt, it still calmed her. The only way she could be more at ease, she thought, was if she fell asleep, and that sounded like quite a nice idea.

Sip after sip, the fire grew, fed another couple of larger logs at his discretion, and the chill in the air left. The wood crackled and hissed at times, and the odd wind whistled outside, interrupted only by the occasional clunk of his mug as he went between reading and drinking, pages rustling.

If only, she thought, life was nothing more than that.

Magical fires didn't make sounds, and didn't change in size, didn't need to be tended to. She could start one when she got home from work and not have to worry about it until she put it out before bed.

But, she rather liked worrying about the fire. Minute after minute trickled by, and she still enjoyed watching it, hearing it, feeling it, smelling it. Tugging the blanket even closer, she quite wanted to spend all day right there.

'Harry,' she said, turning to look at him.

He slid a bookmark between the pages, snapping his book shut, and looked back at her. Nothing gave away what he was thinking, she thought. His eyes, sitting behind his glasses, were neither narrowed nor wide open. His lips weren't pressed together, or frowning, or smiling something sly.

So, she asked, 'Do you mind me just turning up like this?'

'Nah, it's nice having the company.'

'I finish at five on weekdays, but can I drop in for a bit before dinner now and then?'

He softly shrugged, and said, 'Sure.'

Smiling she turned to the fire, and closed her eyes.

'D'you want to see the veggies today?' he asked.

Shaking her head, she said, 'I just want to do nothing.'

He chuckled, and opened up his book. 'Okay, but it's lunchtime soon. Are you having?'

'What is it?'

'Well, toasted bread with melted cheese and grilled peppers.'

She hummed to herself. 'There's enough for me?'

'Yeah.'

'You're sure?'

'Yup.'

Nodding, she said, 'Then, yes please.'

'What about dinner?'

Her nose wrinkled. 'You don't mind me staying that long?'

'Stay as long as you like.'

After humming again, she then asked, 'What's for dinner?'

'Chicken stir fry, with the rest of the peppers and a few other, leftover veggies.'

'Sounds nice.'

After a moment, he asked, 'So?'

'Oh, right,' she said, wiggling her nose this time. 'Um, I have to get home by eight-ish to let Ganoe out.'

'Canoe?'

Furrowing her brow, she said, 'Ganoe,' emphasising the "G". 'My owl.'

'Ah, okay. I'll cook for seven then, yeah?'

'Thank you.'

'No problem.'

They returned to silence after that, and not too long later he made lunch, and they quietly ate, before silence settled once more. At some point, she wandered over to the bookcase. Since he didn't say anything, she took a book more or less at random, and flicked through a few pages. It had the look of a textbook, though she couldn't tell which subject.

'That's the book I used when helping the Weasleys with the Burrow,' he said.

The spells made more sense after hearing that clue. Flipping back to the index, it had sections on supporting walls, and plumbing, and draft excluding, and so much more. Beyond the house, it had bits and pieces for the garden as well.

'Very handy,' he said.

She thought so too, not that she'd need to do any of it—the joy of renting. So, she didn't expect to ever charm a window to be resistant to thrown stones, but she sat down with that page open, and read as he did, amidst the crackling fire and whistling wind, warm and cosy, and happy.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time evening came, Laura couldn't exactly say she'd learnt anything, but she had read a lot. Harry, meanwhile, got to cooking, the sound of rinsing and chopping and boiling and, eventually, the sizzling of a hot pan coming through from the kitchen.

Though she wanted to help, she knew that interrupting him when he was in the middle of it all probably wasn't worth it. Next time, she promised herself, she'd ask him if she could help before he started. For today, she decided to wait in the lounge.

They had said little to each other all afternoon. She didn't mind that, though. Having someone else nearby was enough. He seemed to feel the same way. Thinking about it, she didn't know why. She didn't know what difference having someone else there made if she never spoke to them.

Maybe, she thought, the difference was having someone there if she ever did want to speak to them.

Work had felt a lot like that. Despite being surrounded by so many people, she couldn't just talk to them about something other than her job. She didn't know if she had something other than her job to talk about either. Smiling to herself, she thought that she'd never run out of things to not know. The longer she put her mind to it, the longer the list grew, and the further the answer got from her.

How long, she wondered, would she have to chase before getting that answer. Already, she'd lost sight of the question. Stuck in the middle, no idea which way to go, she added that to the list of things she didn't know.

'Dinner's ready!'

After standing up and stretching out with a yawn, she joined him in the kitchen. 'It looks good,' she said, her eyes finding a plate.

'I hope it tastes good too.'

She chuckled, accepting the food as he handed it over, before heading back to the lounge. Unlike when Ron and Hermione joined him, Harry had left the dining table pushed against the wall, just bringing out a pair of chairs for Laura and himself. With a window opposite the seats, they had a rather nice view while eating.

The sun set a little to the side of the cottage, colouring the horizon amber as it did. Distant trees had become silhouettes, smudges along the bottom edge of the sky. Knives and forks tapping and scraping, while orange darkened into a deep purple. Dim, and getting dimmer, but not yet dark.

She liked the stir-fry, and she had liked the open-faced sandwich earlier. When she met with her mother, they always went out to eat, so home-cooked food made a nice change of pace. Finishing the last of it, she put her cutlery together on the plate. 'Thank you, that was lovely,' she said.

He stood up and stacked his plate on hers, picking both up. 'I'm glad you liked it.'

'Ah,' she said, quickly standing up too. 'Can I help you wash up?'

'Sure.'

Following him back to the kitchen, she stayed next to him. The tap flowed, and he scrubbed the plates and cutlery and pot and pan, and she dried them with a kitchen towel before putting them on the draining board. Not much help, she knew, but better than useless. As she hung the towel back up, he'd turned to the oven, setting down the kettle.

'Tea?' he asked.

'Yes please.'

Rather than top the kettle up from the tap, he took out a jug from the fridge and used that. Then, like Hermione, he used his wand to settle a blue flame under it—broad, short, and barely visible. In hardly any time, the boiling sounded, steam whistling.

Taking out the mug she'd used earlier, he held it up. 'D'you like this one?'

She hadn't really thought about it, but didn't say that. Looking at it, most of the mug was an off-white colour, decorated by quite a few cartoony bees, and the handle had similar, horizontal stripes of black and yellow. 'Yes,' she said.

He nodded and put it next to his own, before fiddling with the sugar and teabags, and pouring the water and milk in, and stirring, and straining, and all those other little things she watched him do.

'Thank you,' she said, and he smiled in reply.

The sky outside had darkened, and she knew that meant she should be going, but if she sipped her tea slowly, then she could stay just a little longer. Without the pale flame, nothing lit the kitchen at all. But, her gaze wandering, something caught her eye, and she took a moment to understand what.

'That's nice,' she said. He hummed, and she clarified. 'The door handle.'

'Yeah, it's just so dark in winter.'

Softly, the metal glowed, standing out that little bit in the gloom.

Maybe, she thought, answers weren't so important right now; as long as she kept moving, she'd find out eventually. Instead of looking for answers, she decided to look out for the things she liked and that made her happy. She didn't want to come to Harry's cottage only to sulk.

Putting her empty mug down on the counter, she took a deep breath. With a smile, she turned around, and looked for him.

'Thanks for having me.'

Hard to tell in the near-darkness, she thought he smiled back. 'It's been nice having you.'

'I'll come see your garden during the week.'

'Sure.'

A sudden idea coming to her, she said, 'Oh and I'll bring a book, for your bookshelf.'

After laughing, he again said, 'Sure.'

'And I'll dress up warmer, so we can spend an hour outside, if we need to.'

'Sure.'

Nothing else coming to mind, she breathed out. 'I'll be going now.'

The handle felt warm, too, she noticed, even the one on the front door. A chilly wind coming through, she went to close the door quickly, but he stepped out first, shutting it behind him.

She was about to chastise him, not even wearing a coat, when he asked, 'Are you walking back?'

'No,' she said, shaking her head.

'Okay. Safe travels.'

Smiling, she stepped back. 'Bye.'

'Bye.'

Already, she looked forward to her next visit.


	12. Chapter 12

Knocking on Harry's door, it occurred to Laura that she'd come to see him three Saturdays in a row. But, that didn't worry her. When she'd popped in for a bit on Tuesday, he'd looked as happy as ever to have her over, chatting about the plants and when they'd be harvested and what ones he'd tried so far. Infectious enthusiasm, she'd thought.

Opening the door, he wasted no time getting her inside.

'I hope this cold snap stops,' he said, a shiver running through him. 'I wanted to grow my pumpkins until Halloween, but if there's gonna be frost….'

She smiled in sympathy. 'Hagrid grew giant pumpkins, didn't he? Maybe he used magic to keep them safe?'

'Yeah. I'll see if I can ask him soon.'

She hung up her coat, finding the cottage rather toasty. After the something of a mishap last weekend, she'd come a little later, and managed to skip the whole freezing part. Still, she huddled close to the fire in the lounge. So hot her hands and face tingled, but she held her ground for a little longer, before retreating to a couch.

While she shuffled around in place, digging herself into the cushions, he took her order and prepared some tea in the kitchen. By the time he returned, she'd covered herself in a blanket too.

'Thank you.'

He chuckled as he sat down, stretching his feet out towards the fire. They hadn't come up before, but the motion drew her eyes to them, and she noticed that, well, his socks looked a little strange, beyond just being rather thick wool. She didn't quite find the courage to ask.

Her thoughts wandered around from there, until a question came to mind. 'Do you always have plans for Saturday mornings, or did I just get unlucky last week?'

'Yup,' he said. 'I look after my godson for a couple of hours every morning.'

'Really? That's nice of you.'

He smiled, though she couldn't quite tell what it meant, other than looking off. 'You don't know anything,' he said, more muttering to himself than speaking aloud, before catching himself. 'Sorry, I meant: you've not heard anything about him, right?'

Though it surprised her, she didn't take the misspoken words to heart. She softly shook her head. 'No, nothing at all.'

His smile looked more familiar hearing that. After a few seconds pause, he continued speaking. 'His name's Edward, but we call him Teddy. Three-and-a-half years old. Chats a lot, but also likes running around.'

Then, his gaze lowered, and the warmth in his expression seemed to leave.

'He's an orphan, from the Battle of Hogwarts, so his grandmother is raising him. I'm not good for much, but I take him out to give her a break. Try to tire him out too.'

She didn't know what to say, word after word escaping her as she tried to put together something more than a generic phrase.

'A real handful when he gets going, but I love him. He's my family.'

Still lost, she felt she needed to say, well, anything. Hoping she wasn't about to say the wrong thing, she spoke up. 'He's lucky to have a godfather who cares about him so much.'

The smile returned to him, though the kind of distant one. 'I had a good role model.'

She wanted to ask what he meant, but the strange look dissuaded her, leaving her even more out of her depth. In a moment of clarity, she re-remembered who she was talking to, and who he had lost. She only knew of his parents, but there were probably others. No, she thought, definitely others.

For her, the war had been scary. For him, it had been a lot more than that. Hogwarts had sheltered her from the worst of it even after the war had ended.

She couldn't understand what he felt. But, feeling the need to try and reach him, she leant over, and stretched out.

'What're you doing?'

'I'm trying to reassure you, but you're too far away.'

Chuckling softly, he lifted his arm, moving a hand to the armrest closer to her. Finally able to reach, she rested her hand on top of his and gently squeezed it. He didn't say anything, but he turned his hand around, and squeezed her hand back.

Larger than hers, she noticed, and rough. Calloused from the digging and similar, she thought, or maybe his Quidditch days.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had watched him fly, and like a different Harry too. That Harry had been a small speck in the sky. She hadn't known any of the rules or anything like that, but she was expected to support the Hufflepuff team, and she did. Though, thinking about it, she only watched him once—it had been, for better or worse, a memorable game.

He pulled back his hand, her fingertips trailing across his palm. 'I've also got two nieces. I think… do you remember Fleur? Fleur Delacour?'

'Oh, um, she was the Beauxbatons champion?'

'She married Ron's oldest brother, Bill, and they have a baby girl. One-and-a-half. Then, the third oldest Weasley brother, Percy, just had a daughter last month. He married a lady he met at the ministry, Audrey Nuttley.

'Bill and Fleur's girl plays with Teddy sometimes. She can't say much yet, but she can say "Arry".'

Laura melted a bit. 'Aw, that's so sweet. What's her name?'

'Victoire,' he said, adding a touch of a French accent to the name. 'And her newborn cousin is Molly, after her grandma.'

'It's gonna be nice for them to have cousins growing up,' she said. 'Friends to play with, and aunties and uncles to visit.'

He smiled, scratching the back of his head. 'Yeah. The future's bright.'


	13. Chapter 13

With a silence settling, Laura left her gaze to wander around the room. As always, it came back to the fireplace. Dark, plain metal made up a low grating on the front, with the outside of the hearth and chimney made from stones set in concrete, much like the outside of the cottage itself. A layer of brick lined the inside.

Beside the fireplace, a large, square bin held rather large logs. She didn't know much about wood, but there were clearly two types in it: one with a white bark, and a second with a brown bark. As well as the basket, a few boxes she recognised sat against the wall. One had small cuts of wood and another hay. The last had his fire lighting tools. All of them looked to be made of (or at least covered in) some kind of leather.

Further along the wall, the bookcase was in the corner, though with its back against the outside wall. Tall and narrow, only a few shelves had been filled. From what she'd seen before, most of the books were old textbooks—easily spotted after having gone through most of them at Hogwarts herself. On the middle shelf, she saw the one she'd dropped off for him.

As though reading her mind, he broke the silence. 'By the way, thanks for the book.'

'No problem. I've already read it, so it was just sitting around.'

'I liked it,' he said. 'A lot more exciting than I thought it would be.'

She smiled, brushing some loose hair behind her ear. 'I wasn't sure what you like, so I went for more of a thriller…. Wait, you've finished it already?'

'Well, it's getting dark and cold early, and I don't have much to do,' he said, a bashful smile touching his lips.

Giggling, she settled her gaze on him. 'I've got a few more books, if you don't mind more detective-y stuff.'

'Sure. That'd be great.' After a pause, he continued. 'Hermione actually got me a library card for my birthday. Haven't used it yet, but I guess I'll run out of things to read pretty quickly.'

His glasses had sort of given her the impression he read a lot. Thinking about it, she realised that had been a bit silly. She'd never seen him without them, so certainly not reading glasses. Thin, metal frames, with round lenses. Behind them, his eyes, and she caught herself staring after a few seconds, looking elsewhere instead. A comb had had a go at his hair, brushing his fringe to the side. The scar—which had, at times, seemed more famous than him—showed signs of fading, thin and pale.

She felt that, in her seven years at Hogwarts and the few months since graduating, she hadn't seen more than that; a rough description to give to the police.

Looking at him now, he had a kind face, she thought. Handsome, too.

A question came to mind, and she asked, 'What else do you do?'

He hummed. 'Mostly been working on the garden. Neville helped me find some good books for it, but I did all the digging. A lot of digging. Not really the best soil around here.'

'Do you have much more to do still?'

'Nah, I'll just keep it tidy. When it's spring, there's some more things I want to do. Fruit trees and bushes. Maybe put up a greenhouse or two. Just ideas, though.'

Other than the vegetable garden, the area had the look of a meadow—tall grasses mixed with a few late-blooming wildflowers. He had a lot of space to work with, she thought.

'How's your job going?' he asked.

She frowned, though unintentionally. 'It's fine. But, I want something better than fine.'

'What's that then?'

'I don't know yet,' she said, and her expression broke into an embarrassed smile. To hide it, she fiddled with her fringe. 'I started thinking about what I want, and got depressed. There's not a job I want. I don't want a mansion, or solid-gold cauldrons, or goblin-made tiaras, so it's not even like I want to work just for the money.'

He didn't say anything, but hummed something she heard as, 'Uh huh.'

Lowering her head, she brought her hands together on her lap. 'That's okay, though. I've gotta find what I like. Then, then I can, I don't know, but if I like something…' she said, trailing off and thoroughly lost.

'You can chase it,' he said.

She looked up and over at him, smiling, despite the blushing. 'Yes. Did I make some sense?'

'Yeah. You did,' he said, looking at her.

Already crumbling from embarrassment, she couldn't hold out for long, before staring at something else. 'It's funny. When I went to Hogwarts, I thought my mum was mad for pretending to be Muggle. But, she probably had the same problem as me, after my dad died. It's not an interesting job, and it doesn't pay all that well, and I don't blame her for wanting something better.'

Silence followed, which she was rather thankful for. Breath by breath, she felt her cheeks cool, and her emotions settle. She'd never quite been any good at knowing how much to share. The answer, she had thought, was to only say a little, no matter what.

But, even if spurting all of that out didn't magically fix anything, she felt better for it.

'Do you draw, or anything like that?' he asked.

'No,' she said, shaking her head.

Stretching out in his seat, he yawned. 'I wish I could.'

'It's never too late to start.'

'I think there's something I'd be better at, like clay.'

'What would you make? Small statues for your garden?'

He smiled to himself. 'Maybe.'

'What sort of statues? People, or animals. Oh, garden gnomes?'

Chuckling, he shook his head. 'Nah, not gnomes. They're too much of a pest.'

'What do you mean? They're just statues.'

He paused, and then turned to her with a serious expression that eventually broke into a grin. 'You're gonna come with me to the Burrow sometime soon, okay?'

Completely confused, she couldn't even question him, and just said, 'Okay.'


	14. Chapter 14

Laura didn't know where the request came from, but it did remind her to talk to Ron or Hermione sometime soon too. They had been nice, though it felt a little strange to repay that kindness by having them cook dinner for her. Really, she thought, the less she quibbled about the details, the better.

Harry, meanwhile, still held that grin and a general look of mischief. If she didn't trust him, she would have been very worried. As it was, she was just worried. Molly and Arthur Weasley were also nice enough people, from what she'd heard, so she couldn't be too worried about what could happen at their home.

A quiet part of her brain pointed out how many times she'd thought the word "worried".

Shaking that off, she turned around to look out the window. Early afternoon light slunk in, the autumn sun coming to the front of the cottage. September would shortly be over, she thought. At Hogwarts, the Hallowe'en decorations would be going up, and there'd be a feast to look forward to.

All of a sudden, a man appeared outside. She blinked, and he hadn't gone away. 'There's someone,' she said, pointing.

Harry stood up and checked. 'Ah.'

Before he could say any more, the man had come to the front door, and banged on it. 'Come on, Harry! Gardening time!'

Chuckling, Harry walked through and opened up the door. Stuck in place, Laura just listened.

'Neville! Good to see you.'

'You too. Now, get your boots on, I've found something Muggle to fix up your garden.'

'I've got a guest, so come in for a drink first.'

After a second, Neville said, 'Er, sorry. Hannah picked up an extra shift, so I couldn't call ahead.'

'Nah, it's fine,' Harry said, and he walked back, appearing in the doorway. 'Laura, another tea, or are you okay?'

She blinked, and then shook her head. 'I'm fine, thanks.'

Turning around, Harry asked, 'Coffee, Nev?'

'Well, sure,' Neville said, and then he appeared through the doorway, though looking in the kitchen. After a moment, he turned around and spotted her. 'Ah, hello. I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom,' he said, walking across the room and offering her his hand.

She shook it, a little awkwardly. 'Laura Madley. Nice to meet you.'

'You too,' he said, letting go.

He had something of a round face, with the chin pulled out. Stubble gave him an older look than Harry. A more bulky look to the rest of him, too, though he didn't have any chubbiness in his face, and she rather thought Aurors were likely to be muscled. At least, she presumed it was the same "Nev" that Ron had mentioned before.

'Sorry about this. I've been a bit busy with work, so I rushed over without checking.'

'No, it's fine. We weren't doing anything important,' she said, smiling politely.

'Ah, that's good. I'm relieved.'

After a few seconds of silence, Harry called out from the kitchen. 'So, what did you find?'

'Right,' Neville said, moving back over to the doorway. 'Crimson clover. We're a bit late, but if we charm against the frost for a few weeks, they should grow fine. Then, when they're ready, mulch them. You've been mixing fertiliser in already, yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'Should grow fine,' he said again, nodding. 'Professor Sprout found me a book in her collection, from a Muggle-born student. Looks like it's exactly what you want, so I tracked some down and asked Hermione to buy it.'

Harry chuckled. 'Still can't count Muggle money?'

'There's too many coins,' Neville said under his breath, which only made Harry laugh more.

'So,' Harry said. 'You saw Professor Sprout?'

'Yeah. I help her from time to time. It's a bit hard for me to look after more than a potted plant right now, so it's nice to visit the greenhouses.'

After a few seconds, Laura, taking the lull in conversation as her chance, carefully stood up, and straightened out her warm blouse. A couple of steps brought her in line with the door. 'Um,' she said, getting both of their attention. 'I'll head off now. Thanks for having me.'

Neville looked ready to say something, but Harry spoke first. 'Sure. Thanks for keeping me company.' He met her in the hallway, and he reached ahead to the door, but not yet opening it. 'The pumpkins, d'you want to carve one?'

She tried not to, but giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. 'That's why you grew them?'

'Of course,' he said, tone serious.

Humour fading into a smile, she said, 'I'd love to.'

'Great, maybe next weekend if they're ready? We can go to the Burrow for an early lunch, and come back and carve before it gets too cold.'

'Sure. Eleven?'

'Sure.'

She waited, just a bit, in case something else came up to keep her there a little longer. When nothing did, she brushed some hair behind her ear, and turned to Neville. 'It was nice to meet you.'

Neville returned the sentiment.

Turning back, she said, 'Bye, Harry.'

'Bye.'

He opened the door, and she hopped out, quick as she could, and the door closed behind her.

Taking a deep breath of chilly air, she wasn't sure if she could handle waiting a whole week to see what the Burrow had in store for her. She decided that she'd just have to visit Ron and Hermione as well, so she could worry about that for a couple of days and then switch back over to worrying about Harry's plan.

Cold, she rubbed her arms. It hadn't been so bad earlier, she thought. Though, she was standing still, and that certainly didn't help. Only, she took one step, and then heard the door open. Turning around, she wondered why.

Harry stood in the doorway, a lopsided grin on his face. Still trying to work out why, her cheeks heated when she noticed.

'Your coat,' he said, holding it out.

Scurrying up the few steps, she grabbed it, putting it on. 'Thanks.'

The cold didn't bother her as much after that.


	15. Chapter 15

From there, the week passed in a blur for Laura. She hadn't thought of herself as an anxious person, but going somewhere else with Harry felt strange, and she found it hard to put her mind to other thoughts. That wasn't to say she regretted agreeing, or didn't want to go, or anything like that. Rather than afraid, a sense of curiosity filled her. Endless ideas of what and why were keeping her distracted.

So, pumped full of nervous energy, she knocked on his door. From there, they exchanged words, and that ended up with her wearing a blindfold, which didn't do much for her eager heart, pulse fast. The world nothing more than the whispers of the wind, and his hand in hers, she followed him a little away from his cottage.

'Ready?' he asked.

She squeezed his hand tight, and nodded.

'Three, two, one.'

In those few seconds, she thought about the year he'd spent on the run, and how often he must have Apparated. She wasn't sure if it was a reassuring thought.

Then, she felt as if dragged underwater, breath forced from her lungs and a pressure pressing against her. The loud beat of her heart redoubled, throbbing in her ears. White spots flashed across her vision.

And then it was over.

Her heartbeat settled as she breathed deep.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said, a little reluctantly. 'I don't like Apparating, and side-along doesn't seem to help.'

'We can Floo back later if you'd rather.'

She shook her head. 'No, it's fine. Just, I hope it's not a big lunch.'

He laughed, and she liked the sound, hearing it that little bit more without her sight. After a pause, he asked, 'Ready?'

She went to squeeze his hand again, only to find she'd been squeezing it all along. With warm cheeks, she said, 'Yes.'

'It's just a short walk, a little past the Anti-Apparition charm.'

Every step strange, she let him lead her along the unfamiliar ground. Firm but uneven beneath her feet, it felt like a dirt path, and sometimes she brushed or kicked stones, bolstering her thought. He set a slow pace too, which she was thankful for.

A tingle ran over her, barely noticeable.

Soon after, he came to a stop. 'Okay, you can take it off now,' he said.

Letting go of him and reaching up, she loosened the scarf and pulled it down her face to her neck. The sunlight blinded her before she even opened her eyes. Turning to the side, she blinked until the world wasn't so bright. Then, shading her eyes, she looked ahead.

The Burrow had an interesting design, she politely thought. Something like a stone barn made up the bottom of a tower, with four smaller floors piled on top of it, and a weather vane and three chimneys stuck out of the thatched roof. Another, larger chimney came out of the barn too. Each floor didn't quite sit squarely, though, more like a loose stack of books.

Around the front was a block of fenced off dirt, chickens clucking around the area. Flowers beds then separated trimmed, grass paths from a field, where the grass grew a little higher—about up to her knees, she thought. Beyond the field on the one side, she could see a neat line of evergreens, which looked like another, giant fence. At the back of the field was tilled soil, peppered with green leaves. Surrounding all that, a meadow stretched off to the distant hills and forests, some dirt paths meandering off to who-knows-where. Behind her, she saw that they had come through a forested part too.

'Let's go,' he said.

Smiling, she tip-tapped forward to catch up, and then walked alongside him. A minute or so down the sloped path got them to the pen, chickens flocking against the fence and squawking. He leant over to stroke some; she didn't feel quite so brave.

'Molly and Arthur aren't in right now, but she's left us a picnic. Give me a sec,' he said, before he popped in through the side door, and then reappeared with a bulky canvas bag.

From there, he led them out back to the field. She'd tried to peek inside the bag, but a blanket covered the top until, finding a good spot, he took it out and set it down. Sandwiches, she then spotted, though couldn't tell the fillings.

'Before lunch, there's something we have to do,' he said.

'Is it something to do with statues?'

He smiled, but said no more, beckoning her to follow instead. She did as he asked, and they walked over to the edge of the vegetable patch. A few of the same things grew there as in Harry's, along with a lot more she didn't recognise. What she did notice was an almost warm draft.

'When you use magic in your garden, you end up attracting a certain pest,' he said, taking out a handful of something from his pocket. After looking around, he sprinkled Bertie Bott's on an odd pile of dirt. Then, he pulled out some gloves from his other pocket, and offered them to her. 'Here, wear these.'

She eyed them up, but did as he asked.

A second passed, and then five, and then fifteen, and then a sound like something small sniffing came from the dirt pile. In an instant, Harry reached down, and yanked a potato out. Only, she came to realise those weren't roots, but arms and legs.

'This is a gnome,' he said, holding it in front of her. 'Nasty little biters that eat roots, so you have to get rid of them before they ruin your veggies.'

'Get rid….'

'Watch.'

He took a couple of steps back, and began spinning round and around, fast enough to make her dizzy. Then, he stopped, took aim, and flung the gnome.

She followed it as it arced through the air, landing somewhere in the meadow. For a bit longer, she stared, trying to make sense of what had happened, and then she turned to Harry and asked, 'What?'


	16. Chapter 16

Harry chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. 'Don't worry, they're tough. No harm done.'

For a moment, Laura believed him, and then a dozen things wrong with what he said and had done occurred to her. 'Can't you just… move them?'

'I did,' he said, grinning. 'Well, if you want to walk them all the way over there, you can. But, you have to be quick or they'll come back to see what all the shouting's about.'

She went to speak, and then caught herself on what he'd said. 'What shouting?'

Pointing at the ground, he held a finger over his lips. A few seconds later, some scraping and sniffing gave way to another fat, bald head. Again, Harry yanked it out, only this time it struggled and squeaked out what sounded like someone saying, 'Gerroff!'

Again, he spun around, before flinging the gnome out into the meadow.

'They're a bit dim,' he said, squatting down by the hole. 'Get ready, because they're gonna come pouring out to see what the fuss is.'

Still not quite over the whole throwing-them-off-into-the-distance plan, she asked, 'Isn't there some other way?'

'Well, Jarveys work.'

'Do they chase the gnomes or something?'

'Yeah,' he said, and waited a beat. 'Then eat them.'

'Oh.'

A couple more gnomes came out, and met the same fate as the others had. 'If it helps, Hermione agrees this is okay. She's in the Magical—'

'Creatures department.'

He chuckled. 'Oh yeah, how'd the dinner go?'

Her brow furrowed, mouth cheating to the side. 'It's an awful lot like we were playing a game and they both ganged up on me. They asked so many questions, I should've brought my CV along.'

After a snort, he rubbed his nose, leaving some dirt on it. 'Oh dear.'

'No, no, I enjoyed it and everything. Just, I'll need some time to recover. Or, I need to bring someone else, so the teams are balanced.'

'The secret is asking Hermione about something Ron doesn't know,' Harry said, still poking around the gnomehole's entrance.

'Ah, I'll remember that,' she said, reflexively patting her pocket and finding no notepad.

With a few more pokes, he coaxed another gnome out. 'I think this is the last one. Here, have a go,' he said.

She looked down at the thing, wide-eyed. 'What?'

'Go on. Spin it and fling it.'

Staring at the gnome didn't make it go away. It had taken to the beans, though, gnawing on one that looked a rather sickly green.

'They bite, but that's what the gloves are for, so don't worry.'

She swallowed her reticence and held her breath. Rather slowly, she reached down, only to flinch back when it snapped at her. A rush of adrenaline kicking in, she pounced and grabbed it by the small shoulders.

'Spin, spin!'

She spun, trying not to fall over herself. A steady scream of, 'Geroff me!' only made her spin faster.

'Throw!'

Coming to a stop, she staggered, the world itself now spinning. Somehow, she found the right-ish direction. It had been many years since her last P.E. lesson, but she'd had plenty of snowball fights at Hogwarts. Pretending it was a snowball, she pulled her arm back, and threw—hard.

No sooner had she sent it flying than she brought a hand in front of her mouth, though kept the glove from touching her. 'Oh my gosh,' she muttered.

'Good one,' he said.

She smiled and frowned at the same time, not quite sure what to think after getting lost in the moment. Taking a step back, she tripped over the gnomehole, stumbling for a moment before losing her balance and falling.

Then, she stopped. 'Got you,' he said softly.

His arm pressed against her upper back, hand lightly gripping her elbow. As he breathed out, she felt it on her cheek. Her heart beating fast once more, she wished it would just quiet down. Lost in that wish, it took her a few seconds longer than it should have to regain her balance and step away.

'Thanks.'

'No problem,' he said.

Close to him, she looked at his nose. 'Hold on, you've got something…' she said, trailing off as she reached up, coming on to her tiptoes. He held still while she wiped with her thumb. She wiggled her nose, and pulled out some of her jumper's sleeve to use. 'There.'

For a moment, she stayed in front of him, so near his breath brushed her, and hers him, and looked past his nose to his eyes.

Then, she stepped back, careful not to trip this time. 'There,' she said again, her gaze moved to over his shoulder. 'Got it.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

The time passing did little to slow her racing heart.

Thinking of something that would, she asked, 'Sandwiches?'

'Sure,' he said, and turned around. 'I didn't know what you like, so we just made everything.'

She nodded, and then realised he couldn't see. 'Okay.'

The bag had gone undisturbed while they'd dealt with the gnomes. The blanket, on the other hand, required some bugs being brushed off before she sat down. Browsing through the sandwiches, she settled on tuna.

He stared off into the distance, though, and she waited before eating. Finally, he broke away, and found her looking at him. He smiled. 'Magical fire burned this whole place down. It's taken a couple of years, and we had to pretty much dig up everything, but it's….'

'It's beautiful,' she said.

He bowed his head, turning to the bag and rifling through it. 'Hey, do you mind waiting another week to carve a pumpkin?'

'No, not at all. Why?'

Though he had a pleasant expression, she noticed his smile stretch a little wider. 'Teddy's coming next Sunday, so I thought it would be more fun to do it together. The more the merrier, right? Is that okay?'

She found herself with a smile of her own. 'I usually come on Saturdays, but I guess Sunday's fine too.'

'Great,' he said.

She thought so, too.


	17. Chapter 17

Laura had given up on the Daily Prophet a long time ago. However, she'd thought that it at least had some truth to it, in that you could read an article and assume one, boring line probably told the whole story. Perhaps a quote from an old widow, or a statement from some ministry worker, or a photograph of some crude graffiti: from there, a sensational story came about.

She thought about that all again, when she saw a familiar face in the sports section while waiting to go. Given that she'd never really met the girl at Hogwarts, familiar wasn't really the right word. Much like Harry and his friends, it had been a person often seen in black and white along with bold headlines.

Ginny had been dating Harry. As much as the newspapers made up, that had gone on at Hogwarts, and probably again after—a photo here and a photo there. Of course, every week a new scandal came up. If Laura believed the papers, Ginny went from pregnant one week to having an affair with a Brazilian scuba diver the next. Harry, too, had his fair share of affairs, ranging from Muggle royalty to any woman in the ministry he got photographed with.

The Daily Prophet called the break up so many times, she didn't even pay attention when she saw it. Only, she realised, that story hadn't run in a while. He'd never mentioned Ginny either. If they were still dating, he surely would have by now. An article in particular came to her mind, printed just after Ginny had joined the Holyhead Harpies, which ran with some crude title about whether Ginny chased Quaffles or broomsticks. She caught herself quickly, putting that baseless rumour away.

She had to remember to dress warmly when she left, London spoiling her by keeping away chilly winds. The walk to Harry's cottage from the nearest magical pub wasn't so kind. A scarf, and gloves, and a woolly hat kept the heat in well, though.

Knocking on his door, she felt her heart beat faster. She'd tried not to think about what it meant too much, but he had, in a way, planned to introduce her to his godson. From the sound of it, Harry really cared about Teddy. Failing not to overthink things, she thought it at least meant something.

Inside footsteps preceded the door opening; Harry smiled in the doorway. 'Quick, quick,' he said, ushering her in, and closing the door behind.

'Should I keep my stuff on?' she asked.

'Yeah. D'you want a tea?'

She shook her head. 'I'll be ready to go when Teddy comes.'

Chuckling, Harry turned, looking at the doorway to the lounge. She followed, and noticed a tuft of black hair sticking out. Covering her smiling mouth, she looked back to Harry, and he nodded.

Moving back, Harry said, 'Teddy? This is my friend Laura.'

The small boy tilted his head further, until his eyes could see her. She gave him a little wave. He hid again, giggling. From what she'd noticed, she asked, 'Is that a Harry Potter costume?'

Harry let out a long sigh, and gently nodded. 'Something like that.'

She crouched down, hugging her knees. 'Hi Teddy. It's nice to meet you.'

He popped his head around the corner again, and she smiled brightly for him. Slowly, the rest of him emerged too. Teddy had the look of a miniature Harry, up to his waist. Slim but with baby fat, and a similar face, and the hairstyle: she never would have guessed that they weren't father and son. The fake, lightning bolt scar was a nice touch too.

Out in the middle of the hallway, Teddy held himself well, and bowed slightly. 'It's nice to meet you too,' he said.

'Oh how polite,' she said, melting a little.

He grinned, and Harry ruffled his hair. 'Grandma is big on manners,' Harry said.

'Can we start now?' Teddy asked, tugging Harry's hand off his head and keeping hold of it.

'Sure.'

Harry led the trio to the back door, where he dressed Teddy in a coat and wellies, before going outside. Laura closed the door behind them. A blanket had been put out on the grass, and was weighted down with several pumpkins. Harry sat Teddy down and plopped a small pumpkin on his lap.

'Now, before we start, we must remember that knives are…' Harry said, pausing.

'Sharp!' Teddy said.

'And we must point them….'

'Away!'

'And if we drop them….'

'Don't try to catch them!'

Ruffling Teddy's hair again, he said, 'Good job,' before turning to Laura. 'Get all that?'

She laughed, and said, 'Yes.'

'Good job,' Harry said, before taking a seat next to Teddy. 'We made some designs earlier, didn't we?'

'Yeah,' Teddy said, prodding the pumpkin, rolling it around his lap, never quite sitting still.

'First, we gotta clean out the inside,' Harry said. 'Laura? There's a knife in the big pumpkin you can use.'

She nodded, and picked the pumpkin with a handle sticking out of it. Opposite the boys, she sat down, and carefully took out the kitchen knife. From there, Harry talked them through cutting a lid off and scooping out the guts, helping Teddy when he needed it, which was only the once. With that done, Harry took out some loose papers, sticking them on to his and Teddy's pumpkins.

'So, you stab along the lines,' Harry said, doing it as he spoke. He used a black penknife, which she wouldn't have taken note of, except part of the handle looked melted.

Teddy watched, and then tried himself. She didn't know much about children, but Teddy seemed to do rather well for someone not yet four. Harry helped more with this task, guiding Teddy's hand, making sure the blade had the right angle for whatever design they'd made.

Harry looked soft, she thought. Not in a demeaning way, but he looked so gentle, and he looked so happy, and he looked like he truly loved Teddy. And, she thought, Teddy looked much the same.

A tear ran down her face, and she quickly wiped it away, unsure where it had come from. She knew, though. As much as she tried to not think, she knew.


	18. Chapter 18

Laura set about carving her pumpkin before she got too far behind. No idea in mind, she went for something standard, with narrow eyes and sharp teeth. When she finished, she had a bit more time to watch Harry and Teddy, before they finished their designs.

After Harry tidied up the knives, they all carried their pumpkins around to the front of the cottage, putting them next to the steps.

'Now we just have to wait for it to get dark,' Harry said, opening the front door. 'All right, shoes off.'

Teddy trudged up, and sat on the doormat while he took off his wellies. Then, he darted through to the lounge.

Leaving the door ajar, Harry turned to her. 'Do you want to stay, or…' he said, question trailing off.

'If you don't mind having me around.'

He scratched the back of his head, not quite looking at her but softly smiling. 'Great,' he said, and stepped inside.

She followed quickly, shutting the door. 'Hope we didn't let all the cold in.'

Chuckling, he shrugged, and slipped out of his boots. 'Plenty of wood for the fire.'

'Ah, that's good,' she said, taking off her coat, and hanging up her scarf with it.

The two of them walked into the lounge. Both couches were pushed back further than usual, and the rug had been folded and put on the dining table. A black, metal gate fenced off the fireplace. Across the floor, small pieces of wood were scattered. She noticed most were brick-shaped, and some were ramps and cubes and other shapes. Some, though, looked like a shuttlecock—spotting one with eyes drawn on, she realised they were people.

Teddy stacked pieces together, making a wall, and took no notice of Harry and Laura as they sat down. For a while, she happily watched Teddy keep building.

'Can I get you anything?' Harry asked, standing up.

'I'm fine, thanks,' she said.

Stepping forward, he navigated around the pieces on the floor, and added another log to the fire. Then, he squatted down. 'Teddy? What about you?'

'No thank you.'

With his arms stretched in front, Harry leant back and fell on his bum. 'What ya building?'

Teddy hummed in thought, balancing a ramp on a column like a chimney cap. 'A school.'

The two of them chatted some more about his construction, going into detail about what each part was, and other things like who attended, and what they were taught. Laura enjoyed trying to follow the conversation, something magic about the innocence, and found the odd twist just a little funny—she didn't know teachers had their own playground for playing, but thought the idea had merit.

Harry left Teddy to it after a bit, and set about making a building of his own. Though content to just watch, Laura ended up being pulled off the couch, as Harry said, 'Come on, we're making Hogwarts.'

Thoroughly amused, she tried not to laugh, shuffling over to the pile of bricks he'd hoarded. 'Why?' she asked.

'Because, we can't let Teddy win, can we?'

'Win what?'

Harry frowned, concentrating on setting down the cornerstones. 'He said his school's the best. Even better than Hogwarts.'

Gasping, she turned to Teddy. 'Did you really say that?'

Teddy burst into giggles. 'I did!' he said, full of confidence.

'Well, we can't have that,' she said, turning back to Harry. 'Okay, what am I doing?'

The two of them began a strategy meeting. Eventually, that led to building commencing. Though they had a lot of pieces to use, the hollow model ended up rather small, not much wider than a ruler's length. For the ceiling, Harry picked out logs of firewood and cut them to the right size with his wand. Then, they had to try and remember all the towers that stuck out of the castle—she had the bright idea to pull down his copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ to check.

In the end, they certainly had something that looked more like Hogwarts than a pile of wood. She didn't think it would have been fair to praise it any more than that, though.

'Wow,' Teddy said under his breath.

She couldn't help smiling, hearing that.

Harry patted her shoulder, before shuffling over to sit next to Teddy, where he said, 'That's the power of Hufflepuffs: hard work pays off.'

She couldn't remember if she'd mentioned being a Hufflepuff before, but the thought quickly passed.

Harry and Teddy chatted some more from there, with a dozen questions coming about what each part was, and what lessons there were and who taught them. She let her attention drift between those two and the fireplace, finding the floor much warmer than the couch had been.

Outside, the sky darkened. Checking her watch, it was a little after half six, so still a while until night, she thought.

Picking himself up, Harry looked outside too. 'Should we light the pumpkins?'

'Yeah!' Teddy said, scrambling to his feet.

'Careful, careful,' Harry said, chuckling. 'Coming?' he asked her.

She nodded, and pushed herself up, before following them into the hallway to dress up warm, and out the front once more. Cold outside, but her outfit faired well.

Though gloomy, she didn't think the pumpkins would stand out all that well. But, she thought that Teddy would be going home soon, so she didn't say anything, and just stood back as Teddy excitedly took the lid off of his one.

Harry pulled out his wand, and swirled it. As though collecting a spider's web, threads of light wrapped around the wand's tip, forming a glob that he flicked off into the pumpkin. Teddy put the lid on, and Harry told him to shake it, so he did.

Rather than roll around inside, or fall out, it glowed brightly, a wonderful shade of warm gold. Despite only being twilight, it shone. Doing the same for the other two, the trio of pumpkins soon sat next to each other, all lit up. She thought they looked rather amazing.

As precious of a moment it was, she felt it a good time to leave, so those two could have a little time alone. Speaking in hushed voices with Harry, she said her goodbye and thank you, and knelt down to say the same to Teddy too.

Just before she left, Harry asked, 'Are you busy on Bonfire Night?'

Smiling, she said, 'No.' Though, she thought that that might change.


	19. Chapter 19

Coming home from work on Friday, Laura took off her shoes and coat, and stood there.

She liked her apartment. It had everything she wanted from a flat. The sofa and bed were comfortable, and it kept the heat well as the days grew colder, and it didn't cost a lot. A nice place to live. When she'd found it, she thought she would be happy living there. For the most part, that had been right.

Over the summer months, she had come home from work, and been happy to be home. When tired, or overwhelmed, or bored, she had always thought: I can't wait to go home.

That had changed, at some point. She didn't know when exactly. But, she had noticed that, when work dragged her down, she looked forward to seeing Harry. More than her own place, his cottage let her relax and recover.

It wasn't a problem as such, for her. He always welcomed her visits, even when they grew to three or four times a week. So, she didn't feel like she had to do something about it.

But, what it did do was remind her that she hadn't found her home, just as she hadn't found her job. There hadn't been many magical flats to rent in London, and so she doubted she would find a better one. Then, she thought, she must be working to buy a home, whether a flat or cottage or castle. Except, she didn't earn much, and didn't know if that would ever change.

Something she avoided thinking about too much, the magical world had a lot of old money, in one form or another. Even the Weasleys had that huge patch of land. She didn't know property prices in Galleons, but reckoned Harry's cottage was probably worth a good few tens of thousands of pounds. Given her wage and the Galleon-pound exchange rate, that put her some fifty or so years away from buying something small like that of her own.

The thought depressing, she decided to start cooking. Trying to cheer up, she looked ahead to the Bonfire Night festival. Though, she didn't know if it was a festival as such. Harry hadn't told her much about what was going to happen, other than that it would be outside, and that it wasn't a party, and he would meet her at the Leaky Cauldron at quarter to eight.

A couple of slow hours later, she wrapped up warm and set off to the pub, a little early and a little excited and a little nervous.

She didn't go there often, outside of using the Floo, so the hustle and bustle of Friday night had her wary. From where she loitered, watching both doors and the fireplace involved a lot of moving her head around. Fortunately, her wait didn't last long, and she spotted Harry come in through the back door.

Squeezing around the patrons, she shuffled across the room. A step away, she went to greet him, but he put a finger on his lips, and she nodded. Taking her hand, he led her outside, before letting go.

'Hi,' she said.

'Hey, Laura. Sorry, d'you mind if we Apparate?'

She shook her head. 'Where're we going?'

'The Burrow.'

'Do I have to blindfold myself again?' she asked, loosening her scarf in case.

'No,' he said, half-smiling. 'Ready?'

She went to hold his hand, and stopped. 'How do I know you're really you?'

Chuckling, he scratched the back of his head, looking to the side. 'Let's see… our first dinner together, we had a chicken stir fry.'

'Okay, I guess you're you,' she said, taking his hand. After a couple of seconds, she asked, 'Don't you have a question like that for me?'

'Nah, I know you're you,' he said, and squeezed her hand. 'Ready?'

Though she wanted to tell him off for making her seem paranoid, she just blushed and nodded, thankful that it was probably too dark to see her well. He counted down, and then they Disapparated.

Seconds passed. Then, she heard him quietly say, 'You can open your eyes now.'

The pressure gone, she remembered she could breath, and, indeed, open her eyes.

Rather than the forest she expected, she found herself on the edge of the field the two had had their picnic on. The Anti-Apparition charm must have been lifted, she thought. Out in front of them, lit by the moon, were a dozen or so blankets with various people sitting on them—half or so she identified as Weasleys, by their hair colour.

She spotted Hermione at the far end, sitting with maybe Ginny, and a third girl she didn't know. A little beyond them, Ron was standing with another Weasley man, overseeing something she couldn't make out in the gloom. Closer to Harry and her, she noticed Teddy, lying down, and a woman sat next to him.

Laura thought she must be Andromeda. From what Laura could see, she had a kind of aristocratic air, holding herself with poise, and a thin face with high cheekbones. Laura noticed that Teddy had changed to brown hair, which matched his grandmother's, though Andromeda had hers longer and tied up at the back.

'It should be starting soon,' Harry whispered, and gently tugged.

'Okay,' she said, and followed him to the blanket where Teddy and Andromeda sat.

As they did, she heard Andromeda quietly talking, and recognised it from her astronomy classes. Stopping for a moment, she tilted her head back, and looked at the sky.

Far from city lights, the stars twinkled. It brought her back to the late night lessons at Hogwarts.

Sitting down on the blanket, Harry sat between her and the other two. Then, looking back at the sky, she tried to lose herself in the stars. She didn't want to think of unpleasant thoughts when he'd so kindly invited her along, after all.

Soon enough, the fireworks show began.


	20. Chapter 20

A muted bang and a burst of light gave way to a skull in the sky, glittering emerald, and a snake slithered around it. But, it only lasted a second before another clash of quiet thunder rumbled, and with it a lightning bolt split the skull in two, shining a vivid red.

Beside her, Harry sighed, where as the other spectators cheered.

From there, more fireworks erupted into creatures and buildings, many of which were lost on her. A beautiful phoenix filled the sky, golden wings stretching out wide and, while it left her in awe, how loud the cheers were surprised her. Again, later on, when a wolf, stag and dog raced, she felt the distance between herself and them; Harry was completely fixated on the display, on the verge of tears, for some reason she didn't know.

Looking at him, she felt like if she reached out, her hand would pass right through him, and she would wake up alone in her flat.

She could see people, loving people, some she had met and gotten on well with, and yet she felt so alone. As much as she had come to know Harry, as much as he had made her feel welcome in his home, she had a question beating like a heart, desperate to be asked: could she ever belong?

Seeing Harry with Teddy had reminded her of how it must have been when she was a child. Her father passed away before she'd turned three, leaving just her and her mother to be a family. She knew how much her mother loved her. She knew how much Harry loved his godson.

Before she knew it, she had thought about how much he loved his friends—how close he was with the Weasleys, and Neville, and all the other names she'd seen alongside his in the papers. Compared to that, she thought, what was she? Like a stray cat once fed, she kept turning up to lounge around in front of his fireplace.

It wasn't like she had intended on becoming his best friend or anything like that, but she was reminded of her loneliness. She had thought a friend would be enough. She had thought, she had thought, and she had thought wrong. Thinking wasn't really ever her strong point, even if she worked slowly but surely.

Fireworks whizzed through the air, leaving a pale trail that then detonated, making another beautiful image—this time of Hogwarts. And, truly, it looked like Hogwarts, so much so that she could swear she saw people waving from the windows.

That leading her thoughts, she found herself in a similar position as at school: surrounded by people, and yet it all felt superficial and fleeting. If she stopped coming to his house, she thought, would he care?

A hand touched her shoulder and she came back to the world, quickly drying her eyes. Only, they wouldn't stay dry, as much as she wiped them, and held them closed, and bowed her head. She felt awful for it, for crying at a fireworks show of all things, and no doubt worrying Harry. All that time she'd spent trying not to think—to just be happy—coming back to overwhelm her at the most dreadful time. She doubted Andromeda was impressed, and she wouldn't have been surprised if she'd upset Teddy too.

Trying to pull herself together, she managed to say, 'Excuse me a moment,' while standing up.

She just had to leave, she thought. That was what she should have done in the first place, but she had some stupid idea in her head that Harry was lonely and wanted the company. Everything had been a mistake from the very start.

Taking a step away from everyone, towards the empty end of the field, and then she made it no further. A hand held hers. She could have still walked away, but didn't.

'I'm sorry for causing a scene. I'll be going now.'

'Laura,' Harry said.

She didn't want to look at him, in case she changed her mind.

'It's okay.'

Smiling, she tried not to laugh, but a few chuckles escaped her. 'No, I'm fine, really.'

'Could've fooled me,' he said softly. Then, he let go of her hand, and her heart sunk, every beat painful. 'Do you need someone?'

She didn't know what that question meant, but she felt she did. So, she nodded, turning towards him.

Stepping forward, he hugged her. For a moment, she froze, and then she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close, as tightly as she could. The fireworks went off with muted bangs, filling the sky with colour, and he held her. She couldn't say for how long. But, eventually, she let her arms go slack, and he took that as a sign to shuffle back.

'Feel better?' he asked.

She didn't know. Nothing had changed, after all.

But, something could, she thought.

'Do you want me in your life?' she asked, voice quiet and strained.

'Yeah, I do, if you want me in yours.'

She felt completely ridiculous for asking that question, crude in how straightforward it was. But, much more than that, she felt relieved. 'Sorry for all this. I hope I haven't embarrassed you.'

Reaching out, he squeezed her hand. 'No one here would think less of you for being human.'

She nodded, softly smiling, thinking she could believe that. Moving, he stood beside her, and looked towards the fireworks. Brilliant flashes and streaks painted the sky. Trying to remember, she thought the last time she'd gone to see fireworks had been with her mother—New Year's Eve the year before she went to Hogwarts.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, leaning closer. 'I've asked a lot of you.'

She shook her head. 'I, I need to sort some things out, but I'll see you soon.'

'Are you okay getting home?'

'Yes, I'll be fine,' she said, with a tired smile.

He nodded, but, before he said goodbye, he leant in for a brief hug. 'See you soon.'

She hoped so, too.


	21. Chapter 21

Laura had been hoping for a white Christmas. Up in Scotland, the snow had often fallen at Hogwarts, but she hadn't stayed over for the holidays. London didn't quite have the same luck. Out in the Surrey countryside, it hadn't fallen there either. If it had, though, Harry's cottage would have been an incredible sight.

Her breath shivered in front of her. Firelight lapped upon the window, warm and inviting.

It hadn't been long since she last saw him, only a couple of days, but she felt anxious. Her fingers gripped the present tightly. The words in her head, so carefully thought through, jumbled together into a mess. But, she walked forward with a smile. Knocking on his door, she breathed easy. There was no point in being worried, not any more. She tried to remember that.

Harry opened the door, smiling. 'Hi. Are you coming in?'

'No, no, I don't want to keep you for long.'

After a moment, he said, 'Okay.'

Before she changed her mind, she offered him the present. 'This is for you. Merry Christmas.'

'Thanks,' he said, carefully taking it. 'I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to… did you want a bottle of wine?'

She laughed, shaking her head. 'It's fine. This is, um, it's…' she said, trailing off.

There had been so much she wanted to say, and none of it came to her. Cheeks red with embarrassment, she swallowed her reluctance, and spoke what she felt.

'I wasn't happy. Moving out, and starting a job, and I didn't have any friends. I tried not to think about it, and, when I did, I thought there wasn't anything I could do to change it. So, I decided to wait until I wasn't so lost.

'But, I had a lot of fun with you.'

Pausing, she rubbed her eyes, still smiling.

'I really did. And then, I began to think about what I would do if you didn't want me around any more. Well, you saw what I was like. And, I shouldn't be like that. You're great, really you are, but I should have a life I love too. Does that make any sense?'

He gently nodded. 'Yeah, it does.'

'Good, I'm glad,' she said, lowering her head, trying to keep smiling. Then, she looked up. 'Ah, you can open it now.'

'Are you sure?'

'Well, I want to explain it,' she said, a little hesitant.

'Okay.' Tearing the wrapping paper off, he muttered, 'A book?' It wasn't quite as big as a normal hardback, red in colour and without anything on the front or back. Opening it to the first page, he pulled out a brochure.

Pointing to the brochure, she said, 'That's for a Muggle adventure park. Um, it's full of things like rope swings, and these nice, wooden climbing frames, and it has indoor halls for when it's raining. If it looks like something Teddy would enjoy, I'll get a pass for you, so you can take him there to play.'

He stared at it, for a long moment. 'Thank you, I'll check it out,' he quietly said. He blinked a few times, and then turned the book around in his hand.

'Oh, that's a blank book, for writing in,' she said. Taking a breath, she tried to sort out the words before she said them. 'It's that, you love Teddy so much, and I know he loves you to bits. So I just thought you might want to write down these happy times. Then, you can remember them when he's older.'

Nervous, she could barely keep still, but she waited. After a bit, he slotted the brochure back in, and held the book close to his chest. 'Thank you, this is… really thoughtful of you.'

'I'm so glad you like it,' she said.

'I wish I had something for you.'

Reaching out, she rested a hand on his elbow, drawing his eyes to meet hers. 'Harry, you've been so kind to me. This is just me paying you back.'

They stayed like that, looking into each others eyes, for a moment. Then, he crouched to carefully put down the book inside, and he stepped out. 'Can you cast a Patronus?'

'What? No, of course I can't. And go back inside—you'll freeze.'

He chuckled, taking out his wand, tapping it against his leg. Moving to the side, she let him pass, and he walked a little down the path. Swirling his wand in small, clockwise circles, she felt a gentle calmness gather with every passing moment. Then, he pointed it straight ahead. ' _Expecto Patronum_.'

Mist erupted from the tip of his wand, glittering in the moonlight, and then she realised the mist itself shimmered, casting off its own, silvery light. From the torrent, a stag emerged at full gallop, made of the same silver. A few paces out it turned around, and slowed to a trot as it returned to him. He reached out, petting the Patronus as though it were real, and so solid-looking and life-like she couldn't say it wasn't real. The more she gazed upon it, the more familiar it felt, until she finally remembered the fireworks.

'This is my dad,' he said. 'He and his friends were Animagi, and this was his form.'

'It's beautiful,' she said.

As though called over by those words, it trotted past him and to her. She almost wanted to step back, intimidated by the size and antlers. But, the closer it came, the more at ease she found herself. Like he had, she reached out. Though she couldn't feel it, she could convince herself she could—cold and smooth like water, but with a little give. Then, like frost on a window pane, it melted into nothingness.

'Your turn,' he said.


	22. Chapter 22

'No, I can't,' Laura said, shaking her head.

Harry moved behind her. 'Come on, wand out.'

She did as he asked. Then, he reached around her, taking her lightly by the wrist.

'Gentle swirls, like you're stirring paint.'

His breath brushing against her one ear, she didn't hear what he said until it went in the other one. Doing as he said, she felt his hand guide her, adding the lightest of touches to her movements.

'Think of a happy memory. Something so happy, you want to paint it, so you remember it forever.'

She swallowed her nerves, and tried. The time she'd spent with him had been happy, but she couldn't think of a moment that fitted. Going back further, she thought about her childhood. Her mother had done a lot of things for her. Maybe, though, the moment Laura had found her wand, and she turned to her mother, and they were both so excited and happy, she thought.

'Good, keep thinking about it. Every little detail. When you're ready, _Expecto Patronum_.'

Mr. Ollivander had looked amused, and she'd sneezed three times from the dust, and her shoes were a little tight, and her hand felt like a shock had run through it, and the wand's reaction had reminded her of a sparkler—a stream of white sparks spluttering out of it.

The incantation, she remembered. ' _Expecto Patronum!_ '

Like her memory, bright motes spewed out, more silver than white though. Lingering in the air, they merged into something more substantial. She felt a rush of joy, and that made the cloud swirl and twist until, for a moment, the shimmering mist coalesced into a fox, before fading away.

Spinning around, she forgot how closely he stood behind her and nearly elbowed him in the stomach, but he stepped back in time, letting go of her wrist. Mouth open in a grin, she excitedly asked, 'Did you see it?'

'Yeah. A fox, right?'

She swivelled back, as though it was still there. 'I did it, I really did it!'

'Yeah, you did.'

Snapping back around again, she stopped for a moment to put her wand away. With that done, she embraced him. 'Thank you,' she said, muffled by his jumper. 'Thank you so much.'

He held her loosely, the difference in height letting him speak clearly. 'It might take some more practising, but that's a good start.'

She laughed, hugging him tightly before releasing. 'No, that's more than I ever thought I could do. Just that's enough.' Pulling back, her fingertips were reluctant to leave him. 'Thank you, I couldn't have asked for a better present.'

'I'm glad you liked it.'

She felt a nearly overwhelming urge to hug him again, but held it in check. Instead, she looked up at him, into his eyes. Surrounded by near darkness, near silence, she could lie to herself and believe them to be the only two people in the world, and it didn't sound so bad. Heart beating, she didn't want to end the lie.

He looked away first, gaze drifting up to a moon nearing full. 'Neville's handed in his notice, you know. Ron's thinking of doing the same.'

'Yes, I heard about that,' she said. 'I'm quitting too, by the way.'

'Really? When?'

'Three days ago,' she said, holding her hands behind her back, and looking to the sky too. Stars shone and twinkled beside the glowing moon. 'I'm moving back in with my mum, and I've found a part-time job at a café to help with the bills. If, if I'm not sure I can be happy as a witch, I thought it's better to try being a Muggle. University, and computers, and all sorts of things aren't going to be any easier if I wait a few years.'

'Is there a job, or something else you want?'

She smiled, rocking back and forth on her feet. 'Not really.'

Chuckling, he rubbed the back of his head. 'But, you feel better?'

'I do. I'm moving forward now. Before, I pretended I was moving, when I wasn't. Now, things are changing, so I know I'm going somewhere. I just don't know where quite yet.'

'Sounds like an adventure.'

'I guess it is,' she said softly. Coming out of her thoughts, she took a look at him, and frowned. 'Aren't you cold?'

Shrugging, he said, 'Freezing.'

'Go inside already,' she said, stepping past him.

'If I do, will you leave?'

She came to a stop, uncertainty beating in her heart. 'Yes.'

'Even if I asked you to stay?'

Swallowing the selfish thoughts of hers, she said, 'It's Christmas tomorrow; you have to get up early for Teddy.'

'Yeah.' He walked over to the steps to his cottage, stopping at the bottom. Turning around, he said, 'You could visit me in the evening, if you don't have plans already.'

'I'm having dinner with my mum at eight, so I can after that.'

He nodded, and went up the first step, and then the next, and then the next, and then the last. Standing in the doorway, his back to her, she tried to remember what he had looked like the first time. He had been smiling, humoured by something, and he had politely answered her questions. But, she asked herself, was he truly smiling back then?

Just inside his cottage, he turned around, and faced her with a gentle smile on his lips. She didn't think she needed to ask herself again, not for this moment.

'Merry Christmas,' she said.

'Merry Christmas,' he said.

She was glad she could think clearly again, without worrying about falling prey to anxieties hidden out of sight. Though, she still had a difficult thought that she tried not to dwell on when it came up. Not because it hurt, or because it was bad, but because she had to give up on it.

She loved him.


	23. Chapter 23

Laura sat down for what felt like the first time in nearly forever. Despite the comfortable shoes, her feet ached. But, the dull throb had its own charm, something of a trophy for her hard work over her first week—or so she tried to convince herself.

Café Athena looked different in the evening. She'd only ever come for lunch, before working there. As the day darkened, though, it took on an air of mystique. White walls and dim lights gave it the feel of a temple lit by candles. The lack of decorations and simple furniture reinforced that, while the wooden nature of the furniture pushed it away from being minimalist. As she'd first thought, it felt old-fashioned and cobbled together, rather different from its meticulously planned neighbours.

Of course, she knew no one opened a shop of any kind in London without having a pile of business papers. But George, the owner, gave her the impression that he'd worked the place since ancient times, and she wasn't willing to bet against that.

Her fellow waitress Claire sat down opposite her, stretching. When done with that, Claire looked over, a touch of a smirk on her lips. 'So, Laura,' she said.

Laura had found Claire to be a nice enough colleague, who took her job seriously. Around the same age, but Claire put more effort into her appearance, with her hair straightened well and a touch glossy, and skin natural-looking except for being so flawless—makeup a magic of its own.

'What happened to the office lady, huh?' Claire asked, resting her arms on the table.

'Well,' Laura said, idly tucking some loose hair behind her ear. 'Wrong job for me.'

'And this is the right one?'

Laura smiled, looking down at the table. 'I don't really have any qualifications, and I wanted a part-time job.'

Claire hummed to herself, lowering her head so she could have a good look at Laura. 'Let me know if you need any help, yeah? I'm not good for much, but been here a year already, so I sort of know what I'm doing.'

Giggling, Laura covered her mouth. 'Thank you, I'll keep that in mind.'

'Aw, you're too precious,' Claire said, and she reached over to gently pat Laura's head. Laura tried ducking down, but that didn't work, so she leant back in her chair. 'Where'd you even come from—Victorian times?'

'Come on,' Laura said.

Claire rested her chin on her hand. 'Going out now?' she asked.

'Huh?'

'Drinking,' Claire said, enunciating the word. 'You going out to a club or something?'

Laura shook her head. 'I'm not really, um, a drinker, or dancer, or anything.'

'So what, you're gonna go sit in front of the telly then?'

Smiling, Laura shook her head again. 'I'm having dinner at a friend's house.'

'A friend,' Claire said, though it bordered on a question, and she leaned closer. She tried catching Laura's eye, but Laura kept looking away. After this went on for nearly half a minute, Claire said with confidence, 'A guy friend.'

'Yes,' Laura said, still avoiding eye contact.

'And you fancy him,' Claire said.

Laura rolled her eyes. 'Friends don't fancy friends.'

'Of course they do,' Claire said, tone chiding. 'I mean, a friend's just someone you don't mind waking up next to after a night out, right?'

'I think we have different definitions of who a friend is,' Laura replied with a dry smile.

Claire laughed, pulling back. 'Well, would you kick me out the bed?'

'I've only got a single, so I'd rather you slept on the couch.'

'Ooh, getting sassy on me,' Claire said, still thoroughly humoured. 'Much better than all that meek and polite rubbish.'

Laura shook her head, and stood up. 'Sorry for being polite.'

'It's fine, just remember it's not the same thing as being nice,' Claire said, standing up as well. 'Now, let's talk about this crush of yours. Is he cute?'

Their banter kept up as they left the café, where they went their separate ways—Claire heading for the subway, and Laura walked home. Her feet were still sore, but she'd grown lazy enough, she thought; a bit of exercise to help toughen her up. It wasn't like her new job would get any easier, after all.

By the time she got through the front door, she hated the very existence of stairs. Her mother hadn't come back yet, so she flipped on the lights, and checked the thermostat, pushing it a degree higher for good measure.

Crashing on her bed, she just lay there and stared at the ceiling. A smaller room than she'd had in her own flat, it only had a single bed, as well as a desk, bookcase and wardrobe. Detective books joined the old fantasy she used to read, back when magic was extraordinary rather than everyday. Her Hogwarts robes had been in the wardrobe, and even her old school uniforms from primary school, when she'd moved back in. Her mother, she guessed, had turned the room into a Laura's-things-container.

After a good stretch and a yawn, she pushed herself up, and eyed her desk, where a few books lay open. She didn't know if she wanted to go to university. The English Literature courses she'd seen seemed interesting, and reading a bunch of books carefully suited her a lot better than trying to catch up on seven years of maths. However, part of her worried that, in the end, she'd be back in the same place, just a few years later. When she looked at the vocational courses, though, she didn't find any that jumped out at her.

From what she understood, those were all entirely normal feelings. Knowing that didn't actually help her in any way, shape, or form. Still, it felt a lot better for her to have a bunch of options open, compared to a list of jobs that were either in the ministry, in a shop, or required N.E.W.T.s she didn't have.

So, though rather tired, she dragged herself to the desk, and got to studying.


	24. Chapter 24

Laura felt rather anxious, for Harry. She didn't think things would end up going horribly or anything like that, but, well, her mother didn't exactly have a friendly personality. Not to say she was rude or stuck-up, just that Laura had been reminded of how much her mother insulted politicians on the news over the last month, and she had, on many occasions, complained about a fool she had had to suffer at work. Laura hoped that Harry didn't come across as another fool. Not that she thought he was foolish, just that her mother, well, liked to talk about Muggle things, and Laura didn't know how much he knew about current affairs.

'Should we go in?' Harry asked.

'Oh, yes,' Laura said.

The smell of roasted chicken greeted them as they came in and took off their shoes and coat. Laura could hear the television on in the lounge, and led him there.

'Hi, mum. We're here,' she said, and smiled a rather unsure smile.

With a boop sound, the television turned off, and her mother stood up. Though not in her business suit, she still had her makeup on from work. Her casual clothes were also not so much casual as smart-casual; the skinny, cotton trousers and buttoned, long-sleeve shirt would've been fine for the office if she just put on a blazer. Rather than Laura's longer hair, she had hers cut short, something of a bob.

'Welcome home, Laura,' she said, and then turned noticeably to face him. 'Harry, I presume? A pleasure to make your acquaintance.'

'Pleased to meet you too,' he said, bowing his head a touch. 'Joanne, was it?'

'Jo is fine.'

Laura waited a moment and, with nothing more said, spoke up. 'Is dinner ready now, or should we sit?'

'It's ready. I hope you haven't been talking up my cooking skills.'

Laura chuckled, and shook her head.

Following Jo, they entered the large kitchen, though a dining table took up most of it. A tinfoiled mound occupied the centre of the table, with a gravy boat and a tray of roasted vegetables either side of it. Jo took off the tinfoil, revealing an already-carved chicken.

From there, they went about dishing up and assigning cutlery, and sat down with Jo opposite Laura and Harry. A quiet dinner of tapping knives and scraping forks proceeded. Now and then, a compliment or question made up the small talk. When the course finished, Laura fished out an ice-cream tub, serving dessert. Once that was eaten too, a silence descended.

'So, Harry,' Jo said, dragging the words out. After a beat, she asked, 'Are you working?'

He smiled awkwardly. 'No, I'm unemployed.'

'Looking for a job, or….'

'Not right now, but maybe in September.'

'I see.' Jo's gaze drifted to her daughter, who stared at her with a slight pout. 'Have you… worked since leaving school?'

Harry rubbed the back of his head. 'Ah, no, not really. I spent most of the time helping my friend's family rebuild their home.'

'Is that so?' she said, the words drifting across and hanging in the air.

The silence returned, and lasted nearly a minute before he excused himself to the bathroom. After giving him directions, Laura turned her attention to her mother.

Jo stared back, and asked, 'What?'

Laura pouted a little more.

'What do you want me to do?' Jo asked, shrugging. 'The problem with witches and wizards is they don't care about our world. I can't ask him what shows he watches, or what he thinks of Labour. Did they even print anything about New York in their papers? They never said so much as a word about the Troubles back when I read that tosh. Or, am I supposed to ask him how his mother is?'

Looking down at the table, Laura held her cup with both hands, squeezing it a little. 'We had a minute of silence at the ministry, and the Minister and Auror department reached out to the Americans. I was at the bottom of the tax department, so I didn't hear any more than that.' She took a deep breath. 'And, he's an orphan, so I'd rather you didn't.'

Jo pursed her lips. Chiding herself, she muttered, 'I knew that.' Then, she said, 'Well, it's the first time you've brought a boy over.'

'It's not like that,' Laura said, cheeks a touch warm.

Leaning forward, Jo asked, 'So, what is it like, then? I've asked you before and you didn't give me an answer. Am I expected to entertain every wizard you drag in off the streets?'

Laura frowned. 'Harry's a good person, so, I'd like it if I could bring him here and have him feel even a little bit at home, because he's treated me so kindly, and made me feel at home when I really needed it.'

Taking a moment to put away her reluctance, Laura raised her head, and looked her mother in the eye.

'I feel like I'm a better person because of him, so I want us to be together for the rest of our lives.'

Jo held the stare for a few long seconds, and then raised an eyebrow. 'Is that so?' she said, and moved her gaze to the doorway. 'What do you make of that, Harry?'

Unable to bring herself to look, Laura dropped her head, looking intently at the cup. The words kept coming back to her like an echo, sounding more embarrassing every time. Worst of all, she thought, did she really say "be together"?

'That's, uh, I'm happy to hear…' he said, trailing off.

'How much did you hear?' Laura asked, cheeks growing hotter by the second.

Talking through a rather pronounced smile, Jo said, 'From when I asked you, "What is it like?"'

'Um, yeah,' he said.

'Okay,' Laura said, barely above a whisper. 'I'm just going to—'

'Stay right there,' Jo said, before turning to him. 'You said about possibly looking for work come September. That's when the school term starts.'

Sitting back down beside Laura, he nodded. 'My godson is starting reception. He would be at nursery now, but he has a bit of an accidental magic problem.'

'Oh dear. Which is?'

'His mother was a Metamorphmagus, and he's one too. Right now, he just changes his hair colour, and he can kind of mimic faces, but that's not the sort of thing he can do around Muggles. Actually, Laura's Christmas present has been really helpful for his practising.'

Jo nodded along, and then asked, 'Are his parents friends of yours?'

As happy as Laura was to hear the two of them chatting nicely, she still desperately wanted to disappear. So busy worrying on his behalf, she'd let her guard down, and she really should have known better than to trust her own mother.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry brought his hand to his cheek, taking a moment before answering. 'They both passed away. His dad and my dad were school friends, and his mum was my godfather's cousin. I only knew them for a few years, and I didn't get to know his mum much, really.'

Laura hadn't heard much about Teddy's parents, though she'd guessed where they'd died, and thought better than to ask him any more based on that.

'That's a shame,' Jo said. 'You must have left quite the impression, though, if they asked you to be his godfather.'

Harry smiled, but it quickly became distant. 'His grandma, from his mum's side, looks after him. I help as much as I can, but that's just been taking him out for a couple hours a day. Not much…' he said, trailing off.

'You know, I would have appreciated that a lot, when I had Laura to look after by myself. It doesn't sound like much to you, but I'm sure it means the world to his grandmother, and to him.'

Glancing to the side, Laura saw him with his head bowed, and a gentle smile. In a way, she envied her mother for how she'd reassured him.

'I see where Laura gets it from,' he softly said, wiping his eyes and looking up again.

'You'll have to be more specific, because she takes after her father in most things,' Jo replied.

He chuckled. 'She's very thoughtful.'

Laura hadn't expected that.

'Are we talking about my daughter still?' Jo asked.

Clicking her tongue, Laura then whined, saying, 'Mum!'

'Not now, dear, I'm talking with Harry.'

Laura blew out a long breath, sulking in her chair, while he chuckled some more.

'Yes, your daughter,' he said, smiling.

'Well, I'll take your word for it,' Jo said, a look of caution on her face.

From there, the conversation steered towards childhood stories about Laura, which, once again, made her wish she could disappear. He enjoyed the stories, listening intently and laughing. She took some solace in her suffering having meaning.

By the time he and Jo wrapped up, it had nearly been an hour, and Laura guided them towards goodbyes. She wasn't sure how she should feel about her mother inviting him over to see her baby pictures, though; mortified was one option, distraught another, and completely shutting down mentally a solid third choice.

Once she got out the door with him, she let out a sigh of relief.

He waited for her to get every bit of air out her lungs, before he said, 'Thanks for tonight.'

'Oh, it was nothing,' she said, falling into a smile as she spoke. 'I still owe you, like, at least ten more dinners.'

'It was fun,' he said.

'For you,' she muttered.

He laughed, bringing a hand to his chin. 'Yeah, but you looked happy too.'

'I did?' she asked, frowning a touch.

Nodding, he said, 'You looked like you do in front of the fire.'

She ducked her head, staring at a spot on the floor beside him. 'I said, didn't I? You've made me feel at home.'

'Yeah, you did.'

The rest of what she'd said coming back to her, she wouldn't have been surprised if her blushing reached her ears. 'Do you know your way back?'

'Teddy's house isn't too far from here, so I'm gonna pop over and see Andromeda.'

She nodded. For a moment, they stood in awkward silence, and then swapped goodbyes. She waited until he disappeared down the stairs before going back inside.

Shuffling through, she barely got a foot in the lounge when her mother asked, 'So?'

'Thanks for embarrassing me,' Laura said, falling onto the couch next to Jo.

'Darling, you did enough of that yourself.'

After a beat, Laura said, 'Shut up,' and hugged a cushion.

Jo laughed, holding a sly smile. 'So,' she said.

Laura didn't reply at first, and then said, 'You warmed up to him quickly.'

'I worried about you, until you started telling me about your new friend, and I knew things would work out.'

'Why'd you think that?'

Jo hummed. 'Having something or someone you love is important, I've come to think, for measuring other parts of your life. Otherwise, you never know when you can stop looking for something better. You said something similar to me around Christmas time, did you not?'

Clutching the cushion tightly, Laura didn't reply.

'You want to "be together" for the rest of your lives?'

'I didn't mean it like that.'

'You did,' Jo said, stating it. 'I'm your mother, and I know you meant that.'

Laura said nothing.

Jo sighed. 'Your father didn't want to be my friend at first. "Hufflepuffs weren't friends with Ravenclaws," he said. Then, he didn't want to date me, because Prefects should set an example. His family didn't marry Muggle-borns either—he was very insistent on that, until I threatened to break up with him.'

Laura smiled to herself.

'You're a lot like him.'

'I know,' Laura whispered.

'I'm not entirely sure of Harry's situation. Perhaps there are things at work I cannot understand. However, you should know that time can hurt you too. Maybe, he moves abroad, or meets someone new, or even dies. Life is unpredictable like that. I would know.'

Staring at the floor, Laura stayed quiet.

'You've always been rather independent, and I appreciated that, so I left you to grow up without interfering too much. I just hope you know I want you to be happy, more than anything else. That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted.'

Laura swallowed the lump in her throat. 'I know, mum.'

Jo smiled, weaving her fingers together. 'That's good.'

For a while, they stayed like that, lost in thoughts of their own as the evening grew later. Eventually, Jo broke the silence.

'So,' Jo said. 'It's almost Valentine's Day.'

'Mum, please, just, don't.'

Smiling to herself, Jo stood up. 'Tea? I'm making a cup of coffee.'

'Yes, please.'

Walking past, Jo patted Laura's head. 'Cheer up, he likes you too.'

With that comment done, she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving behind her blushing daughter and, well, Jo perhaps enjoyed the teasing just a little more than she ought to.


	26. Chapter 26

Laura stood in front of Harry's cottage. Thursday visits weren't unusual for her, and the early afternoon her usual time too. Nothing really stopped her from knocking on his door. Except for the date, which she had been acutely aware of after spending the morning and lunch hour being teased by Claire.

Part of her whispered to come back tomorrow, but she ignored it. Avoiding him over silly things like that only proved Claire right to tease her. Laura had better things to do with her time than prove Claire right. Rather than worry over something neither she nor he cared about, she wanted to spend time with him, maybe see how his young fruit trees and bushes were doing.

Carrying that determination forward, she knocked on the door.

'Coming!' Harry shouted.

Two seconds were all she had to prepare herself before he opened the door.

'Laura! Great timing, come bake,' he said, pulling her in.

'Baking?' she asked, just about keeping her balance.

He let go, sticking his head around the corner to check the kitchen. 'Yeah, Valentine's Day cookies.'

Taking off her shoes and coat, she pretended she couldn't feel her heart beat that little bit faster. 'Really?'

'Well, Teddy's old enough to kinda understand, so when I told him about it, he wanted to get grandma a present.'

Smiling, she settled down inside. 'That's so sweet of him.'

'We're just measuring out now—perfect time to join in.'

'Oh, I'm fine watching,' she said.

'Nah, it's more fun doing these things together, don't you think?'

She wrung her hands, but did concede, muttering, 'Yes.'

'Great, come on,' he said, stepping into the kitchen.

Following behind, she saw the room looking rather busy. A bag of flour and sugar, and all the other ingredients, sat together on one part of the counter, while the bowls and sieve were stacked up beside them. Blotchy stains of a rushed quill accompanied what she presumed was the recipe on a thick parchment. Along with the baking trays, cookie cutters and whisk, half of the workspace was already used up.

Teddy didn't exactly hide behind Harry, but she noticed Teddy looked at her out the corner of his eye. 'Hello, Teddy,' she said, smiling.

His manners kicking in, he said, 'Um, hello.'

Harry chuckled, patting Teddy on the back. 'This is Laura. We carved the pumpkins together, remember?'

'Uh, yeah,' Teddy said, and then frowned in thought. 'Wait, is she the Laura who takes us to the park?'

Confused, she turned to Harry, who smiled. 'Yes, the Christmas present.'

Teddy beamed, shuffling out from behind Harry. 'Thanks! We have lots of fun there, right Harry?'

On the edge between grinning and laughing, Harry nodded. She didn't hold back her chuckling, though she did cover her mouth with a hand. 'I'm glad,' she said.

Harry cleared his throat, and took charge. He got out a pair of scales and weights, so old-fashioned it surprised her, and then he lined everyone up to wash and dry hands. With that done, he picked up the recipe and got to work.

Like with the carving, she found it surprising how much freedom he gave his godson. Of course, that had some consequences, and she was thankful that the kitchen floor wasn't carpeted. But, Harry guided Teddy well, adding his touch here and there to make the amounts more accurate, and the butter and sugar properly creamed—little things like that. Teddy also looked rather adorable with his little step, pushing it around to reach the counter.

Laura didn't get to spend the whole time watching, though, her own weighing and measuring done once Teddy finished with the scales. It reminded her a lot of potions class, having to fiddle with the ingredients to balance the weights, though that didn't exactly bode well for the cookies.

When she'd gotten through all that and to the dough, the cookie cutters awaited her. It shouldn't have been a surprise; she picked up the heart-shaped cutter.

With his cookies in the oven, Teddy became Harry's assistant. Her own cookies done soon after, just in need of a bake, she went back to watching as Harry carefully measured out the ingredients, showing a comfort in the scales she had never had. Meanwhile, he asked Teddy for this or that, and Teddy happily obliged.

Like clockwork, Harry finished his own as Teddy's cookies came out. Hers and his then went in the oven. 'A few minutes for them to cool down, and then we can try one, okay?' Harry said to Teddy, putting the tray on the rare bit of counter space still empty and clean.

'Okay!'

'Let's wash up while we wait. Teddy, pass the stuff to me. Laura, can you dry up?'

Teddy nodded enthusiastically, already picking up a whisk and leaving behind a few drops on the way over. Trying not to laugh, she replied, 'Sure.'

With the three of them lined up by the sink, she wondered what it would have looked like to someone else. If she took a picture and showed it to random people off the street, she thought, would they look like a family—a mother, father and son bonding over household chores?

A warm thought, she smiled to herself, wiping dry what came her way.

The little over five minutes passed quickly, and he took out the rest of the cookies. Just by eye, Teddy's looked a bit flat, but she trusted Harry had kept it close enough to the recipe. Harry's and hers looked pretty much the same, but she expected his tasted a little bit nicer.

From one of the cupboards, Harry took out some patterned handkerchiefs and ribbons. Plopping them down next to Teddy's cookies, he pushed Teddy's step over with his foot, and together they started splitting the cookies into piles. Black with silver stars for Andromeda, and bright pink and purple stripes for Fleur and Bill and Victoire and bébé, and Molly and Arthur had orange with red spots. Each handkerchief was then assigned one of the piles at Teddy's discretion.

That done, Teddy chose a ribbon for each, and Harry carefully tied them up into pouches. All the while, Teddy never stopped talking, except after asking a question. 'We'll see them Saturday.' 'She's coming soon.' 'I dunno.' Harry answered as best he could.


	27. Chapter 27

It didn't take long for Teddy to go from admiring the cookie pouches to saying, 'Hey, I didn't try one!'

Laura snorted, trying not to laugh, while Harry smiled and reached over to his tray. 'Here, you can have one of mine.'

Teddy took the biscuit, inspecting it closely. 'Thanks.'

Taking another one, Harry snapped it in half, and offered one of the halves to her. She took it, though she felt bad for the broken heart. 'Mm, it's good,' she said.

'Molly's recipe,' he said, and then popped all of his half into his mouth.

Curious, she broke a bit off one of her cookies. 'Ah, yours taste better.'

'You think?' he said, and copied her, chewing a piece of hers. 'I like yours better.'

Teddy popped up, trying to look at her cookies, but struggling without his step. Harry knelt down and picked him up.

'I think he wants to ask you something,' Harry said.

Frowning, Teddy looked intently at the cookies. 'Can I try one, please?'

'Sure you can,' she said, hand hovering over the tray. 'Which one do you want?'

Biting his finger, Teddy took a few seconds to decide, and then pointed decisively at one in the middle.

'Here you go,' she said, getting it for him.

'Thank you!'

'You're welcome.'

Between bites, Harry put him down. Then, Harry went back into the cupboards and had a good rummage. 'Here we go,' he said, taking out a small cake tin. Coming to the trays, he paused. 'Want to swap?'

'Swap what?' she asked.

'Cookies. You like mine more, right?'

Her pulse childishly quickened. 'If you really like mine more too, I guess that's a good idea.'

He smiled in reply, and picked up his tray, sliding the cookies carefully into the tin. 'No rush getting it back to me,' he said, putting the lid on.

Then, Harry sorted out drinks for everyone, getting the kettle boiling and a plastic cup of water for Teddy. Once the tea was made, and she'd sipped through most of it, a muffled crack came from outside. She leaned over to try and have a look through the window and, though she could only spot the back of the person, she guessed it to be Andromeda. Taking Teddy through with him—not forgetting a pouch of cookies—Harry answered the door, and they all had a chat while Laura waited in the kitchen.

She technically hadn't been introduced to Andromeda, but Laura felt she knew her, from things Harry had said, and how Teddy behaved, and seeing her at the fireworks show. A stern but gentle woman, much like Professor McGonagall.

Though Laura heard Harry ask Andromeda about tea, she declined, and soon left along with Teddy. Laura watched them walk down the path—to the nearby pub, she guessed, since children didn't much agree with Apparition (not that she was one to talk.) Harry returned to the kitchen soon enough, though, and brought her attention away from the window.

'Did she like her present?' Laura asked.

Harry grinned, rubbing the back of his head. 'Yeah, proper chuffed.'

'That's good, he tried really hard.'

Nodding, he picked up his mug, and drained the rest of it. 'You did too.'

'Thanks,' she said, rolling her eyes.

'Did you like Potions? You only had Professor Snape for a couple of years.'

Something about what he had said sounded awkward to her, but, while she tried to think what, she replied, 'Not really.'

'What subjects did you like? I think you said you took Herbology at N.E.W.T.?'

'I liked most of them, just they didn't like me,' she said, smiling dryly. 'Herbology, Arithmancy and Astronomy I sat for my N.E.W.T.s. Didn't even make it into Charms.'

He nodded politely along.

Rather than continue down that depressing road, and since she had something else she wanted to ask anyway, she changed the topic. 'You started the D.A., right? I only heard about it… um, it was practising spells, when Umbridge took over.'

'That's what it was in the beginning, yeah.'

'Did you do the teaching, or did you have an older student?'

He scratched the corner of his mouth, as though hiding behind his hand. 'No, it was me, and Ron and Hermione helped.'

'Do you like teaching? When you helped me with the Patronus, you seemed so confident.'

'I don't want to stand in front of a class and all that, but just spells is fun. It's really great seeing someone get it, and it makes them so happy, you know?'

She giggled, covering her mouth. 'Yes, I do.'

He smiled, before asking, 'Have you practised it?'

Biting her lip, she didn't want to say and disappoint him. 'I, I tried, but I didn't make the fox again, just a bit of mist.'

'That's normal,' he said, coming closer to her and patting her arm. Chuckling, he asked, 'D'you need more lessons?'

She turned to him, with a serious look on her face. 'Yes, I do, if you don't mind.'

'Oh.'

Bowing her head, she said, 'I'm glad you helped me to cast a Patronus even once, I really am, but I'd like to learn other spells, if it's not too much to ask.'

'Sure?' he said, though he sounded rather unsure.

'You can say no, I won't be upset,' she said, tucking some loose hair behind her ear. 'But, I can study in my own time, and I can try by myself. It's just that, I can read swish and flick all day and still get it wrong. And the same for incantations. But, if I just learn a few ones, like the Summoning Charm, I'd be happy.'

Raising her head and looking at him, she didn't know what he thought. She had probably sounded pathetic—a witch in name only. Apparition was really all that separated her from a Muggle. Otherwise, she could manage a decent fire, with nowhere near the control needed for boiling a kettle like Harry and Hermione so casually did.

But, she wanted to be the best she could be, however terrible that turned out to be.


	28. Chapter 28

As the seconds stretched towards a minute, Laura couldn't take it any more. Chuckling lightly, she turned away from Harry, lowering her gaze to the floor. 'Sorry, that's too much, isn't it?'

'No, you just… surprised me,' Harry said.

Unsure of what to say, of what to do, she stayed like that and waited for him.

Eventually, he walked past her. 'Let's sit.'

She followed him to the lounge. The fireplace lay bare, just a bed of ashes, but warmth from the kitchen spilt through. He sat down on the closest couch, and she debated whether to sit next to him or on the other couch.

She took a seat, a little gap between them, yet close enough to reach out to him.

Turned slightly, she could really look at him. He didn't smile, or show any emotion, but that gave him a kind of distant sadness, she thought. Staring at the floor, he didn't speak or move. After a bit, he ran a hand through his hair, and then pushed up his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'The year before you came to Hogwarts, the ministry sent Dementors to guard it,' he said. 'I fainted a few times because of them, and I hated feeling so… helpless about it all. So, I asked the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher what I could do.'

'Patronus,' she whispered.

He nodded. 'I was lucky that we had a good teacher that year. He told me about the Patronus Charm, and taught me it, and I was just a third-year. If he hadn't given me so many lessons, I would have been Kissed,' he said, pausing. 'I'd have lost my soul.'

Her heart beat painfully in her chest, even though she knew he was sitting in front of her and had a perfectly good soul.

'It's a shame you didn't meet him. He really was the best teacher we ever had.'

She tried to remember what she'd heard of the teacher, but that was seven years ago. However, one thing did come back to her. 'I think some people said he was a werewolf? They also said Snape was a vampire, though.'

'Remus Lupin. He was a werewolf, and the most gentle, kind person I've ever met. He was a good friend of my parents, too. Teddy's his son, by the way.'

She blinked, and took a few moments to put all that together.

Chuckling, he fiddled with his glasses. 'Sorry, I'm rambling a bit.' After taking a breath, he settled into a gentle smile. 'You asked me to teach you, and I remembered him is all. That's what I'm trying to say. I'm happy to teach you, just, I knew Remus for a few years so I forgot about those lessons, and Teddy was just here, and I got a little… overwhelmed.'

She reached out, resting her hand on his shoulder. 'I understand.'

He patted her hand, and then squeezed it lightly. 'Thanks.'

He had a troubled past. She knew that. For all the time he spent smiling and laughing, he had memories stained with blood and death. He always would.

From somewhere, he pulled out a smile, taking on a look of cheeriness, and she tried to match it. 'So, lessons?' he asked.

She nodded, almost afraid to speak in case her voice cracked.

'I guess you know what you want to learn. D'you have your old, school books?'

'Yes. I'll go through and make a list, right?'

'Great,' he said.

From there, they set up days and times, and moved on to chatting about more normal things. She talked about her job, and studying, and how her mother was. He shared a few anecdotes about Teddy, and updated her on his garden, and how the Weasleys were.

Remembering from earlier, she asked him about "bébé".

He laughed. 'Bill and Fleur had another daughter the Sunday before last. They didn't have a name for her yet, so Teddy copied Fleur and calls her bébé. I think they've settled on Dominique now.'

Giggling, she managed to say, 'Bless him.'

After a bit more chatting, she excused herself, and made her way off home. Some time left before dinner, she buckled down and went through another revision book. Though, her mind kept wandering.

Thoughts returning to the night she'd introduced Harry to her mother, she hadn't wanted to say that she—Laura—was the problem. For Jo—who graduated with six N.E.W.T.s in Potions and Transfiguration and all the other difficult ones, who met the love of her life and married him without doubt or hesitation, who worked her way up through the I.T. department of a big company to a senior position—the challenges Laura faced were surely alien.

It wasn't about if he didn't love her back, or if it would end their friendship. She did worry about those things, but she wouldn't have let that stop her. What held her back was if he did feel the same way as her. Because, as she was now, she didn't think she could stand proudly next to him. She didn't want to be loved despite her failures. That was something she thought her mother could never understand.

Even if he loved her for who she was, she couldn't.

The pages turned slower than she'd have liked, but they kept turning, one after the other, until she reached the end and added more sheets of notes to her pile. Step by step, she came closer to her goals. She could do that. Maths, and the sciences, and English language and literature: she was going to at least have those GCSEs, like most adult Muggles did. Her old charms books had bookmarks from what she'd been trying and practising. Turning mice into teapots was all well and good, but she just wanted to do the sorts of things that helped around the house, and she already had a perfectly good kettle.

It had only been a month and a half, but she felt like she could see the light at the end of the tunnel, even if it was rather far away. For her, that was enough to keep going.


	29. Chapter 29

London drizzled. The café quiet before lunch, Laura stood to the side of the door and watched the drops drip down the windows. She'd grown comfortable with her job. It paid okay, not really enough to live in the city, but her mother only let her pay half of what the rented room would've been, and covered groceries and the TV license all those other bills. To spite her mother, she made a habit of buying desserts for them both.

Busy daydreaming, she had been ignoring the trickle of people flowing by the shopfront, until a shock of red hair woke her. The door opened just afterwards.

'Brr, cold today,' Ron said, brushing water off his arms.

She noticed that, despite not using an umbrella or hood, his head had stayed rather dry. 'Hi, Ron. Here for lunch?'

He turned to look at her, eyebrows high. 'Cor, no need to sneak up on me.'

'I've been standing here for, like, five minutes.'

'An ambush then, eh?' he said, grinning.

'Yes, that's right,' she said, nodding.

Before they got too sidetracked, she walked up to and around the counter, attending the till. 'The usual?'

'Yeah, yeah,' he said, and started patting his pockets. 'Um.' His eyebrows narrowed, a concerned frown taking over. 'Uh.'

'Forgot your wallet?'

'Give me a sec,' he said, unzipping his jacket.

Rolling her eyes, she moved her apron out the way and took out her purse. 'It's on me,' she said.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he said, 'You're a lifesaver.'

After putting the order through and telling George in the kitchen, she asked Ron, 'Are you and Hermione free Saturday?'

'Yeah, lunch fine?'

She nodded.

'Great, sorted.'

She chuckled.

He went over to his usual spot by the books, though he never read anything. With no other customers, she came over to stand next to him. 'Is everything okay?' she asked.

'What makes you think it's not?'

Hands behind her back, she hummed for a moment. 'You've not forgot your wallet before.'

He didn't reply right away, and that in itself was another reason, she thought. When he did speak, his voice was much quieter. 'Rita Skeeter.'

She thought that that was a rather good reason for a bad mood.

'I had to get out. Everyone's been talking about it all day.'

'I didn't think the Aurors were much for gossip. What did she write this time?'

In all the time she'd known him, she hadn't seen Ron clench his fists before, but he did, knuckles whitening. '"Why hasn't Harry Potter joined the Aurors yet?" That's the title.'

Well, she could see why the Aurors would discuss that.

'It's, I…' he said, the words getting ahead of him. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his hands, and slumped forwards in his seat. 'You know, after the war, me and my family went back to the Burrow to bury my brother. It was burnt down, the ground all scorched and cracked. But, it was still somewhere for us to go. And Hermione, once everything settled down, we went and found her parents, brought them back, and she had her home and family.'

For a long second, he said nothing.

'Harry had nowhere, and no one. He's lost everything, again and again. And Rita Skeeter comes along and demands more. Just leave him alone, stupid hag. He owes us nothing. Never will.'

By the end, Ron had been little more than whispering. A weight held his head down, tall frame bent over the table. Then, as though a puppet, some string pulled him upright, and he took in another deep breath, before easing it out through pursed lips.

'Sorry. Nev's buggered off to Scotland, and Hermione's busy finishing her stuff in the DMC.'

'No, it's fine,' Laura said, politely smiling.

Ron chuckled, rubbing his cheeks. 'Can't get me out of there soon enough.'

'Handed in your notice yet?'

He shrugged. 'I told Kingsley I'm off when Hermione moves to the DMLE. So, another month, I guess.'

'Looking forward to working the shop?'

Scratching his nose, a slight smile broke through. 'Yeah. It's nice making people laugh.'

Smiling too, she looked at the clock, and then back to the window. It wasn't long until his food would be ready, and the regulars would start trickling in. Rain drummed against the glass. A soothing sound, she found, though she wished she was at Harry's cottage with the fire crackling too.

Looking out the window too, Ron said, 'I am sorry, though. You're the last person I should vent to about all that.'

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'We've all been busy working and stuff, for a while now. But, you've been keeping him company, yeah?'

She softly shook her head, and pushed some loose hair back behind her ear. 'He's kind enough to look after me.'

Ron took a moment, and then said, 'It's nice seeing him happy again is all. So, thanks.'

Laughing gently, feeling awkward, she said, 'He's been like that since I met him.'

'Well, that says more about you than him, right?'

She didn't know how to parse that, whether calling her oblivious, or something else. It wasn't like she sat there telling him jokes all day, and she'd not heard all of his war stories and comforted him through them, or taken him on fun adventures.

Not sure where to go from there, she settled on a neutral reply. 'I don't know if I helped, but the important thing is he's happy now.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Ron said, a touch of humour to his voice. 'Nothing to do with his new friend he sees everyday.'

Hands fidgeting, she said, 'Only like every other day.'

'He still brings up how thoughtful your Christmas present was, too.'

'I just got lucky, I guess. It wasn't expensive, or handmade, or anything.'

He laughed. 'Can't take a compliment, either of you.'

'Prat,' she said under her breath.

Laughing harder, he pointed a finger at her. 'Now you're sounding like family.'

She shook her head, turning away. 'Your lunch is ready.'


	30. Chapter 30

Ron's words chased Laura long after he left, after day turned to night, and still when she woke up.

The fire crackled, rain drumming on the glass. Harry sat across from her, reading through a book from the local library, so completely engrossed he hadn't noticed her watching him. She tried to remember what he'd been like. Because, she had thought he was lonely at first, and that he maybe wasn't as happy as he seemed. By the time she had thought that, though, he'd changed, and so she'd thought she was wrong.

It reminded her of the age gap between them. Three years wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, but it meant he'd spent three years more than her being an adult, for lack of better wording. When she thought of it like that, she wondered where she'd be in three years. She hoped university, if that's what she decided to do. Seven years of schooling wasn't easy to catch up on, but it was probably easier when she only had to study a few subjects, and she could go as fast or slow as she needed to. No messing around, and no taking the register, and no waiting for the teacher to write out a passage either. Getting those core GCSEs down and then three A Levels seemed really doable.

At the same time, so much had happened in the last six months or so, she couldn't imagine what would happen in another thirty. At what point, she thought, could she feel good about herself—would GCSEs be enough, or A Levels, or when she got into uni, or found the job she wanted?

He looked so calm, and gentle too, in these quiet moments. Her gaze drawn to him, she fended off intrusive thoughts. How his hair would feel between her fingers, whether his cheeks were soft or stubbled, what his lips would taste of—the sorts of questions friends shouldn't have, unless she subscribed to Claire's view of friendship.

She wondered, if she'd met him three years ago—properly met him—would she have fallen in love with him, before he had his cottage, when everything that had happened to him was still fresh in his mind. Who he was hadn't changed, so she wanted to say she would have, but that was just a pleasant lie. She couldn't say for certain.

Maybe, she thought, the Harry sitting in front of her had fallen for her, though, even before she went through all the trouble of becoming a better person. If he had, how long would he wait, either before giving up or telling her. She hoped she wouldn't keep him waiting for long.

Breaking the book's hold on him, he looked up, and caught her eye. A smile came to him that she couldn't help but return.

'You okay?' he asked.

She nodded.

After looking at her for a moment, he said, 'Something on your mind?'

You, she thought, but didn't say. Always him, when the world quieted down and left her to think. More than a crush, or passing fancy, and she'd even said as much—as her mother had so precisely pointed out.

He took her silence as the answer, and thought about going back to his book before suddenly shutting it. 'Ah, I just remembered. It's not your birthday soon, is it?' he asked.

She wiggled her nose. 'Well, a few weeks. March twenty-first.'

Reaching into his pocket, he said, 'Great timing.'

She looked on with interest as he took out a small thing, hidden in his hand.

'Well, it's not much, but maybe you can think of it as an early birthday present,' he said, standing up and walking to in front of her. He opened his hand to show a Sickle.

Still rather confused, she reached out and took it, but didn't spot anything unusual.

'Do you know about the D.A. coins? We used them to set the date of the next meeting. It's not quite the same, but I thought it might be nice for our lessons, so you can let me know if you can't make it, or anything like that, since you don't like waking up Ganoe for letters. Oh and I can show you how to transfigure it—that's how you send a message. One of us transfigures their coin, and the other coin changes to match it, and it heats up to let you know it's changed. Kind of like a mobile phone, I guess?'

She inspected the words on the back of the coin, Latin words and a year minted there like normal. Only, she didn't remember "Laura Madley" being Latin, or on Sickles, and she surely would have noticed earlier if it was.

'Hopefully it'll work as well as Hermione's ones. I tested them all week, but, well, magic can be a bit, you know. And, it's not much of a present, but I'll get something else for your actual birthday, now I know when it is.'

Turning away with an embarrassed smile, he rubbed the back of his head.

'D'you like it?'

For all his talk about how thoughtful her presents were, she found his all the more touching with how he brought both of them closer. To cast a Patronus, a spell so special to him, or to have a coin of her own, like his closest friends did—she couldn't compare her own gifts to those.

Clutching it tightly in her hand, she looked him in the eye, and smiled brightly.

A slip of the tongue, she answered, 'I love you.'


	31. Chapter 31

Those three words hung in the air. Laura's heart beat painfully in her chest, stomach knotting.

'Sorry, what did you say?' Harry asked, glancing away.

She could have taken it back, and said what she had meant too: I love it. After talking herself into holding back all this time, that was what she should have done. Standing up and smiling, and still looking right at him, she knew he'd heard, though.

'I'm in love with you.'

'Oh.'

'Do you feel the same way?'

The lack of a reaction wasn't exactly what she had hoped for. He hid behind his arm, rubbing his forehead. 'There's something I should say first.'

'Can't it wait?'

With sluggish steps, he walked past her and the couches, standing in front of the dining table and staring out the window. She followed a little, resting against the back of a couch, staring at his back.

'Teddy has two people in the world he can call family. Andromeda's great. She really cares for him, and I know he's gonna grow up happy with her looking after him. She raised Dora, after all. And, I'd like to think Remus asked me to be Teddy's godfather because he and Dora thought, I dunno, that I'd be a good role model, or something like that. But, really, there was no one else left.'

He paused, taking a couple of breaths.

'When we buried them, I decided to put Teddy first. I was still dating Ginny then, and she was okay with that, at first. But, when we started talking about the future, well, she wanted to play Quidditch for a few years and then start a family.'

His posture slackened, voice a touch softer.

'I won't have kids until Teddy grows up. That's unreasonable, I know. It'd probably be fine. Probably make him happy to have another little brother or sister. But, while he's growing up, I don't want him to ever doubt how much I love him. I want him to always know he's like my own son.'

Chuckling, he ran a hand through his hair, leaving it on the back of his head.

'This, it's something I think you should know. I don't want to lead you on. If it's too much, you can just go, and I'll forget what you said. I'll close my eyes even.'

The fire crackled, rain drummed against the window, and, eventually, quiet footsteps trailed across the room.

He let out a long, trembling breath, and brought his hand to his face, pushing up his glasses to rub his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. Then, her hands pressed against his stomach, arms around his sides, and her head rested against his back.

A strained whisper, he said, 'Thank you for staying.'

She didn't hold him tightly, but her whole body touched his, staying for longer than the friendly hugs they'd shared. 'Do I make you happy?'

'Yes.'

A smile flourished on her lips, and she nuzzled her head against his back, eyes closed. 'That's enough for me.'

He broke into a smile too, and chuckled, a tear rolling down his cheek.

So warm, she thought she'd never truly felt warm before. A mind content to simply feel the pressure of his body against hers, to hear his heart as it slowed from a frenzy to an emphatic beat. No worries of any kind. If they spent an eternity like that, she wouldn't have minded at all.

Her eyes fluttered open. 'Can you wait for me too?'

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'I'm focusing on my studies, so I want to take this slow.'

He rested a hand on top of hers. 'Sure.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

She closed her eyes again, so happy she could laugh. A dam of emotions finally breached. All those what-ifs collapsing, leaving behind only reality, and now all she had to do was her best, one step after another. She would still have to come to terms with herself, she knew, but the pressure had changed. As long as she made him happy, that was enough. She could deal with everything else as it came.

'D'you want some tea?' he asked.

'Yeah,' she said, prising herself off of him.

Shortly thereafter, they sat next to each other on the couch, mugs in hand. Looking at it, she'd been given the same one as always, that he'd picked out for her so long ago. Sipping some, she then shuffled over, bringing the distance between them to nothing, and rested her head against his arm.

An afternoon spent in quiet warmth, amidst the crackling of the fire, and the drumming rain against the windows, and the rhythm of his breathing.

The time came for her to go, and every step took longer than the last, but they made it to the hallway. On the other side of the closed door, a drizzle still continued. She put on her coat and zipped it up. Then, she turned to look at him.

After a few seconds, he asked, 'Can I kiss you goodbye?'

She shook her head, and showed a mischievous smile. 'You haven't asked me out yet.'

'Will you go out with me?'

'Yes,' she said softly, holding her hands behind her and closing her eyes, and she tilted her head back.

When she finally got home, her mother was already there. Nervous, Laura paused in the doorway to the lounge, and Jo lowered the newspaper she was reading. They looked at each other.

'I'm home,' Laura said.

Jo raised her nose a little higher. 'You've told him?'

Steeling herself, Laura answered, 'I did.'

'That's good,' Jo said, returning to her paper. 'Dinner's in half an hour.'

'Um, okay?'

With nothing else said, Laura slipped into her room, and collapsed on the bed. Eyeing her desk, she was tempted to take just this one evening off. But, more than before, she had reason to study.

By the time she lay in bed later that night, she was utterly exhausted, and that felt great. Too tired to think, or worry. Nothing more to do than change into her pajamas. But then, something in her pocket heated up. Pulling out the Sickle, it was warm to the touch, and just losing a reddish glow.

She checked the back, and read the word there aloud to herself.

'Goodnight.'

Clutching it tight, she rather agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

Laura turned up at the cottage early, even for a Saturday. She felt a bit silly, knowing there was a good chance Harry hadn't made it home yet, often spending the weekend mornings along with Bill and Fleur at the Burrow, the children playing together. Still, she had a burning need to confirm yesterday hadn't been a dream.

So, she knocked. No reply came, so she fidgeted and shuffled on the step. Then, she turned around and sat down, taking out her wand. She'd missed out on nonverbal spellcasting lessons at Hogwarts, but, with Harry's help, she was getting there.

Mouthing the incantation, she gave her wand a smooth yet assertive wave. Spreading butter, she'd been told, that had been left out the fridge to soften. A gentle curve, with no flourishes. Like a lit match, the tip of her wand flared, though a bright blue rather than yellow. After a moment, the flickers and flashes condensed into a flaming ball, hovering as though stuck an inch away from the end of her wand.

She let out a breath, and stretched out her free hand. Gently, she placed the Bluebell Flames on her palm, once more relieved to find her skin not blistering. After she put away her wand, she brought her hands together and cupped them around the sides of the gentle fire. Deceptively not hot, she knew, careful to keep her sleeves away from the flames.

Still far from as good as Harry, but she'd been practising so she could be a proper witch in moments like this. Soon, she'd be able to use his hob for more than boiling water, though she conceded that soon was a very loose time frame.

Clapping brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to the side, and saw Harry standing at the corner of the cottage, smiling. 'Good job,' he said.

She laughed, carefully standing up while still holding the charm. 'Thank you.' Slowly, she made her way over to him, looking where she was walking.

'I'm just planting something, then having lunch,' he said.

Standing in front of him, her gaze came up from the ground, until it reached his. She suddenly found the spell rather in the way. As though reading her mind, he moved a step to the side, and leaned over.

He kissed her. A gentle, fleeting kiss, before he pulled back, but left behind a hand on her waist for a moment longer. Then, he turned and started walking. 'You can go in if you want. Shouldn't be long.'

Giddy, she looked down again, and tried to move quick on the marshy ground, smiling. Once she reached the back corner of the cottage, she stopped. If not for the fencing, his vegetable patch would have looked just like a flower garden. It seemed so recent to her that Neville had come along with a pack of seeds. The crimson clover had grown wonderfully—a stunning, vibrant colour any Gryffindor would be proud of. That had been the case for a while now, though unfortunately not for much longer, already starting to fade. Harry had said he'd cut it all down and get ready for the spring veggies next week.

Muddy paths had formed here and there, joining the fencing to the back door, as well as along the front and sides of the fence. Saplings sprung up there and here, not quite an orderly orchard but well spaced and not too close to the vegetable patch. A few small bushes were lined up on the one side. That was where he worked, on his hands and knees pressing down the soil around one such bush.

She idly walked closer, stopping by the back door. A kind of familiarity struck her, but she couldn't say why, staring at the leaves. Only after he'd finished and stood back up did she ask, 'Is that a herb?'

Wiping off some mud, he nodded. 'Yeah, bay leaves. Me, Andromeda and Teddy bought it this morning.'

'Not rosemary or sage, or are those coming later?'

He chuckled. 'Teddy chose it. Here,' he said, and handed over a little, plastic stake.

She recognised it from the shops, where info about the plant would be printed on it, like the Latin name. 'Laurus nobilis,' she said, reading aloud.

'He's been learning to spell names recently, so he said we had to get it,' Harry said.

Smiling, she handed the stake back. 'He's too sweet.'

Harry smiled too. Stepping next to her, he opened up the door. 'Well, let's go in.'

She bit her lip, and reluctantly took out her wand to extinguish her magical fire. The inside of his cottage was warmer than outside, but not by much. Before he started fixing that, he had to take a moment to wash his hands. Then, she watched him take out the hay and tools and start the log fire going, something she only got to see from time to time.

Lunch passed quietly, and then they relaxed in front of the fireplace for a little while. With more gardening to do, though, he headed outside, and she followed, wrapped up in her coat once again.

'Is… that a scythe?' she asked.

'A gift from Neville. Push mowers aren't much good, he says.'

Shaking her head, she left it at that, while he got to work cutting down the clover.

After a bit, he asked, 'Are we telling people? About us?'

'I don't really mind.'

'Did you tell your mum?'

She frowned, nose wriggling. 'She kinda just knew.'

He laughed. 'Well, my next visit should be fun.'

'Ron and Hermione?' she asked, eager to move on in case he remembered the promised baby photos he'd so far forgotten about.

'They'll probably notice anyway. D'you mind if I tell Andromeda and Teddy?'

'If you want to, but, would Teddy understand?'

Harry shrugged, still turning back and forth, scythe swinging smoothly. 'He knows some people are married, and he knows Ron and Hermione are kinda married. So, maybe.'

Letting out a long breath, she decided to put those thoughts away for now. What will happen will happen. Coming over to the fence, she asked, 'Is there something for me to do?'


	33. Chapter 33

Saturday morning in London a week later, a small group of people occupied an otherwise empty café. Laura sat next to Harry on one side of a table; Ron and Hermione sat opposite, with Claire standing beside them. Those latter three had what Laura thought of as a knowing look.

Now, Laura didn't expect things to go poorly, or anything like that. Her nerves, however, felt rather justified, fully expecting things to proceed in a rather teasing manner. At the least, she was sure many a joking comment would be made at his and her expense. They would hardly be friends if such an opportunity was missed.

Reciting what she'd prepared before, she said, 'I know I asked you to come for an early, birthday lunch, but I had something else in mind. There's something we'd like to say.'

She glanced at Harry. He licked his lips, and opened his mouth, and finally said, 'We, um, that is….'

'We're dating,' she said.

'Yes, that,' he said.

Looking back at their company, they had what Laura thought of as knowing smirks. 'Any questions?' she asked, lifting her head a bit higher.

Hermione brought her hand to her chin. 'So you finally asked him out?'

'Er, well… wait, how do you know I did?'

Hermione giggled, covering her mouth, while Ron spoke up. 'Harry's not much good when it comes to women.'

Harry took that moment to cough, and quickly say, 'Won-Won.'

That sent Hermione over the edge and she burst into laughter. Ron began to blush something fierce all the way to the tips of his ears. He mumbled something to himself.

'Anyway,' Laura said, wishing she was in on the joke. 'I, I guess I confessed, by mistake, first. But, he did ask me out… after I kind of told him to.'

Claire took her turn to laugh. 'Yeah, that sounds just like you. Slip of the tongue, right? I bet you did something stupid, like saying, "I love you," after he asked if you liked the dinner.'

Bowing her head, Laura was sure she could give Ron a run for his money, her cheeks burning. 'That's….'

'No way! You actually?' Claire asked. With Laura not refuting, Claire started snickering, turning away. 'I can't believe you.'

Sinking onto the table, Laura at least felt vindicated in the apprehension she'd held on to all morning. Calmed down now, Hermione clapped her hands together. 'Well, we've had our fun, but congratulations are in order, don't you think?'

With hopeful eyes, Laura picked herself up. Claire still had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, and Ron had a residual red tinge to his face, and Hermione didn't quite smirk (though it was close,) but they did have a kind of happy look to them all.

If anything, that was worse than the teasing, and Laura had to look away before it got to her. Only, she turned to her side, and saw Harry, who had such a happy expression too. Glued to him, she smiled too. Then, she reached out, cupping his cheek in a hand.

A loud cough from across the table yanked her back to reality, her hand recoiling as though burnt. Wide-eyed, she turned, just in time to see Hermione swat Ron's shoulder as she muttered, 'Prat.'

'Um, sorry,' Laura said, glowing red again.

'Oh don't mind us, there's nothing as good as this on the telly anyway,' Claire said.

For some reason, that didn't help Laura feel any better and, if anything, only made things worse.

'Come on, Harry, your turn to embarrass yourself,' Ron said.

'Ah, I,' Harry said, and then went quiet.

Laura took a deep breath, for what good it did. Closing her eyes, she just wanted it all to be over so she could crawl into bed, and move on to a new day that didn't test her so much. But then, a familiar hand, with rough skin, brushed against her cheek, coming down to under her chin. She let it lift her head up. Rather than his eyes, she saw his chin, and then his lips pressed against her forehead, before he pulled back and took his hand with him.

She stared at him for a moment, her own lips squirming, undecided on how exactly to feel. After glancing to the side, she settled into something of a pout and hid in the crook of her arm. 'That's even more embarrassing,' she said, whining.

He laughed despite his own blushing and reached around her to rub her back. 'Sorry.'

'They are definitely dating,' Hermione said.

'Is she even old enough to have a boyfriend?' Claire asked.

Mumbling through her arm, Laura said, 'I'm only a month younger than you.'

'Did ya catch that?' Claire asked.

Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

'Prats,' Laura said.

'Okay, I got that one,' Ron said. 'But, you'd think she knows a good swearword.'

She replied with something just a bit stronger.

Ron, his mouth pressed into a line, nodded. 'Yeah, that's more what I was expecting.'

'You're terrible,' Hermione said, shaking her head.

With a shrug, he said, 'I try.'

After rolling her eyes, Hermione said, 'Well, I suppose this all happened recently. I'm guessing that's why you cancelled the lunch?'

Prying herself from the protection of her elbow, Laura nodded. 'Yes, the night before.'

'We'll have to have you over now this is settled then,' Hermione said, and a sly smile snuck onto her lips. 'Of course, Harry must join us as well.'

'Ooh, that sounds fun. Can I come too?' Claire asked.

That request broke Hermione down, and she tried not to laugh, only to end up snorting. Ron patted her back, and grinned. 'Sure.'

While the conversation continued into the absurd, Laura looked on, feeling numb after being so thoroughly teased. Not happy, or sad, just tired. Then, a familiar hand rested on top of hers, and gently squeezed. Looking to her side, she smiled, and leaned over, resting against him; no better place for her to rest.


	34. Chapter 34

In Laura's experience, magical pubs always had a few patrons around. First thing in the morning were tea and coffee drinkers. Later on, brunch and lunch eaters. Of course, late into the evenings were the other drinkers, having everything from Butterbeer to Firewhisky.

Stumbling into a new pub from out of the fireplace, she wasn't surprised it wasn't empty. Though, she did have another reason to expect company.

'Laura!'

Her balance well and truly caught, she smiled and waved. 'Hi, Teddy,' she said. 'Hi, Harry.'

After going through hellos and last-chance toilet checks, they set off, out into the quiet town of Ottery St Catchpole. While happy to greet her, Teddy still wasn't all that keen on being in direct line of sight of her, keeping to Harry's side. She kept Harry's other side company, holding his hand as they walked.

The dirt path out of town winded amongst the hills, soon coming to a lightly forested part. Despite the lingering effects of wintry months, the woodlands stayed green with evergreen trees. Teddy's slow pace didn't bother her at all, as she admired the view.

'Do I need to cover my eyes yet?' she asked, not quite sure how far away they still were.

'Nah, Ron and Hermione vouched for you too,' Harry said. She smiled at that.

A little while longer and the trees began to thin, before giving way to a field, and a strange, familiar sight. The Burrow didn't look any less unreasonable the second time, she thought. Though, Harry had told her what it looked like before, and she wouldn't have believed him if magic wasn't involved. As it was, she could at least convince herself a rather clever architect had worked out the load-bearing walls and such.

Still a way away, she could hear shouts of, 'Mama!' with something of a French accent. Then, as they came to the chicken's pen, a tall man rather similar to Ron—only with longer hair, tied in a ponytail—walked out from around the side, and he waved.

'Hey there,' he said.

'Uncle Bill!' Teddy shouted, and ran off ahead.

Kneeling down, Bill picked up Teddy and threw him up in the air. 'Phew, getting big, aren'cha?'

Teddy giggled as Bill put him back down.

'Aunty and Vicky are on the patio, go say hi,' Bill said, pushing Teddy off.

Already running, Teddy shouted, 'Okay!'

All three adults watched him until he rounded the far corner. Then, they turned to each other. 'So, Laura? Harry's told us all about you,' Bill said, stepping forward to offer his hand.

'Good things, I hope,' she said, and shook his hand. Now, Harry had told her about Bill's face, and that he was comfortable talking about it. So, she tried to come up with something, and ended up saying, 'Cool scar.'

Bill cracked up, and turned to Harry. 'Did you tell her to say that?'

'I wish,' Harry said, grinning.

She tried to keep smiling, but it was a little hard with how she cringed. Getting her apology together, she was about to say it, when Bill patted her shoulder.

'Thanks, I quite like it too.'

She bowed her head, hoping she didn't start blushing.

Bill went back to Harry, giving his shoulder a (harder) clap. 'So, you've got a thing for shorties, eh?'

Frowning, she couldn't exactly deny being on the shorter side. Harry laughed it off though, replying, 'Should I tell Fleur about yesterday?'

Suddenly rather sober, Bill turned again. 'Laura, what're you up to these days?'

Curious, she asked, 'What happened yesterday?'

'Oh nothing, nothing,' Bill said, gently shaking his head.

'Victoire just had a tumble,' Harry said.

Bill nodded. 'Just a tumble, nothing to worry about.'

'Out of his hands.'

'Just a small tumble out of my hands,' Bill said.

Laura narrowed her eyes. 'You dropped your daughter?'

'Well, it sounds a lot worse when you say it like that,' Bill said, looking rather sheepish. 'Besides, if there's no bruise, did it really happen?'

Laura and Harry replied, 'Yes,' and, 'Yeah,' respectively.

Looking off to the side, Bill said, 'You know what? I'm getting a little hungry. Why don't you go say hello to the girls?'

Covering her mouth, Laura giggled, while Harry just shook his head and started walking. She caught up with him, and held his hand, looking over her shoulder as she said, 'Nice to meet you.'

Bill returned the sentiment and sent them off with a salute.

Coming around the corner of the building, Harry took them along the edge of it. She hadn't paid much attention the last time, but a large patch of stone joined the building, smooth and decorated with a varied bunch of furniture. She would have said it was all wooden furniture, but an armchair looked decidedly not made of wood, though likely charmed waterproof.

A beautiful lady sat on a bench by the edge of the patio, holding a bundle of blankets—and presumably a baby inside them. Behind her, an older man and woman stood, watching the two children run around on the grass between the house and the vegetable garden.

Laura almost felt like an intruder, such a lovely, peaceful scene before her. Harry pulled her along, though, so she followed.

The gentle conversation of the older couple came to a stop as a shout of, 'Arry!' rang out. Laura couldn't believe how fast the little girl ran. Harry let go of Laura's hand and knelt down, almost falling over backwards when the blur hit him.

'Hi, Victoire,' he said, giving her a hug before picking her up. She laughed an adorable giggling sound as he shuffled her around, settling into a comfortable position for holding her.

When Laura managed to look away from the sweet sight in front of her, she found herself the focus of the three adults. Awkwardly raising a hand, she gave them a little wave.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry walked over to the grass and put Victoire down. She wasted no time before running off again at full toddle. Then, he turned to the other adults. 'Hi, everyone.'

'Ah, Laura, is it? I am Fleur—Bill Weasley's wife,' she said, ignoring Harry, and speaking with a bit of a French accent. 'It is a pleasure to meet you at last.'

Laura gave a shallow bow of her head, replying, 'A pleasure to meet you too.'

'And this is Arthur and Molly Weasley,' Harry said, gesturing to the two others.

Molly took a step forward, only to be cut off by Arthur, who strode over and shook Laura's hand. Leaning in a little, he said, 'Harry tells us you live in a Muggle flat.'

'Well yes, but my mother and I are both witches, so we use magic for a few things.'

'Fascinating,' Arthur said, and he transitioned from shaking her hand to walking towards the house, and she followed without thinking. 'I don't suppose you have a comp-you-tah?'

'My mother has a laptop for her work, though I've not used it at all.'

'A "laptop"?' he asked, carefully saying the word.

Before that conversation got any further, a loudly said, 'Excuse me, dear,' stopped them in their tracks. Laura turned around, only now aware she'd walked off from the group. Molly had a smile, but one that suggested her husband better behave himself. 'I'm sure there'll be time for Muggle talk later.'

'Ah, yes, of course,' Arthur said, seemingly looking anywhere but at his wife.

Fleur and Harry didn't hide their amusement while Laura did her walk-of-shame back. Rather than focus on them, Laura followed the children as they played. She couldn't say what game it was, or if they even were playing a game at all. For the most part, it looked like aimless running and chasing. Of course, Teddy could run circles around Victoire, but he seemed to have a good sense of that, letting her catch up now and then, and switching from being chased to chasing her. For some reason, she thought he probably learnt that from playing with Harry.

'Victoire is rather fond of her cousin Teddy and uncle 'Arry,' Fleur said.

'I am too,' Laura replied, smiling.

Fleur laughed behind her hand. 'That is good to hear.'

Clearing her throat lightly, Molly pottered forwards, and asked, 'Drinks anyone?' The others declined. 'Laura, dear? I have tea or coffee, and some juices. Anything take your fancy?'

'No, thank you,' she said.

'Well, I'll go get started on lunch then.'

Off Molly went, heading inside. Laura felt a touch uneasy, hoping she hadn't offended Molly in any way, but nothing came to mind. The silence—or as close to silence as there could be with two young children playing—didn't last long, though.

Fleur said, 'So, Laura, Harry tells us you are studying, yes?'

'Yes. Um, I guess the exams are like the O.W.L.s for Muggles.'

'Interesting. Are you working towards something in particular, or?'

'Not really. It's still some time away, but I am thinking of going to university.'

'Ah, and what are you thinking of studying there?'

Laura brushed some loose hair behind her ear, looking away with an embarrassed smile. 'English Literature, maybe. I'm not really sure yet.'

'Interesting,' Fleur said again.

The conversation continued like that for a while longer, Fleur asking some more questions and Laura becoming more hesitant about what she actually knew regarding literature, English or otherwise. Laura didn't dislike the questions, though, feeling that Fleur's interest was more than just polite.

'We had many books to read at Beauxbatons, what they called the French classics. It would be interesting to compare them to what the English teach, non?' Fleur said, and in a breath turned to Harry. 'Ah, and to speak of that, when will Teddy be having his French lessons? You simply must let him be my pupil.'

Harry chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. 'You keep asking me, and I keep telling you to ask Andromeda.'

'Yes, but if I ask you enough, then you will surely give in. If the request came from you, I have no doubt she will agree.'

'We'll have to see how he settles in with school this year, yeah?'

With a sly smile, Fleur said, 'Oui.'

Laura looked over at the boy in question, and his friend. Victoire had the pudginess of a baby, unsurprisingly, with wonderful, blonde hair, so pale it looked white or silver when the light caught it—much like her mother's, only very short. When Harry picked Victoire up, Laura had had the chance for a good look then.

Now, she noticed Teddy had the same hair as the girls, rather than his usual brown. She asked Harry about it.

'The Burrow's like a safe place. So, he can relax here. Same with my house. But yeah, when he's playing, he kinda starts mimicking whoever he's with.'

Bill came out the house and walked over to the group. He stood next to the bench, leaning over to peek into the bundle.

'And where have you been?' Fleur asked.

'Well, I was looking for a snack and got roped in to making stuffing.'

'A likely tale. You have greeted Laura?'

'She's not been making up stories, has she?'

Fleur pursed her lips. 'And what story would that be?'

'Oh nothing,' Bill said, putting a bit of distance between himself and his wife.

Turning her head, Fleur looked to Laura and raised an eyebrow. With Harry laughing, Laura did too, and Fleur put on a humoured smile. Eager to change the topic, Bill asked Laura, 'You haven't seen the pond yet, have you? We only got it done a few weeks ago.'

'No, I haven't.'

Walking past Fleur, Bill gave her a peck on the cheek, before stopping at Laura. 'Let's go, then. Coming, Harry?'

'Nah, I'll go give Molly a hand.'

With a shrug, Bill said, 'To each their own.' Next, he turned to the children, and shouted, 'Ducks!' As though a jinx, both came to a stop.


	36. Chapter 36

'Duckduckduck,' Victoire said, running over and grabbing Bill's hand. Teddy held her other hand. Behind them, Laura laughed gently.

'To the pond,' Bill said, and started walking, the two children following suit. Laura watched for a moment, and then jogged to catch up to Bill's side.

New from her last visit, a stone path ran from the patio to the vegetable patch and then along its side, made with mostly large stones and the gaps filled in with smaller ones. Not as much care had been taken as with the patio to make it smooth, though. The children walked along it, while Laura and Bill stuck to the grass.

She looked around as she walked, however the gentle rise and fall of the field hid the pond from her sight. Ahead, the path curved away, and she followed where it headed before it too was hidden behind a crest, but something that looked like fencing caught her attention. All the while, Victoire barely stopped to breathe, repeating the word "duck" at an impressive rate.

Coming to that rise which had stymied Laura so far, she could see the fencing clearly and, behind it, a patch of murky turquoise with splodges of mossy green. Another magic spell cast, the children gained a burst of speed. Bill jogged to keep up, and Laura thought he was on high alert for tripping, by how his body was turned towards the children and his free hand ready to catch any fallers.

When she reached the gate, they were already inside at the pond's edge. Teddy stared down into the water. Victoire, unsurprisingly, darted her gaze back and forth between the ducks quacking away on the far side.

Coming to join them, she found herself impressed by the pond. Definitely larger than a puddle, she estimated it as the same size as a spacious lounge, or about half the size of a school swimming pool. Plants formed a border between the stone edge and water, growing in the shallow parts. As she'd spotted before, some freely floated about too. In the gaps, she could see fish swim by now and then.

As beautiful of a sight as it was, she enjoyed the way Bill and Teddy interacted as well. Bill pointed out fish and talked about them while Teddy happily listened—and she could tell how happy Teddy was, because his hair took on a shade of ginger.

After a while of not speaking, Victoire pulled on her father's sleeve, and loudly said, 'Duck.'

'Okay, okay,' Bill said, standing up. He pulled out his wand, and gave it a tight wave in the air. ' _Accio bread crusts!_ '

Off in the distance, a bread bag burst out the Burrow's kitchen through an open window, zooming across the field, before coming to an abrupt stop at his side. He plucked it out the air and put away his wand. Undoing the little tie, he opened the bag and took out a few crusts.

'Just a few pieces, remember? We don't want to clog up everything with soggy bread.'

'Yes, Uncle Bill,' Teddy said, while Victoire said something similar, though Laura couldn't quite tell which letters had been used.

Bill tore off small pieces, handing one each to both children. They wasted no time going down on their hands and knees and dropping the bread into the water. For good measure, Bill tossed a piece across to the ducks, who snapped at it and got the message, gliding over to the near side of the pond.

'Want a go?' Bill asked Laura, offering a piece.

She shook her head. 'No thanks.'

He left it at that.

Thinking back to before, Bill and Teddy obviously had a good relationship. Earlier, Harry and Victoire clearly did too. As though hearing her thoughts, Bill turned to face Laura, though still kept half an eye on the children.

Smiling, Laura said, 'Harry's told me so much already, but now I can really see how close you all are.'

'Well, we've seen a lot of each other the last few years. Rebuilding the Burrow, and I helped him with his house too. Owed him that after he did more than his fair share fixing up this place.'

'The cottage?' she asked.

'Nah, different place. I'm a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and it still took us a good year to clear it all up, though I was only doing weekends.'

Laura held her tongue, until she had to ask, 'Was it cursed, then?'

'Not exactly, just full of cursed things. Books, jewellery, an umbrella stand. My favourite was a Muggle cookbook.'

'What curse did that have?'

'Oh, none, just some really interesting recipes. Harry didn't want it, and Fleur wouldn't let me keep it, so I gave it to a goblin at work.'

Quite sure she was missing something, she settled on saying, 'I see.'

The children, having run out of bread, entertained themselves by lying on the grass and watching the ducks swim around. Bill sat down next to them. 'It's taken a lot to get here,' he said softly, and Laura wasn't sure if he spoke to himself or to her.

After a few minutes, he got them all up and started marching everyone back to the house. When they neared, Fleur sat by herself on the patio, the others nowhere in sight. Laura wondered why, until she noticed baby Dominique having lunch, at which point Laura tried to find somewhere else to look. For her part, Fleur looked unperturbed as she gave them a little wave, careful not to disturb her daughter.

Bill chuckled, herding Teddy and Victoire to the house. 'Let's see if granny needs help with the table.'

'Ganny!' Victoire shouted, and toddled off ahead at quite a speed. As though her minder, Teddy followed, taking her hand and leading the two of them inside. Laura giggled at the sight. With longer legs, she and Bill soon joined them.


	37. Chapter 37

The inside walls were made of stone, though more effort had gone into having them be flat compared to the outside walls. The dining room took up half of the ground floor, which is where Laura and Bill entered. A long and wooden table sat in the centre, reminding her of the Hogwarts ones. As she looked around, an old clock grabbed her attention, something like a rusty flower with a bunch of metal petals arranged in a circle. She only thought it to be a clock because it had a hand as well as three alarm bells. A large fireplace fitted well with the room, built into the wall and covered by a mesh grating, barely taking up any space; it was dormant at the moment. Maroon curtains hung either side of the broad windows.

Taking a better look at the table, she thought someone must have cut down a rather large oak tree to make it. The top was level, however the sides had some waviness to them. Chairs—no two identical but all sporting a similar, oak grain—surrounded it. Not quite what she'd call neat chairs either, but close enough to the proper shape for a chair that she wasn't worried about which one she'd be sitting on for lunch.

Teddy and Victoire went through the far door, where some chatting was going on. Laura and Bill followed them through it into a small room, which had a staircase and a small bathroom, before continuing on to the kitchen. Not as big as the dining room, but it was still rather spacious—plenty of room for cooking.

Harry and Molly had stopped whatever they were talking about and turned their attention to the children. Victoire and Teddy stood still, waiting patiently, while Harry reached up into a cupboard to get out some plates. Giving them one each, he reminded them to be careful, and then off they went, slowly passing Laura and Bill on their way back to the table.

Smiling sweetly, Laura rather wanted to hug them, but settled for helping bring the plates through, while Bill helped get the plates on the table. After that, it was napkins and cups—Laura and Harry brought the cutlery while the children were busy. Harry finished the preparations with two large water jugs.

Bill and Harry moved on to getting the children seated, cushions for Teddy and a booster seat with straps for Victoire. When Fleur joined them inside, Bill brought over a small cot for Dominique.

While the table could probably seat twenty people, everyone clumped near the kitchen-end of it: Harry next to Teddy, and opposite them Bill and Victoire, with Fleur taking the head of the table, and the cot in the corner of the room but within her reach. Laura thought about sitting down too, however, since Harry was staying to keep Teddy out of trouble, she decided to check if Molly needed any help.

Going back through to the kitchen, she took a deep breath. It smelled great. Roast chicken was a bit big for two people, so she hadn't had one with her mother for a while, and they didn't bother with roasting vegetables or stuffing either. Boiled peas and broccoli were all well and good, but they didn't smell as good as roasted carrots and parsnips and such.

'Can I help with anything?' Laura asked.

Molly turned around, and had a mild look of surprise. 'Oh I couldn't ask you to.'

'Are you sure? I don't mind helping carry things through.'

After a moment, Molly turned back to the counter, and said, 'Well, if you could take the gravy.'

Coming over, Laura said, 'Sure thing.'

'Thank you, dear.'

So she took through the gravy, and then made a few more trips. Arthur joined them by the end of it, carrying the large chicken, with Molly and Laura in tow. He placed it down on the table and got to carving. Everything done, Laura stopped beside Harry, and went to sit.

'Sorry, dear, do you mind if Arthur and I sit here?'

'Um,' Laura said, freezing. She had no idea what to say or do.

When she was on the verge of just going along with it and sitting further down the table, Harry patted her shoulder. 'He can have my seat,' he said to Molly and shuffled around her. Then, he left a gap and pulled out the next chair. 'Here, Laura.'

More on instinct than anything, she sat down, and let him help tuck her in, before he sat down between her and Molly.

For a long moment, there wasn't a sound beyond Arthur's carving. Looking around, Laura noticed Bill had his mouth in a thin line, and Fleur had a frown, which made her feel terrible for ruining the mood. Then, some giggles burst out, and she turned to find Harry playing peekaboo with Teddy.

From there, things returned to normal, with polite conversation and the food being dished up. Though, most of what they talked about was to do with the Weasley family—how Percy's daughter was, what Ron was up to, had Charlie sent any letters—leaving Laura a little left out.

Eventually, the topic of George's birthday came up. 'Are you and Laura coming to the party?' Bill asked Harry, a roastie stuck in the end of his fork.

'Right, Easter Monday. I completely forgot about that.' He turned to Laura, a finger on his chin. 'Well, I'm free, but d'you have plans already?'

She didn't. She didn't want to blindly commit, though, not knowing anything about the party and who was coming. That hesitation was all he needed, turning back to Bill.

'We'll let you know later.'

Lunch wrapped up soon after, everyone having eaten a good plateful and pitched in to tidy up, filling the kitchen sink. A little more polite conversation went on outside, but Victoire had to be held, already nodding off, and so Bill and Fleur left with their children. After a bit longer, Harry and Teddy then said their goodbyes with big hugs (and kisses from Molly.) Laura exchanged a more cordial farewell.

Then, the three of them walked back the way they came.


	38. Chapter 38

Though only a gentle, uphill slope, Teddy dragged his feet. 'D'you want me to carry you?' Harry asked.

'Um, yeah,' Teddy said.

Harry knelt down, and Teddy jumped on his back. 'No sleeping, okay? There's no naps at big school.'

'I'm just resting my legs,' Teddy replied confidently.

They started walking again, climbing up into the woodland, following the meandering path. A little more than a minute later, snoring sounded out. Laura looked at Harry, and he looked at her, and they shared a quiet chuckle. Harry left him to sleep.

So they kept walking, and she tried to organise the morning in her memory. A lot had happened in its own, subtle way. She'd met Fleur and Bill and rather liked them, seeming not too different from Hermione and Ron in a lot of ways, and Bill even reminded her of Harry a bit. Bill had said they'd all spent a lot of time together, so it wasn't unexpected they'd have some similarities. Victoire had certainly left an adorable impression—Laura didn't know how a toddler could run so fast with such pudgy legs.

While she'd only spoken a little with Arthur, he seemed kind enough and—as Harry had warned—did have a fascination with Muggles, or at least technology. Hermione had talked about computers before, and Ron practically fell asleep, and that seemed the more normal response from witches and wizards.

Then, there had been Molly, and Laura didn't really want to think about it. She wasn't sure what she'd done, but she also thought she was being too sensitive. Molly hadn't said or done anything rude. It wasn't like everyone had to so readily accept her and welcome her either. Compared to what Harry had gone through with her mother, Laura thought she got off lightly.

She felt silly for being hurt over something as small as being asked not to sit next to Harry. But, it stung, that little bit, reminding her of who she was: no one special.

Breaking the silence, Harry said, 'I'm sorry about Molly.'

'Oh no,' Laura said, lowering her head. 'I should be, I mean, if I just sat in the right chair, it wouldn't have been awkward.'

'She didn't want us sitting next to each other.'

Laura bit her lip, having thought as much.

'Bill will have a word with her, otherwise I'll talk to her.'

'No, it's fine, you really don't have to,' Laura said, feeling terrible.

Harry came to a stop, and she did too, turning towards him. 'You don't look fine.'

She had no answer for that.

After a moment, he started walking again, and so did she. Then, he said, 'She's a lovely woman, really, and stubborn. Sometimes, she gets a bit overprotective too. No one's perfect. But that doesn't mean she can act like that.'

'It's not that big of a deal,' Laura said weakly.

He sighed, and they returned to silence for a while. 'You told your mum off when I met her.'

'That was different,' she said, though she hoped he wouldn't ask her how.

'You wanted me to feel at home. So, let me ask you, did you feel at home?'

Once more, she had no answer she wanted to give, feeling herself try and shrink away from the question. If only she'd just waited and sat down after Molly, none of this would have happened, she thought. It didn't matter any more. She wanted it to, to just go away.

He bumped her, bringing her out of her thoughts. As they kept walking, his arm bumped against hers, again and again. She didn't know if it was what he wanted, but she wanted to, so she pinched his shirt in lieu of holding his hand.

'I know you're being polite and don't want to talk badly about her, but, if there's a problem, we can only fix it if we talk about it. So, I'm not trying to upset you, it's just, I want you to know you didn't do anything wrong.'

That was what he said, but she had to ask herself if she believed him. She was his girlfriend, so of course he'd take her side and tell her it wasn't her fault. 'Would you tell me if I did?'

'Yeah. Will you tell me if I'm ever being stupid?'

Smiling, she said, 'Yes.' Everything wasn't magically better, but, she felt, it was getting there.

'So, Bill and Fleur liked you, yeah?'

'Um, I liked them.'

Harry laughed gently. 'That's good. What d'you think about coming to George's party?'

'It's a little sudden,' she said, padding her thoughts. 'I've not met him yet, so I'm not sure if I should.'

'Well, it's up to you. It should just be all the Weasleys and their partners, and the babies. Nothing too wild.'

'Do you want me to come?' she asked, getting a step ahead so she could see his face.

He smiled, a warm look on his face that she loved. 'There's no rush,' he said, and she believed him.

Nearly tripping over from a root, she turned her attention back to the path in front—Harry couldn't exactly catch her while carrying Teddy on his back, after all. Her thoughts wandering back to Fleur and Bill, she got stuck on a question. 'Babies can't Apparate or use the Floo, can they?'

'Nah. Bill and Fleur drive up.'

'Oh. And Teddy?'

'Well, he could Floo, but it's not the safest thing. Andromeda brings him down on a train usually. I didn't know when we'd finish today, though, so I'll be taking him back to London.'

She nodded and, a thought occurring to her, she checked her pockets for her purse. Opening it up, she did have some change. 'Mind if I join you on the train?'

'It's a bit slower than the Floo,' he said.

Humming, she let go of his shirt and held her hands together behind her back. 'I'm not in a rush.'


	39. Chapter 39

So far, Laura conceded, her mother had behaved herself. They were only halfway through dinner, though.

'I wonder, has my daughter cooked for you yet?' Jo asked.

Laura bit her lip. Harry stilled his knife and fork, swallowing the food in his mouth. 'Er, she's helped me with a few meals.'

'I see,' Jo said, her gaze drifting to Laura.

'Well, it's not like I have dinner at his every day,' Laura said.

'Is that so?'

Pouting, Laura looked down at her plate, cutting off a bit of pork chop and dabbing it in the mint sauce. 'I would've cooked tonight, but you said I should keep Harry company and not to worry.'

'I did, didn't I?'

Laura took out her annoyance on the pork. The moment only lasted a few seconds, though, before Harry chuckled. She turned to him, frowning.

Smiling, he said, 'You're really close, aren't you?'

Laura's nose wriggled as though smelling something pungent. 'She's just a bully.'

Laughing at that, Jo picked up her wineglass. 'Perhaps I am. Your father always complained I loved teasing him more than I actually loved him.'

'Did you?'

She sipped her wine, before letting out a long sigh. 'I wonder.' Standing up, she asked, 'Another glass, Harry?'

'Ah, no thanks. I'm good.'

The dinner continued and finished, and then everything got tidied away into the sink, and Jo set it all to wash with a flick of her wand. Needing a break from her mother, Laura dragged Harry off to her room and shut the door behind them.

Humour in his voice, he asked, 'Won't Jo get the wrong idea?'

Falling onto her bed and closing her eyes, Laura replied, 'She can have all the wrong ideas she wants, as long as she keeps them to herself.'

With much more care, he sat down next to her. Reaching over, he brushed the hair from her face, though his hand lingered on her cheek afterwards. Whether her skin or his hand, she couldn't tell, but one of the two was burning hot from his touch. Like a cat nuzzling, she moved her head to have his hand stroke her cheek. When she stopped, his hand slipped down to her chin, and then she felt his breath on her lips. Reaching up blindly, she found his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him.

They kissed. His lips felt hot, and his shoulders strong, unwilling to fall no matter how much she pulled him. Wine and mint sauce, tasted or smelled or both, and the smell of him, too—wood smoke and sweat, and something earthy. Moving her head, she wanted to feel every centimetre of his lips—a little stubble itched her as she did. Whether they made any sounds, she didn't know, her pulse throbbing in her ear.

Then, he pulled back, and she chased him until her neck wouldn't rise any higher, her arms letting him go. A long breath escaped through her parted lips. His hand slid to the back of her head, his thumb stroking her cheek.

'Weren't you showing me your room?' he asked.

She scrunched up her face. Reluctantly, she sat up. 'Fine.' He chuckled and helped her to her feet. After a stretch, she turned around. 'Well, this is my bed.'

'Very comfortable.'

'My mum has high standards for mattresses,' Laura said, turning around and taking a step. 'Okay, and this is my desk.'

'Very neat.'

'Because I tidied up before you came,' she said and opened a drawer. With a heave, she took out a ring binder, the folder full of papers. 'Phew. Spent half the week organising this.'

Stepping behind her, he watched over her shoulder as she flipped up the cover. 'Wow, that's a ton of work. Are you sure the sorting hat put you in the right house?'

She laughed, idly flipping from section to section, the notes blurring together into a mess of colours. 'A Ravenclaw wouldn't even need half as many notes. This, all this, is so I don't get confused, or forget something really obvious. And I still do, all the time. But, I'm working really hard.'

Resting his hands on her shoulders, he gave them a gentle squeeze. 'Yeah, I can see that.'

She smiled shyly, her head dropping a little lower, before she came to the end of the folder. Then, she turned around and hopped onto her desk. 'That's pretty much all I wanted to show you, but you can look at anything else, if you want.'

'Anything?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leaning to the side, she pointed at the chest of drawers on the other side of the room. 'Not in there, though. That's where I keep my underwear.'

'Um, okay,' he said, looking away from her, and she couldn't help the smile that came with teasing him. 'Er, the books?' he asked.

'Go ahead. Top shelf is my study books, then it's the fiction stuff I'm reading now, and the rest are from when I was young.'

He wandered over to the bookshelf and had a look from the top down, his eyes scanning over the books. At the end, he knelt down to pick one from the bottom, opening it to the first page and pausing there.

Peeking at which book he'd chosen, she guessed what had stopped him. 'My dad bought that one for me. So, I still had my old surname.'

'Did his family make you change it, or…' he asked, trailing off.

'Nah. My mum jokes that she only took his last name to annoy them, so, when they cut us off, she didn't need it any longer.'

He nodded, but she thought he looked distant. Her past wasn't something that bothered her, though, since it had happened before she could remember. Still, she could understand why it upset him.

'Teddy's birthday is soon, right? What sort of things does he like?' she asked.

Harry looked over, eyes wide for a moment, and then he smiled, returning to normal.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry turned back to the book, carefully closing it. 'Teddy likes stories. So far, he's mostly had kind of baby stuff. It's probably time for him to have something more his age.'

Coming over to him, Laura took the book from his hands, flicking through the pages. 'What about this one? I got it for my third birthday, but it should be fine for him.' Smiling, she continued. 'I made my mum read it to me every night.'

'No, you can't,' he said, more forceful than she'd expected.

'Why not?'

'It's from your dad,' he said, as though that was good enough.

She certainly thought it was a precious gift, agreeing with him on that. The memories mattered more than the book, though, and those weren't going away. Besides, books wanted to be read. Not to mention she remembered the story fondly and wanted to share it. With all those thoughts competing to be spoken, she watched Harry and his expression for a while longer, and she decided he wasn't going to change his mind.

'I'll see if I can find another copy, but it's an old book,' she said, putting it back on the bottom shelf. 'If I can't, can I lend it to you, so you can read it to him?'

When she looked back at him, the stern look of his melted off and he took on something a little sheepish. 'You could come read to him. I think he'd like that. If you want to—I'm not saying you have to, or anything.'

Standing back up, she held his hands and gently swung them side to side. She smiled brightly for him. 'I'd like that, too.' He smiled back, staring into her eyes, and she counted it as a win that his cheeks had a touch of pink to them.

His gaze drifted across, checking her room. He lost some of the warmth in his smile. 'I feel bad asking you to do that for Teddy's birthday when I didn't even get you a proper present.'

Letting go of him, she turned around to where he looked, before walking to her bedside table. Once there, she picked up the small wooden carving. 'You did your best, didn't you?' she asked.

'Yeah, but it's not any good.'

'I like it,' she said, holding the little animal so its nose pressed against hers. 'Only two people in the whole world saw my Patronus, and this is definitely the same fox. So, it might not look any good to you, but, to me, it looks absolutely brilliant.'

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. 'I'm glad to hear that.'

When she looked at him, she tried to remember that this wasn't her story alone, not any more. Reaching out, she took his hand. A human hand. As she stared into his eyes, she tried to remember he had his insecurities, too. He acted and he felt, and those weren't always in alignment.

Coming close to him, she let go of his hand so she could wrap her arm around his back, her head coming to rest near the top of his chest. She couldn't do much, but she could make him happy. 'Thank you, again,' she said.

He held her tightly for a moment, so much so she could barely breathe, before relaxing. His hand came up her back to her shoulder and kept her still. Bowing his head, he kissed the top of hers. 'You're welcome,' he whispered.

As they stayed like that, and then when they separated, her thoughts returned to him and his story. She had so many questions—she always did—that she felt like she couldn't ask, because they weren't close enough. It occurred to her that they'd never get closer if she kept those sorts of questions to herself.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, anything,' he said.

She bit her lip, idly brushing some hair behind her ear. 'I know it's not the sort of thing you ask, and maybe I'm wrong, but it's the sort of thing I think I should know, since we're dating.' After rambling that out, she paused for a quick breath. 'Um, you don't really drink much?'

A pang of regret hit her as she watched his mood dim, but she held strong, denying that urge to try and take back the question. He'd said they should talk. He'd said "anything". He hadn't said anything about it before, though he now looked like there was something to say.

Licking his lips, he prepared the words carefully. 'It's not a big thing,' he said, and took another moment. 'Soon after me and Ginny broke up, I got a bit drunk one evening, and I went to see Teddy. Andromeda opened the door and, well, she could probably smell me before she could see me. After taking one look at me, she told me in no uncertain terms that being Teddy's godfather was a privilege, and she wouldn't hesitate to revoke it if I didn't live up to Remus and Dora's expectations, and shut the door.'

Laura found the honesty he spoke with touching. But, he hadn't finished, so she kept listening.

'I can sit here and make up reasons for why she said that. Really, though, she had a baby to look after. She didn't need to look after me as well. It's not like I had a problem, so I just stopped drinking. Around then's when I started helping out, too. Babysitting him, fixing up a house.'

He trailed off there, and so she asked, 'Bill helped you?'

Nodding, he rubbed the back of his head. 'Yeah. Said it was payback for the Burrow. It used to be my godfather's house, though he hated growing up there. But, I thought it would be good for Teddy, if I cleaned it up. Besides, it probably should've been Andromeda's anyway. She was next-in-line if my godfather didn't leave it to me, I think.'

'You've not really said much about your godfather. Could you tell me about him?'

Harry laughed, checking his watch. 'That's a long story—you could probably write a book about it. Another time, yeah?'

Smiling, she said, 'Yes.'


	41. Chapter 41

Laura had spent most of her Sunday rather busy, but in a rather different way than usual. All well and good choosing a recipe, but forgetting to put the ingredients on the shopping list meant that the things she needed hadn't appeared in the fridge, no matter how many times she opened and closed it. So, she had gone to the newsagent. Unsurprisingly, they didn't sell bell peppers, or half the other things on her list. They did sell chocolate bars, and she bought three. On the tube, then, to the supermarket her mother shopped at. Nothing was where it should be, as far as she was concerned. Though she hadn't kept track, she was sure she'd trekked all the way across the store at least a million times. After all that walking, she still had to make her way home and cook the stuff.

Suffice to say, when Harry knocked on the front door—at exactly the time she told him to come—he'd arrived too early. The wok hissing and her eyes stinging from the chopped onions and the colander of noodles in her way: she was very much tempted to ignore him.

But, she couldn't, so she ran and opened the door, running back right after while yelling, 'Come in!'

Back at the stove, she stirred everything. With nothing burnt, she let out a sigh of relief and returned to the getting-everything-done-in-a-hectic-but-careful manner. She checked the browned chicken strips were cooked through, waited on the peppers and onions to become tender before adding the sliced garlic and ginger. Then, she sloshed everything back into the pan, mixing in the chopped chilli. Finally, she doused it all in soy sauce. After giving that all another stir, she took it off the heat and dished it onto two plates. Taking a tray out the oven, she brushed off some roasted sesame seeds and cashews for a garnish.

Then, she breathed, for what felt like the first time in hours. One breath, two, even a third, before she turned around. He looked at her with a gentle smile. 'I didn't buy anything and had to run to Sainsbury's, and everything was in the wrong place, and…' she said, trailing off.

'Looks great,' he said, and then took a deep breath through his nose. 'Smells great too.'

She rubbed her eyes, finding them still wet from the onions. 'I swear, I'm fine with cooking. I lived by myself for three months.'

Chuckling, he walked over and hugged her. 'Let's eat, yeah?'

'I wanted to cook the same thing you did for me, but I didn't have time to grow my own peppers.'

He managed to hold it in for a second, and then he burst into laughter, letting her go. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes,' she said, smiling. 'I just needed a moment. I haven't had one to myself all afternoon, you know.'

'Should I step outside?'

'No,' she said, and pinched his shirt to make sure he couldn't. Pulling him over, she led him to the plates. 'Here, you choose.'

He shook his head. 'You choose.'

'No, you,' she said, tugging on his shirt.

'You cooked it, so you have to choose which one is yours.'

'That's not fair.'

Putting an arm on her far shoulder, he gave her a squeeze. 'That's life.'

'Who do I complain to?'

'Your mum, I guess? Did you even ask to be born?'

Pouting, she shook her head.

He chuckled and gave her another squeeze. 'Come on, before it gets cold.'

She took the plate in front of her, and he did the same, bringing them to the dining table. He sat down, but, before she did, she got out the wineglasses and poured them each a small white wine. They ate in comfortable silence, sipping as they did. Afterwards, she ran the tap hot and washed the plates and wok and pot and cutlery, handing them off to him to dry.

With that done, they went to the lounge. He plopped onto the couch, and she knelt down by the fireplace, fiddling with the dials until a hiss and click and a fire burst to life. Then, she sat next to him. To get herself comfy, she extensively snuggled against him, finding his shoulder to be the best place to rest her head.

'Dinner was great, thanks,' he said, moving his arm behind her, his hand settling on her shoulder.

'Are you just saying that?'

'Maybe.'

She giggled. 'This is why I don't invite you over that much—I'm worried you'll learn to tease me like my mum does.'

'It really was great,' he said again, following that up with a kiss on her forehead.

She wriggled her nose. The only problem she'd found with snuggling with him was that he got to give her those kinds of kisses, but she could only really kiss his armpit and she really didn't want to do that.

'Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to tell you about Teddy's birthday. It's only a few weeks before Victoire's, so we've just celebrated them together the last couple of years. Bill and Fleur are gonna stay-over at the Burrow on the Friday, and we'll have a party the next day, at the end of the month.'

Laura sunk down, more diagonal than vertical. Quietly, she asked, 'Does Molly hate me?'

As close to a hug as he could when they sat like that, he squeezed her. 'She did the same sort of thing to Fleur at first. Fleur can be a bit blunt, and Molly thought she only fancied Bill for his looks.'

'That's not really reassuring.'

He chuckled and gave her another squeeze. 'I think she's been hoping I'll get back together with Ginny.'

Though she wanted to say the same thing again, she resisted. 'Do you still love her?'

'As much as all my friends, and the Weasleys. But, I'm not in love with her.'

'That's a little reassuring.'

He hummed for a moment. 'On Teddy's actual birthday, I'm taking him to Bill and Fleur's. It's right by the sea and he hasn't been before.'

'Oh he's going to like that.'

'D'you want to come? It'll just be them and their kids, and me and Teddy, this Tuesday.'

Smiling, she snuggled against him a little more. 'I'd love to.'


	42. Chapter 42

Laura had experienced the early morning crowds of London train stations enough that the hustle and bustle didn't bother her, but she hadn't needed to do that while looking out for someone before. It evoked something of Hogwarts memories, waiting on that awkwardly numbered platform, eyes glued to the fake wall for the moment a friend came through.

Before her lingering thoughts soured, she returned to getting excited every time a tall, dark-haired man walked anywhere in her line of sight. She knew she'd be better off looking for Teddy, but she was rather in love with Harry, which biased her eyes.

In the end, she saw both of them at the same time. Though, she couldn't be sure it was Teddy, the poor child wrapped up like a present. They greeted each other, and bought tickets, and wandered across the large station to the appropriate platform. Being the first stop on the line, the train already sat there, waiting for the departure time some fifteen minutes away, thus giving them ample time to find a place to sit all three of them. They chose a quad of seats—two either side of a small table. Teddy got the window seat, Harry sitting next to him, and Laura opposite.

The adults talked, while Teddy stared outside. They hadn't left the station yet, but that didn't seem to bother him at all.

'Not too early for you?' Harry asked.

Laura shook her head. 'I'm up at sunrise for Ganoe, and I'd be at work in half an hour anyway.'

'You didn't skive off, did you?'

Giggling, she covered her mouth. 'Claire was only to happy to cover my shift. I've got to bring her back a souvenir, though.' Claire had also said a good story would do, but Laura thought that better went unsaid, given the trip wasn't about her and Harry.

By the time the train shuddered to life, a man in a suit had joined them—he stared at a newspaper the entire time, before getting off after a few stops. While full at the start, the carriage emptied to a dozen people too. She'd expected as much, most people coming into London in the morning, rather than the other way around.

For such a long trip, Laura thought Teddy managed to entertain himself for a remarkable amount of time. Two hours in, he went off with Harry to the loo, and then didn't quite settle down afterwards, asking for snacks and generally being antsy. Still barely not even halfway there, she could see why they hadn't made the trip before. She guessed that Bill and Fleur probably drove to the Burrow and stayed overnight most of the time—there wouldn't be enough time in the day otherwise.

The length of the trip hadn't been unexpected, though. So, she opened up her handbag, taking out a present. Catching Harry's eye, she sort of teased it, trying to ask without saying anything and he caught on.

'Teddy?' he said, getting his godson's attention. 'I think Laura has something for you.'

Perking up, Teddy turned to her with a curious look. She smiled and put the present on the table. 'Happy birthday.'

'Thank you,' he said politely, and then carefully picked it up. He looked at Harry with an unasked question of his own.

'D'you want to open it now?' Harry asked.

Teddy nodded vigorously.

'Go on, then.'

The wrapping paper lasted a second before it fell, Harry managing to catch it in time. 'Oh it's a book! I did want one.'

She knew she really shouldn't, but Andromeda had taught him to speak so properly that moments like this one made her want to laugh. Holding it to a chuckle, she calmed herself quickly. 'It's a story about a young wizard who wants to be friends with other children. But, they aren't witches and wizards, and have all these games he doesn't know, so they make fun of him, except for one girl who becomes his best friend.'

Harry, with a bit of a smile, said, 'I think I've heard that one before.'

Puzzled by that, she wanted to ask more, but Teddy was already opening it up and admiring the pictures. Letter by letter, he sounded out the handful of words on the first page. Some words were phonetic or common enough he could get them, others not so much and Harry gently corrected him. A warming sight for her as the remaining two-and-a-half hours of the train journey trundled on towards the Cornish coast.

Pulling into the station a little after midday, they waited for the other passengers to disembark before heading out into the fresh sea air. A small station, little more than the platform, they passed through the ticket office to the road, where they spotted Bill easily enough nearby.

After greeting them, he led them to a car. Of all the cars to see him drive, Laura had to admit she hadn't expected the bulky people carrier, though she did like its shade of green. He chatted with Harry while they strapped Teddy in. Then, off they went again.

A bit of town-driving got them onto an A road—nicknamed the "Atlantic Highway", according to Bill— and soon after they turned off onto smaller and smaller roads, until they bumped along on little more than a dirt track. All the while, the view became clearer, ending with a sight void of buildings and trees; nothing ahead but the cliff and sea.

Now that rather confused Laura, because Bill stopped the car and said, 'We're here.'

The adults got out. Looking around, she still couldn't see where "here" was. Though Harry was busy unbuckling Teddy, she tugged on his sleeve and quietly asked, 'Er, is it underground?'

He heaved Teddy out and onto the ground, and then turned to her. 'What?'

'Their house.'

Worried she was going crazy, hearing Teddy also ask, 'Where's the house?' (while turning around in circles) really reassured her.

It took Harry a moment, and then he looked at Bill and laughed. 'It's a good thing you finished early today.'


	43. Chapter 43

Bill locked the car with a click. 'Right, that's still up.' Coming around to Laura and Teddy, he lowered himself and said, 'There's actually a house here called Shell Cottage.'

While Laura was absolutely sure no magic had been cast, her brain whirred, a sudden feeling like spotting a camouflaged animal in a jungle occurring. Only, rather than a panther in a bush, it was an elephant standing very still out in the open. Glancing to the side, her instinct proved correct.

Shell Cottage had much the same charm as Harry's, she thought. Though it had a second floor, it still looked rather small, and was rather unique. Whitewashed walls, patterned by shells, gave off a picturesque sight, so pale and yet full of hints of colours. A low stone fence loosely circled the building, including a small garden. Though, with nothing else nearby, Laura thought the whole cliff might as well be a garden.

Walking to the front door, she kept looking out to sea—a lovely sight to see when leaving the house. Bill rattled open the door, and then paused to turn around and whisper, 'Babies are sleeping.'

Teddy put a finger to his lips and nodded.

With a chuckle, Bill led them all in. Though slight, Laura noticed it differed from Harry's in that the corridor was wider than it should be, as well as longer. By the time they all had their shoes off, Fleur had come through the kitchen door at the end of the hallway.

After slipping past her husband, she knelt down and quietly said, 'Ah, my Teddy bear—there's no bébé to hold so I can give you a big hug today.'

Giggling, Teddy reached up and she wasted no time hugging him. 'Hello, Aunt Fleur.'

Once she released him, she took another moment to tend to his hair, lightly combing it straight with her fingers. 'You are getting so big. How old are you today?'

'Four,' he said.

'Already? But just yesterday you were three. Will you be five tomorrow?'

Giggling again, he shook his head. 'No, silly. I have to wait a whole more year.'

'Well, I am sure it will feel like tomorrow for me,' she said, standing up. 'And now, who did you bring with you?'

'Harry and Laura,' he said.

'Then let me greet them, and why doesn't your uncle take you for a sandwich? I am sure you are starving.'

Taking the rather blunt hint, Bill headed into the kitchen along with Teddy.

Fleur greeted her other two guests with kisses on the cheeks and brief hugs, before bringing them to the kitchen too, filling up bowls with soup and a plate with dipping-bread for them and herself and her husband. While they ate, she told them of her sleeping children and asked of their trip, and, when he could, Bill got a word in.

The cottage still quiet when they finished, Fleur suggested Teddy see the cliffside and nearby beach. He very much liked that idea, and so the boots and coat and scarf and woolly hat went back on. Holding Harry's hand, off they went.

Laura stayed behind. When Fleur asked, Laura said, 'He's spent five hours with me already. I'm sure he'd like some time alone with his godfather.'

Taking it with a hum, Fleur turned to her husband and said, 'Find something to do, William. We must have a talk between ladies.'

Bill just chuckled, and said, 'Yes, dear,' while doing as she asked, leaving the room.

Though she would have liked to feel bad for him being bossed around, Laura was too busy being worried about herself. The way Fleur looked at her rather reminded her of Claire. That didn't reassure her, not at all.

'So, my husband says he missed you at George's party, yes?'

Laura smiled awkwardly. 'I already had plans with my mother. She doesn't get much time off, so,' she said, trailing off.

'Has Harry told you of the children's party?'

'Ah, yes—the twenty-seventh.'

Raising an eyebrow, Fleur asked, 'Will we be seeing you there?'

Laura bit her lip, looking to the side. 'I have work until one, but I should make it. Unless I get lost in the woods.'

'I see,' Fleur said, and Laura thought Fleur probably did.

Bowing her head, Laura tried to find the right words for an apology, something to put the mood back. She could try changing the subject to her studies, she thought.

A gentle touch on her knee pulled her gaze up, where she found Fleur's smile. 'I wonder, does Molly have anything to do with it?'

Laura gulped, and Fleur laughed.

'You know, if she tries that trick of hers again, I say you should simply sit on his lap.'

Holding on for a moment, Laura then lowered her head again, cheeks hot. 'I couldn't, not in front of everyone.'

Fleur laughed some more at that. Rather than tease Laura further, she instead moved the conversation to the sorts of little battles she had had with Molly. Though, Laura didn't think Molly was too far out-of-line asking the couple to sleep in different rooms or not use the shower at the same time—before they were married and staying at the Burrow, at least.

The talking also reminded her of her own mother. Jo must have gone through these little battles with her father's parents. Losing herself to those thoughts, she ended up depressing herself, what with how she'd handled it.

Off-handedly, Laura said, 'I wish I was stronger like my mother, or you.'

Fleur paused for a moment, and then she said, 'You should not mistake my stubbornness for strength. I simply did what I wanted. Perhaps, I would not have had so many problems if I chose what I wanted with more care, but I am the sort who does not mind problems.'

Though Laura listened, she felt that Fleur had missed the mark—that being someone who "does not mind problems" was what she'd meant by strong. But, she didn't say that, just politely nodded along.


	44. Chapter 44

The awkward moment between Laura and Fleur came to a sudden end by somewhat muffled crying.

'Ah, if you would excuse me,' Fleur said, standing up and leaving the room. Her light footsteps sounded from the stairs. Then, the cries stopped. More light footsteps preceded her return, carrying a bundle of blankets with her.

When Fleur sat down, Laura adjusted her position, trying to peer inside. She hadn't gotten to really see the baby last time, Dominique having been even more wrapped up for the cold outside. A cute baby, she had just enough chubbiness to be pudgy, but not fat. Tiny nose and squinting eyes, and a thin tuft of pale hair—everything about her adorable to Laura.

But, as babies do, Dominique scrunched up her face and let out a mewling cry. 'Are you hungry?' Fleur asked her daughter, adjusting her position.

The question missed Laura at first, and then she looked away.

Fleur gently laughed. 'You are much like Audrey, now I think of it. She too gets embarrassed on my behalf.' Without a reply to that, Laura cleared her throat, admiring the rest of the kitchen.

Laura thought that that was also Fleur's strength. She couldn't imagine Fleur ever got flustered by anything. In control of herself and how she felt. Laura didn't know if it came from confidence, or from accepting herself, or any of those sorts of motivational phrases, but it seemed innate. Laura had been raised by Jo, so it should have rubbed off on her. Since it hadn't, there must have been some essential part of her that differed, something that Fleur did have.

Fleur tended to her daughter while Laura thought all that, soon enough finishing the lunchtime feeding. Then, watching Fleur play little games—squeezing fingers, and tickling her tummy, and making faces—made Laura wonder about her own future, whether motherhood would make her strong. And, she wondered whether godfatherhood had made Harry strong. But, he must have been before, given what he'd gone through.

As though summoned by her thoughts, the front door opened. Leaning over, she looked through the kitchen door and saw Harry and Teddy rush in, cheeks red. The excitement didn't stop there, another muffled cry going out, and Bill shuffled out of another room, saying, 'I'll get her.'

Within a minute, three turned to seven, the kitchen more than a little crowded. So, the rather sleepy Victoire got taken to the lounge by Bill, where Teddy got out his new book to read to her. Harry hovered by the back door. Once everyone was settled again, he quietly said, 'I'm just popping out a minute.'

Through the window, Laura saw him walk over to the far wall of the garden, where he stopped. Seconds passed without him doing anything.

Fleur had a sombre look, so out of place on her, as she spoke up. 'You know, we have a saying in France: the salamander who gives away all his fire dies.' She paused. 'Sometimes, I worry for Harry.'

So much about the situation was lost on Laura. It hadn't seemed like anything had happened to Harry and Teddy on their walk, nor in the kitchen either. But, Harry hadn't taken himself out alone like that before, and Fleur certainly seemed to know something about what was going. A passing thought, Laura almost asked Fleur what to do.

Her hand on the door knob, Laura said, 'I'm going to check on him.'

If Fleur replied, Laura didn't hear, already outside with the door closed behind her. Without a coat, the wind-chill sent a shiver through her. But, she was a witch, and so she took out her wand as she walked over, mouthing the words to another spell she'd been practising. The Warming Charm took hold of her, changing the cold sea breeze to a summery one.

Then, she stood next to Harry.

Hidden from the kitchen, she saw he hadn't been looking over the fence, but at a large, flat stone, which stuck out the ground. A hand-knitted scarf had been left atop it. She didn't ask. Looking closely, she spotted rough scratches that might have been writing, so she leaned a little closer.

'About four years ago, he died here,' Harry said, his voice quiet and rough.

Glancing at him, she saw his face, and then turned back to the grave. She wished she knew a conjuring spell for flowers. There didn't appear to be any nearby, though she didn't want to pluck them from someone else's garden without asking anyway. She squatted down. Moving her head around a little, the light caught the inscription, until she had read it all. The name unfamiliar to her, and she didn't know what a "free elf" was, but she could feel the emotion pouring off of Harry.

Gently placing her hand on the side of the gravestone—rough and icy-cold—she said, 'Thank you, Dobby, for being Harry's friend.'

Careful not to fall, she pushed herself back up straight. Harry's icy-cold hand found hers, squeezing tight, so much it hurt, but for just a moment. 'I know I already said about my godfather, but this is a long story too.'

She shuffled closer to him, so the length of their arms pressed against each other. 'We're in no rush, right? Tomorrow, or ten years, I don't mind. But, I do want to know about all the people who mattered to you, so I can remember them fondly too.'

The wind whipped along.

'I'd like to know the bad memories, as well, so you don't have to carry them alone.'

His grip tightened, but not painfully so. 'What if they're too much for you?'

'I don't know.'

He let out a breath of laughter at the honest reply.

'Are they too much for you?' she asked.

After a moment's pause, he said, 'No. It's just, the price we paid for this peace, and I don't know if I can protect it, or if I deserve it.'

'Do you need a hug?'

'Yeah.'

So, she did, hugging him, holding him tight, even though he was painfully cold. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, his head bowed so his cheek pressed against the top of her head. Rubbing his back, she did her best to work some warmth into him.


	45. Chapter 45

When Laura and Harry entered the cottage a little later, Fleur had disappeared, but they found her with the others in the lounge. Bill held Dominique, gently bouncing her. Victoire had fully woken up, excitedly playing with Teddy and assisted by Fleur—endlessly filling and emptying a small box of wooden blocks.

No one asked where they had been.

Teddy ran over and took Harry's hand, pulling him over to play. Left by herself, Laura was happy to stand in the doorway and watch, but Bill called her to the couch, and so she had her own game of peekaboo to play.

The afternoon passed quickly like that, interspersed with momentary cries and snacks and nappy changes, Dominique having another short sleep at some point. At some point, a home-made cake brought out and the birthday song sang—Victoire sang the loudest, and even managed to get one or two words right—and then they were having dinner.

With a small kitchen table, they couldn't all fit. Being Teddy's birthday, Fleur insisted he eat there along with his friends Victoire and Dominique, and she and Bill would attend to them. Unfortunately, she said, that left Laura and Harry to sit in the lounge by themselves for the meal.

Laura appreciated the gesture, more than Fleur could know. Sitting next to Harry, the food tasted almost as good as his did.

The sky darkening, children had theirs baths, and Victoire tried to escape before dressing, earning tired groans from Bill. Teddy slowed down, wanting nothing more than to sit and listen to whatever the adults talked about. Then, he and Victoire were taken up to bed, leaving behind Laura, Fleur and Dominique in the lounge.

Laura stared through the door where Harry had just left, only able to see the bottom of the stairs.

After a while of silence, Fleur said, 'You should go too. It does a woman good to see her man being a father.'

It felt a bit rude, intrusive, to do that without asking first, Laura thought. 'You're sure that would be okay?'

'Of course. But, if you are caught, simply pretend nature called, yes?'

Laura giggled, covering her mouth. Still, Fleur's words lingered, and she found herself tiptoeing up the stairs. Strangely, it wasn't the "father" part she kept thinking of, but instead "her man". She understood that some people had a possessiveness over their partners, sparking wild jealousies. At the same time, she couldn't understand feeling that way. Compared to the other couples, she and Harry were only at the very start of their relationship, but she felt she could entirely trust him to, well, not go around kissing other women and stuff like that. So, she wasn't sure why she was resonating with the possessive feelings.

Standing outside the bedroom, she could hear Harry inside, softly talking to Teddy. Careful not to get too close to the open doorway, she listened. From the sound of it, Harry got Teddy changed into pajamas, and then set down a magical light, before finally tucking Teddy in. They had a back-and-forth, asking for a story and then which one, choosing the new one, and then a moment of a rustling bag.

In a rather tired voice, almost slurred, Teddy asked, 'Does Laura want to read it too? She did bring it along.'

'It's your birthday present, remember?'

'Oh yeah.'

A moment of silence passed, and then Harry asked, 'Should I ask her?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, give me a second.'

In that brief moment, her heart racing from being (about to be) found out, she reached an answer to her earlier dilemma. She didn't want to own all of Harry, just a bit would do—enough to share in his happiness, and sadness, and the feelings in-between.

When he stepped out the room, he almost knocked her over, half-way through a stride that hadn't taken into account her lurking around the corner. Somehow, they both stayed upright. Then, she looked at him, her embarrassed smile doing her sneaking no favours. He looked back at her, and then he covered his mouth, suppressing the laughter as it rattled through him, and she couldn't hold back, doing the same. Finally, they calmed down, their humour reduced to comfortable smiles.

'D'you mind reading a chapter for Teddy?'

She shook her head. 'I'd love to.'

With careful steps, they entered the room, and Laura worried for a moment that Teddy had fallen asleep in that short time. But, he still stirred. On the lone chair, she took another moment to memorise the sight that Fleur had recommended—Harry sitting beside his resting godson, holding his hand and stroking his head.

It seemed a shame to look away, but she opened the book to the first page and began to read. 'Once upon a time, there was a little boy….'

Though sure Teddy had drifted off within a minute, she spent a few more reading, stopping at the end of the chapter. Harry gestured for her to leave, so she did. But, she waited outside the room for him, where he joined her shortly after while easing the door shut.

'Thanks,' he whispered, giving her hand a squeeze.

'No problem,' she said, leading the way downstairs.

Bill hadn't returned to the lounge yet. Fleur rocked Dominique in her arms, murmuring a lullaby, and Laura only realised once close that it was in French. Pausing, Fleur looked to Harry and said, 'There is time for you to take your lady for a walk, before sending her off.'

That almost made Laura giggle, wondering if anyone was safe from Fleur's bossiness here. Checking on him, he had a complicated reaction, which ended with him saying, 'If Teddy wakes up, send me a Patronus right away.'

'Of course,' Fleur replied and she turned back to her daughter.

Once more outside, Laura's clothes did much the same job as her earlier charm, though not quite as well. Still, she felt warm enough with his hand in hers. Looking out to sea, the sun had set, but darkness didn't quite engulf the horizon. Early stars poked through here and there. The waves crashed, wind howled, catching her hair and scarf. A sliver of moon hung in the sky.

She didn't know how long they walked, but eventually they headed inland, towards some magical pub, where she'd take the quick way home. Even though they said nothing, did nothing more than hold hands, she thought it really was the perfect end to the day.

Stopping a little away from the pub, he took her other hand. They spent a moment staring into each other's eyes.

'Thanks for coming today. It means a lot to me,' he said softly.

'I had a great time.'

Leaning down, he kissed her—his lips cold, and dry, but warm. This time, she knew, it really was the perfect end to the day.


	46. Chapter 46

The first month of the relationship had been rather eventful for Laura, before quieting down. She owed Claire for covering her shift, and so she shared the story of the dusk walk—'Gosh, you two are just so precious,' Claire's response. Though Hermione was still really busy finishing up her job, Laura and Harry got her and Ron out the house for a dinner together now and then.

When the end of the month came, Laura stuck to her plan, attending the end of the birthday party for Teddy and Victoire. She still worried about Molly, but nothing happened in the end. Most of the adults spent the time trying to get the birthday children to play with them, or hovering around Dominique and baby Molly. She'd also met Percy and his wife and child, and George and his fiancée Angelina.

As far as Laura was concerned, she was most happy that she'd gotten the transfiguration on the linked coins she shared with Harry to work, which she'd used to tell him when she had arrived. From that night onwards, she took to leaving him a goodnight message.

For the most part, though, life just went on as usual. She kept up her studying. Whenever she visited him in the early afternoon, she found him in the garden and did her best to help, whether or not he asked. Her mother had taken to going to a friend's house overnight on Fridays, one of those unasked things Laura appreciated, and so she had Harry around for dinners on those nights.

Half-way through May, Harry received an invitation to George's wedding and he asked Laura to be his plus-one. She was worried about it being at the Burrow, but Angelina had been so nice, as had George, so she agreed. Only a month away, she needed to put aside a day to find a dress that went well with Harry's suit.

When June rolled around, she wasn't surprised that the witches and wizards weren't all that interested in the Golden Jubilee festivities. That still left her disappointed, as Bonfire Night had been rather spectacular, so she had hoped for some impressive, magical celebrations too. As it was, she just watched the Muggle events on the television on the Bank Holiday mornings and headed to Harry's afterwards.

On the Tuesday, she sat out back at Harry's cottage. He had a little more to do before stopping for lunch. Beans planted, young fruit trees tended to—she wondered if he ever ran out of gardening jobs. She didn't mind, though. The weather warming, sun shining, boyfriend working up a sweat—nothing for her to complain about.

A knock on the door sounded out, and she could've sworn someone had knocked on the back door, so loud and clear. He paused what he was doing and asked, 'Can you get that?'

'Sure,' she said, pushing herself up off the grass, brushing off the dirt from her summer dress. Then, she went inside. His see-through front door gave her a few seconds to look at his guest, but she couldn't place the short, blonde woman on the other side. Only when she opened it, and the lady's eyes opened rather wide, did she realise. 'Hello, Luna.'

Luna softly nodded as she said, 'Hello, Harry. It has been a while, hasn't it? Or should I call you Harriet?'

The situation somewhat familiar, Laura turned around and asked him, 'Do you tell them to say that?'

Harry chuckled, shaking water off his hands just outside the back door. 'Hey, Luna. No Rolf today?'

Luna turned her head around—a little too far for Laura's comfort. 'Oh well, I guess something caught his eye. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually.'

Harry laughed at that and slipped out of his boots, before walking down the corridor. 'Come in already. I'll put the kettle on, yeah?' Pausing, he put a hand on Laura's back. 'Right. Luna, this is my girlfriend Laura.'

'A pleasure to meet you,' Luna said, giving a shallow curtsey.

Caught off guard by that, Laura did the same. 'And you.'

'Oh she is a polite one,' Luna said, shuffling inside and unzipping her boots—knee-high, bulky and possibly some kind of green leather. 'You know, she wasn't even staring at my earrings.'

After hearing that, Laura did. Though small, she thought they looked like silver carrots, or maybe ice-cream cones. A little childish, but she said, 'They're cute.'

'Very polite,' Luna said to Harry, passing him to get into the lounge. He laughed, stepping into the kitchen. Stuck between the two, Laura hesitantly joined Luna, hovering by the doorway rather than sitting on the couch.

'Um, is Rolf your partner?' Laura asked.

Luna wiggled her toes, bending down to inspect her socks. 'Acquaintance, really. It's rather dangerous to go off gallivanting in the wild, you know, especially by yourself.'

Having some idea of what Luna's job was, she asked, 'So a work friend?'

'Something like that. But, it is rather nice that we can share the essentials and take turns cooking.'

Laura nodded along. 'Yes, I can't imagine pots and pans are any lighter in a jungle.'

'The tent is the real problem, so bulky. We're rather better off just taking the one. Same with sleeping bags.'

Not sure she was still following, Laura hesitated. 'Um.'

From the kitchen, Harry asked, 'When d'you reckon you and Rolf will get married?'

'Well, there's no need really, not until there's a happy, little accident,' Luna said, and that (sort of) helped Laura catch up with everything that was going. 'Speaking of, I'm glad we came back in time for George's wedding.'

Laura blinked, and then she tried to look at Harry through the door. She couldn't see him, but he laughed.

By the time Luna left—and Rolf still hadn't turned up by then—Laura wasn't quite sure what to think. But, she thought the wedding would probably be a bit more interesting with Luna there.


	47. Chapter 47

Laura hadn't expected to bring Harry along for the dress-buying. However, when she asked to see his suit, he showed her something maroon and poorly-fitted.

'I don't have money for a new suit.'

'It can be an early birthday present.'

In truth, she didn't particularly have money for a proper suit either. One of those things her mother had taught her was that every man needed a tailored suit. She couldn't argue against that, having seen the wedding photographs of her father. He looked handsome enough in all the other pictures, but, just as her mother looked beyond beautiful in her wedding dress, her father too looked that much sharper in his suit.

Still, she knew London catered to all types, and so long as they walked far enough there would be something good enough at a reasonable price. It might not have been strictly true, but she did her best to keep believing.

For his part, he stopped complaining once she dragged him out the cottage, following her obediently. She didn't know if he spent much time in the city, but he somewhat knew his way around. From what she could remember, he had once walked over to see Andromeda and Teddy after visiting her, so they must have lived in London too.

The likes of Oxford Street had the relevant shops. It was just that a couple hundred pounds, along with paying for adjustments, would cut into her savings rather drastically. At the same time, she wasn't sure she could go any cheaper—the price already worried her about the quality. They looked fine, but there wasn't any point buying a suit that would fall apart after a few months. With how quickly shops turned over in the area, she couldn't even be sure it would still be there by the wedding if she needed to return it.

Renting seemed a better choice. Only, she wanted him to have a suit. Everywhere so expensive in London, she hadn't even thought of taking him to a fancy restaurant to eat, but maybe for his birthday, or their anniversary. So, maybe a rented suit would be fine for the wedding, however that only pushed the problem later.

As they walked past a more general clothing store, he pulled her to a stop. 'D'you want to look at dresses for a bit?'

She had honestly given up buying a dress, hoping she had one that went well with whatever suit they bought him, maybe getting a clutch or necklace instead. 'I guess.'

The store sold everything from socks to earrings. Wide aisles lined up across the ground floor, shelves stocked with whatever the sign hung above them said: children's on one side, men's swimming at the far side, linens here, and bed-wear there. A pair of escalators criss-crossed at the other end of the aisles.

They drifted over, checking the huge board to see which floor they wanted, before taking the escalator up. Skipping over the casual men's and women's clothes, they went up another floor. Even here, she couldn't escape the dinner jackets and cloth trousers, men's formal spreading out in front of them. Walking ahead of him, she paced over to women's formal.

Dresses and purses and shoes made up the other half of the floor. She flicked through the first rack she came to, focused more on the price than dress. Between forty and a hundred pounds, she found these fitted her budget much better, even if she might have needed to ask her mother to adjust the fit.

He stood quietly beside her while she browsed through another few racks. Then, he asked, 'See anything you like?'

She stopped. All the dresses had more or less become a blur of price tags to her. 'Not really.'

'Nothing you want to at least try on?'

With her mood how it was, she wondered if there was anything black and frumpy. Not wanting to say that, she idly checked the dresses in front of her once more, paying attention to them this time. Half-way through, she stopped on one. Frowning, she wasn't sure why, since it didn't particularly stand out. Green hadn't really ever been her colour, either.

Taking it off the rack, she turned to him, and then she realised why.

'That looks nice,' he said. Looking around, he spotted something. 'Ah, changing rooms over there.'

'No, I don't need to,' she said.

But, he already had her by the elbow, steering her over. 'Come on, it'd be a shame if we didn't at least see one.'

So she found herself in the dinky changing room. She felt a little conscious about him being just the other side of the door. Not that she expected him to do anything, but she hedged her bets, putting on the dress right after taking off her shirt, and then carefully wiggling out her jeans.

Checking the mirror, she thought it was a good fit. She normally only wore summer dresses for her own comfort. Otherwise, she didn't go anywhere that needed dresses. So, she hadn't seen herself in an outfit that, well, showed herself off in a while. It hugged her waist well, and made her legs seem longer, and she also thought it would be rather flattering with the right bra underneath. Going on her tiptoes, she hoped she had matching high heels or that her mother had a pair she could borrow.

Eventually, she remembered Harry was waiting for her. The close fit suddenly felt a lot more scary. Her hand hesitated on the door for a moment, and then she opened it, stepping out.

Her gaze meandered side to side, slowly working its way to his face as she asked, 'What do you think?'

He hadn't looked at her like that before. She felt his eyes running up and down her, really seeing her for the first time. Because, she knew, it had all been candid before, and she hadn't worn an outfit like this—jeans and jumpers didn't do much for her figure.

The words slipping out, he said, 'You're gorgeous.'


	48. Chapter 48

Laura felt her cheeks warm from the compliment and her lips slipped into a smile. 'Thank you.'

Harry looked away, rubbing the back of his head. 'That is, er, it looks good on you, really.'

'Thank you,' she said again, brushing some loose hair behind her ear.

Watching him fidget was unbearably cute and she wished he would blush. Rare were these sorts of moments, so she wanted that little more. An accomplice to that desire, she felt a sudden need to see him in a suit—to balance things out.

'Come, let's find you something,' she said, taking his hand and pulling him into action. Then, she stopped. 'Hold on.' Popping into the changing room, she picked up her things—tricky to do in her dress. 'Okay, let's go.'

He offered no resistance, chuckling on the way to the men's section. As much as she didn't want to, she still glanced at the prices while checking the clothing, but at least found the selection to be on the cheaper side. After some perusing, she'd chosen a handful of them in the right size. None jumped out to her like the dress did, though she thought a tie that matched her dress would be nice. So, she settled on a black two piece—a waistcoat could always be added later on—and scoured the tie section.

With all of that and a white dress shirt, he had his hands rather full by the time she closed him in the changing room. While she waited for him, she stepped into the adjacent one, looking at herself a little more.

'Gorgeous,' she whispered, smile lingering.

Still lipstick to add, and her eyelashes needed work, eyeliner and other makeup touches as well: she wished she could see his face if she'd done all that. Brushing her fringe, she bit her lip. From inside her handbag, she took out a hairbrush and spare hair ties.

A minute or so later, the door to his changing room opened, and then he stepped out while fiddling with the cuffs. After a second, he looked to the left and to the right. 'Laura?'

'Here,' she said, and she stepped out too, her hair up in a neat bun. 'What do you think?'

'It looks good with the dress.'

Rather than reply, she inspected him. As expected, the fit wasn't perfect, but not that bad either, and he still needed loafers, or some other formal shoes, to complete the outfit. However, those were only minor problems. 'You look really handsome.'

'Not gorgeous though?'

She laughed, covering her mouth. Then, with a sly smile, she said, 'I've already seen you gardening with your shirt off.'

'Got me there,' he said, grinning.

A fancy taking her, she pulled him into her changing room. There, she stood them in front of the mirror, looping their arms together, and she went on her tiptoes.

The sight in the mirror looked a little rough. He needed a comb through his hair, and she needed to do her makeup and fix her bun, and, really, his tie needed to be redone. They didn't have any accessories either. In spite of all that, she found herself bubbling over with happiness, leaning against him and squeezing his arm.

Eventually, she broke away with a sigh. 'Okay, go get changed back,' she said, pushing him out and shutting the door.

A couple of minutes later, they met outside the changing rooms. 'What do we do with these? Put them back, or is there a box, or what?' he asked, holding the folded-up suit.

The decision that had been floating around her thoughts came to the forefront, finally needing to be answered. She gently shook her head. 'We're buying them.'

'You can't,' he said.

'I can, actually,' she said, though she hadn't meant it to sound as harsh as it did. Taking a moment, she spoke with more care. 'This is why I've been working, so I have money for the things I want. And, I do want this, Harry.' She said the last sentence trying to convey how much it meant to her, even if the words eluded her.

After a few seconds, he let out a long breath. 'You're right, it is your money.'

That sounded like she'd failed. But, he'd given in, so she had time to think about what she wanted to say.

When they arrived back at her flat, she still didn't know. The mood hadn't recovered between them either. Standing in the doorway, she was worried he'd leave. A situation like this hadn't happened to her before. She'd been honest with him, but that didn't mean she was right, and time had only made her feel more and more like she'd forced him to accept it.

She didn't know what more she could say.

'Well, I'll be going now,' he said.

'Wait,' she said, reaching out to grab him, only to stop herself. 'Please.'

He didn't move.

Her heart thumping, she didn't know what good a few seconds could do. Why had she even insisted on buying the clothes, she asked herself, again and again, hoping for an answer to come. They'd looked nice next to each other, sure, but it wasn't worth this. She had been so happy, though.

Trying to piece together the loose thoughts that she had, she said, 'When I saw us like that, I was so happy.'

His expression softened, but she thought it was probably to try and stop her from getting any more upset, since she hadn't really made much sense. That wasn't good enough. If they couldn't agree, then she'd just return the clothes. But, she wanted him to understand.

Nails digging into her palms, she brought forward her fear. 'We looked like we were a real couple. Like we, like we belonged together.'

The way she'd spoken those last two words, full of emotion and emphasis, left a mark on him.

'I…. Can we talk about this inside?' she asked.

He softly nodded, stepping closer to her and giving her hand a squeeze. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she squeezed him back. They would sort this out, she knew.


	49. Chapter 49

When the day of George and Angelina's wedding came, Laura was glad she'd talked things through with Harry. It would have been too far to travel straight to the Burrow from London all dressed up, but Luna had offered up her father's house for a few, choice people to get ready, Harry and Laura included. So, as the middle of the morning came up, Laura had taken care of all the little touches, having become quick friends with Neville's girlfriend Hannah—some things were much easier to do with help.

Looking in the mirror, Laura liked the dress even more than the first time. A simple dress, it didn't sparkle, or reveal much, or drag half-way across the room. But, the colour reminded her of Harry, and he'd liked it too. She'd paid a price to wear it. She'd told him her worry of not being good enough for him. It hadn't been easy to put to words something so personal, but he wouldn't have understood otherwise. In the end, he had.

Walking into the lounge, she found him chatting to Neville, both in their suits. She joined them, standing at Harry's side. They'd looked good together, in the mirror, she'd thought. As though reading her mind, Neville spoke up, saying much the same in his own words.

With a gentle blush behind her makeup, she said, 'Thank you,' and smiled freely.

Not too long later, Bill turned up in his car, honking until they all came out. Most of them squashed themselves into the back seat—Neville secured the spot in the front by virtue of being the broadest. Then, a short trip took them to a road beside a row of evergreens. Bill let them out before parking just off the side of the road, and then led them through a gap in the trees to the orchard.

A marquee of epic proportions hovered above the hectic preparations below. Easily large enough for a hundred seats and altar, a dozen people she didn't recognise were setting up just that, laying out chairs in orderly rows.

Laura didn't have much time to admire the venue with her boyfriend before he got taken away to help, the same happening to Neville. With Hannah there, she didn't mind too much, someone to talk to as they walked around, trying to keep out everyone's way. Eventually, their boyfriends returned as the ceremony neared. They all ended up seated just behind the Weasleys and alongside Luna—except for the babies, who had their own section at the back.

Everything went just fine. George looked rather uncomfortable in a suit, a sheen of sweat despite the cool breeze. Angelina looked stunning, her unconventional dress vibrantly coloured and hair beautifully braided into a bun. When they stood together at the altar, their shy smiles and awkward glances captured Laura's heart, even if she did think the kiss perhaps didn't need to last as long as it did.

The reception afterwards held the mood well, full of laughter and cheer. Angelina came from a large family too, her three aunts helping seat everyone. Like before, Laura and Harry ended up on a table with Neville and Hannah, as well as others she recognised from Harry's stories as old members of the D.A. or the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Though Laura tried not to dwell on Luna's passing words from a few weeks prior, she did notice that Angelina's glass of "champagne" wasn't quite as bubbly as her husbands. To distract herself, she checked on Luna, who sat beside an empty chair.

'Poor Rolf, our breakfast rather disagreed with him,' Luna said when asked about her date's absence.

The meal done, and Ron's speech as best man concluded (she hadn't seen him so nervous before,) they cleared the floor once more and the music began. After the first dance finished, the other couples flooded out.

Laura watched them with nervous anticipation. Her mind fluttered between wondering if he'd ask, and remembering that she hadn't really danced before, and yet she felt the pull of the music, swaying gently in her seat. Not confident enough to ask him, she settled on hoping he would.

The initial rush calmed down when the song ended, crowd thinning, and the others around her and Harry left for the bathroom or to get another drink. Leaning close and speaking softly over the noise, he said, 'Sorry, I'm not any good at dancing.'

Her mood fell, though she tried not to show it. 'I'm not either.'

He held her hand and gave it a squeeze. 'D'you want to anyway?'

'Yes,' she said, a smile coming to her lips as they stood up.

A decent amount of people still milled around the dance floor, mostly just swaying or stepping in small circles. Not exactly a nightclub. That was fine by her, and the two of them found a gap somewhere in the middle, as though hiding in the crowd.

They stopped, and then turned to face each other. Her high heels, while probably about to be a problem, brought her closer to his height. His eyes were a wonderful shade of green. Glancing around, they copied another couple who looked like they knew what they were doing. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he rested his hand just below her shoulder. Their free hands joined together.

'You lead, and I'll, um, try to follow,' she said, not entirely confident that would work.

He nodded. 'On three. One, two, three,' he said, somewhat in line with the beat, and then he stepped to the side. She followed, a little slow. Repeating the counting, he went through a few more steps—forwards, left, backwards, right. A small box on the floor, she thought, following its edges.

As they got used to that, he phased out his counting, and the steps came naturally to her, no longer focusing on them. Instead, she focused on him.

Wonderful green eyes, which she wanted to stare into forever. Strong, warm hands, too, rough from work. Combed hair she wanted to run her own hands through. Lips she wanted to kiss. On those lips, a warm smile.

She thought to herself that, if things stayed like this between them, then she'd always be happy.

Unfortunately, that wasn't to be the case.


	50. Chapter 50 (6 extra)

Laura stood in front of the fridge the Friday after the wedding, humming to herself. The ingredients for the night's dinner all sat on the same shelf. She had the pan out on the counter, alongside the cutting board and cooking knives. Only the middle of the afternoon, she wasn't actually going to start any time soon, but she liked to be prepared. Sometimes something needed cleaning, or an ingredient went off. Nothing tragic, but she wanted everything to go smoothly, since she only had him over for one night a week. She wanted to show him she could be a competent woman, in a little way.

The Sickle heating up in her pocket, a smile came to her lips. She took it out, so hasty she almost dropped it, before reading the writing on the back.

Her stomach dropped.

Bowing her head, she squeezed the coin in her hand. After a deep breath, she raised her head again and brushed her fringe to the side. 'There's always next week,' she whispered to herself.

When next week came and the usual time he arrived passed, she felt a sense of dread building with every beat of her heart. A knock on the door ten minutes late, she put on a smile, the feeling mostly washing away. But, even when she saw him and he apologised, that feeling didn't entirely go away.

She didn't work Wednesdays, and so usually went to his for lunch. This Wednesday was no different. Though he'd been there yesterday when she'd come over after her shift, part of her worried that no one would answer when she knocked. Her pulse quickened when she finally did.

Silence greeted her. He didn't call out from the garden, no footsteps in the cottage. She couldn't hear the wind. The thump of her pulse in her ears was all she heard.

A minute, five, ten, thirty—she had no sense of time. She just waited, stuck on his top step.

When he did turn up, he apologised for not being home and asked if she wanted a cup of tea. 'I hope you weren't waiting long.'

'Not at all,' she said, finding a smile from somewhere.

Friday at work, before she left after the lunch hour shift, Claire cornered her in the kitchen. 'Is everything alright?'

Laura couldn't find the strength to lie so blatantly, settling on a half-truth. 'Harry's been busy, so I'm a bit lonely.'

For a long moment, Claire stared her down. 'You sure that's all it is?'

'Yes. I'm fine, really.'

'Well, if you say so, but you don't look it.'

Laura didn't have a reply, but she laughed it off, quickly leaving.

The month turned to July, and so she began thinking about Harry's birthday. That hadn't helped matters. Not wanting to go home and worry all afternoon, she wandered the streets, checking shops for something small that he might like. They'd agreed on the suit being his birthday present, but she thought a second-hand book or a small garden ornament would be okay.

She stumbled on a flower shop eventually. Seeing the flowers helped calm her, though she wasn't sure if he wanted any. His garden didn't have many plants for their aesthetic. The only one that came to mind was the bush Teddy had chosen, but then she corrected herself, remembering that the leaves were still a herb. When she saw the lilies, though, she thought he might make an exception. Not that she knew what to look for, she inspected them anyway. In the end, she'd probably just chosen one at random, but she chose the one that looked the nicest.

Back at her flat, she put it in her bedroom. Dinner a while away from needing to be prepared, she just stared at the flower, trying to stay calm.

She'd worried about her feelings from the start. This moment, she knew, was what she'd been trying to avoid. As soon as she felt like he didn't want to be with her, she started to lose her grip on her feelings. It wasn't unreasonable for him to miss one dinner and be late to the next. Life got in the way of things sometimes, she knew. But, knowing wasn't the same as feeling, and her feelings didn't much care for reason.

She came to understand that the lily made her think of the future, pushing out the unpleasant present. So, she thought more about his birthday, and that led to her deciding to have the last Friday of the month be a birthday dinner. She could buy some nice candles and cook his favourite meal. Nothing too fancy, something a little different.

He arrived on time that night, and she shared her idea for his birthday, and he loved the idea. 'We can dress up for it,' he suggested.

'Yes,' she said, smiling, happy.

The next few weeks tested her, though.

'Start eating without me, if I take too long. Don't want you to starve,' he said the following week, after pre-emptively apologising for maybe being late to the dinner.

He invited her to an evening meal at the Burrow on the one weekend. She went along, thoughts troubled. Ginny was there.

'You don't mind letting them catch up, do you?' Molly had said, sitting Laura next to Audrey instead.

Harry looked troubled when they left afterwards, but that somehow meant that he later asked Laura to come to the Burrow a couple more times. She accepted, too, but only for afternoon visits, not meals. Still, it felt like Molly couldn't let the two of them sit next to each other then either, finding something for Harry to do, or keeping them on their feet and standing between them, endlessly talking about Teddy and her grandchildren and the garden and such.

Every night lying in bed, when she felt that rush of dark emotion swirling around her chest, tightening around her heart, she looked at the lily. It would be okay, she told herself. One way or another, things would get better.

But, they didn't.

Laura hung the dress on the outside of her wardrobe, a reminder of the happy afternoon she'd had dancing. Harry's birthday dinner just a few days away, she wanted to focus on that, doing her best to put aside her apprehensions. How she felt didn't matter. He still spent hours with her, still kissed her, still held her hand and snuggled with her on the couch and smiled warmly. So, her feelings were wrong, she knew, for what good that did.

Taking a deep breath, she hesitated, before leaving her flat. The familiar walk to the Leaky Cauldron took no time at all, and Hannah greeted her with a hello and a, 'How are you?' before she took the Floo. The familiar walk from the Surrey pub took a few minutes down the quiet roads. By the time she reached his door, she felt as though being tugged in opposite directions, slowly ripped in half by her love for him and her fear of losing him.

The afternoon passed happily, just like every other day they spent together, making her fear seem foolish. In a moment of grim clarity, she thought herself an addict riding the highs of their relationship before going into withdrawal. But, it was something she could overcome. That had been her plan all along. So, she talked to him about her studying, her intention being to sit her GCSEs and AS Levels and A Levels over the next three academic years, that she'd checked with her old school and they'd be happy to let her sit them there for a small fee to cover administrative costs, and that they even offered revision sessions near exam time.

By the end of her talking, she felt good about herself. Moping didn't get her anywhere. One step at a time, she knew, did.

The evening getting on and her mother home soon, she said, 'I should be going. I'm cooking for my mum tonight.'

'Ah, that reminds me. I talked to Molly, and, well, she's throwing me a surprise birthday party. She didn't want to say, but I was telling her about our dinner on Friday, and that's when her one is. I'm sorry, but she's already invited everyone.'

Inside, everything came crashing down, while she kept her smile. 'No, no, that's great. It'll be nice to have everyone together, won't it?'

'Yeah,' he said. 'We can have our dinner another night, I hope.'

'Yes, we'll sort something out after the party.' Looking down, she steadied her breathing, heart pounding painfully. 'Sorry, I really should go. I'm already a little late to start cooking.'

'Sure,' he said, and then he kissed her cheek as she left.

She wasn't sure how she got back to her flat, but she did. Her hands shook. Something dark and cynical pushed her, though, and she went into her room and took out a piece of paper, writing a short note. 'Sorry, Ganoe,' she said, gently shaking her owl.

He rather dramatically blinked, as though trying to emphasize that it really wasn't time to wake up yet.

'Can you take this to Hermione for me? Please? She's not far, somewhere in London.'

As though taking a deep breath, he puffed up his chest, wings lifting an inch, before sticking out his leg.

'Thank you,' she said, her voice shaking.

Ganoe hesitated on the windowsill, staring back at her. She smiled and waved. Off he went. While she waited, she walked into the kitchen and started taking things out.

Smash went the plate.

She swept it all up into a plastic bag, careful that the shards didn't poke through or tear the bag at all. Then, she looked back at the kitchen counter, before turning around and going to the phone in the lounge. Just this once, she decided, they could have a takeaway.

Sitting in silence by herself, she didn't have to wait long for Ganoe to come back to her bedroom window.

'Thank you,' she whispered, giving him a treat.

Opening the reply he had brought back, her stomach clenched, forcing her to sit down on her bed. She read it again to make sure. Then, she closed her eyes and curled up on her bed, staying like that until the food arrived. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and put her feelings to the side. The delivery person didn't need to see her like that.

She left most of the food in the kitchen, along with a note for her mother. Though not at all hungry, she ate a spring roll and drank a glass of water, before going to bed. She wasn't sure when she actually fell asleep, but it wasn't quick.

Coming into work the next morning, she did her best to keep moving and not cause problems, extra careful carrying trays and watching where her feet went. When Claire arrived, she took one look at Laura, and then hugged her.

'What happened to you?' Claire asked.

'Oh, it's… just a little rough this month.'

Finally letting Laura go, Claire rifled through her handbag. 'I've got something for pain, constipation, cramps—'

'No, no, it's not that bad, really. I'll rest up when I get home.'

Claire stopped. 'Well, if you say so. You're okay with the lunch hour rush?'

'Yes, I'll be fine.'

Claire looked at her, and Laura worried that she'd be challenged on what she'd said. But, in the end, Claire said, 'Okay. Just, let me know if you need a break, yeah? I know you're too timid to ask for one, but George is a big softie really.'

'Yes, I will. Thanks,' Laura said.

After hesitating over whether to say anything, Claire instead hugged her again, squeezing her tight.

It took a lot out of Laura, but she made it through her shift and headed straight home—Claire had offered to walk her back, but Laura declined. Once there, she went back to her room, taking out her books and studying. It was harder than ever before. One step after another, she kept reminding herself. No matter how slow and unsteady, every step took her closer to her distant goal. So, she read the same page three times before the words stuck, and she wrote slowly so her handwriting didn't suffer too badly from her trembling hands, and she wiped her eyes when the words became too blurred to read.

She had the day off tomorrow, she reminded herself. A whole day to pull herself together. Then, out the corner of her eye, she saw her dress. One day wouldn't be enough.

When Wednesday came around, she let Harry know she wouldn't be visiting through their linked coins. Sick, she claimed. She certainly felt that way. He hoped she'd be better soon, or so the writing on the coin said. The next day she had work, but went straight home afterwards, and Claire had made her promise to take Friday off and see a doctor, going so far as to have George forbid her from coming in.

All that meant was that Laura spent the entire of Friday lying in bed, staring at the dress or the lily. She'd not eaten much over the week, however she was sure she wouldn't have any energy even if she had. Her mother had done little things and asked if she needed any medicine or to see the doctor. Laura thought her mother knew what sort of problem it was, though, because Jo didn't force the issue.

When the evening rolled around, and she should have started getting ready for the party, she just clutched the coin tightly in her hand. Taking her wand, she changed the words to say: Sorry, I'm still not well.

With her eyes shut tight, she wished to fall asleep, so she could lose herself in dreams, hoping that, when she woke up, the world would be a different place—that she'd be a different person. More than anything before in her life, she wanted that to come true.

'I'm just going to the newsagent. Won't be long,' Jo said through her door.

'Okay, mum.'

The front door shut with a muffled thud. Then, silence, or as close to it as she could get in the middle of London. Still only around five in the afternoon, cars drove, people chattered, pigeons cooed, and Ganoe let out the odd hoot. Far too noisy for her to fall asleep, even though she had so many times before.

Then, a knock echoed through the house. She stirred, though was unwilling to sit up, until another knock followed. So soon after her mother left, she thought Jo may have forgotten her key. With that in mind, she forced herself to stand, legs a bit shaky, but she hadn't physically broken down, so she managed her way to the door with short and careful steps.

Opening it, she realised it wasn't her mother.

'Harry,' she said softly.

'Ah, oh,' he said, his smile quickly gone. Before she could even blink, he pressed a hand against her forehead. Though he didn't push her, she staggered back, and his other hand reached out to hold her steady. 'No fever at least. Sorry, did I get you up?'

Her breaths unnatural, she didn't find her voice, shaking her head instead. Then, steadying herself, she said, 'It's fine.'

'Let's get you back to bed,' he said, taking a step inside.

'No!' she said, only to hang her head. 'I mean, my mum's coming back in a minute. You don't need to worry about me.'

She didn't think that that actually made sense, answering a question he hadn't asked. But, she didn't want him to see his present.

'Just, go to your party. A day or two and I'll be good again.'

She didn't believe that, but maybe she could be closer to normal by then.

'I promise,' she said, mustering up a smile.

For a long moment, she thought he would challenge her on that—that he'd ask if she really meant it. If he did, she wasn't sure she could lie a second time, not so boldly to his face.

She hoped he did.

'Okay, I trust you,' he said, putting on a smile of his own.

With a kiss on her forehead, he left her alone again.

That night and all of the next day, she lay in bed. Every beat of her heart ached. The lily that had soothed her became a reminder of her conflicted feelings, unable to be put in the wardrobe like the dress had. She could've moved it to the lounge. But, she would still think of it.

Needing to do something, she wrote a letter before going to bed. In it, she wished Harry a happy birthday, and apologised that it was a little early, but she worried that it already looked droopy and thought it ought to be properly looked after.

When morning broke, she let Ganoe in and told her mother where she was heading, and then she picked up the letter and plant. Too delicate to Floo or Apparate with, she had to make do with a train. Fortunately, he didn't live far from the station, so she managed the walk, though it left her out of breath. Standing in front of his cottage, she felt no desire to knock: he wouldn't answer. Sunday morning worked well because of that, letting her do this small thing for herself without worrying about running into him and making this complicated.

Gently, she placed the lily on the top step, resting the letter against it. No wind, but she put on a weak sticking charm to make sure. She was a witch, after all.

The walk back daunting, she kept out her wand, because there had always been one thing she could do, even if it took until her last year at Hogwarts to find it. With a crack, she Disapparated from outside his cottage.

A long instant later, she collapsed on the floor of her room, stomach heaving despite being empty. Deep breaths calmed her down.

She hurt. The more she thought of what she'd done, the more it hurt. A simple letter, but it almost felt like a goodbye, like she couldn't bear to face him ever again. But, that was stupid, and she knew it, told herself that over and over. She could see him again later that day if she wanted to. If she really wanted to, she could see him that moment, could call him with the coin to come save her.

But, she became disillusioned. She doubted whether he would come. If he couldn't make it to one dinner a week on time, then, she asked herself, would he really come when she called him? He only saw her when it was convenient for him. If she demanded too much from him, he'd grow tired and break up with her. Those poisonous thoughts circled around her head. Knowing they were poisonous didn't stop her thinking them, either.

'One step at a time,' she whispered to herself, repeating it like a mantra, so her mind stopped thinking and just listened.

Once she'd calmed down again, she trailed off into silence. She couldn't talk to Ron about what she was going through. Hermione had started her new job and seemed to have even more on her plate than before. Claire could offer support, but she didn't think Claire could help. She needed to know what to do. Time wasn't healing. Fleur had already given her advice, but they were too different people for it to be of any good. Her mother, well, she knew what Jo would say: stand up for yourself and argue with whoever you needed to.

But again, Laura was a different person, who couldn't do that. Even if she could, she didn't know who. Harry hadn't done anything wrong, because she hadn't made things clear. If she'd said he had to have dinner with her, and he still went to the party anyway, then there'd be something. She hadn't, though. She had even told him to go. When he had turned up to make sure she was fine, she could have said something, but she hadn't.

If anyone was to blame, she thought, it would be herself. She shouldn't have been surprised that giving him up meant that he gave her up in return. He hadn't made a choice between her and Molly, because she didn't make him make a choice. Though she would have liked to think it was because she was reasonable and understanding, the dark truth was she was afraid he wouldn't choose her.

Because, in the grand scheme of things, she was no one important. Just a wandering cat who overstayed her welcome.

'One step,' she muttered to herself. She needed to focus on that. She needed something to do, something that moved her forwards. She needed to find that.

If they'd had that dinner, she thought, she wouldn't be in such a state. That brought her back to Molly. If she could settle things with Molly, then things might turn out okay, she thought. Harry liked bringing her to the Burrow, so he'd be happy if she liked going too. She wasn't sure if she would ever be happy going there, but, if other people were there and Molly let her be at Harry's side, then it would be fine. One small step.

She reluctantly woke up Ganoe, apologising for disturbing him again so soon, and attached the small note to his leg. 'It's a bit of a long trip, but please hurry,' she told him.

He hooted, squinting into the bright sky. After a few seconds, though, he spread his wings and flew off.

'Thank you.'

A request for a meeting, and she was relieved when Ganoe made it back before nightfall with a response. Molly had accepted. Laura let out a long breath, tightly gripping the parchment.

The next day, she thought the Burrow looked a lot bigger by herself. Still, she walked around to the side door and knocked, holding herself together with whatever glue and tape she could find inside.

'Ah, Laura, good to see you. Come in, come in,' Molly said when she opened the door.

Laura doubted the sincerity, but offered her own polite greeting. Once inside the kitchen, she was directed to a nearby seat and offered tea or coffee or juice, which she declined. Then, Molly sat down, a mug in her hand.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Molly said, sweetly smiling.

After straightening her shirt, Laura looked up, hiding her nerves. 'It's awkward to say, I hope you don't mind.'

'Ask me anything, dear. Trouble with Harry?'

Laura felt her hands tighten at that, but she stayed as calm as she could. 'I don't mean to sound bossy, but could you let Harry and I sit together when we come around for meals? It's just, we are dating.'

'Oh I am sorry. We're such a big family, it can be hard to organise everyone, you know,' Molly said, her head slightly tilted and eyebrows together in concern.

Laura noted that it wasn't really an apology. At the very least, Molly hadn't said she would let them sit together. She had expected that. Reason didn't work, so she tried emotion instead.

'I know I shouldn't, but I worry about these little things, and it's made me feel like I'm not welcome. Harry likes it when I come with here him, though, so I just want to make him happy.'

She had spent all evening trying to get both of those perfect. Because, she didn't want to argue; she wanted to move on from the past, from her present. So, all she wanted was this one, little step. A step that Hermione and Ron, that Fleur and Bill, that her mother had given her and Harry. All she wanted was to sit next her boyfriend. That shouldn't have been too much to ask.

'Deary me, it's not been my intention for your feelings to get hurt.'

The words cut across Laura. Something about what Molly said aggravated her incredibly. The sheer audacity to so bluntly lie, to pretend she hadn't meant to hurt Laura after throwing a birthday party specifically to ruin her dinner with Harry.

Without thinking, Laura said, 'You're lying. Don't treat me like I'm stupid.'

As the spike of anger faded, she found herself shaking with adrenaline and the echo of what she'd said. Standing up, she needed to leave, before she said something else she regretted, already afraid of what Molly might say or do in reply. She knew she wasn't thinking straight, because she also needed so desperately to make sure she took that step.

'If you want Harry to break up with me, then tell him, and respect his decision. That's all I'm asking for,' Laura said.

She liked to think she confidently strode out after saying that. But, all she could remember was a few steps outside, where her heart throbbed, trying to burst out her chest, and her legs shook, and the gentle slope (up which she had to climb to reach the edge of the Anti-Disapparition Jinx) looked indistinguishable from the Himalayas.

Regret pushed her. Shame at how she'd lashed out. Then, an all-consuming apathy descended, as she simply had had enough. Too tired, emotionally and physically, to keep feeling. One step after another, she climbed the hill, into the forest, going until she felt the subtle end of the jinx. She took out her wand and breathed deep.

One of the longer Apparitions she'd done, she stood still back in her room, holding her breath while she felt like her stomach might give. After a few seconds, she let the air out her lungs, bringing up a hand to rub her abdomen.

Then, she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

'Laura? Is that you?'

She tried to hold her voice steady, but failed, as she said, 'Yes, mum.'

Footsteps rushed across the flat, stopping outside her door. A knock.

'Come in.'

The door opened and her mother came down to the floor, holding Laura's cheeks and checking her eyes, before hugging her. Her mother's breathing uneven, she felt terrible for making Jo worry. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'Just don't disappear like that again. It was bad enough you went off on the train yesterday morning, but at least you told me first.'

'Sorry.'

Her mother shushed her, rubbing her back.

'I, I needed to do something,' she said, the tears returning. Then, she did her best to tell her mother what had happened, though she was sure it all came out in a mess. At the end, she had no idea what her mother would say or do. She expected a scolding, though, because she must be in the wrong. That was what she deserved.

'I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself,' Jo said, giving her an extra big squeeze, before leaning back enough to look her in the eyes. Jo smiled. 'That must have been so hard for you, but you did it.'

Laura thought she must have finally snapped, because she felt a rush of giddiness, almost laughing. 'It was,' she said.

Brushing her daughter's fringe to the side, like she often did when Laura was young, Jo said, 'Your father would be proud too.'

That really did break Laura, and she cried, smiling, hugging her mother.

'We need to let Harry know you're safe, too.'

Laura froze.

'Give me a moment and I'll write a letter for Ganoe to take,' Jo said, standing up.

Finding her voice, Laura asked, 'You told him I was missing?'

'Well, I thought you probably left to visit him, but given your condition I wanted to make sure you arrived. When he got the letter, he came right over in a panic. I told him to wait at his cottage, in case you were still on your way there.'

After a moment of silence, Laura said, 'I need to go see him.'

'Are you really in a state to Apparate again? You surely don't intend to walk anywhere.'

As though needing to prove her mother wrong, Laura forced her legs to listen, pushing herself up. 'I have to go, I have to sort this all out before he talks to Molly.'

Jo stared at her as she stood with legs trembling, her own gaze unflinching.

'I didn't do all this just to run away,' she said. Somehow, she stopped her legs from shaking.

Raising an eyebrow, Jo asked, 'Do I have a say in this?'

'You already said you're proud of me.'

'Yes, I did.'

They looked at each other for a moment longer, and then Jo broke away, turning to the window.

'Whatever you do, just don't splinch yourself,' Jo said, voice soft.

Her defiance complete, Laura faltered. 'I'm scared he'll hate me.'

'If he cares for you, he will understand.'

Laura couldn't bring herself to ask what happened if he didn't. So, she closed her eyes, gathering her determination. The quaint cottage in the countryside filled her mind. Wand out and, with a turn and a crack, she found herself bathed in bright sunlight.

Barely a second passed, her heart pounding and gut wrenching, before she heard muffled, heavy footsteps, and then a door clattering. Opening her eyes, she had another second to orient herself, before a sudden pressure squeezed her, pressing her arms to her sides and holding her breath in her lungs, on the verge of being painful.

'You're safe,' Harry whispered, mouth close to her ear. He mumbled some more words, but she couldn't understand them, too quiet. Letting go of her, he turned her around so he could look at her face and his hands held hers. 'I was so worried when Jo asked,' he said, and stopped himself. 'Wait, we need to let her know. Can I Apparate you home?'

'She knows,' Laura managed to say, her voice as unsteady as she felt.

He took a moment longer to inspect her, and then he said, 'Let's sit you down. Can you walk?'

'Yes,' she said, however her legs weren't entirely in agreement. With him helping, she made it up the steps and through to the lounge without stumbling, and then he eased her down onto the couch.

'D'you need anything? A drink, or food, er, I might have something for pain. Hermione gave me a kit, I can check what's in it.'

She shook her head. 'No, I, I just need to talk.'

For a moment, he said nothing, and then he sat down on the other couch, looking at her. 'Okay.'

Hands fidgeting, she looked down at them. 'You can start,' she said.

He understood, asking, 'Where were you?'

'I went to the Burrow, to talk to Molly.'

'About what?'

She took a few breaths. Then, she told him what she'd intended to ask Molly, and Molly's replies, and so she had said something she regretted, reciting her outburst. By the end, she felt like a taut string, on the verge of breaking.

After a moment of quiet, Harry said, 'You should've talked to me.'

'So this is my fault?' she asked, the question slipping out before she'd thought about it.

'No, it's just,' he said, trailing off.

She wished she'd stopped herself like that. It had been an honest question, as she really didn't know, but asked frankly it lost its meaning. She just wanted to know if she had gone too far and needed to apologise, or if she had been blunt but in the right. Her mind in disarray, she couldn't trust it to give her an honest answer, but she hoped he could.

He said to talk. She hadn't come here to run away. 'I've been hurting, since George's wedding,' she said, taking that first step.

Silence as she gathered her thoughts.

'I've been hurting, but I could manage. When we bought your suit, I told you that I worried about being good enough for you, that I would at times worry about losing you because of that. Even though I know I shouldn't worry, I can't change my feelings. I tried. I really, really did. I found something to distract me and remind me that we loved each other, and I focused on that to push out the other feelings. Then, all of a sudden, it vanished, because Molly had planned a surprise party on the same night, and I lost myself.'

Her breath ragged, she paused to take a few breaths, still unwilling to see what kind of face he made.

'When I picked myself back up, I needed something else to do. That's how today happened.'

Silence as she trembled, alone with her thoughts.

'You said we should talk, so, so say something.'

Her mind ready for him to shout at her or tell her to leave, even if she knew he'd never do that—she just needed closure. The what-ifs were becoming too much. She didn't want to deal with all those hypothetical Harrys any longer, too tired for that.

'Please,' she said, and then she finally looked up.

He stared at the fireplace, though no fire burned, his face slack, shoulders drooping as though as drained of energy as her. Then, a whisper that reached across the room, he said, 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

A breath shuddered through him, and then he lowered his head, looking straight down to the floor, his hands clenching with knuckles white. 'I knew you were hurting, but I didn't know what to do. You said you were fine, so I thought things were okay. I thought I had time to make everything better.'

His voice wavered as he spoke.

'I don't know what got into Molly. Bill talked to her, but that didn't help, did it? I couldn't ask Ron what to do, and Hermione's been working herself half to death. But, I thought, if I kept trying, she'd accept us. And, I kept hurting you, because I… didn't want to really confront her about how she was treating you.'

Laura listened, but she felt the disconnect between them, and said, 'You're responsible for you, and Molly is responsible for herself.'

Raising his head, he asked, 'What do you mean?'

'Molly's a grown woman, you don't have to take the blame for what she does.'

'You told your mum off after half a dinner.'

She brushed some loose hair behind her ear. 'If she kept messing about like that, would you have blamed me?'

'No,' he said, softly shaking his head. The point made, she didn't say any more, waiting patiently. 'Then, what am I responsible for?'

'I asked you to do one thing for me, Harry, to come have dinner with me on Friday nights. If you're late because Andromeda asked you to babysit, or your train's delayed, I can understand that. But, when you're just coming from the Burrow and you arrive late, I feel like you'd rather still be there than with me. Is that unreasonable? I really don't know. My head's so muddled up right now, so I need an honest answer. I need to know if I'm wrong.'

After a painfully long second, he said, 'No, that's not unreasonable.'

She let out a sigh of relief, but she didn't exactly feel glad about the answer. It was another what-if taken care of, though, so her thoughts ran that little bit clearer. 'That's how you've been hurting me. But, I'll let go of those feelings now, since I didn't tell you before.'

'I really messed up,' he said softly, talking more to himself than her.

'No, I should have told you sooner. This is all my fault.'

'Even if you say that, I should have known better. I should have done something.'

She felt like that set up an impasse, but she knew what it was like to have feelings and truth out of alignment. So, she left it to him and turned her attention forwards. 'Do you think I should apologise to Molly?'

He shook his head. 'No, you were just standing up for yourself.'

As much as the mood disagreed, she softly smiled, before her heart began to ache from her next question. 'I know you and Molly are close, and I know she's done a lot for you over the years. But, I can't forgive her. I'm not strong like Fleur, so I have been hurt by her, especially today. The little dignity I have won't let me forget that. If I see her again, I can treat her politely and pretend nothing happened, but I'll always remember. So, I need to know, is… that a breaking point—for us?'

The words lingered in the air, every second an eternity.

Then, he shook his head once more. 'No. It's just… sad, for me. I really don't know what got into her. She was devastated when me and Ginny broke up, but it's like… she's bewitched.'

'You don't think?' Laura hesitantly asked.

'No, definitely not. I guess, I guess she must be so busy looking at her goal, she's not even seeing you.' Taking a long breath, he brought a hand up to pinch his nose, pushing up his glasses as he did. 'Look at me, making excuses for her.'

Laura didn't say anything, letting that line of conversation burn itself out. Though exhausted, she did feel better. Her heart calm, it beat a gentle rhythm, for what felt like the first time in years. The darkness in her head, brought to light, fled—an old phrase from some book she'd read as a child. It suited the situation, she thought.

'That's all I wanted to talk about. Thank you. I'm, well, I'll be back to normal in a day or two.' Smile rueful, she said, 'I mean it, this time.'

'Can I ask you something, then?'

She nodded. 'Anything.'

'Tell me how you feel when I ask, please. Even if you're only a little sad, or tired, or lonely, or happy. If you tell me you're fine, then I'm going to ask again and again until you give me an answer.'

She brought her hands together, fingers woven. 'I'll feel like a nuisance.'

'Then tell me that.'

In spite of it all, she giggled; her hands came apart so one could cover her mouth.

He walked over to her and knelt on the floor, taking her other hand in both of his. 'You're an independent woman, I know that. So, I'm not asking you to depend on me, just to share your feelings with me, like you do with your goals and whatever Claire did at work.'

Stopping there, he brought a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek.

'And I want you to be happy. I really do.'

She closed her eyes and leant forwards, slightly pursing her lips. He obliged, his lips touching hers—a gentle, warm pressure—such a reassurance after everything that had happened. It couldn't have been comfortable for him to stay awkwardly crouched, but he stayed like that, waiting for her even as she dragged the chaste kiss longer and longer.

When she finally pulled back, her eyes fluttering open, she had a smile. 'I feel like I can do that,' she said.

He smiled too. 'Should we get you home now?'

Standing up, she looked outside to get a feel for the time. On the dining table by the window was the lily.

'Thanks for the present. It makes a beautiful centrepiece, don't you think?'

By the end of the week, she was back on her feet, much to Claire and George's relief. Though her mother didn't ask about what happened at the cottage, Laura thought she probably knew anyway. No one in the world knew her like her mother did. However, Harry seemed intent on challenging that.

The kitchen counter covered in things, she finished up the preparations for the small roast, waiting for the oven to come to temperature. Still an hour before Harry would arrive, she already had a quiet voice in the back of her head trying to worry her. Humming to herself, she drowned it out.

A knock on the door rang through the flat. She almost asked her mother to get it, before remembering Jo had already left. Nothing urgent to do, she put down the oven gloves and pattered through, shouting, 'I'm coming!'

At the door, she wondered if her mother had ordered something, or if it was a neighbour. Then, she opened it.

'Oh, Harry?' she said, not quite sure.

He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 'Hey, not interrupting am I?'

'No, come in. I mean, if you want to,' she said, stepping to the side.

Entering, he slipped out his shoes, and then stuck his hand in a pocket. 'Before I forget, you've got a minute now? Nothing on the hob?'

'No, yes,' she said, pausing for a second. 'Can you ask easier to answer questions?'

Laughing, he took out his hand. 'The other day, you said something like you had a focus, something to remind you we loved each other.'

A lot had happened, but she recognised what he'd said as how she'd thought of the special dinner they had planned. 'Yes.'

'Here,' he said, offering her a square piece of paper.

She took it, eyeing it up, and eventually flipped it over.

'My friend brought a camera, so I asked him and, well, you can guess the rest.'

Covering her mouth, she stared at the wizarding photograph. Though black and white, it was clearly her and Harry, dancing at George's wedding.

'I thought if something happens again, and you can't talk to me for whatever reason, this might help you remember.'

'I'm going to cry,' she stated.

'Please tell me they're happy tears.'

She laughed, embracing him, careful not to bend the picture. 'Yes, they are.'


	51. Chapter 51

With everything settled, Laura thought. As much as she didn't want to dwell on what had happened, she needed to learn, she knew. Somehow things went worse than before and that just wouldn't do. So, difficult as it may have been to relive, she had to, to move forward.

The big difference, she thought, was that she was aware of how toxic her thoughts had become. As her emotional state crumbled, she could cope because of that. Unfortunately, that just meant she got herself into an even worse situation before desperation struck. It did her no good to know she was falling if she didn't do something to stop it. That had to change if she felt this repeating, she told herself.

She didn't want to focus on the negatives, though. There had been moments where she felt more herself. Before the climax, Claire had really been there for her. Looking back, she appreciated the concern and that Claire went out of her way to try and help, even if it was only a little. She thought of George as her boss, but he had been understanding too. London had no shortage of bosses who'd have treated her without that compassion. A small bit of compassion, but compassion nonetheless.

Of course, her time with Harry had also helped her. But, it was more masking the problem than solving it, she thought. Seeing him happy around her made her feel he wouldn't leave her right that second. That feeling faded when they separated, though. The worse she became, the more she'd need to see him, but she had already been seeing him so much. If she wanted to "solve" it this way, she'd have to ask him to spend all his time with her. She absolutely couldn't do that. But, she could always talk honestly with him, as hard as that may become when things are rough.

When it really mattered, her mother had been there for her. She didn't really understand their relationship. So close and so distant. Her mother teased her, and talked inconsequential things, and let her do whatever she wanted, but then had swooped in at the most crucial moment, saving her from her feelings of despair. If her mother hadn't been there for her, she didn't know if she could have faced Harry. At the least, she was sure she wouldn't have been able to convey herself, to put her thoughts and feelings out there for him to see, as clearly as she'd managed to.

Aside from people, the photograph he'd given her would certainly help. When she'd bought the lily and taken out her dress, she had felt so much better, and she remembered it was because she looked to the future. It had been the same when she talked about her studying. The present an ever-changing and turbulent moment, when she could look back at how happy they had been and look ahead to what she would one-day achieve, the troubles around her became muted.

With careful consideration, she added all those tools to her mental box—alongside taking the next step, no matter how small it may be. If she felt herself crumbling, she wouldn't sit around and do nothing; she'd take out her tools and try which ones seemed best.

At work, she sighed. Resting against the counter, mornings barely had any customers after nine, only getting busy again when the lunch hour rolled around. As unprofessional as she thought it to be, she did rather want to bring a book along to read. Something to pass the time between the sporadic waitressing.

The door opening, she stood up straight and brushed some creases out her work apron. Then, she made sure she had a gentle smile, holding her hands politely at her front. When she recognised the customer, her smile became more natural.

Walking over, Harry had a good look around at the sparse décor. 'Hi,' he said, at the counter.

'Hello, Harry. Did you need to ask me something?'

'No, I thought I'd come for an early lunch.'

She bit her lip, and then asked, 'Can you pay?'

'I hope you don't ask all your customers that,' he said.

'Only the ones without jobs and savings.'

He chuckled at that, pulling out a wallet. 'Andromeda makes sure I have some cash for Teddy. Bus fare, food and drink, you know.'

Peering over the front of the counter, she said, 'I don't see Teddy.'

'You're not gonna snitch on me, are you?'

'Well, I guess you are a customer,' she replied, shrugging.

Laughing, he looked up at the menu, and then he took out a few coins for her. 'Toasted BLT and tea, thanks.'

'Coming right up,' she said, tapping that in and swapping coins. 'Your change.'

While she popped in the back to tell George the order, he sat down nearby. Coming out, she walked to the front of the counter, her smile still there. Even though they didn't talk, she felt happy. Maybe he knew, maybe he didn't, but that he'd come to see her without her asking meant a lot to her. Just like how he'd started coming early on Friday nights.

It reminded her that they were both still learning. He may have been born three years earlier, but he didn't have all the answers. Especially when it came to relationships, he only really had experience dating Ginny, and Laura thought herself rather different to Ginny, based on what he'd told her and how Ginny had acted when Laura met her. At the very least, Ginny had no shortage of self-esteem. Laura couldn't say the same about herself.

All things considered, he'd done a good job so far, she thought. Problems would always come up, no matter who they dated. People were far too complex and different for that not to be the case. So, the important thing was that they could work through the problems. Sparing him a loving look, she knew they could.


	52. Chapter 52

With summer cresting, Harry's garden burst with berries, and so Laura made a habit of bringing ice-cream when she visited. He promised that there'd be fruit from the trees in a year or two, too. Salad plants ready to harvest as well made for rather interesting meals. Her mother raised her on a meaty diet, so it all had a sort of strangeness to it. But, he treated her well, making use of stir-fries for the more bitter vegetables and otherwise preparing or cooking what he dug up and picked.

He had always spent a lot of time outside, except for the middle of winter, since she had met him. Somehow, he found more reasons to stay there this year. She had come to understand various chores and helped as she could, taking out weeds and picking ripe berries and checking for pests, but she left the important tasks like watering to him.

While she finished up checking a raspberry bush, he'd been busy digging off to the side. Walking over to him, she looked on with knitted eyebrows, the patch he dug a sizeable rectangle. 'What's this for?' she asked.

'Greenhouse,' he said, breathless, pausing his work.

'Do you even have cement?'

'Er, not exactly,' he said, scratching his nose. 'Gotta start somewhere.'

Laughing softly, she brushed her fringe aside. 'Nothing to do with all the time you've spent chatting to Neville?'

'It's not like I'm gonna grow mandrakes or wormwood,' he said.

She hummed as she carefully sat down on the grass, avoiding the dirt pile. 'What sort of things then?'

'Well, more tropical stuff, I guess. The bell peppers are okay outside, but they'd be happier in a greenhouse. Actual chilli peppers, and curry leaf—they're more picky, and I can grow out of season too. Always have some fresh onions and garlic and tomatoes on hand.'

'Won't it still get cold enough for frost inside?'

He shook his head. 'Magic. Neville's sure twenty centimetres is enough to keep the gnomes from coming, and I'll be enchanting the glass anyway, not the soil.'

'Do you even have any glass?'

After a moment to think, he said, 'I just had my birthday,' and deflated.

'There's always Christmas,' she said.

'Yeah,' he said, trailing off, and he also sat down.

On opposite sides of the shallow pit, she couldn't reach over and hold his hand. She contemplated shuffling around to fix that.

'What would you like?' he asked.

'Huh?' she said.

'To add or change. I'm putting up a greenhouse, what about you?'

She bit her lip, looking around, nearly falling over from trying to turn too far. He chuckled. She pretended it never happened. 'I, um, I don't know. It's not my garden, so I don't think it really matters what I'd do.'

'Tell me anyway. I want to know.'

A soft smile came to her lips, her hand coming up to shyly hide it. 'I guess, a small patio, with a roof. Just big enough for a bench, really. And thin windows, or maybe spelled so the wind and rain can't enter, but I want to hear them loud and clear. I think that's more of a porch, now I've said it. You know what I mean, though, right?'

When she looked back at him, his gaze was focused on the cottage behind her. 'The veggies would be fine with that, but I can move them back anyway.'

'What do you mean?' she asked.

Pushing himself up, he walked over to the back door and took a couple of strides straight ahead. 'Yeah, definitely enough room. The sun's good here, so I think a little bigger and we can have a ledge for plants, and keep wellies and boots under it.'

With the way he spoke about it, she asked, 'You're not serious, are you?'

He hummed a note and turned to her. 'About?'

'I can't ask you to do that for me. It's your cottage, and, I mean, you don't have the money for it anyway.'

He shrugged. 'I dunno, when you were talking about it, I thought it sounded nice. Sitting next to you and reading a book, the rain pouring—it sounds great.'

Guilt dragging her head down, she said, 'But, it can't be cheap. I do have some savings. It's just, I don't think….'

'No rush, eh?' he said, sitting down next to her.

She turned to him, finding him smiling. He placed his hand on hers, fingers curling around and giving her hand a squeeze.

'We've got years to sort it out. It's good to have goals, right?'

Feeling a little silly, she smiled with a gentle blush and squeezed his hand back. 'Yes. Sorry, I wasn't quite following.'

Letting go of her hand, he reached over to her far shoulder and pulled her close. 'I'm the one who digs holes before buying cement, so I think you're right to worry.'

She laughed, letting herself melt against him, head resting on his shoulder. They stayed like that a while, the sun warm on their back and breeze cool on their skin.

'I've been thinking,' he said. 'Even though we're taking this slow, I didn't really understand. So, I kept asking more of you, without realising.'

'No, it's fine. I've not felt pressured or anything.'

He chuckled. 'That's good. Then, can I ask you to do something?'

'Sure.'

'Can you meet Andromeda? Not today, but maybe next weekend. I'll ask her to bring Teddy in the morning and stay for lunch. And you can say no, I don't want you to say yes because you think it'll make me happy. I'm fine introducing you later. It's just, I do have a reason to ask you now, but I don't want to tell you in case you feel like you have to say yes.'

'Harry? You're rambling.'

Chuckling again, he patted her arm. 'Sorry, this is why I avoid thinking.'

She giggled and snuggled against him. 'I'll meet Andromeda. Really, it's fine.'

'Great,' he said and he kissed her forehead. 'Great.'


	53. Chapter 53

The weekend came to Harry's cottage, and with it Laura. She usually lounged around at home since he had plans most of the time. Sometimes lunch, sometimes dinner, sometimes just an afternoon cup of tea and biscuits: she never knew quite what she'd get. But, today, she'd come over for a late breakfast. He didn't explicitly know that yet, however.

Stepping back into the kitchen after letting her in, Harry said. 'I'm just making a tea.'

She followed him, her nerves reminding her she didn't have to go through with her plan. As though testing the waters for bailing out, she softly cleared her throat, and then asked, 'Have you, um, had breakfast?'

'Nah. Nothing to do today, so I'll just snack.'

After taking a deep breath, she said, 'I'll make us fried eggs on toast.'

In the middle of pouring boiling water, he didn't stop, but she saw him smile.

'If it's okay with you,' she said, a bit late.

'No, that's fine with me. You know how the grill works?'

She paused a moment, and then said, 'Right, no toaster.'

'Yeah. I've got fresh eggs. Should be good on bread. There's sunflower oil, if you're worried about burning the butter.'

After pressing her lips tightly in a line, she said, 'Butter will be fine.'

He laughed, stirring his mug. 'Sure.'

'I, I've been practising a lot, you know.'

'Yeah, I know.' He paused, having a sip of his tea. 'D'you wanna cook now?'

She nodded hesitantly.

Stepping away from the oven, he said, 'I'll leave you to it then.'

She nodded again, and then watched him walk out the room, her heart beating faster with every step of his. That hadn't exactly been part of the plan. Alone, she took a moment to think, and then went about collecting plates and bread and all that, lining them up on the counter.

'Okay, let's start with the toast,' she muttered to herself, taking out four slices of bread. Bent down, she opened the oven and got out her wand. 'Um, hot flames, hot flames.' Concentrating intently, she waved her wand, and then stopped herself. 'Not Bluebells.' After a deep breath, she rested her wand against the metal mesh that spread across the top of the inside of the oven.

A string of violet fire streamed out her wand, coiling on the mesh, until she flicked her wand away. The flames remained. She let her hand approach them, but yanked it back before it even got close.

'Maybe too hot.' Still, she put the bread on a rack and slid it in. Though she'd planned to toast and fry at the same time, she found herself too worried to look away from the bread, oven gloves on and ready to take them out any second.

Hardly any time passed when she had to flip them over. With some idea of how long they'd take, she felt comfortable putting the pan on the stovetop and adding a chunk of butter. Then, she waited a bit longer, before taking out the toast.

After putting out the grilling flames, she rested her wand's tip under the frying pan. 'Gentle flames,' she muttered to herself. Like before, coiling fire streamed out, though a much smaller strand this time, which she cut off much sooner with a flick of her wand.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she stared at the butter. It slowly melted and began to bubble. In much more familiar territory now, she picked up an egg and cracked it on the side of the pan, before carefully prying it open and pouring out the innards. Quick as she could without being careless, she added three more.

She rather admired the size of his pan. The biggest one at her flat barely fit three eggs without overlapping, but his managed four just fine.

With those kinds of pointless thoughts in mind, the eggs were soon cooked. Once more careful, so the yolks didn't break, she scooped them out the pan and onto the bread. Only afterwards did she think about whether or not he buttered the toast when he cooked. She thought he probably didn't, since the eggs were cooked in butter, so they brought some butter with them when put on the toast. But, there were still the corners, which missed out on egg and butter, and so rather dry. That didn't bother her much when she ate. It might bother him, she thought. Some melted butter still in the pan, she contemplated pouring a dribble on the corners of his toasts, before she realised she was overthinking things.

Then, she went on to overthinking things when it came to salt and pepper.

Eventually, she walked through to the lounge with both plates (and a pair of shakers) on a tray. She made sure to check in front of her feet as she went. He kept the place rather tidy, though, so she had no problem getting to the table.

'No bacon?'

She gave him a playful shove as she sat down. 'Prat.'

Laughing, he salted and peppered his egg. She watched, breath held, until he took his first bite and didn't wince. Not that she expected it to taste terrible, because she hadn't burnt it. Really hard to fry an egg wrong without burning it in her experience. Likewise with the toast, which she had seen was fine and not at all blackened.

'It's good, thanks,' he said.

She smiled shyly down at her own plate. 'You're welcome.'

Silence followed on while they ate, idly looking at the lily on the table or at the landscape beyond the window, sometimes catching each other's eye and smiling. As they finished up, she popped into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

When she joined him again at the table, he reached over to hold her hand. ''Bout two hours until Andromeda and Teddy come,' he said.


	54. Chapter 54

When the time for the guests to arrive neared, Harry talked to Laura.

'Okay, so, if you're uncomfortable or anything like that, let me know. Er, you can ask me if the food's burning.'

'Harry.'

'Yeah?'

Smiling, she squeezed his hand. 'I'm fine, really. Meeting people isn't something that worries me.'

'Oh, right.'

His somewhat-dejected look adorable, she leaned in to steal a kiss, though just a quick one. 'Anyway, aren't we having sandwiches?'

'I can toast them.'

Giggling, she brushed some loose hair behind her ear. A general sound of chatter began outside, distant but getting louder, and eventually she spotted the chatterbox walk across the path to the front door of the cottage.

She followed Harry to the hallway, though kept back as he opened the door. Not enough room for everyone to hang around there.

'Harry!' Teddy shouted, and Harry knelt down to hug him.

Though subtle, she noticed Teddy's hair darken for a moment, something she could have easily dismissed as lighting if she didn't know better. While she wanted to keep watching those two, she raised her gaze to the other guest.

The one time she'd seen Andromeda, she'd thought the older lady looked rather aristocratic. In better light, she didn't think otherwise. Given how proper Teddy spoke and behaved (despite Harry's more casual manner,) she had thought Andromeda a rather strict person—more like Professor McGonagall than Sprout. So, the warm smile threw her a bit.

After a few more seconds of the boys greeting each other—hair ruffled and Teddy lifted to the ceiling—Andromeda softly cleared her throat. 'Harry?'

'Ah, right,' Harry said, putting down his godson. Gesturing to Laura, he said, 'This is my girlfriend, Laura Madley.'

Andromeda bowed her head. 'Pleased to meet you. I am Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's grandmother.'

'A pleasure to meet you too,' Laura replied. She looked down; Teddy held Harry's hand. 'Hello to you too, Teddy.'

Grinning, he said, 'Hello, Laura.'

She smiled back at him before turning to the lounge, saying, 'Shall we?' as she walked through. They all followed, settling in different places. She sat back at the dining table, chair facing the fireplace, and Andromeda joined her there. Harry and Teddy set about upturning a box of wooden building blocks onto the crimson rug. It felt like so long ago that she'd carved the pumpkin, nearly a year.

Her reminiscing was ended by Andromeda speaking up. 'So, Harry has told me a lot about you.'

'Good things, I hope.'

Andromeda chuckled. 'Nothing but. He's rather smitten, I would say.'

Cheeks a touch red from hearing that, Laura smiled. 'That makes two of us.' After a moment, she bit her lip, not entirely sure she was supposed to say that aloud. 'Um, if there's anything you want to ask me about, please, go ahead.'

'Well, if you insist, then Harry did tell me your mother raised you. However, he didn't go into more detail than that.'

Laura nodded along. 'Yes. My father passed away a couple of months before I turned three.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'Thank you.'

A couple of seconds passed, and then Andromeda asked, 'Did your grandparents help at all, or….'

'No. My mother's a Muggleborn and her parents weren't happy with her attending Hogwarts. They cut her off when she decided against attending university. My father's parents didn't approve of her, so, once he died, they disowned us.'

'Oh that's dreadful. No one should have to go through that,' Andromeda said.

'I'm sure there's more to it than that, but I've not asked. My mother has done her best and that's all that matters to me.' Pausing, she brushed her fringe to the side. 'She's a strong woman. It can't have been easy, yet she never complained. I'm sure me going to Hogwarts was a big help, though.'

Andromeda listened politely, and then followed up with a question. 'You were in Hufflepuff, yes?'

'Yes.'

Smiling with a distant look, Andromeda said, 'My daughter was as well. A few years before you joined the school, though.'

'Really? From what Harry told me, I thought she had been a Gryffindor.'

'There's a thin line between being brave and being foolish,' Andromeda said, though she shook her head afterwards. 'That's to say, she liked people to be happy and didn't mind playing the fool—always pulling silly faces and tripping over herself.'

Laura thought the first sentence had a different weight to it than the last, but left it alone. 'That does sound more like a Hufflepuff. I guess, Harry did only meet her after she left Hogwarts.'

That led on to a short break, Andromeda turning her attention to the two builders. Teddy had become much more adept at balancing the blocks, Laura thought, his building a much taller and more coherent structure. This time, he had actual walls rather than just an outline, properly lined up straight with holes for doors and windows. Harry still asked much the same questions, though: what kind of building was it, what each room was, who it was for.

'Teddy still very much likes the book you bought him,' Andromeda said.

'Ah, I'm glad. Harry said he enjoyed reading, and I loved it when I was his age, so I hoped he might too.'

After a moment's pause, Andromeda said, 'Can I ask a more personal question?'

'Sure, I don't mind.'

'Did you ever get lonely, as the only child of a single parent?'

'No, never.' Laura took another moment to think. 'If I'm being honest, I did, but only after I sat my N.E.W.T.s and moved out. That was just for a few of months, though.'

Andromeda nodded, and then said, 'That's good to hear.'

'Teddy's starting school soon, isn't he? There'll be lots of friends for him there.'

'I hope so. He is rather shy, which worries me.'

'He plays so nicely with Victoire, I'm sure there won't be any problems. If anything you'll hardly see him after his friends start inviting him over. With how polite he is, I'm sure there'll always be a play date waiting for him.'

Andromeda chuckled. 'That just might be the case.'


	55. Chapter 55

Soon after, Harry and Teddy took a break from playing with the blocks to go make lunch, leaving Laura and Andromeda in the lounge. For a while, Laura contented herself listening to the boys preparing the sandwiches.

'If you don't mind me asking, do you like children?' Andromeda said.

Pulling her gaze away from the doorway, Laura hummed as she thought. 'Not really? I hope I don't sound rude, but it's just I wouldn't want to work in a school, or as a nanny, or anything like that.'

'No, I understand.'

Smiling, Laura said, 'Teddy is very sweet, though.'

'That's kind of you to say.'

From there, Laura asked a few questions about what Dora had been like as a child. Andromeda replied rather harshly, however her upbeat tone and expression belied the trouble Dora caused. In a way, it reminded Laura of how her own mother teased her, a kind of exaggeration only parents could get away with. With that in mind, Laura followed up by sharing some of the stories from her own troublesome childhood. A lipstick left out, perfume bottles in her reach, flour stored in a cupboard under the counter: her mother had no shortage of such guilt-trips to use.

As one of those finished, Harry stuck his head through to announce lunch—by this point, Andromeda really laughed, no trace of the stern impression Laura once had. A blanket in the garden served as the table for the meal. Plates of sandwiches and fruits were spread across it, as well as a tray with cups and a pitcher of water. Everyone sitting, Teddy made sure they all knew which sandwiches he'd made and gave one to Andromeda—she accepted it politely and ate it.

Overhead, the sun shone warm, but a breeze blew. Laura found that often the case at the top of the hill his cottage occupied. Some days had been stagnant and overly hot, but only a few were so bad that she couldn't find even the shade comfortable. The wild meadows surrounding them brought a pleasant smell to the air. Growing up in London hadn't bothered her, but, after spending so much time at Hogwarts, she found an appreciation for cleaner air.

Having company with her meal was a little like that too, she thought. How often she'd sat with Harry in the garden and enjoyed the moment, but it had a different feel with Teddy and Andromeda alongside them, chatting too. It was hard to put to words. If she had to describe it, she would say that just being with Harry was enough for her to be happy, where as now she found herself smiling or laughing at all the little exchanges—the innocent questions of a child, the motherly replies, and such. She'd felt like that often enough when visiting Hermione and Ron, or Fleur and Bill, but it hadn't been somewhere that she'd spent so much time with Harry before.

While she was herself content to simply watch and think such thoughts, Harry pulled her into the conversation from time to time. He would ask her something simple, or mention her when talking about something they did together, not putting her on the spot, but including her.

'We tried making raspberry jam last week, right Laura?'

She smiled. 'Yes. "Tried" being the important word there.'

Then, he continued on, telling the rest of the story.

The drifting sun brought shade as it went over the cottage. With lunch done, Laura helped Harry to tidy up. By the time they came back, Teddy was enjoying the shallow pit Harry had dug, hiding below the edge and jumping up with a shout as Andromeda played along. The playing became more energetic with Harry back, though, racing around the vegetable patch and going down the hill to the well, trying to jump out the pit and to reach the branches of the young fruit trees, barely stopping for breath.

By the time Teddy and Andromeda left, he looked utterly exhausted. Really, Laura couldn't imagine just how tired, considering how tired she felt from just watching. Breathing a bit deeper than normal, Harry didn't show much of his own exertion. But, after they waved goodbye and closed the door, she noticed he headed straight for the couch.

With a gentle smile, she sat down and lay against him.

'I'm all sweaty, you know.'

His heart beat a distant thud, skin hot to the touch and, as he'd said, slick. 'Should we wash you down?'

'I'm not a car.'

Breathing in through her nose, she didn't hate the smell, and said as much to him.

'So no need for me to shower then?'

She hadn't said that, and said as much.

Cuddling her, he kissed her head, and she sighed. 'Had fun today?' he asked.

'Yes. I think I got on well with Andromeda.'

'Good, good. I thought you would. She's a bit like Jo, don't you think?'

She mumbled in agreement. 'Much nicer, though.'

He laughed at that, letting it fade into silence.

A thought coming to her, she asked, 'So, why did you want me to meet her today? You said you had a reason.'

'Ah, right. It's that Andromeda got in touch with her sister, but they can only meet in the afternoons, so she's asked me to babysit Teddy when they do. It would be at Teddy's house. I, er, can't just invite you in, not without asking Andromeda first, and I thought she should at least meet you before deciding.'

She hummed to herself. 'Is that why, then? You're asking me to come along?'

'Well, yes. I don't mind if you say no, but, I want to show you the house, just once. Does that make sense?'

She giggled. 'I'll make things easy and come babysit with you.'

'That's great. I'm glad to hear that, really,' he said.

'Let me know when, yes? Oh, and where, or pick me up on the way.'


	56. Chapter 56

Not a bad part of London, with large houses for being so central, Laura had thought Grimmauld Place would be a sort of middle-class road. On the way over, Harry and she had passed well-kept buildings nearby. Clean painted walls and brickwork, lovely windows that had these tiny balconies for plant pots—Islington left a rather good impression on her.

When they turned onto Grimmauld Place, she almost stopped, her stride lagging behind his. A general look of grime dulled the houses, the dirty pavement pockmarked with chewing gum and littered with cracks.

'Ah, it's not the best first impression, is it? Unfortunately, my godfather's family left their mark here,' he said, coming to a stop himself.

She didn't reply, but her lips were pressed into a line when he turned to look at her. 'You did say they were nasty, I just didn't think….'

He laughed and took her hand, pulling her back into action. 'Absolutely revolting. You know, Bill loved clearing the house—probably why he likes his job so much. Every day, he'd ask me if he can take some disgusting book home. I dunno how many Fleur let him keep.'

'Lovely,' she said.

Looking at the house numbers, they neared the teens. Twenty, nineteen, and so on, until he stopped once more after thirteen. 'Here we are: Twelve Grimmauld Place.'

She followed his gaze, but found herself remembering something important. 'Sorry, can we go back?'

'Huh?' he said, turning to her, and then he rolled his eyes. 'Right. You'd think I'd remember by now. There's spells on the house, one of them's an Egyptian one Bill did. It's, er, you have business here and don't intend to steal anything.'

Eyebrows furrowed, she said, 'Well, of course.'

'Okay, can you look now?'

Face still set in a frown, she did as he asked. 'What? It's just a house, though it is much nicer than the neighbours.'

Laughing, he squeezed her hand. 'I'll have to give Bill a bottle of whiskey.'

'Why?' she asked, beginning to feel like she was missing some joke.

'The spell he cast works brilliantly.'

It took her a moment to think back from that, before she asked, 'Is it to protect tombs, or something?'

'No. A friend of his lived in a rough part of Cairo, but still needed to get Muggle mail.'

'Oh,' she said, a touch of colour to her cheeks.

'Come on then, let's go in,' he said, walking to the front door with her in tow.

As she'd said, the outside of the townhouse set itself apart from the others on the street. The railing looked to have had a fresh coat of paint in the last year or two, same with the door, and the ground floor wall boasted a bright, white paint while the upper floors showed sand-coloured bricks (rather than the blackish-green grime of the neighbouring houses.) Even the brass knocker had a wonderful gleam to it as he raised it. Letting it go, a sharp twang sounded out, followed by a distant shout of, 'Harry!'

Laura giggled and she found Harry chuckling too.

The door soon opened, showing Andromeda and, hiding behind her, Teddy. 'Harry, Laura, do come in,' she said.

Unlike the outside, the hallway had a much darker aesthetic. The wooden floor and black wallpaper soaked in the light, yet extensive silver detailing on the walls gave back some brightness. Natural sunlight coming in through a window on the stairs and a small window in the front door helped keep away the gloom, overall feeling more cosy than cold to her.

Andromeda led them into a lounge. Though, Laura rather thought it had a more fancy name, with a nicely upholstered sofa and armchairs, a rather elegant coffee table, and an elaborate tapestry draped above a large fireplace. A few toys were scattered around the room, as well as a couple of books left on the table. While the day was heading to a close, the summer weather had persisted, no need for a roaring fire just yet. The sun sank outside, but not enough to need extra lighting either.

Laura looked around a little longer, with Harry and Andromeda talking business, and Teddy reading a book—though Laura caught him glancing at Harry so often she doubted he got much reading done. Then, as quickly as they had arrived, Andromeda left. For a moment, the three of them waited in silence, but that only lasted until the front door shut, at which point Teddy threw away any pretence and ran over to Harry.

'Come play,' he said, guiding Harry by the hand to a ball.

'Are we allowed to play catch inside?' Harry asked, tone teacher-like.

Teddy nodded. 'The windows won't break.'

'How d'you know that?' Harry asked, grin sly.

After biting his lip for a moment, Teddy shook his head. 'We can just roll it on the floor.'

Laughing, Harry plopped himself down. 'Go on, then.'

The afternoon slipped away like that, though the game changed from time to time. They took a break for a snack eventually, and Laura came along, making Harry and herself a cup of tea on the gas stove. From then on, Harry wound down the excitement, finding a pack of cards, and then later on switching to reading books.

Even though she did little more than watch, she enjoyed herself. At the least, seeing Harry read to Teddy the story her father had bought her had some kind of nostalgia to it, even if her father hadn't the chance to read it to her. A kind of what-if reminiscence.

Sky darkening, Harry took Teddy upstairs, sparing Laura a wink before he did. She remembered Fleur's suggestion from so long ago, but she didn't give in this time. Harry didn't keep her waiting long anyway.


	57. Chapter 57

With Teddy asleep and night descending, Harry started getting dinner ready for himself and Laura. Back in the underground kitchen, nothing too interesting going on while he prepared the small roast, she had more of a look around.

The floor, though made from stone, had a rough look to it—like cement, but sandy yellow rather than grey. As she'd noticed earlier, the stovetop ran off gas and the oven did too. A broad fireplace at one end of the room, she wondered if it also used gas, or simply a place for magical fires. Though only really big enough for two people, the small table in the middle of the room seemed useful. Teddy had eaten his snack there earlier, saving a trip upstairs and, probably, prevented spilling cereals and drinks when he and Andromeda had meals.

Food in the oven, Harry tidied away the things he'd been using. Then, he joined her at the table, though didn't sit. 'Can I get you anything?' he asked.

She shook her head. 'No, thank you.'

He stayed standing and scratched his nose. 'You know, I'm…. Thanks for coming.'

'Thanks for inviting me.'

A smile came to him, which he hid behind his hand. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' she said, smiling bright.

Reaching over, he cupped her cheek, and then let his hand fall down to hers. 'Let's go.'

'Where?' she asked, standing up with his help.

'I want to show you the rest of the house,' he said. Leading her upstairs, he opened the door opposite the lounge. 'The dining room.'

A long table filled half the room, leaving enough room to pull out the chairs all the way but little else. Along the shorter wall of the room, opposite the front windows, a cabinet stretched, piles of plates and bowls showing through the glass front. The drawers were likely full of cutlery, she thought.

Footsteps light, he went up a flight of stairs with her. Whispering, he said, 'Two bedrooms and a bathroom.' Then up another, and he opened the doors there. 'The library and playroom, and another bathroom.'

Tall bookshelves filled the one wall. Though rather bare, that said more about the size of the shelving than how many books there were, as she guessed the count to be at least a hundred. A clear division took place, with books of varying heights but all rather thin sitting along a lower shelf. Up higher, thicker, musty-looking books were grouped in several places. Besides that, a pair of sofas sandwiched a coffee table, with a fireplace for good measure.

The playroom didn't show much. A few large chests lined up against one wall and a set of small, wooden furniture took up some space in the middle—a square table and four chairs. Then, a chest of drawers completed the furnishings. What really differed was the walls. Rather than the mostly black of the rest of the house, this room had a pale-blue wallpaper, interspersed with clouds. In a somewhat similar twist, the wooden flooring of the rest of the house was replaced by a bright-green carpet.

Up another floor, there were three rooms again. 'The master bedroom, guest bedroom and, er, recital room? A second lounge, really.'

The bedrooms looked standard enough—big beds, big wardrobes, big chests of drawers. While still wooden floors, rugs covered most of the space. The other room had a grand piano in it. She hadn't expected that at all, but it rather fit with the refined feel of the house. Otherwise, it had a sofa and another fireplace, as well as a round table and four dining chairs. A good place for tea and biscuits, if a little far from the kitchen.

Up the last flight of stairs, only two rooms awaited them. 'And finally, two more bedrooms. Right now, though, they're storage,' he said, leaving them closed. Still, from the outside, she could tell they were smaller than the master bedroom, the roof cutting off some space at the front and back. Still sizeable rooms, just not massive.

'This is quite the house,' she said.

'I want you to live here with me.'

Eyes wide, she asked, 'What?'

'Someday,' he said with a wry smile.

Putting a hand on her heart, she said, 'Oh.'

'When Teddy goes to Hogwarts, Andromeda wants to move out. Right now, she's renting out her house, but she plans to move back in and start working again. So, I was thinking, you're taking exams for the next three years, then you'll be at uni for another three or four. When that's done, it'll be about the time he turns eleven.'

'Oh,' she said again, her heart not exactly beating any slower.

'It's a while away, I know. And I'm not saying we can't live together sooner or anything. But, right now, I feel good about that. What do you think?' After a moment, he continued. 'Er, I don't need an answer. I mean, we've got seven years to think about this. Just, in general, would you like living here?'

The thump-thump of her heart kept distracting her. Taking a deep breath, she managed to quieten it down a bit. 'I, um, sorry. This is going to sound silly, but it's like… I forgot what dating means. I've not thought about us living together before. So, right now, I'm….' she said, trailing off.

'I'm that bad, huh?'

'No! No, no,' she said, getting quieter each time.

Rubbing her shoulder, he said, 'I'm kidding. Take your time, yeah? It's sudden, I know.'

She awkwardly smiled, looking down at her fidgeting hands, trying to make sense of her feelings. Eventually, she looked up at him. 'I guess, my heart got excited when you asked me that. It's a lot braver than me after all.'

'What about you, though?'

'I, I'd like that too. Someday.'

He laughed and took her hands in his. 'That's great.'

For a moment, they smiled happily. Then, her expression dropped, eyes opened wide again. 'What about the cottage?'


	58. Chapter 58

Harry hummed to himself. 'I dunno. I guess I'll sell it?'

'No!' Laura said, and then brought her hand to her mouth. 'That's, um, it's your decision.'

Smiling, he started down the stairs, and she followed. All the way to the bottom, they returned to the kitchen. He took a moment to check the oven. 'It's a while away, so I didn't think about it much. Just that it'd be nice to have the money on hand.'

She nodded along, but her busy heart still ached at the thought.

'What do you think?'

Brushing some loose hair behind her ear, she went to speak, but stopped herself when she caught his eye. After a moment, she looked away. 'I really like the cottage.'

'You'd rather live there than here?'

'Yes.'

He hummed to himself a little more. 'Well, we've got at least seven years to decide what to do.'

Wilting, she said, 'Sorry. I'm making things difficult, aren't I?'

He held her hand, giving it a squeeze. 'You don't have to apologise for how you feel.'

She smiled, but a weight still pulled her down.

'Thanks for telling me. I'm glad you were honest with me, so we can work together to make both us happy.'

Softly giggling, she squeezed his hand. 'Have you been reading relationship books, or something? That's kinda cheesy.'

'Worse than that, I've been busy thinking,' he replied.

She giggled some more, the humour slowly fading away. Then, she took a deep breath and picked herself up, looking him in the eyes. 'What made you start thinking?'

His smile relaxed into a neutral expression. A second of silence passed, and then he let go of her hand, standing up. 'Sorry, I'm just gonna check on Teddy.'

'Sure,' she said.

She waited patiently while he went upstairs and, a minute or so later, he plodded back down. When he sat down again, his gaze settled onto the table. 'This isn't easy to say.'

Extending her hand, she rested it on top of his. 'Take as much time as you need.'

He nodded. For a while longer, she patiently waited. His lips moved to speak several times, but no sound came out. Then finally, he spoke.

'Teddy's going to school soon, so I've been thinking about him a lot. And I thought about me. I'm his godfather, so I'm supposed to love him unconditionally. That's been easy so far. But, what if it wasn't? What if he threw tantrums, and made a fuss over eating and sleeping, and bullied Victoire? Would I babysit him? Would I see him every day? Would I still love him?'

She stroked his hand as he talked. When he stopped, she carefully chose her words. 'And what if it rained spiders? We could come up with all sorts of things like that, but those aren't real. Teddy is Teddy. You don't have to worry about other Teddys, just your one.'

Raising his head, his eyes glistened. 'But he's going to change as he grows up, isn't he? He might make the wrong friends, or argue with teachers, or get bored and misbehave in class.'

'Have faith in him. Besides, those aren't the sorts of problems you can't fix, you know?'

'Yeah, I…' he said, trailing off. Lowering his gaze again, he let out a long sigh. 'I don't know if I've said before, but I really appreciate you listening to me, and not just this. It's hard for me to talk to my friends about what happened, because they were there. They don't need me to remind them or make the memories worse.'

She didn't say anything, just kept stroking his hand.

He brought his other hand over, sandwiching her hand between his, holding it still. 'Yeah, I lost myself a bit there, worrying about Teddy. It's easy to tell myself everything's gonna go terribly, when it's probably gonna work itself out fine.' Pausing, he shook his head. 'Rambling again. Thanks, for listening. I feel better after getting that out of me.'

'No problem,' she said, and then she put her other hand on top of his.

He laughed, wiggling his fingers. 'What are we doing?'

'Our best,' she said confidently, wiggling her fingers too.

'I should check on the roast potatoes.'

'Go on, then. I'll wait for you.'

Still chuckling, he extracted his hands from the pile, before doing as he said and going to the oven. After peeking inside, he went about getting plates and cutlery and drinks for them. When he ran out of things to do, oven gloves on and eye on the clock, she broke the silence.

'Have you talked to Andromeda? About Teddy.'

He took a moment, and then said, 'I don't want to trouble her.'

'If it's about Teddy, I don't think it would trouble her.'

Nodding softly, he didn't reply, tending to the dinner instead. Food out the oven and carved up, gravy drizzled, and roasted vegetables arranged: he got everything ready for them. The clatter of cutlery accompanied their eating, the odd comment here and sip of water there.

When that ended, the washing up done too, they moved back to the lounge. With the sun down, the air lost some of its warmth. A wave of his wand set a roaring fire going, but she missed the crackle of the wood and she missed the ebb and flow of the heat, instead a kind of constant pressure that never felt comfortable. Perfect for warming a room, but she had little else good to say of it.

'How long until Andromeda comes back?' she asked.

He checked his watch. 'Any minute now, but I told her to stay as long as she wants. You can go home whenever you want, just, I can't walk you before she gets back.'

She nodded, and then shuffled along the sofa. Pressed against him, she rested her head on his shoulder, before yawning. He looped an arm around her back and gave the top of her head a light kiss.

Her eyes closed, she asked, 'Can we have a real fireplace? When we live here.'

Smiling, he brushed her fringe and said, 'Sure.'


	59. Chapter 59

September brought with it rain, which splattered on Café Athena's windows. Laura stood watching as she waited for the downpour to break. There was no rush for her to get anywhere on a Monday afternoon, an hour still until her lesson with Harry.

A lack of customers, Claire walked over to join her. 'Can't bear to leave me?'

'It looked clear this morning.'

Claire laughed, pulling out a chair to sit on. 'What's up?'

'Nothing really. I'm going to my old prep school later this week, to talk to a few teachers.'

Nodding along, Claire then said, 'But what's up with you?'

'What do you mean?'

Claire wiggled her nose. 'You're, I dunno, a bit distracted today. Something happen with your boyfriend?'

'Well,' Laura said, not really sure what to say.

Claire pounced, leaning over to catch Laura's eyes and smirk. 'Go on, spill it.'

'He asked me to move in.'

Eyes wide for a moment, Claire then tilted her head to the side. 'It has been six months? That's not too fast, really.'

'In seven years.'

Claire giggled, though tried to stifle it with a hand. 'That's more like you two,' she said.

'It's for a sensible reason, I promise. His godson's going to boarding school then, and I'll be done with university, so….'

'So, why's that got you in a state?'

Laura sighed, taking a seat. 'It sounds silly, but I forgot that there's more to dating than just kissing and snuggling. So, when he talked about living together, I realised that we are going to, well, live together, and get married, and all that.'

'Uh huh, and?'

Slouching with another sigh, Laura let her gaze drop to her fidgeting hands. 'It's… I don't know if I love him. I mean, I think I do, but I don't know.'

Claire hummed. 'Have you two, you know?'

'Have we what?'

'You know,' Claire said, leaning in, speaking softly.

For a second, Laura sat with a frown, and then a mild blush crept up her cheek and she looked away. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Laughing, Claire leant back again. 'You know exactly what I'm asking, and you'd be a lot redder if the answer was yes.'

'It's none of your business,' Laura mumbled.

After a moment, Claire brought a finger to her lip, before pointing at Laura. 'Wait, you're not, like, super religious or something? I mean, it's fine if you are, just, you never said.'

Laura rolled her eyes. 'Not really. When I was a kid, but that's more to do with my school.'

'Okay,' Claire said, and silence descended for a while. 'Well, I'm probably not the person to talk to about love.'

'It's fine. I don't think there's a magic answer.'

Stretching her hands out in front, Claire yawned. Then, she asked, 'You're happy, right?'

'Yes.'

'That's probably good enough. Love's just whatever.'

Laura smiled. After a while, she asked, 'What's it like?'

'What's what like?'

Looking at the raindrops running down the window, Laura asked, 'I guess, wanting someone.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'I don't know, I'm kind of talking to myself.'

Laughing some more, Claire asked, 'Do you have to out loud?'

'Well, it wouldn't be talking to myself if I didn't actually talk.'

'Got me there,' Claire said.

The weather outside lightened to a drizzle over the next few minutes, though not quite stopping. 'Do you want to hang out some time?' Laura asked.

'Sure. You don't like clubs, right?'

'Well, no, not really.'

'What else is there to do?'

Laura laughed. 'You like cheesy movies, don't you? We could rent some.'

Their conversation carried on, discussing the merits of "romcoms" and popcorn preferences and all sorts of inconsequential things. When Claire brought up wine, though, Laura started to worry—just a little.

In the end, a customer broke up their chatting and, with the rain nearly over, Laura took that as a good time to leave. Rather than going home first, she headed straight to the Leaky Cauldron and took the Floo. The rain wasn't falling in Surrey, so, though a little early, she took the walk slow and admired the sights.

By the time she knocked on his door, she'd done a lot of thinking about all the things she and Claire had talked about. Then, the door opened and he stood there, blanking her mind entirely.

'Hi, sorry, just showered. You weren't waiting, were you?'

She did her best to keep looking up at his face. 'No, I just got here.'

'Great. Make yourself at home, I'll only be a sec.'

When he turned around, she didn't have his face to look at, her gaze falling across his bare back. She'd seen him topless before. Yet, somehow, his back looked much, much different when he was only wearing a towel. And his hair—she just wanted to run her hands through it.

Taking deep, calming breaths, she went to the lounge, sitting at the dining table and staring out the window. She blamed Claire, and Harry. Both of them just had to ask her complicating questions when everything was perfectly fine. Of course she'd found him attractive before, but it had been different. It was like, now she knew where her thoughts and feelings led, so she became sensitive to them.

The image of him so underdressed lingered, her cheeks warm.

By the time he returned, in jeans and a shirt, she hadn't made much progress slowing her pulse. 'Sorry. You're normally here two on the dot, so I thought I had time for a quick shower. Got a bit sweaty planting the clover.'

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. 'No, it's fine. I didn't want to get caught in the rain in London, so I rushed over when it stopped.'

Checking his watch, he said, 'Well, we're not late yet, so let's get started, yeah?'

'Yes,' she said, smiling. Then, she remembered what their lessons entailed and bit her lip.


	60. Chapter 60

Out in the back garden, Laura held her wand at her side. Harry and she had done this sort of thing once a week for the better part of a year. Yet today, as though practising the Supersensory Charm, she felt almost overwhelmed by his presence—by his breath passing her ear, his gentle touch on her wrist.

'This one's pretty easy to cast nonverbally, but we'll get used to it with the incantation first, yeah?' he said.

'Um, yes,' she said.

' _Agua_ ,' he said, while tracing a dipping half-circle through her arm before tracing another half-circle which peaked. ' _Menti_.'

Though he didn't touch her wand, she felt it quiver as he went through the motions.

'A bit like a sideways "s". A wave in the sea, falling and then rising. A river winding around two hills. Just, be careful, because it can be as strong as a fire hose. Oh, and don't drink it.'

'Why not?' she asked, frowning.

'It's not real water, so it disappears after a while. You won't die if you drink a cup, but you'll be thirsty again in an hour. Handy for putting out fires, rinsing plates, washing clothes, just not watering gardens.'

She took a deep breath, trying to focus on the spell. 'I haven't practised. You know, since you warned me not to try inside.'

'Yeah. It was pretty bad trying it in a classroom, so I didn't want you to break anything—or flood the flat.'

Biting her lip, she retraced the movements, trying to keep in mind what he'd said. Spells worked better when she did that. So, she imagined two hills, with a stream flowing around the base of them, the tip of her wand guided by the currents. Smooth and flowing and natural, she told herself. Licking her lips, she recalled the incantation, and how he'd pronounced it, chanting it over and over in her head until it became gibberish.

'When you're ready,' he said, stepping back.

Easier to focus without him right next to her, she filled her lungs and let the word spill from her lips. ' _Aguamenti!_ '

The wand trembled in her hand, and then a dribble of water fell from the tip, as though a tap not quite turned off.

'Well, it's something,' he said.

'I'm rubbish,' she said, lowering her wrist, the water stopping as she did.

He chuckled, stepping close once more. His hand came to her wrist, raising it back up—as well as raising her heart rate. She tried not to think, but intrusive thoughts kept reminding her of all the careless actions she could take.

'Sorry,' she said, brushing his hand from her. 'Could you show me?'

She turned to look at him, but even that seemed a mistake, her gaze drawn higher than his eyes and back to his messy hair. 'Sure,' he said and, her eyes now pulled back to his lips, he had the smile of someone up to no good.

For a moment, she thought he would drench her; she wore a white, buttoned shirt for work, which would become something too embarrassing if wet. She only thought as much because her own intrusive thoughts had suggested doing the same to him.

Rather than that, he aimed his wand much higher, waving through the air as though painting near the ceiling on a wall, while saying the incantation clearly. Seemingly a different spell entirely, a narrow stream of water burst out, climbing high into the sky before breaking up into droplets, falling down like rain.

A rainbow glittered in the air.

'I practised that for Teddy,' he said, cutting off the spell. The sight lingered in the hanging water for just a moment longer.

'Wow,' she said, so many reasons to say it.

The short silence ended with him coming to her side again. 'You're holding your wrist too tight, I think. Let it twist as you go. Your elbow will stick out—that's fine.'

She nodded, and then realised that meant she had to try again. Her focus had cleared, though, so she felt more confident, set her wand without a second thought. His suggestion in mind, she did the motion and said the incantation. Her wand thrummed. Then, it gurgled.

Eyebrows narrowed, she poked her wand forward, as though trying to shake the water out. But, that backfired and a bucket's worth of water appeared only to fling back at her. She shrieked and crouched and still got soaked.

Silence stretched, until she said, 'It's not funny.'

Pressing his lips tightly together, he still smiled, covering his mouth with a hand for good measure. 'I'll get you a spare shirt while that one dries.'

She thought to say that a spell would do the job just fine, but she didn't voice it. Following him inside, she waited outside his bedroom, before locking herself in the bathroom after he gave her something. Standing there, so cold she shivered, she took a moment to look at the shirt and, bringing it to her nose, she then smelled it. Letting out a sigh, it didn't smell of him as such. The scent reminded her of him only because of the detergent.

Having been a little disappointed by that, she found herself surprised by the warm feeling once she wore it. Checking in the mirror, it looked rather awkward on her, clearly too big and with long sleeves that covered her hands, reaching down far enough to be a mini dress—not that she'd be comfortable wearing anything so short without at least shorts underneath. Yet, it didn't feel awkward. As she moved her arms, she began to think of how familiar it felt, and then it clicked: it was like snuggling Harry. Brushing her arm with a hand, the texture made her think of him. Then, with his shirt all around her, it was like he was hugging her.

Bringing her fingertips to her lips, she tried to hide the smile that she couldn't help.


	61. Chapter 61

After drying her hair as much as she could with a towel, Laura eased open the bathroom door. Peering out, she couldn't see Harry, but heard something going on in the lounge and tiptoed to the doorway. This time her sneaked look spotted him.

It wasn't clear what he was doing, other than fiddling with something on the dining table. She took a step inside and, though she didn't notice herself making any sounds, he turned around. For a long moment, she felt his gaze on her. Then, he smiled and turned back around, speaking up.

'Hey, that better?'

'Yes,' she said, walking into the room. Crackling brought her attention to the fireplace, a smile coming to her lips. It had been a while since he started up a fire in the afternoon. Coming close, she lowered herself, hugging her knees, letting the heat make her skin prickle until she couldn't take it any more and fell back onto her bottom.

After a bit, he joined her, standing. 'I didn't think you'd want to finish the lesson, but I came up with something else you might want to practise.'

'Please, not another spell,' she mumbled, deflating.

He chuckled as he stepped away, and then a gentle piano melody rose up from nothing. Awkwardly turning without getting up, she looked over, but couldn't see with a couch in the way. 'Hermione bought it for Arthur, but there's too much magic at the Burrow—or just terrible reception.'

'Radio?' Laura asked.

Coming back over, he offered her a hand. 'I thought we could practise dancing.'

A giddiness bubbled up inside her as she stood up with his help. 'I suppose we never said these were only magic lessons.'

Laughing, he took her hand like they had at the wedding. Without heels she was noticeably shorter, making it uncomfortable for her left arm, his shoulder a little high. But even if that wasn't the case, she found herself struggling to keep looking him in the eye. The mood felt too good. Classical music playing, a crackling fireplace, and the texture of his shirt still caressed her with every movement: she could barely cope with his hands innocently touching her, so even glancing at him proved too much.

'You okay?' he softly asked.

She looked at him, only to give in a little. 'Sorry, it's just,' she said, letting go of him and reaching up. He caught on and lowered his head. Her fingers ran through his hair—mostly dried and wonderfully smooth and thick—mindlessly.

'Must've been driving you mad,' he said with a chuckle.

Snapping out of it, she bit her lip. In a more mindful manner, she combed his hair, for what good it did. Still, it felt incredible, but her conscience kept her grounded. Her hands slowed to a stop.

'Done?'

'Yes,' she said. Her hands broke away, only to snake around his midsection, not quite ready to let him go. 'Actually, can we dance like this?' she asked, embracing him, her head on his chest.

'It's not easy to move,' he said.

'We can just sway.'

After a moment, his hands moved to hold her, resting against the small of her back. So close she could hear his heart beat, feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath, yet she found herself calming down. A familiar place, her emotions became familiar too. So many evenings she'd snuggled with him and experienced those same sensations.

They swayed together on the spot.

'Sorry,' he whispered.

'For what?'

'You've been a little strange, since I teased you about moving in together.'

She didn't reply.

He squeezed her tight for a moment. 'How are you feeling?'

'You know, it's like I've had a few glasses of wine.'

'So you want to snog me senseless?'

She swallowed a lump in her throat. 'You're not exactly wrong….'

'That's not it, though, is it?'

'What happens afterwards?'

He hummed for a bit, the two of them still swaying, holding each other close. The song came to an end, some old man blabbering on for a minute before the next song started.

'I suppose, should we invite your mum over for dinner here? Or, d'you want to come with me to drop Teddy off for his first day? We can start planning next year's veggies too,' he said.

'That's not what I'm asking.'

He let out a long breath.

She did too, and then she asked, 'Am I going too slow for you?'

'I'm happy to go as slow as you want to.'

'That's a yes, isn't it? You want to take the next step.'

'Yeah.'

Another sigh slipped from her lips.

'You're so pretty, and sexy, and I swear you don't even realise how much you tease me,' he said.

'I don't mean to,' she said softly.

'I know, I know. It's just, you're so cute when you laugh and cover your mouth, and when you tuck your hair behind your ear, and when you blow on your tea, and your nose does this little wiggle when you yawn, and—'

'I, um, get the idea,' she said, cheeks growing hotter by the second.

He patted her back. 'Sorry. Er, I got carried away.'

Nuzzling against him, she said, 'I didn't know you looked at me so much.'

'Of course I do. I mean, you're my girlfriend, right?'

'Yes,' she said, a smile coming to her.

Their conversation lulled for a while, just listening to the music. Then, he said, 'I think you're still thinking about what I said—about moving in together. The next step doesn't have to be a big step.'

'I don't know,' she said.

'Well, do you need some time to think, or do you want to keep talking?'

She gripped his shirt. 'Can we stay like this—dancing, I mean? It's… relaxing, for me.'

Softly nodding, careful not to bump her with his chin, he said, 'Sure.'


	62. Chapter 62

Laura wished she knew exactly how she felt. It seemed that, rather than a bunch of labelled levers, her mood was a tangled bunch of wires all feeding into a black box.

'It's difficult, because I trust you. But…' she said, trailing off.

'"But" is a good enough reason,' Harry said.

She disagreed, keeping that to herself. Even if he didn't need an answer, she did—she really did.

It didn't help that she had no experience. Not just personally, but her friends at Hogwarts hadn't really dated anyone, or didn't talk about what they'd gotten up to if they had. On the other hand, Claire had such a different perspective that Laura didn't find it useful to understand herself. The few romance books she'd read didn't count. If she believed they did, well, her relationship with Harry would be very different to say the least.

So, she didn't know. She didn't know what step to take, whether she was ready for it, or if her feelings were normal. Afraid the wrong word, she felt more lost. She hated feeling so uncertain. But, she didn't know how to get rid of it, not in this case where everything was happening inside her head and to do with herself. This wasn't about him, because she trusted him. If she didn't, then it would have been easy to say she just needed more time with him, but that wasn't the case.

Something was wrong with her—she knew that much. So, she needed to straighten out the cables, getting rid of the knots along the way. While thinking as hard as she could, having him there helped. Even as her thoughts tried to trip her up, he kept her grounded, his heart a metronome to keep her own in check. So, she thought all of the troubling thoughts.

The logs burned in the fireplace, songs coming and going, legs tiring.

Then, she asked, 'Do you love me?'

'Yeah. I love you.'

Pulling away from him, she looked at him, higher, until their eyes met. 'Do you want me?' she asked. Even if nothing changed from asking that, she felt his gaze more intensely, so aware of his hands low on her back.

'I'm not sure what you mean, but yeah: I want you.'

Smiling, she brought her hands to his front, resting them flat on his chest. 'Then, my feelings aren't wrong.'

He didn't say anything.

Her gaze lowered, she pulled him close again, her hands still between them. 'I think, well, I didn't think you thought of me like that.'

'I do, but it's… complicated?'

'Tell me I'm sexy.'

'You're sexy.'

She snorted. 'Not now. I mean when I do look sexy, tell me. That's the next step. I want to know your feelings, truly. I don't care why you didn't tell me before. Just, tell me now.'

'You're so sexy,' he said.

This time, she rolled her eyes. 'I just said—'

'I mean it,' he said, hugging her tight for a moment. 'You look so good in my shirt, your hair a little wet.'

'Really? It's badly fitted, and my hair's all stringy.'

'So hot,' he said.

She couldn't help but laugh. 'I really, really don't understand.'

He hummed, and then asked, 'Should I try on some of your clothes and see if that helps?'

'No! You'll stretch them,' she said.

His laughter felt good against her hands. 'I guess it's like: that's my shirt. You know? And you look so comfortable in it, so I don't even know if you're gonna give it back to me.'

'Of course I will,' she said, before muttering, 'After I wash it.'

He laughed some more at that. 'You can keep it if you want. Just, I don't have that many clothes.'

She thought better than indulging him any more. 'You understand what I'm asking, though, don't you?'

'Yeah, I do.'

Sighing, she loosened her grip on his shirt. 'And, you know, maybe we can, um, kiss like we've had a few glasses of wine, even if we haven't.'

'A proper snog, you mean?'

'Yes,' she said, reluctantly.

'Sure.'

Building up her bravery, she said, 'And, maybe, you can be a little more bold, when we're close together and the mood's good.'

'Like it is now?'

'Yes,' she said.

'Can you show me what you mean?' he asked.

She felt like she was being teased, but she hadn't exactly been clear in her request. Taking a deep breath, she moved her hands to his back, trailing down until she couldn't call what she was touching his back any more.

After a second, she felt his fingertips run down her back. Only when they stopped did she let out a breath she hadn't realised she held in.

Back and forth, they swayed to the music.

A while later, he asked, 'How are you feeling?'

'Good. Really good,' she said.

Waiting a moment, he then said, 'My legs are a bit tired.'

'Mine too.'

'Should we stop?'

She giggled, and they slowed down, but didn't let go of each other. Moving back half a step, she gazed up at him. He gazed back. 'Do I still look sexy?' she asked.

'So sexy.'

Raising her arms, she looped them around his shoulders, pulling him down while she went onto her tiptoes. His breath brushed against her lips, her eyes fluttered closed, and then she tasted his lips, felt their warmth and the slight wetness.

A long moment of experiences later, his lips left hers to kiss along her jawline instead. Mouth freed, a sigh escaped her, while her head turned to give him more to kiss. Her fingers dug in his back as the sensations neared her ear.

Then, the feelings stopped, fading away. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too,' she said, melting against him.

'Can we sit down now?'

Caught so unaware, she burst into laughter. 'Yes.'


	63. Chapter 63

Later on in the week, Laura walked a reminiscent route. Every day in her childhood, she had followed the same few streets in the morning and evening, holding her mother's hand. Well, only schooldays. With warm memories in mind, she wasn't paying much attention to the world, until her eye caught someone familiar, pulling her back to the present. Still, it took her a few seconds to entirely realise. She hurried across the road after looking both ways. Then, more hurried steps caught her up.

'Harry! Teddy!' she said.

They stopped and turned around, a toothy grin coming to Teddy's face, while Harry wore a gentle smile. 'Hello, Laura! I'm going to school,' Teddy said.

'Me too,' she said.

Teddy giggled at that, and Harry asked, 'This way, is it?'

'Yes, not far.'

'Wouldn't be St. Bedes?'

She paused, and then said, 'Yes.'

'That's my school,' Teddy said excitedly.

'Awesome,' she said, giving him a smile.

Harry softly laughed. 'Well, d'you want to walk with us?'

'Of course,' she said, stepping to action.

It just happened that she joined them on the other side of Teddy, and he held her hand. She didn't mind. If anything, she was happy he wasn't so shy around her now.

'I thought classes only started tomorrow, though,' she said.

'Reception has a settling in day today.'

She nodded and their gentle conversation turned to other topics—about the book Harry was reading and how his friends were and how her work went yesterday. All the while, Teddy held their hands in the middle, happily walking along with his book bag, which was like a folder made of nylon.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the school. The path took them in through the back entrance, the L-shaped main building in front of them. Laura steered them around the side of it and onto the playground. It was rather empty with only the reception students, but she could remember just how packed it got on normal days when the bell rang.

'D'you need to get somewhere?' Harry asked her.

'Not until nine. I was going to get a card for the library, but I can do that after my meeting.'

With nothing said for a moment, Teddy asked, 'Laura, are you going to be in my class?'

Holding back her laughter—something Harry wasn't doing—she said, 'No, I'm afraid not.'

'Oh.'

She followed up by asking Teddy about what he had done at school so far—a meet-the-teacher day, a tour-around-the-school session, and the open evenings. His talking continued on after that, covering topics she hadn't asked about. She listened, though. Eventually, the bell stopped him and the children lined up, each with their parent (or other guardian,) which included Teddy and Harry.

At the edge of the playground, she waited with a gentle smile. A minute later, Harry came back over, taking her hand in his as he stopped.

'He likes his teacher, I think?' she said.

Harry chuckled. 'Yeah, I don't really know either. I did chat with Mr. Wilsden. He seems strict, but nice.'

'That's good,' she said. 'You know, I didn't believe you when you said Teddy was a chatterbox.'

'He's pretty shy.'

She hummed to herself.

After a while, he said, 'I think, it's because that's how we walk when me and Andromeda take him somewhere.'

She hummed a questioning note.

'He held your hand on the way here,' Harry said.

'Oh I didn't mind.'

'Yeah, I didn't think you would. Er, I mean…' he said.

Giggling, she swung their joined hands back and forth. 'What's getting you worked up?'

He went along with the swinging, a tender smile on his lips. 'I guess, I'm glad you two are getting along. It's making it a lot easier for me to be happy.'

'Teddy's so sweet, it's no trouble for me.'

His hand squeezed hers. She looked around, eyes scanning the edge of the building. 'Need to go yet?' he asked.

'I don't know the senior building that well, but the room should be easy to find.'

After a moment, he said, 'Oh, this was your primary school, right?'

'Yes. Pre-prep and half of prep. Well, and kindergarten.'

'Small world,' he said.

She nodded. 'I didn't really know where to start, so I asked them about sitting exams, and, um, things ended up here.'

'Just admin costs, you said? That's good.'

'Yes. I think being kind of an alumni helped, and they did have me sit a few practice tests too. I'll have to take more over the year, but not many, I think. That's sort of what I'm here to discuss today.'

For a little longer, they talked. He had no shortage of questions about her time at the school. She, repeatedly, reminded him it did all happen some ten or so years ago, before recalling as best she could. All too soon (for her liking,) the clock neared nine.

'I should get going in a minute,' she said.

'Sure. You can come over when you're done, if you want to. No Teddy for me to look after today.'

She bit her lip, and then softly shook her head. 'Sorry, I can't.'

'Oh,' he said, and she thought he sounded rather disappointed.

Covering her mouth, she giggled at that, rare the times she turned him down. 'I'm having a girls' night with Claire, so I should study this afternoon.'

'That'll be fun. What ya got planned?'

'The usual sort of thing. Cheesy movies, popcorn, pizza, um, probably wine.'

He held his tongue for a couple of seconds, and then asked, 'Should I be worried?'

Giggling some more, she gave his hand a squeeze. 'I already told her she's sleeping on the couch if she drinks too much to get herself home.'

He nodded, and then asked, 'Oh yeah, have you washed my shirt yet?'

She slowly looked away from him. 'I did, but then I spilt cereal on my pajamas, so I needed another top to wear.'

'D'you want to just get me a new shirt for Christmas? You can get packs of three for, like, five quid.'

After a long, tense moment, she nodded.


	64. Chapter 64

September trundled along warmly, everyone getting used to the new routines that came with schooling. Laura became a bit worried that Harry would have too much free time on his hands, but he ended up just switching his weekday schedule, looking after Teddy in the afternoon and gardening (or whatever else) in the morning. A little strange for her to get used to, but Grimmauld Place was pretty much as far away as the Leaky Cauldron.

Sharing Harry with Teddy didn't bother her at all on those afternoons. Hard to put into words, but she felt like she could feel Harry's happiness and took a bit of it for herself. She brought books she needed to read for English Literature anyway, so she spent some time studying, before going back to the cottage with Harry for time alone together. The lingering warm weather meant no fires until evening, but they still had dancing practice now and then.

She was happy. Really, really happy. Everything was going well.

Despite that, her mind filled with worries late one afternoon. 'Just, don't fuss about the food, okay?'

'When have I ever fussed over food? Or, are you saying his meals are lacking?'

Laura squeezed her hands into fists. 'Mother.'

'What? You're the one plucking issues out of thin air.'

Not replying, Laura didn't exactly disagree, but she had to do something to keep the worrying quiet.

'Much further, is it?'

'No, just at the top of this hill.'

'It's a bit of a trek.'

'You go to gym twice a week, don't you?'

'The treadmill has a hill-climb mode, but I've not been inclined to try it.'

A long, drawn-out sigh was Laura's reply.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.'

'I don't believe you.'

'You're right, I'm not sorry at all and I have been wanting to make that joke for a month.'

Laura rubbed her face. 'Just, please don't tease me in front of Harry.'

'I won't promise, but I will try, since you asked.'

'Thank you,' Laura said, gently smiling, her worries forgotten for the moment.

Soon enough, the cottage rose above the crest, a plume of smoke rising from the chimney. Her mother spoke up. 'I can see why you like it.'

'It's quaint, isn't it?'

'Your father's cottage looked similar. Broader, mind you, and with a small loft for storage. You loved the fireplace especially. Worried me that I would find you one day lighting fires in your room, but your father laughed me off. Instinctual, he said, the beauty of flames. Every night since about, let's see, ten months, he sat with you in a rocking chair by the fire and read you a story.'

Laura looked down, blinking. 'You've not told me about that before.'

'Well, I didn't think you remembered that old place at all. You were only a toddler back then. Besides, it's not like I have been keeping it a secret, just that it hasn't come up.'

'We should go in,' Laura said quietly.

Her mother spoke in agreement and the two of them walked the last steps to his front door, Laura knocking. It didn't take him long to answer and welcome them in, greeting her mother politely and seating them in the lounge, a pitcher of water and bottle of wine on the table already. Both couches pushed to the side, the dining table had been pulled out to the middle of the room—the lily Laura bought him had recently been relegated to the garden with fresh fertiliser, until its next flowering.

Sitting opposite her mother, Laura kept finding her gaze drawn to the fireplace beyond. Jo smiled to herself, pouring a glass of wine and giving it a taste, and then inspecting the room from her seat. 'It does rather suit you here,' she said.

'Pardon?' Laura said, looking away from the fire to her mother.

'Nothing,' Jo said, putting the glass to her lips.

Over the next couple of minutes, Harry brought through cutlery and napkins and placemats, before bringing in the food. 'Roast chicken, with roasted carrots and asparagus, butter-fried beans, er, gravy and roasties,' he said, naming the dishes as his finger pointed across the table.

'Oh it's wonderful; thank you, Harry,' Laura said.

'I suppose it's to be expected when cooking for your partner's parent,' Jo said, peering into the various dishes.

Eyes narrowed, Laura said, 'Mother.'

'I'm sure he's done his best to make a good impression, or am I wrong?'

'Mum.'

'Oh fine,' Jo said, pausing to sigh. 'Thank you, Harry. It looks lovely.'

Laura looked over at him only to find him smiling, a fist over his mouth. 'You're welcome,' he managed to say without laughing.

Things went on smooth enough from there, as far as Laura was concerned. A normal conversation and no accidents and the food tasted amazing, so she calmed down, happy to see her mother enjoying the meal too. When everyone had eaten too much and the dishes ran out, she helped him tidy everything into the kitchen.

Then, they all sat around the dining table again, back to chatting. Things could only go well for so long, though.

'Oh, I completely forgot—I have a present with me,' Jo said.

Laura perked up, goosebumps rising. 'You didn't say anything to me about that.'

'Well, you would have stopped me,' Jo said, lifting something out her bag. 'Here, Harry, why don't you have a look through?'

Heart thumping, Laura tried to intercept, but Jo slid it across the table out of her reach. 'Mum!'

'If there's any pictures you like, let me know and I'll get you copies,' Jo said, ignoring her daughter.

For his part, Harry played along, accepting the photo album and keeping it on the far end of the table from Laura. 'Thanks, I'll just have a quick peek.'

Her attempts to get the album away from him failing, Laura just slumped in her seat. 'I hate both of you,' she mumbled.

'That's her in her first nativity play—she's a zebra,' Jo said.

'This is a nice one,' he said, tapping a photograph.

'Ah, her father reading her a bedtime story. Good eye.'

Grumpy thoughts suddenly cleared, Laura leaned over and stood up, looking over his shoulder. She'd seen that picture so many times before, yet it had a lot more meaning to it this evening.


	65. Chapter 65

As embarrassing as many of the photographs were, Laura didn't feel the need to stop Harry seeing them, not any more. Besides, his laughter was good-natured. It wasn't like she wanted to hide her past anyway. Just, her mother had taken so many pictures of her sulking, or covered in pen or lipstick, or otherwise at her worst.

'That's a cute one,' he said.

'Yes, my colleagues love it—I keep a copy on my desk.'

Laura thought she'd run out of blushing, but her cheeks heated up. 'I'm never dropping anything off at your office if you forget it at home,' she said.

'That's fine, but, you know, you could come to the Christmas party this year and meet—'

'No.'

'Fine, fine,' Jo said, turning her attention back to the album.

After they went through the whole thing, Jo excused herself, saying an early goodbye and citing her dislike of long walks. In a crack of Apparition (outside,) she was gone. That left Laura and Harry alone.

For a little while, they sat at the table, flicking through the photographs again. 'You were a cute child,' he said.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

Laughing, he stopped turning the pages. 'I hope your mum liked the food.'

'Why? She's so grumpy, it doesn't make a difference.'

Resting an arm across her back, he gently hugged her. 'I want to show her I'm taking good care of her daughter.'

Laura sighed and leant over to him. 'She knows you are.'

'It's a shame she didn't get a photo of you in your dress.'

'I'm sure I'll wear it again. Eventually.'

He chuckled, stroking up and down her arm. 'You know, the fire's going, we've had a couple of glasses of wine. I could turn on the radio.'

She hummed along. 'The bottle's not empty, is it? Would be a shame to waste all that.'

So the evening went.

September ended, bringing in October and with it pumpkin carving. Laura joined Harry and Teddy for that again. This time, she made sure to come prepared, drawing an outline ahead of time to cut out. A messy afternoon of fun was had.

Then, Teddy headed home, and she stayed for a little longer, just sitting in the lounge with Harry for cuddles and chatting. November on its way, she asked if there'd be another fireworks show.

'Nah. Well, Ron and George are doing it at Hogsmeade instead, so the kids at Hogwarts can see. The business is going great with Ron, you know.'

'Yes, Hermione said it's good seeing him so enthusiastic about something. Um, something that isn't Quidditch, or food.'

Harry laughed. 'It's too far to take the kids, so I'm not sure who is and isn't going. I don't want to go up by myself, though.'

'Then, we could go together, if you don't mind the Floo,' she said.

'Yeah, that'd be nice,' he said.

Their talking meandered around, going from chores he'd be doing the next day, to her studying to how Fleur and Bill were, to Teddy's schooling.

'He's settled in well,' Harry said.

'Oh that's great. How are you doing, with the drop-offs and pick-ups?'

'It's fine, just, the parents are so chatty,' he said, and then sighed. 'The dads are okay, really. With them it's, "How are you?" and, "Which one's yours?" But, some of the mums….'

She winced in support. 'That bad?'

'I don't mind them gossiping about me. No, actually, I do. It's bloody annoying and embarrassing.'

'Let's hope Teddy doesn't befriend their children then.'

He chuckled, bringing a hand up to idly brush through her hair. 'I heard one of them talking about me and Teddy, and you won't guess what she called us.'

'What did she call you?'

'The double-orphans.'

'No,' she said, gasping and covering her mouth, before devolving into giggles.

He laughed along. 'I swear, I only told one person there I was also an orphan, and now everyone knows.'

'Oh dear.'

'If that wasn't bad enough, I had a few telling me about their sisters. "She's lovely, you should meet her." That sort of thing.'

Laura snorted, covering her mouth again.

'Just get me those headphone things—you know, for mp3 players—for Christmas. Not the mp3 player, though. I can tuck the end in a pocket and they won't know.'

With that said, he let out a big sigh. She snuggled against him and asked, 'Feel better now?'

'Yeah, venting over.'

So another evening went.

Hallowe'en passed without much fuss and, soon enough, Bonfire Night rolled around again. The thick coat, and leggings under her jeans (that had her melting in London,) and flask of hot tea barely kept her warm up in Scotland. Fortunately, a blanket helped and she had something of a portable hot-water bottle in the form of her boyfriend.

Like last year, the show featured fantastic fireworks, each bang accompanied by oohs and ahhs from the audience in Hogsmeade—and the occasional echo from an especially loud cheer at Hogwarts. This time, she stayed to the end, appreciating every last whiz.

Afterwards, they briefly met with Ron and George and their partners. Then, they stopped in at The Three Broomsticks for a drink before heading home.

Though she didn't think she should say anything, she did end up saying something, trying to be as vague as she could. 'I don't, um, remember when Angelina is due.'

Harry chuckled, finishing his butterbeer. 'March officially, but you shouldn't be surprised if the baby is a few months premature. Could be any week now really.'

Nodding, Laura tried to keep Luna's words from her mind, lest she start giggling. 'George looked well.'

'Yeah, he's really pulling himself together with the baby on the way. Ron's also been a big help for him.' Pausing for a moment, Harry lowered his head, looking into the empty tankard. 'I don't think losing a twin is something you ever get over. They were so close, too.'

Reaching over, she held his hand, and then she gave it a squeeze.

Four weeks later, on the cusp of December, Angelina gave birth—much to everyone's surprise. So, the last month of the year began in high spirits. That good cheer continued on to Christmas.


	66. Chapter 66

On one of those frosty December mornings, Laura knocked on Harry's front door. Smiling to herself, she had to fight the urge to knock again when he didn't instantly open up, instead rubbing some warmth into her hands.

Eventually (thirty seconds later,) the lock clicked and door swung open. 'What,' he said, pausing to yawn. 'What d'you want?'

'Let me in, it's freezing,' she said, shuffling into the doorframe.

'Shop's closed.'

'You're not a shop,' she said and budged him over, closing the door behind her. Quick fingers got her shoes off and picked up the handbag she'd brought with. 'Come on, let's sit by the fire.'

He yawned again, taking a moment to stretch up high before he led the way through. She waited while he got the fire going, and then for him to boil the kettle, and then for a few sips of tea to go down.

'Okay, are you ready now?'

'For what? It's barely light out and I've not even brushed my teeth.'

One by one, she emptied her bag. 'Christmas,' she said.

'That was yesterday.'

'Yes, but you had Teddy and then went down to see Fleur and Bill and their children at the Burrow, so I didn't see you at all. Not to mention we had Christmas early last year, thus we have to even it out.'

He rubbed his face, before gently nodding. Putting his drink down, he slid off the front of the couch, sitting on the crimson rug. 'Go on, then.'

She handed over the first present with quite the grin. As he unwrapped it, she gave her commentary. 'It's not quite three for five pounds, but it'll look good on you, I think.'

Unfolding the clothing, he said, 'Feels nice. A dress shirt?'

'Yes, though of course you can wear it whenever.'

'Of course,' he said, nodding.

She giggled, moving over so she could measure the shirt against him. 'Looks like the right size. I mean, I used the measurements from your suit, so it should fit.'

'Okay, look away for a sec.'

'Why?' she said, and then she bit her lip as he took his top off. After undoing the cuff buttons and a couple of the front ones, he slid the new shirt on. He fiddled with the cuffs. Unable to help herself, she leaned in and did the buttons up his front. By the time she got to the top one, her cheeks felt warm.

He stroked her cheek. 'I told you not to look.'

'Consider it a present for me,' she said, meeting his gaze with a coy smile.

'I hope there's not a pair of trousers too, for your sake.'

She held out for a second, and then she broke, giggling as she turned around. 'Next present!'

A small one, it rattled as he turned it over. 'Seeds?' he asked.

'I thought, you have lovely plants and trees, but not much colour. Well, except for that clover. Anyway, I'm not saying you have to do everything—I'll help as much as I can—but maybe we can have a flowerbed out front? I tried to find flowers that bloom early and late and between, so it should look nice most of the year. Hopefully.'

He flipped through the packets and said, 'Yeah, that'll be nice. I can get some stones for the border and stuff.'

She smiled, watching him. 'Okay, last one and it's the biggest, so get excited.'

Laughing, he put down the seeds. 'Really?'

'Really really,' she said, heaving it over her head.

He leaned forward to help her lower it. Though, when he held it, he frowned.

'I am a witch, you know,' she said, comfortably lowering it to the floor without his help.

'That's a nice handbag you have too,' he said, while inspecting the present. 'Let's see, a sack of fertiliser? Definitely a sack of something.'

She brushed some hair behind her ear. 'Open it, then.'

'Okay,' he said, tearing the paper.

'Um, I didn't know how deep the foundation's gonna be, but it was actually really cheap, so don't worry.' Pausing, she lowered her head. 'Actually, I have no idea if that's any use to you, but I did keep the receipt. I just wanted to help.'

After a moment, his hand touched her chin, before gently pushing it up. They kissed. 'Thanks, it's perfect.'

She smiled, and then looked away. 'It's funny. The assistant was very worried about how I was going to carry it home, so I told him I brought my car, but then he wanted to carry it to the car for me. Thought I'd never get the chance to lighten it.'

He laughed, standing up. 'I'll come with you next time, then? Need some sand to mix in as well.'

'Ah, he tried telling me about that too, but I have no idea what kind of concrete you're making.'

'Probably like a patio mix. It doesn't need to be too strong and I can get gravel free, so this bag will go a long way.'

She let out a sigh of relief. 'I'm glad.'

Walking over to the dining table, he picked something up. Then, he came back over and sat down, handing her the present. She chuckled. 'Very nice choice of wrapping paper,' she said—yellow with brown books for the pattern.

'Are you gonna open it, or just stare at it all day?'

'Ooh, so impatient—maybe I need a cup of tea first.'

Flicking her knee, he said, 'Prat.'

She giggled and gave in, tearing it open. Rather light for the large-ish size, as well as oddly shaped, she honestly had no idea. Under her breath, she said, 'Wow.'

'I thought your fox might get lonely,' he said, shuffling close to her.

Her fingers trailed over the carved stag, feeling the wonderfully smooth texture, while her eyes admired the intricacies of the antlers and the shaping of the muscles, even the tail and hooves carefully done.

'I don't mean to ruin the surprise, but I'll try and carve another fox for your birthday. So they go together better. Er, if you want. I can try and make a smaller stag instead if that's better.'

Carefully putting it down, she looked at him with a smile, and then pounced, hugging him tight and kissing deeply for a few seconds. 'It's wonderful, thank you so much.'

Sliding a hand through her hair, he smiled too. 'I'm happy you like it.'

'Love you,' she said.

'Love you too,' he said, punctuating it with another kiss.

Then, she let out a long sigh, peeling herself away from him. 'Okay, let's put on the radio and snuggle.'

'That's all you want to do?'

'I'm here all day. So, no need to rush.'

Chuckling, he pushed himself up and wandered back to the dining table. 'Sure.'

With a press of a button, music filled the room and she hummed along, settling on the sofa. Soon enough, he joined her. Wriggling got them comfortably cuddling.

She couldn't think of a better way to spend her Christmas, even if it was Boxing Day.


	67. Chapter 67

A few days later, Laura sat patiently in the bathroom, Claire carefully working with the mascara brush.

'Thank you for doing this,' Laura said while trying not to move her face too much.

'It's no problem,' Claire replied.

'I'm sure you've got to get ready for something too, though.'

Claire wiggled her nose. 'Nah, not where I'm going. Slap on any old dress and dancing shoes and make it to midnight and I'm sorted.'

Trying not to giggle, Laura covered her mouth. 'Do you have someone lined up for the kiss then?'

'Whoever's nearest and conscious, probably.'

'Oh dear,' Laura whispered, still keeping back the laughter.

The mascara done, Claire moved on to an eyeshadow palette. 'What dress ya wearing?'

'Um, this one?'

Claire took in a deep breath, and then blew it out, shaking her head. 'Let's check your wardrobe.'

'What's wrong with this?'

Rather than answer, Claire left the bathroom and Laura had no choice but to follow, crossing the hall into her bedroom. Already, Claire stood in front of the chest of drawers. 'What's in here, then? Knickers and bras?'

'Well, yes, and things like that.'

'Mind if I poke around?'

Laura sighed, walking over and opening the drawer. 'Go ahead.'

'Great. What are you wearing now?'

'I, um, I'm just… normal stuff.'

Claire tutted, rifling through the neatly piled undergarments of various types. 'What lingerie you got?'

Biting her lip, Laura, somewhat reluctantly, opened the bottom drawer.

'You have to wear something nice tonight. I don't care what you're doing, you know. It doesn't even matter if he doesn't see it. The lingerie is for you, so you walk into his house feeling sexy. Make up is all well and good, but you gotta walk the walk too, yeah?'

'Um, yes?'

More timid in her searching of this drawer, Claire picked out something in black and a modest amount of lace. 'You've got that green dress you like. This goes well with it, I'd say. Very refined.'

A question so embarrassing she could barely ask it, Laura managed to say, 'Do you… think he would like it?'

'I'll be completely honest with you: I don't think anyone in the history of ever has cared what a woman wore under her dress once the dress came off. Like, I've turned up with mismatched bra and panties, and they were the blandest things ever, and still made it to the bed just fine.'

Not entirely sure if it was because of the question or the answer (and rather likely both,) Laura glowed red. 'I will, um, keep that in mind.'

Claire laughed, laying the garments on the bed. 'I'm just saying: wear what you want and don't ever worry—except tonight. I can't let you half-arse this.'

Nodding, Laura didn't know quite what to say to that.

'Now we've got that out the way, changing time, and then we get back to work.'

Laura nodded and, tentatively, picked up the items laying on the bed for her, while Claire slipped out and closed the door. Letting out a sigh, Laura looked at the lingerie. She had bought them. She couldn't remember what was going through her head at the time, but she had bought them. Had she been thinking of Harry, she wondered. A lot of her free time had been spent thinking about him over the year. So, it wouldn't have been strange if she'd seen the lingerie and wondered what he'd say if he saw her in them, wondered what she'd see in his eyes.

Changing into them, she tried to keep what Claire said in mind—if only to keep herself grounded. For a long moment, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Thoughts ran through her head. Eventually, though, she gently smiled and turned to the wardrobe, taking out her special green dress. Again, once dressed, she looked in the mirror.

Done, she left her room. Claire not in the hallway, Laura checked in the bathroom and found her friend there, checking the eyeshadow colours. 'I'm back,' Laura said.

Looking up, Claire nodded. 'Yeah, you're walking the walk now.'

'Thank you,' Laura replied, unsure if it was a compliment or just a statement.

'Let's try silver,' Claire said, turning back to the eyeshadow, and then she took out the brush. Tapping the edge of the bathtub, she had Laura sit back down. With the same care as earlier, she went about applying the eyeshadow, before continuing on with foundation and blush and lipsticks and all that. Though at times ticklish and boring, Laura did her best to sit still.

After a while, Laura quietly said, 'I really do appreciate all this.'

Claire smiled, still working. 'You've changed a lot this year.'

'I have?'

'You've got a lot more confidence in yourself, don't you think?'

Pausing a moment, Laura then asked again, 'I have?'

Claire gently laughed, hands steady, and then she said, 'I think you care about yourself now. When we met, you were just pretending.'

'What does that even mean?'

'I wonder?' Claire said with a smile.

Though Laura wanted to pout, she held it in. Letting the annoying feelings go with a breath, she turned to other thoughts, before voicing them. 'It's been a good year.'

'Way to rub it in,' Claire said.

Smiling to herself, Laura said, 'I hope we can be good friends next year too.'

'Ugh, you're like a kid. I can't even pretend to be upset with you.'

Laura let slip a little giggle, and then returned to sitting patiently. It still took a while longer to finish putting on the make up. They followed up by finding socks and shoes too, as well as a little more girl talk, before Claire left.

Checking the time, Laura had to leave for the train soon too. She spent a few minutes collecting herself for the last challenge she had to face. Then, she walked through to the lounge doorway, clearing her throat so her mother muted the television and looked over.

'I'm going now.'

'Okay, dear,' her mother replied.

After a moment, Laura said, 'I'm probably staying over—at Harry's.'

'Remember your key, then. I might be out tomorrow.'

Bowing her head, a smile came to Laura's lips. 'Yeah, I will.'


	68. Chapter 68

The first month of the new year saw Laura spending more than the odd weekend with Hannah, as Neville helped Harry put together the greenhouse. The two girlfriends didn't mind too much, getting on well enough like they had at George and Angelina's wedding, not to mention they'd had the odd chat now and then at the Leaky Cauldron where Hannah worked.

While the greenhouse itself had to be as not magical as possible, Laura did find it rather interesting watching the concrete get mixed by floating sticks, not to mention the frame (cut from wood by wand) and glass (purchased with Christmas money from friends) being levitated into position and held still while the glue set. She hadn't really understood how helpful magic had been building the Burrow before then. Really, she had thought of it like if Muggles had a small crane to lift things up, which was certainly one thing that magic could do, just not the only thing.

The last part of the construction involved enchanting the glass on the top to heat the inside. She'd not really done many long-term spells before, so she again watched on as Neville cast. Her bag had taken many attempts, countless plastic bags sacrificed for practice, where as he only took the one go. When done, she went inside and got to feel the warmth. So bizarre to take the smallest step and suddenly go from freezing to toasty.

Little else out of the ordinary happened before spring began to sprout. For Laura, most days followed the pattern of work in the morning, followed by studying (some of that done at Grimmauld Place) and then spending time with Harry until dinner. About half the days, she ate with him, the other half at home with her mother. Then, she relaxed in the evenings. On Friday nights, he would stay over from time to time, and she did the same at his when she didn't have work the next day. Nothing too regular or scheduled, but a pleasant change of pace that usually coincided with wine, rain or particularly slow songs on the radio while they danced.

Towards the end of February, they celebrated their one-year anniversary. Nothing fancy, it consisted of a Sunday spent together, eating good food and laughing and reminiscing, happy in each other's company.

As March came, he shared some rather bizarre news: he had a job. For some reason she couldn't put to words, she found that quite hilarious. Fortunately, he took her reaction with good humour of his own, though he did also call her a "prat". It wasn't anything too big, he emphasised, just a part-time job at a garden centre in the London suburbs, so he could pay for his own groceries and seeds and train fare and things like that. Hearing that, she said she needed to pay for her share of the food and drink. So, they had a little back and forth, before coming to an amicable agreement on the split.

Later on in the month, like he had offered, she got another carving for her birthday—a larger fox, yet still unmistakeably her fox, full of intricate details like the ears and nose. She loved it, putting it with the stag on her desk. The old fox moved to Harry's, where it could curl up near the fireplace, but not close enough to become a fire hazard.

April brought terrible news in that Teddy couldn't just not go to school on his birthday. Laura found herself glad the decision hadn't been up to her, because she would've given in after one look at his sulky face. So, though he had his presents on the Wednesday, he had to wait until Friday after school to begin the epic journey south-west. Laura accompanied him and Harry again this year, very much looking forward to seeing Fleur and her family for the first time in a while.

Arriving late in the evening, she missed out on seeing the babies. Making do with chatting to Fleur and Bill (and Harry, after he put Teddy to bed,) she had a good time, something warm and reassuring about the cottage and company. When night truly fell, Fleur made sure to remind Harry his room did have a queen-sized bed.

The next day, Laura was pleased to find Dominique looking adorable and Victoire bursting with personality. Never a quiet moment, unless Victoire had food in her mouth, the whole time. Though still chilly out, they all went to see the sights and spend some time spent at the beach.

After another night and then breakfast, the trio returned to London, Teddy thoroughly worn out and wanting to do nothing more than stare out the train window the whole way back.

Just a couple of weeks later, the Burrow hosted a birthday party for Teddy and Victoire over the Easter weekend. Laura attended and, though the amount of Weasleys (including their partners) was as overwhelming as last year, she managed fine, most of the guests still focused on the children. George and Angelina's pudgy little baby Fred got a lot of attention in particular. Baby Molly and Dominique had their own fans, the two of them babbling at each other, while Teddy and Victoire took off across the garden as they always did.

Though Laura hadn't really said more than a few words to the older Molly since the incident, things seemed reconciled enough. No problem with the seating, or Harry being pulled away constantly—just a polite greeting and an offer of drinks. That was enough for Laura.

In May itself, nothing much happened, until the end of it.

'Sorry, it's just I have to get to work so early,' Harry said.

Laura tried not to look upset at the news. 'It's only for a week or two, right? I can survive without visiting your cottage for that long.'

'Thanks for understanding. I'm cooking Monday and Wednesday, so you can stay for dinner on those nights if you want.'

'Sure, that'll be great,' she said, brushing her fringe to the side.


	69. Chapter 69

Laura curled up on a sofa, the library in Grimmauld Place rather chilly for a June evening. She'd had company, but Harry had popped off to use the toilet and check on Teddy and brew up some tea, so she needed to keep herself warm until his eventual return.

Letting out a yawn, she covered her mouth.

'There's always the guest room if you'd like a nap.'

Ending her yawn with a smile, she shook her head. 'Hello, Andromeda.'

'Still studying?' she asked, coming to sit opposite Laura, and then she picked up a book of her own from the coffee table.

'Well, I've looked ahead to the books I'll be reading for my English A Level. So not quite studying.'

Andromeda nodded. 'That's rather diligent of you.'

'Thank you,' Laura said. Lowering her head, she slotted in her bookmark, and then brought her hands together on her lap. 'And, thank you for having me over so much this week.'

After a moment, Andromeda said, 'You're welcome here whenever you'd like. Goodness knows it's far quieter with Teddy at school.'

'I'll try not to intrude too much,' Laura said, smiling.

'Honestly, you're just like him,' Andromeda muttered with a smile of her own.

Frowning a touch, Laura asked, 'Pardon?'

'Harry tells me your mother is a businesswoman, something to do with com… computers.'

Laura thought that that didn't sound like what had been said before. 'Yes. She's the head of the IT department, so more an office worker though.'

Nodding along, Andromeda said, 'I see.'

'That is, she doesn't do any business. She manages the people who keep the computers running for the rest of the company.'

'A hard job, is it?'

'Well, she works eight hours a day and complains a lot, but I think she likes it,' Laura said.

'Perhaps you could introduce us some time? She sounds like an intriguing woman, able to raise a wonderful daughter by herself while working such a job.'

Though Laura felt like she ought to contest the "wonderful" part, she managed to accept it, since it was more a compliment of her mother. 'Well, it would have to be in the evening during the week. The weekend would probably be better.'

'Whenever is best for her is fine—I'm not exactly busy myself.'

'Sure.'

They went back to reading then, a few minutes passing before Harry returned. Only a cup of tea for Laura and himself, he apologised to Andromeda, but she brushed it off and excused herself. Just the two of them now, they sat next to each other. With every sip, they did their best not to jostle the other, elbows close to their sides and movements slow. They could have sat further apart. Neither suggested doing that, though.

After a while, he said, 'Thanks again, for being so understanding.'

'It's nothing. Really. What kind of an adult would I be if I made a fuss over not visiting your cottage for a week, or do you think that little of me?'

Laughing, he put his empty mug down and rested a hand on her leg, gently rubbing it. 'I think you love my cottage a lot.'

'Well, you're not wrong,' she said.

'How about I stay over Friday, and then we can go to the cottage first thing in the morning?'

She hummed to herself. 'That would be nice. You're sure we don't need to water the flowers before then, though?'

'Neville knows to. Lucky bugger, he's got two months off and the kids are still there.'

Giggling, she put down her mug too and lay her hand on top of his. 'They've dug up all the plants for the year. What's he gonna do, grow some cress?'

He grumbled some more without saying anything intelligible. Then, they sat there in silence for a while, content with just the company. He eventually spoke up. 'D'you like it, now you've spent more time here?'

'Has that been your secret plan all along?' she asked.

Chuckling, he shrugged his shoulders. 'Maybe.'

She giggled along with him, before leaning over and resting against him like she liked to do. 'When we live here, we'll need to invite people to stay often, or have lots of children. Otherwise, I won't know what to do with all the bedrooms.'

A few seconds passed, and then he asked, 'You've thought about having kids?'

'Well we're not going to live here just for a day, are we? And we've not really talked about it much, but you said you wanted to wait for Teddy to grow up before having children, so that sounded like you do want to have some of your own.'

'Yeah,' he said, voice soft.

'So, at some point, we'll have little ones to take up space. Until then, we can invite Hermione and Ron, Neville and Hannah—there's even room for Fleur and her family. Of course, Teddy's bedroom will stay his at least until he graduates Hogwarts and finds a place of his own, but I wouldn't mind keeping it reserved for him even after that.'

Harry nodded, smiling.

Pausing to organise her thoughts a little more, she looked up at him, and then quietly asked, 'Are you okay?'

'It's nice hearing you talk about the future is all.'

'What do you mean?' she asked, brow furrowed.

He took a moment of his own to think, before saying, 'I guess, because you make me happy and you want us to be together for years.'

Squeezing his hand, she said, 'I want us to be together forever.' For a moment, silence. Then, she continued speaking. 'You're like a light. The closer we've become, the further ahead I can see. Before, I just had to believe I was heading the right way—that if I kept walking, I'd end up happy. Now, I see where I want to go and I'm happy with you at my side on the way.'

'I, er, wish I could say the same thing as nicely,' he said.

She giggled, snuggling against him.

'Give me a moment, I'll keep thinking.'

Bringing up a hand to rest on his chest, she said, 'Take as long as you need. I'll always be here for you, after all.'


	70. Chapter 70

Saturday morning dawned early in Laura's flat. For the first time since winter ended, she woke up before Ganoe tapped on the window to be let in. Leaving it open for him, she went about her morning routine with haste, just not so much so that Harry laughed at her.

Still, she'd forgotten that she was only half the equation and so she sat down with a hot cup of tea. By the time Harry finished getting ready, well, she'd drank a second cup (and gone to the loo.) The fleeting annoyance she felt fled when she saw his smile.

'Ready?' he asked.

'Really?' she replied, raising an eyebrow.

Chuckling, he turned to the front door and waited while she walked over to the hallway. 'We did stay up a bit late last night, you know,' he said.

'I was there too.'

'You wanna keep arguing, or should we head off?'

Taking the lead, she started walking, opening the door on the way. 'I'm sure we can do both.'

They had a merry time together on their walk down to the Leaky Cauldron. So early, barely any traffic trundled down the London streets, even the pub void of all but the barkeep when they entered. On the other end of the Floo, a similarly quiet situation met them.

Walking up the hill to the cottage, she wouldn't say it, but she rather thought he walked slower than normal, just to tease her. With her arm looped through his, she didn't give him the satisfaction of being annoyed. Instead, she breathed the fresh air, letting her eyes wander over the waves of sunshine crashing through the hilltops.

Near the rise, his cottage came into view. Holding her breath, she let it out when she saw the flowers looking well, a spotty assortment of daisies and others she didn't know the names for.

'I'll give Neville a good whiskey, then?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said, smiling.

Coming to the front door, she felt a kind of warmth returning to her—like she was coming home. Such a special place, where she'd discovered herself in so many different ways. The place where she'd truly fell in love for the first time. Somewhere she hoped she could always come back to, no matter what happened in life.

'Okay, now close your eyes,' he said, opening the front door.

'What? Why?' she asked.

The door kept ajar, he didn't reply.

She let out a sigh and complied. Eyes shut, she asked, 'Now what?'

'Follow me,' he said, holding her hand.

Step after careful step took her up the steps into the cottage, and then down the hall to the back door. 'A surprise in the garden?'

He didn't answer, the door clicking open, and then he led her down the steps. Only, the ground felt strangely firm. She noticed that it sounded quiet too, no whisper of wind or distant bugs or birds, even though the morning sun shone on her face.

'Okay, you can open your eyes now.'

Looking down, she brought up her hand to keep the sunshine away, slowly opening one eye. 'A patio?'

'We did have half a bag of cement sitting around, from the greenhouse.'

Both eyes open, she got used to the light, though a hand still needed to get in the way of the sun. Gaze flicking back and forth, she raised her head. 'You didn't,' she whispered, her free hand covering her mouth.

'Ron helped too.'

Glass panes surrounded them, making a blocky half-circle with a slanted roof. To the right, a shelf jutted out the wall, already holding a few plant pots. Underneath were his wellington boots. On the opposite side to all that, an unfamiliar wooden bench took up the space. Straight ahead was the new door to the garden.

'No way,' she said.

Chuckling, he looped his arm around her back, holding her waist. 'D'you like it?'

'I mean, you said….'

'I might have lied to you. Sorry.'

Her lip quivered, hands gripping his shirt. 'You're a right prat.'

'You don't like it?'

'You know I love it, but I, I just…' she said, mumbling by the end.

He laughed, pulling her close to him for a moment, before moving his hand up to rub her back. 'I thought you liked surprises?'

'I do, when they're things like cooking my favourite meal, or coming to see me at work. What am I supposed to do with this? I just want to cry, because I don't know what else to do.'

'Well, I didn't build this to make you cry, but if that's what you want to do then go ahead.'

'Prat,' she muttered, rubbing one eye then the other.

After a bit of silence, he said, 'It gets the morning sun, so it should be warm—even in winter. The glass isn't double-glazed though, so bring a blanket.'

'We can sit here with a cup of tea and watch the sunrise,' she softly said.

He smiled. 'I'm not the best carpenter, but the bench held me and Ron just fine, and then I glued it with a spell to make sure it'll be fine.'

'I don't suppose you can make it comfy and warm too?' she asked, eyeing it up.

'Sure.'

She gently giggled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from the side. 'Not too warm, mind you. I just don't want to freeze my arse off when the weather's frosty.'

'Sure,' he said again.

A few breaths later, she said, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

Letting go of him, she moved to his front and reached up to kiss him. 'I love you,' she whispered onto his lips.

'Love you too,' he said, reaching down for another kiss. When she broke away from that one, he followed again for another.

Still kissing, she laughed, her hands coming to rest on his chest. 'Save some for later,' she said, the words mumbled because of his lips.

'You look so beautiful when you're happy, I can't help myself,' he said after prying himself away.

'Well, that's a pretty good reason.'

Bringing his hand up, he held one of hers. 'Let's sit down and snog for a while.'

'I wish you'd stop calling it snogging.'

Despite saying that, she smiled and followed him to the bench.


	71. Chapter 71

Night crept over the house, chasing to the horizon as shadows stretched longer, smothering the meadow fields and the wildflowers therein. Leaning back, Laura watched the stars come into existence through the glass roof. A thin blanket covered her lap, legs curled up on the bench with her, and a cup of tea warmed her hands while she occasionally sipped it.

The door to the house opened, letting out Harry with a mug of his own. Steam curled up from it as he shut the door behind himself and came to sit down next to her. Teasing the blanket out from under her legs, he slid it over his lap too, before tucking it under like she had done. After a few blows on his drink, he brought the cup to his lips.

Little by little, she leaned towards him, coming closer. Seconds turned to a minute and still she hadn't quite reached him. Finally, she did rest her head against his arm. After a moment, she moved her legs down and then to the other side, fixing the blanket so it covered her properly. With that done, she stopped holding herself up and leant on him instead. Closer now, her upper arm pressed along his and her head nuzzled his shoulder while she settled.

The wind picked up, coming to a howl that rumbled across the glass, whistling and whispering at times. Sky already darkened, even the stars came to be blotted out. One by one, they disappeared behind a sea of unseen clouds, lost amongst the black of the night.

Bending forwards, Harry slotted his mug under the bench, before taking Laura's and doing the same with it; meanwhile, she slumped onto his back without him there to support her. Though he teased her by sitting up a little and squashing her, he ended up hooking an arm around her and pushing her back up, returning to how they sat earlier. His now-free hand crawled over to her lap, where it held her hand.

With nothing more to see, her eyes fluttered closed. His chest rose and fell as he breathed, so close to him she felt it, her own breathing coming to match. Though he'd showered, that scent of his never quite went away. At the least, she knew well the smell of his soap and shampoo, so she always found him familiar. Every breath breathed through her nose comforting as it reminded her of him.

A sound cut through the moaning wind, like a gentle tap on the glass. She frowned for a moment, and then the sound repeated, quicker and quicker, louder and louder, and soon the gale was only audible in the gaps between the sounds. Her expression melted into a smile as her eyes slowly opened. Gaze focused on the far side, she picked raindrops at random to follow as they rolled down. With the roof made of glass too, it all sounded rather different to her, every splatter so full of energy that she could barely hear herself think.

His hand squeezed hers, and then he kissed the top of her head. Turning her head, she nuzzled against him some more, leaving kisses on his shoulder even if he couldn't feel them. After a couple of shuffles, she stretched so she could kiss just inside the neckline of his shirt. His hand let go of hers, coming up to hold her chin as he twisted, tilting her head up, and then his lips found hers. Warm lips, still with a lingering taste of ice-cream and strawberry, breath hot and humid. While her one hand climbed up his body to run through his hair, his hand trailed down from her chin and his other joined it. On the verge of growling at him, she slumped forwards so he had to hold her up, freeing her other hand to caress his cheek, his stubble soft as she brushed down yet prickly on the way up.

Lightning flashed, stilling them for a moment. Then, the thunder rumbled through them, deafening, drowning out even the rattle of the rain. For a moment longer, they waited, before breaking into smiles. Gently, he brushed aside loose strands of hair from her face. Rather chaste compared to before, he kissed her, and then pulled her close in an embrace. Her hands removed themselves from his hair and face and held him instead. Once again, she felt the rise and fall of his chest, her own breathing coming to match his. So close, she felt the beat of his heart and, though she thought it wishful, her own heart came to beat in time with his.

After a while, his hand moved to the back of her head and his fingers brushed her hair. He repeated the motion, so gentle, bunching her hair into a ponytail and then sliding his fingers through. It felt more intimate to her than what they'd been doing barely a minute prior. Not in an erotic way, just, she liked moments like this, where he cared for her without words. Melting against him, she held hope he'd keep going forever. Eventually, though, his hand came to a stop.

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she repaid him. He hadn't told her, but the sounds he made when she nibbled and kissed him there convinced her he rather liked it, such deep groans escaping his lips.

After a bit of that, she stopped. Somehow, she managed to escape his embrace, getting a little distance between them. Then, she turned around and scooted back. He'd adjusted his own position so she could move up to sit on his lap. It took more shuffling, but they managed to get as close to comfortable as possible.

His head rested on top of hers and his arms wrapped around her to hold her tight.

'Exams go well?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said.

'That's great.'


	72. Chapter 72

The summer holidays changed up the familiar routine Laura had fallen into. Harry still had his own part-time job in the mornings, so she did her best to pick up matching shifts at the café—something Claire rather liked, since she could sleep in after a night out whenever the fancy took her. With Teddy off from school, the afternoons became a lot more adventurous, often heading out to the parks scattered around London or on the train to somewhere fun.

Though Laura could have started studying for the next year, she knew she wasn't cramming in several years of schooling this time. So, she viewed the couple of months until her results came back as a break, joining her boyfriend on the excursions. In some ways, she thought of that as a rather big mistake. She wouldn't have called herself unfit with all the walking she did (and a lot of uphill walking at that,) but it turned out that that hadn't helped her at all with running. Funnily enough, Teddy rather liked to run when they got to the park or field.

However, not all the changes involved leaving Grimmauld Place. On the first weekend after term ended, Laura arrived at the house after finishing her morning shift at work, greeted by Harry with a quick kiss and hug.

'I don't suppose you speak French?' he asked as they walked down to the kitchen.

'No. I did take lessons for a couple of years, before Hogwarts, but that was barely anything and none of it stuck. Are you having tea as well?' she asked, filling the kettle.

He shook his head.

'Why do you ask?' she said, moving on to finding her mug and measuring out sugar and plucking a teabag from a tin.

'Teddy's settled in well, so Fleur's gonna give him some lessons over the holidays. To see how it goes. So, I was just wondering—'

'Oh I'd love to join! I mean, ever since she mentioned Beauxbatons had literature classes, I've wondered what sort of stories they read.'

A second passed, and then he started laughing.

She turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes and asking, 'What's so funny?'

It took him a moment to calm down. Still smiling, he reached over and held her hand. 'I was just gonna ask you to talk to him sometime if you did know French.'

'That, um, makes sense,' she said, looking away from him as realisation set in. A blush crept up her cheeks.

'I'd ask Hermione, but she's working herself to death.'

Laura nodded, letting go of his hand to return to making tea.

'Fleur's coming soon, so feel free to ask her when she gets here—I'm sure she won't mind,' he softly said, standing next to her.

Her head bowed, she blew on her cup and took a sip to avoid saying anything.

Hugging her gently from behind, he said, 'You're so cute.'

'Is that why you put up with me?'

'Pretty much.'

She snorted, before covering her smile behind her mug.

Once she'd finished her drink, they headed back upstairs and to the lounge, where he tidied up some of Teddy's things before plopping down next to her on the couch. Soon enough, Teddy and Andromeda came down to join them. A few minutes later so did Fleur, knocking on the front door and then being ushered in alongside offers of tea and biscuits by Harry, but she laughed off the hospitality.

With everyone greeted, Harry led Fleur upstairs to the room she'd be using.

Laura looked over to Teddy, his head hanging low, hands still on his lap. Smiling softly, she asked, 'Do you miss Victoire?'

He muttered his reply. 'Yes.'

'I'm sure we'll see her again soon, so look forward to that instead, right?' He nodded and put on a bit of a smile, just not that convincing of one, but she appreciated the effort. 'Come on, let's go see what those two are up to.'

That got a brighter reaction out of him as he jumped off the couch, feet tip-tapping to the doorway, where he paused and looked at her. Chuckling, she joined him there in a few strides. Andromeda stayed behind. Harry hadn't told her where the lesson would be, but it obviously wouldn't be in the kitchen, so they went up the stairs. Bedrooms and a bathroom up the first flight, they continued higher. Talking drifted down the short hall. Sneaking now, Teddy and she crept down to peek into the playroom.

Harry brought over chairs, the table having been already moved, putting them down on the one side of it so they faced the low chalkboard. Using the chest of drawers as a table, Fleur laid out a few sheets of paper and inspected them. His work done, Harry checked on the pack of chalks, before giving the eraser a clap and coughing as the cloud of dust engulfed him. A quick flick of his wand cleared the air.

Quietly, Teddy giggled, but that still got Harry's attention. With a smile, he said, 'Mrs. Weasley, your students have arrived.'

'Oui?' Fleur said, looking away from her papers. Her gaze coming to the doorway, she clapped her hands together and said, 'Ah, bonjour!' Walking over to the chalkboard, she gestured at the chairs.

Teddy holding her hand, Laura guessed that included her as well, so she brought both of them in and to the table. 'Mrs. Weasley, would it be okay if I joined the lesson today?' she asked.

'Oui,' Fleur replied, nodding. Then, she turned to look at Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Chuckling, Harry said, 'Well, I'll come back to pick them up when you're done. And make sure to tell me if they've been naughty.'

The students giggled while he left. Then, with the door shut, Fleur turned to the chalkboard with a piece of chalk in her hand. 'Je m'appelle Fleur Weasley,' she said and wrote.

So began the French lessons.


	73. Chapter 73

While the time in "class" didn't cover much at all, Laura understood that it had been intended for Teddy. Still, Fleur only spoke in French, so Laura picked up a lot more than just what they read and wrote down. Not to mention her presence meant Fleur could move faster, Teddy having someone to help him if he didn't quite understand something or otherwise got stuck. That in turn helped her get a better grasp of things; every lesson, she had those surprise mini-quizes to keep her on her toes.

Though the lessons only lasted an hour, Laura spoke a little more with Fleur after, asking about the sort of books the first-years at Beauxbatons read (surprising her with how much younger they started compared to Hogwarts) and little things she'd come across in her own learning outside the lessons. After spending the better part of two years studying, it was a little hard to let go of the habit. A couple of books from the library by Harry's were spread across her desk at home.

That wasn't the only time she saw Fleur over the holidays. Towards the peak of summer, weather becoming unbearably stuffy, Harry took a week off of work and spent some of his savings on a tent and sleeping bags. With everything packed, he, Teddy and Laura set off for the Cornish coast once the Friday jobs finished.

The journey as long as ever, but it was so refreshing with the train windows opened that little bit that Teddy ended up sleeping for part of it. As they came closer to their destination, ocean spray accompanied the wind, making the carriage so much better than a London apartment. Bill picked them up as he always did, but surprised them with Victoire. Somehow, she had become even more chatty since Laura last saw her, bringing out the talkative side of Teddy too.

Once at Shell Cottage, the children went straight in for dinner, shepherded by Bill. Laura stared out over the English Channel, watching and hearing the waves. Harry joined her, holding her hand, standing close despite the heat and sweat. 'Let's do the tent while the kids are busy,' he said.

'Sure,' she said, turning to him and smiling.

While he heaved out the bag from the car, she checked the ground around the dirt road for a flat part without too many stones.

'Here looks good,' she said.

He lowered the bag, clunking as it settled, before having a look himself. 'Yeah.'

In a series of twangs and clatters, they pulled out the rods for the tent and laid out the groundsheet, Harry taking off a shoe to hammer in the stakes. A lot of, 'Where does this bit go?' and, 'Are you sure?' and, 'Just hold on a sec,' was said as they assembled the tent.

The sun lowered in the sky.

'Okay, I think that's it,' he said, not sounding all that confident.

She rattled this bit and tugged at that, not much give to the rope or nylon covering. Before she could speak, someone else called out. 'Having fun?'

Turning towards the cottage, Laura thought Bill looked like he'd been enjoying himself. 'Watching us, were you?' Harry asked.

'Didn't want to get in your way,' he replied, grin belying his words.

The back and forth carried on a little longer, before being interrupted by the children trying to squeeze out the door and asking Bill to move. Though he hemmed and hawed, he did eventually step out and take his daughters hands to lead them over, Teddy included via Victoire's other hand.

Despite there being nothing at all inside the tent, all three children giggled themselves silly in it before Harry even let down the front flap, plunging them into darkness—though, it was more dimness, the sun still bright and fabric thin. So the children played for the next hour with only the only break being to bring some toys in.

To their disappointment, they had to come inside while the adults had dinner. Afterwards, Harry and Bill scavenged bits of wood from the nearby forest, bringing back an assortment of sticks and twigs. It took them some time to get a fire going, but the children didn't complain, nor did Fleur and Laura—though Laura had expected better from Harry, making a note to tease him later about it.

Getting out the marshmallows, Harry showed and helped Teddy with cooking them by the fire. Victoire rather wanted to try herself, however Bill did his best to have a spare one ready at all times to keep her distracted, while Dominique was content to just watch.

'Will they ever sleep if they have this much sugar?' Laura asked after Victoire's fifth marshmallow.

Fleur laughed. 'Just you wait and see,' she said.

As promised, half an hour passed and Victoire began to quieten down, though not yet nodding off. Taking out the sleeping bags, Harry unzipped one completely and laid it out like a blanket inside the tent. Meanwhile, Fleur and Bill took their children inside to change into pyjamas and otherwise complete the bedtime rituals, before coming back along with a duvet. Teddy and Harry's turn to go inside and prepare for bed, Bill settled his girls in the tent. Finally, Teddy returned and joined them, the children lined up like sardines and just as quiet.

For another hour or so, the adults sat around the fire talking about this and that.

'We are thinking of having one more try, for a little boy,' Fleur said. Resting her hand on her husband's knee, she looked to him with a smile. 'William is a little outnumbered.'

He chuckled, resting his hand on top of hers. 'I've got the perfect plan,' he said, tapping his nose and giving Harry and Laura a look of confidence.

'And what is that?' Laura asked, her own good mood coming out in a smile.

Fleur sighed. 'If it is a boy, then I shall name him Louis.'

'And if it's a girl, she'll be called Winifred.'

'My husband has it in his head I shan't dare have another daughter if she would have such a name,' Fleur whispered to her guests.

For a second, Laura and Harry managed to hold in their laughter, and then they looked at each other and burst into giggles and chuckles.

Letting them have their moment, Fleur waited before speaking. 'And what of you two?' she asked, chin sitting in her hand and a gentle smile on her lips.


	74. Chapter 74

Laura turned to Harry before looking back to Fleur. 'Well, I want to finish my education first, and Harry's been very understanding of that.'

'Is that so?' Fleur said, her smile a little brighter.

Bill spoke up then. 'Wedding bells first, I hope.'

'Ah, we've not really talked about that. I mean, it's not something urgent, so there's plenty of time for it to sort of happen by itself,' Laura said.

Fleur laughed, but then turned the conversation to other topics. Not much later, all but Laura tended to the children, taking one each and carrying them to their beds inside with night now finally upon the summer evening.

When the adults returned, talking continued on for a short while longer, before the Weasleys excused themselves to bed. Just Laura and Harry now, they didn't speak. The fire burnt itself out and then he buried it under a shovel of dirt for good measure. She took out a bedsheet from the camping gear, spreading it over the sleeping bag (that had been repurposed as a padded blanket for sleeping on.)

Sitting inside the tent, she loosely wrapped herself in the duvet. As he sat next to her, she opened it up, pulling him into its embrace too. Only a sliver of the moon out, a thick darkness blurred the horizon and so made it impossible to tell where the sea ended and sky began. Still, the sound of crashing waves came up to meet them, bringing with it the wonderful scent of the sea and a cool breeze.

'Almost as good as a crackling fire, eh?' he quietly said.

She hummed in agreement.

The next day, though a Saturday, saw Laura up early to get ready for work. At least, she thought she was up early, but already the Weasleys were at the table having breakfast, along with Teddy. Fleur handed her a croissant and asked, 'Sleep well?'

Laura just nodded and quickly ate the pastry, before going to the bathroom. On the way out, Fleur caught her again to remind her that Harry really should walk her to the pub; after politely disagreeing, Laura escaped the cottage and headed back to the tent. Despite having said to let him sleep, she found it hard to stop herself reaching out and brushing his hair while she picked up her handbag-of-essentials she'd brought along, but managed to leave him be in the end.

The magic of the Floo got her to London only a little after she normally woke up on workdays, giving her time to quickly shower and change into her uniform at home. By the door, wiggling into her shoes as the last thing she needed to do, a warm sensation in her pocket stilled her.

Smiling, she took out the silver coin. She tried to find good light to read the inscription, but ended up just opening the front door to let the sunlight filter in from there, finally able to read it. After reading the message he'd sent her, she squeezed the Sickle and pressed her hand over her heart. Slipping the coin back into her pocket and foot into her shoe, she set off for work, a spring in her step.

By the time she got back to Shell Cottage, the Weasley children were having their early afternoon sleep, though Fleur admitted Victoire didn't normally have one. 'I think she has rather worn herself out today, no?' Fleur said, looking to Bill.

'Worn me out too,' Bill replied, before taking a long drink of water, a sheen of sweat covering him and his face almost as red as his hair.

Harry chuckled. 'And you're gonna go back to curse-breaking, are you?'

'Usually, I only have to sprint out the room—not run for hours on sand.'

Laura laughed along with the others, walking across the lounge. Coming to the window, she sat down near Teddy and peeked at the book in his hands, looking at a random paragraph. Lowering the book until it rested on his legs, he asked, 'Um, are you also reading?'

'I'm just a little nosy,' she said, tapping her nose. He giggled. 'I've read that book before too. It's a good one, right?'

'Oh yes! The goblins are really naughty—I love it.'

She chuckled, ruffling his hair like Harry often did. 'Don't you be a naughty goblin, though.'

He intensely frowned for a moment, and then his nose stretched out, becoming pointed with a couple of bumps along it. Though it looked much like the goblins in the book, the colour didn't change and, seeing him cross-eyed staring at his own nose, she burst into laughter for rather the wrong reason. Still, he laughed with her. His nose returned to normal as his concentration waned.

'You can do that now, can you?' she asked.

'A little,' he said, nodding.

She pinched her nose and gave it a pull. 'Not working for me.'

He had another giggle at that, and then she left him to his reading with a promise to see if she had the next book in the series (which was about cheeky fairies.) Coming to sit with Harry, she held his hand and joined the discussion going on between the adults.

The quiet of the cottage eventually ended with a knocking sound coming from upstairs. While Bill went up, Fleur said, 'I think she remembers her friend is here.'

Laura and Harry chuckled, but it turned into fresh laughter when Victoire bounced into the room and shouted, 'Teddy!'

By the end of the day, Laura became sympathetic to Bill's earlier lamentation, thoroughly exhausted from an afternoon poking around rock pools and picking out interesting stones. Everyone else in bed, she sat at the entrance to the tent like she had the night before. She yawned and had a good stretch.

'Tired?' Harry asked, bringing the duvet over.

She mumbled, 'Yes,' and then said, 'A good tired, though.'

They sat and listened to the ocean. 'I'm glad you're here with me.'

'Me too,' she said, smiling to herself and resting her head on his shoulder.


	75. Chapter 75

While she worked every other morning of the week, Laura took Thursday off this week. Waking up to the sound of the sea by far beat the buzz of her digital watch. Wind whistled around the tent, almost humming as it vibrated the bits of rope and taut fabric. A slow and deep breathing at her side completed the first moments of her morning.

Eventually, she opened her eyes and rolled onto her side, letting her gaze settle on the man she loved. So at peace, she hardly recognised him without a little smile. Her restraint weak, she reached out to slide her hand through his hair, before gently stroking him.

A few months ago, that would have been enough to yank him out of his sleep. But, a kind of invisible progress neither mentioned, he now just let out a low groan and moved his head into her hand, as though a dog wanting to be petted. She loved these precious moments where a kind of childish innocence drove him.

As honest as he tried to be with her, she knew he still held back. Nightmares, though infrequent, woke him up in a chilling sweat. Also, he had wants and desires he didn't voice. She appreciated that some of that was out of respect of her. Some, she was sure, he didn't share because he was too embarrassed to. Never had he asked her to hold him and reassure him, yet she had felt him drift back to sleep in her arms moments after a horror in his dream set his heart racing. She understood that. However, she hoped there'd come a day when he would put to words those feelings.

For today, a gentle happiness filled her from his playful reaction, warmed by his pure desire to feel her hand caress his head. As sleep's hold on him weakened, she found yet more joy in being the first to say two words to him.

'Happy birthday.'

Though only half-awake, he smiled and reached over, his hand cupping her cheek. 'Morning beautiful.'

'Love you,' she said and kissed at him.

He kissed back at her. 'Love you too.'

For a while longer, they lay there and stared into each other's eyes, before the call of the bathroom became too much. Coming into the cottage, a silence stretched over it.

'Where's everyone?' she asked him.

'Bill and Fleur took them out for the morning. That was the plan, anyway.'

She poked her head into the kitchen to make sure no one hid there. 'No one told me that,' she said, tone sulky.

'Fleur's not here, so how about I cook up some bacon and eggs? Or d'you like the pastries?'

'I'm not saying I don't like croissants, but it's been, like, five days straight.'

He opened the fridge, checking the shelves. With something resembling a French accent, he asked, 'Pain au chocolat?'

'Eggs on toast,' she said rather firmly.

Chuckling, he picked up the egg carton and brought it next to the stove, before searching for a frying pan. 'Pomme?'

She bit her lip for a moment, and then said, 'Non, merci.'

'Pommes frites?'

'Now you're just being an arse,' she said.

'Oui,' he said with a grin, turning on the magical stovetop.

Only after he'd fried up the eggs and toasted the bread, setting the plates on the table, did she come to a realisation and say, 'Shouldn't I be making you breakfast for your birthday?'

Sitting down, he poured some salt over his food. 'Seeing your happy face when you eat my food is more than enough to make my year.'

'That's nice, but I didn't buy you a present, so I really should have done at least this.'

Muttering to himself, he said, 'You didn't even blush.'

'Come up with something better next time then.'

He laughed, settling into a smile afterwards. After some time eating, he asked, 'How many kids d'you want?'

Mouth full of food, she hummed questioningly.

'You know, in the future.'

She finished chewing and swallowed, and then had a sip of water before replying, 'Well, at least two. It's not like I was really lonely or anything, but it did get boring sometimes being an only child, and Teddy and Victoire have so much fun together.'

'Two boys, or two girls, or one of each?'

'I think a girl first, then a boy.'

He nodded. 'What about their names?'

'It's a little cliché, but Lily and James are rather nice names. Otherwise, we could pick another flower name, like Rose?'

'Hermione wants to call her daughter that.'

Laura hummed. 'There's also Petunia—Nia for short.'

'No.'

She frowned, looking at him out the corner of her eye. 'Why not?'

'I'll show you a picture, when we're back home.'

Sighing, she had another bite of food. When done with that, she said, 'Let's just stick with Lily and James for now then.'

'What about your dad's name, you don't want to use that?'

'I don't think either of us wants to call our child Burt.'

He went to speak, but no words came out. 'I thought Jo called him something else?'

'His middle name,' she said.

'Ah. Well, I can't blame him.'

Finishing her food, she took the plate to the sink, where she ran the tap hot. 'What else did you want to ask?'

'D'you want to send them to St. Bedes?'

'If we can afford it, I would. I should find a decent job by then, but a normal school would be fine too—just I hope there's a good one nearby.'

Joining her, he put his plate on the counter. Rather than give him the chance to clean it himself, she piled it on top of hers, putting both of them under the hot water.


	76. Chapter 76

A silence sprang upon between Laura and Harry as she cleaned the plates, following them back to the tent afterwards. From there, the two of them walked along the cliff's edge in the mid-morning sunshine, sea breeze cool enough to keep away the summer's heat.

'You've not really told me about your time at Hogwarts,' he said.

The waves crashed against the rocks. 'There's not much to say, I suppose. Have you woken up late on a Sunday morning and then, all of a sudden, it's already night time, and you realise you spent the whole day doing nothing? It's like that, but seven years of friendship and work that didn't mean anything in the end.'

His hand tightened around hers, which she thought was rather unfair, because hers only shook since he asked that question. 'Do you want to talk about it?' he quietly asked.

'This is how you want to spend your birthday?'

'I want us to be closer, and there's this big part of you I don't know at all. If you're not ready, that's fine. I'll wait for as long as you need.'

Swallowing the lump in her throat that tried to stop her speaking, she asked, 'And if I'm never ready?'

'I guess I'll spend the rest of my life worrying about what happened.'

Lowering her gaze, she said, 'That's not fair.'

'It's the truth. The truth's hardly ever fair.'

She let out a long breath through her nose, before trying to refresh herself with a lungful of the fresh air. It didn't really help with her feelings.

'I worked really hard, at school. I did all my homework, and all the reading, and I took notes in class. At first, I enjoyed being a witch because it was just like being a girl, except now I lived in a castle with a bunch of nice people and all these interesting things were happening. Then….'

After a few seconds, he said, 'You had trouble with the spells, right?'

'Everyone thought I was so clever, and then they got so disappointed. It's not that they made fun of me, or stopped being my friend, or talked about me behind my back. But, I wasn't stupid. They pitied me, Harry, so much it hurt. There's nothing worse in the world than having your friend tell you something doesn't matter when it very much does.'

Clouds drifted overhead, cutting off the sunlight. Without the sun to warm her, she found the wind rather chilly, not at all helped by the summer dress she'd chosen to wear today. Focused on that, she ignored how her heart raced.

His hand let go of hers. For a moment, she stilled in shock, as though she couldn't comprehend that he could do that. Then, his arms came around her, pulling her into an embrace, gently rubbing her back as whispered two words to her.

'It's okay.'

Bringing up a hand to rub her eyes, she realised she'd been crying. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay,' he said again, raising his chin to rest it on top of her head.

Tucked into his chest, she pressed her hands against his shirt. Shaking voice barely a whisper, she said, 'I felt so humiliated when she said that.'

His heartbeat reached her fingertips—a constant and slow beat that helped her calm down.

'It's not like I decided to, but I ended up only talking about things like class with them, you know? I didn't talk about myself. I didn't ask about them, either. Never asked what they got for Christmas, or if they have siblings, or to send me a letter over the summer holidays. So, it's no surprise we didn't keep in touch.'

Stroking the back of her head, his fingers brushed through her hair, so calming for her.

'After graduating, I felt so lonely and I didn't even realise it. I thought things would change, but I didn't make friends at my new job, and then I ran into you one day and you were so nice to me….'

A few seconds of silence passed. 'D'you know why I asked you to come back?'

She gently laughed. 'I suppose you took pity on me too, didn't you?'

'I was lonely, Laura, and afraid it would drive me crazy.'

'Oh,' she said. So close to him, she felt his body relax, having to compensate and hold herself up more.

He took a deep breath in, pressing against her. 'I have all these friends, but they were busy, and it's not their responsibility to look after me, is it? They still tried their best. Neville got me started in the garden, so I wasn't sitting around all day. Hermione got me a library card. I probably should've taken Ron up on his offers to go watch Quidditch—it can't've been easy for him to get time off. But, I just blew him off.'

'You're really rubbing it in,' she said, harsh words betrayed by her soft tone.

Laughing, he squeezed her for a moment. 'I didn't think you'd come back. Really, I was so happy just to have someone else in the room with me. When I started falling for you, I worried I was so desperate that I wanted anyone who'd stay with me, no matter who they were.'

'I hope there's more than that.'

'I loved too many things about you for it to be fake,' he said, punctuating the sentence with a kiss on the top of her head.

She kissed his chest in reply. 'Weren't we talking about me?' she asked.

'I'm jealous of you and Claire.'

Giggling, she closed her eyes. 'There's nothing going on between us.'

'It's nice to see your friend so much, right?'

'I suppose so.'

'Do you talk to her about me?' he asked.

She bit her lip. 'Maybe a little,' she said.

'We should have her over for dinner.'

Laura sighed. 'Did I upset you or something?'

'You're not worried, are you?'

'I hope you're ready for a ton of personal and inappropriate questions.'

Chuckling, he gave her hair one last brush, before moving his hand back down. 'As long as it embarrasses you, I'll do my best to answer them all.'

'You're a proper arse,' she mumbled to herself.


	77. Chapter 77

Slowly, Laura and Harry moved away from each other, ending their embrace. She looked up at him with a smile that he returned while gently brushing aside her fringe. Then, they started walking along the cliff's edge again, hand in hand.

'You could have lived with Teddy and Andromeda, couldn't you?' she asked.

He took some time before he replied. 'It's probably just all in my head, but things are awkward between me and Andromeda. I can't really say why. It's like, she must have hated Remus so much, and I'm a reminder of him.'

'Why would she hate him? The way you talk about him, he seemed like a nice enough person.'

'For Andromeda, he was this much older man who broke her daughter's heart, had a life-ruining disease he was only one temper away from passing on to her, and he tried to run away when he found out Dora was pregnant.'

He left those words to hang in the air, no spite in his voice.

'I can't blame her if she hates that man. So, I don't want to remind her of him more than I have to.'

Laura couldn't blame her either. But, she didn't agree with everything he'd said and asked, 'Have you asked her?'

'Asked her what?'

'If she doesn't want you around.'

He didn't reply at first, turning his head to look out across the water. 'No.'

'I think you should trust her, then.'

'Trust her?'

She nodded, saying, 'Trust her.'

For a while, they just walked with the buzzing of bugs and gentle breeze. Then, he asked, 'What does that mean?'

'She's perfectly capable of looking after herself, so trust her to do that.'

'Really?' he said, though it didn't sound like a question to her.

They looped around, walking a half-circle before starting down the same path back towards the cottage. She never knew quite how much to say in these moments. Only after she had spoken did she realise she was, more or less, telling him that how he felt was wrong. When he talked about the past, she understood that it was her place to comfort him. But, about these current things, a kind of disconnect between her view of the world and his sprang up, begging her to make them match.

'I'm not saying you should move in with them, or anything like that. However, I do think Andromeda loves you, really. She's not your mother, or your aunt, or anything like that, but I think you're very much a family. You want each other to be happy. I think that's enough, you know?'

He didn't say anything right away. 'Is that really all a family is?' he asked.

'Yes.'

He held her hand tighter, though not painfully so. 'Do you feel that way about me?'

'I do,' she said, squeezing his hand back.

His grip slackened, though not to the point of letting go. She wanted to ask him the same question. But, she already knew the answer through all the little things he did for her. There'd never been a score to settle either, only a desire to make him as happy as he made her, which seemed an impossible task, but she would keep trying her best for as long as they were together.

Along those lines, her thoughts drifted backwards and she asked, 'Do you feel lonely when I leave?'

He nodded. 'Yeah.'

She let out a long breath, still following the train of thought back to the station. 'I'm not the sort of person to feel lonely. But, after Hogwarts, I felt alone like I never knew I could. Maybe that's the same thing, I don't know. It's just, rather than being depressed because I couldn't talk to anyone, I felt like I'd never ever connect to anyone. I began to think I'd never even make a friend. When I met you, I started to break those kinds of thoughts. Except that only made me want more from you.'

'Is that why you fell in love with me?' he asked,

'I probably started falling for you when you asked me if I was Muggle-born.'

He chuckled. 'That's all it took, huh?'

'Do you remember? You sympathised with me about being raised alone by my mum. I really felt like you cared for me. It's not like I went home and wrote in my diary that I'd found my soulmate, but I definitely had a crush on you, even if I didn't know it.'

'I guess I can understand that.'

She smiled, walking that little bit closer to him. 'I've always felt you cared. You're so handsome too, I never really stood a chance.'

'Better looking than Neville?'

'Oh by far,' she said, no pause or hesitation.

He laughed, squeezing her hand. 'Best news I've had all year.'

'When did you start falling for me, then? Since we're talking about it.'

'Your third visit, I think? I found you sitting on my front step frozen half to death.'

Biting her lip, she said, 'I did do that, didn't I?'

'Seeing you wrapped up in front of the fire, and sat on the couch with a cup of tea: part of me wanted to ask you to move in right then. Even if it wasn't, er, love. I don't know—it felt like you belonged.'

Lowering her head, she had a sweet smile on her face. 'I felt like I belonged there too.'

After clicking his tongue, he said, 'You're making me feel selfish.'

'What do you mean?' she asked, raising her head and brushing some loose hair behind her ear.

'I want you to live with me.'

'Yes, you've said that before and got me in a right muddle over it.'

'Before my next birthday,' he said, only to quickly continue. 'No, before the end of the year.'

She took a moment to breathe, and then said, 'That's a bit earlier than in six years.'


	78. Chapter 78

The cliffside rather flat, Laura and Harry could see the cottage despite the distance they still had to cover. With their pace slowing, it started to become questionable if they would ever reach it, until they put the issue to rest by stopping. Sitting down next to each other, they looked out over the English Channel.

'I'm not saying you have to move in. But, I do miss you when you go. And I don't want you to spend every second of the day with me. It's just… I want to know you're coming back, if that makes sense. When we say goodbye, I want to know you're going to come back home to me.'

After saying that, he let go of her hand, bringing up his knees and hugging them. She looked at him out the corner of her eye. A lot of himself had been lost in that moment, she thought, not the happy, confident man she knew. His words too had a kind of childishness to them she rarely heard from him, if ever.

'It's selfish, I know that, but it's how I feel right now,' he said, a whisper on the wind.

For a while, she did nothing more than think. Only, she didn't know what to think, unable to decide if she was supposed to take his request seriously or if he just wanted to be reassured. No answer came to either question. As her thoughts fell apart, her mind became filled with the sight and smell and sound of the sea, calming her when she didn't realise she needed to be calmed.

Sunshine fading in and out behind clouds, she didn't become too hot or cold, her position keeping away the worst of the wind chill. With time, her focus returned. Turning to look at him, she smiled, even as he kept his gaze on the horizon. Shuffling over, taking care not to dirty her dress too much, she moved behind him, before leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around him. Resting her head against his back, she closed her eyes. 'Thank you for telling me how you feel.'

He didn't reply, not that she expected him to.

'I love you,' she said, before saying anything else. 'I want you to be happy. If living together will make you happy, then I want to do that too.'

'But do you actually want to, or are you just saying that?' he asked.

She sighed, stroking his chest with her hand. 'A lot of things will have to change, but it'll be worth it, right? Falling asleep with you beside me, waking up to see your face—I do want that. Besides, it's not so scary now I've practised.'

Every deep breath he took made his back rise and fall against her. 'Would you say no—if I asked too much of you?'

'Trust me to look after myself. I know I'm not the most reliable of people, but I'm doing my best.'

She couldn't see his face, but she liked to think he smiled at that.

'I've really been trying my best to be someone who can proudly stand next to you. And, I'm getting there, slowly but surely. So, please, look after yourself so we can both be happy, okay? Be selfish. Tell me. Ask. I love you, not the person you think I want you to be.'

After a moment, he said, 'No one's told me something like that before.'

'Well, I've told you now, so I expect you to take that to heart,' she said, squeezing him. Then, she brought her hands to his back and put them on his shoulders. Pushing herself up a bit and adjusting her position, she knelt behind him, her arms loose around his neck and chin resting on top of his head. 'Let's be the happiest we can possibly be, together.'

His hand moved to hold hers, pressing it against his chest, his heart beating under her fingertips. 'I want us to live together by the end of the year,' he said again.

'Let's do that then.'

For a moment he seemed to melt under her, muscles relaxing, and then a burst of energy took over him and he turned around. Rather than kiss her, he pulled her close for a hug—a little awkwardly with them both kneeling. Just when she thought he was done, he pulled back only to keep his hands on her sides and he lifted her into the air as he stood up himself.

Giddy from the surprise and rush, she laughed, her summer dress fluttering while he spun the two of them around. Her laughter faded into a smile by the time he lowered her back down. Still, her heart raced, so rarely did he manhandle her like that.

This time he did kiss her, though his lips didn't linger for long before he embraced her again. 'You're like an excited dog,' she said, caressing the back of his head.

'I love you,' he said and, she thought, the words sounded unlike any time he'd said them before.

'Happy birthday,' she said.

He laughed and then held her tightly, nearly lifting her off the ground again, as he said, 'Thanks.'

Finally returning to the cottage, she found it hard to believe the walk had really taken over two hours, while at the same time unsure how it hadn't been longer. Still, the others had yet to come back, so Harry and she went about cooking lunch for them all, little said between them after having said so much already.

When the end of the week came, the two of them and Teddy got back on a train to London. By the time they reached the station, she was rather tired from everything that had happened over the week—a good tired, though. Coming out onto the streets, she exchanged a sleepy goodbye with Teddy. Then, she looked at Harry, smiling, and said, 'I'll be back to see you tomorrow.'


	79. Chapter 79

Laura had been around London with Harry before, and she had seen him in his suit, but tonight the two came together for the first time. In a dress of her own, with a shawl around her shoulders in case the temperature dropped, she walked alongside him, idly chatting about the shops and such they passed on their way to the restaurant.

They were overdressed, no question about it. However, Hermione and Ron didn't say a word, already at a large table with a drink each when Harry and Laura got there. Not long after, Hannah and Neville joined them. A round of drinks later, they placed their food order, conversation meandering between jobs and their other friends and a slew of updates on the various children that had popped out in the last few years.

By the time they'd eaten, Claire arrived—'Just in time for dessert,' she said.

After the waiter left to fetch an assortment of cakes and ice-creams, Ron brought the talking to a stop. 'Now, let's remember what we're here for, eh? Happy birthday Harry!'

In a sloppy unison, everyone else raised their glasses and said, 'Happy birthday Harry!'

'And happy birthday Neville!'

Again, this time saying it through gentle laughter, they all chimed in.

'And congratulations on your results Laura!'

Cheeks red, and not just from the glass of wine she'd drank, Laura giggled as the rest of them congratulated her too. Really, it felt so thoroughly overboard for the small achievement she'd accomplished. Though, she knew the nice thing about friends was that they genuinely did care, so she just glowed a little bit with pride.

While the boys started chatting "sports", Hermione asked about Laura's results. 'You sat English, science and maths, didn't you?'

Laura nodded. 'Yes. I'd need to resit English and maths anyway, because I had below a C-equivalent and the universities I looked at require at least that grade in both subjects. Science seemed like a good choice to round it out. It's kind of the core of education, isn't it?'

'I understood some of those words,' Hannah whispered to Claire.

Hermione shook her head, but otherwise ignored those two, carrying on with Laura. 'Yes, I'd say so. You're looking to study English literature at university?'

'I've not put it in ink, but I've pencilled it in. At least, I'll be studying it for my A Levels,' Laura said.

'What other subjects are you taking?'

'Well, my history grade was one of my better ones the first time around, so I'll be sitting that. Then, information technology. That's mostly because of my mother. Philosophy and classical civilisations are my other, tentative choices. It's recommended to take four the first year and then drop one for the second, but the school is willing to let me see how I go with five, since most of the subjects are essays and research and I've shown myself capable at that.'

After a moment, Laura bowed her head.

'I'm talking a lot, aren't I?' she said.

'It is interesting to me, though. After all, we had our own, strange exams, so the normal experience is rather alien,' Hermione said.

Laura smiled politely, but couldn't quite shake the unease of embarrassment. Claire cut in next, asking, 'What did you actually get?'

A second of confusion later, Laura nodded. 'Oh right. A* in English, A in maths, A for double science.'

'I thought you were a slacker like me,' Claire said, eyes narrowed.

Laughing, Laura tucked some loose hair behind her ear. 'I had a lot of trouble with the courses at my school. These ones I could follow, and I'm sure being a few years older helped me keep my focus.'

'At this rate, you're actually gonna go to university and leave me behind,' Claire said, slouching in her seat.

'Don't worry, I'll be coming back all the time to see Harry. You just make sure to drop in every weekend and it'll be like I never left.'

Claire laughed at that, her sulky expression breaking into a smile. 'I'm just kidding, you know,' she said.

'I know, but I hope we'll keep being friends,' Laura said, before looking to Hannah and Hermione. 'All of us. I know I'm not the funniest, or most interesting, but I hope all of you will be my friends for many years to come.'

A second passed, and then Claire leaned over and plucked Laura's glass. 'That's enough drinking for you.'

'Oi,' Laura said, half-heartedly trying to grab her drink back.

Hannah and Hermione laughed as the antics continued for a little longer. Then, Hannah said, 'I hope so too.'

The moment settled after Hermione concurred, Claire doing so too with the caveat they'd need to all meet up again. 'I only really know Laura,' she said.

With that topic at an end, Laura turned to Hannah, asking, 'How're you doing with Neville teaching?'

Hannah sighed, her gaze drooping off to the side. 'Well, I did look for jobs nearby, but it's not any better. Not really.'

'I guess being close doesn't matter if you still can't see him,' Laura said.

'What, your teachers have to board too?' Claire asked.

Hermione nodded. 'Well, only the heads of houses. Neville could live off the grounds, though it's quite a walk from the nearest village, and I'm not sure if there's anything to rent there.'

'Ooh, you had school houses too? What one were you all in?'

'Red house for us four,' Hermione said, her finger sweeping across herself, Harry, Ron and Neville. 'Those two are yellows.'

Claire clicked her tongue and asked, 'No fancy names? We had animals for ours—you're looking at a former lion.'

'I guess we'd be lions too,' Hermione said.

'And a pair of badgers here,' Laura said, sighing. 'Hedgehogs would be better. They're cute, don't you think?'

They laughed at that, and the conversation then turned to other things, carrying on when the dessert arrived and for a little after until the time came to leave. All in all, Laura thought the evening to be rather wonderful. The perfect celebration.


	80. Chapter 80

All too soon, school started up again. Her holiday done, Laura began to collate books into something of a syllabus, using some notes from teachers at St. Bede's to sketch out when she should go over the various topics. A busy year to come. But, she kept out a couple of books for learning French too, her weekend lessons with Fleur and Teddy still on as far as she knew.

Coming home from work, she plopped onto her bed and eyed the notes on her desk. Soon—in the grand scheme of things—she wouldn't ever sit at that desk again. She'd had a similar thought when she started working for the Ministry of Magic. That time, it turned out, she'd been wrong about the whole never-coming-back thing. It would be different this time. At least, that was what she told herself.

Once she'd changed clothes and had a snack, she set off for the Leaky Cauldron, taking a seat at the bar and waiting for Hannah to finish up with another patron before waving to her.

'We out of Floo Powder or something?' Hannah asked as she came over.

Laura shook her head. 'Still a bit until Harry finishes.'

Scanning the room, Hannah said, 'Fair enough. Hold on a second.' After ducking into the back, she returned without the apron on, coming around the bar to join Laura on the stools. 'Lunch hour's always so busy.'

'It's the same at my job,' Laura said.

Hannah nodded. 'Well, what are you up to? Any special plans?'

'No, just, um… spending the afternoon together, with Harry. Oh and I'll be studying too,' Laura said.

'I wish I could just spend the afternoon together with my boyfriend,' Hannah said, slumping onto the counter with a glum expression. Then, she smiled. 'Is that what you think I'll say?'

Not at all sure of what to say, Laura stayed silent.

Sitting back up straight, Hannah stretched high and yawned. 'I know I moan a lot, but it's not like I'm an egg. You can talk about Harry. I don't mind, really.'

Unable to help herself, Laura asked, 'How exactly aren't you like an egg?'

'Because I'm not fragile.'

'Right,' Laura said.

After a sigh, Hannah weaved her fingers together and looked down at them. 'It's just, what if he meets someone else there, you know?'

For the next quarter of an hour, Laura did her best to comfort Hannah and only managed to end the topic by suggesting a double-date sometime soon.

'Yeah, that'd be nice,' Hannah said.

'Great,' Laura said, checking her watch. 'Ah, sorry, I should head off now.'

Hannah nodded. 'Well, have fun with your boyfriend. You never know how special your time is together until it's taken away, so, so really treasure it.'

'I will,' Laura said as she stood up. Heading to the fireplace, she said her goodbye.

Through the Floo and out into The Hare Of The Hound, Laura took a deep breath. Recognising the barkeep there too, she said a quick hello, before heading out into the chilly countryside air. The summer weather of mere weeks ago was already becoming a distant memory. She only disliked the cooler temperature since it kept her in jeans and trousers rather than summer dresses, never one for tights and skirts.

The walk uphill barely bothered her after doing it so many times. But, the curls of smoke rising into the sky still brought a smile to her lips, her heart beating that little bit faster when the roof of his cottage rose above the crest of the slope. Harry there already, a small fire burned and a cup of tea awaited her, along with a kiss and a hug. Settling into the new routine without Teddy, they sat together in silence for a while as they drank their tea.

'Hungry?' he asked.

'Sure,' she said, pushing herself up off the couch.

In the kitchen, he went about making scrambled eggs on toast. 'Anything interesting happen today?'

'Not really. Well, I guess we're having dinner with Hannah and Neville this weekend or next.'

He chuckled. 'She's still a bit…' he asked, not quite finding the word.

'It was like this last year, right? I'm sure she'll be fine in a week or two. Besides, I'd be pretty mopey too if you only showed up on weekends all of a sudden.'

'Fair enough.'

The meal soon cooked, they moved back to the lounge to sit at the dining table, switching on the radio to give them something to listen to while they ate. When done eating, they tidied up and returned the couches.

'Nearly time to pick up Teddy,' Harry said, checking her watch.

She sighed, leaning against him to get that little bit closer. 'If you go a few minutes early, you can walk me home, and I'll get my books and meet you at Grimmauld Place.'

'Sure,' he said. After a minute, he spoke up again. 'You know, there's something I want to give you—for a while now. I was waiting for a good time, but, well, I give up.'

Giggling, she pried herself off of him. 'What is it?'

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small, hidden in his fist. She held out her hand and he dropped it onto her palm. 'It's not really that useful, since I'm always here or we're both at work, or Grimmauld—you get the idea. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, well, you're welcome here whenever.'

The key looked so small and dull, like it unlocked a closet full of mops. 'Thank you,' she whispered, squeezing the key in her hand. Laughing, she blinked a few times. 'Really, I don't know what to say.'

Leaning in, he kissed her, coming away with a smile. 'Just, think about it as another step to us living together.'

'Yes,' she said, smiling too.

'By the way, have you told your mum yet?'

Pleasant expression retreating, she ummed, before saying, 'I hoped you could tell her.'


	81. Chapter 81

So it was that Laura brought Harry over for a meal with her mother Jo.

Like the times before, everything went well enough. Polite conversation over food, and then Laura and Harry cleaned up while her mother finished her drink, before they all retired to the lounge. Though the couple hadn't said, her mother then asked the pertinent question.

'So, what is it you wished to talk to me about?'

For a moment, Laura thought to deny that there'd been a hidden agenda, but held her tongue in favour of looking pointedly at Harry.

He held out for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. Turning to her mother, he said, 'I've asked Laura to move in with me.'

'And she's agreed, has she?'

'Yeah, she has,' he said.

'Soon, is it?'

A short look at Laura showed her to still be unwilling to speak. 'Over the new few months, I think. We're hoping by the end of the year.'

'I see,' Jo said. After a moment's pause, she asked, 'Is there a reason my daughter isn't the one to tell me this?'

'Well, she doesn't think there'll be a problem, but she's nervous.'

Elbowing him, Laura muttered, 'You're not suppose to tell her,' while he just chuckled.

Jo nodded. 'You know, I think that started when she went through a bedwetting phase.'

'Mum!'

'What? It's common with children, nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, the important thing is you stopped just in time to go to Hogwarts, didn't you?'

Pouting, Laura buried herself under Harry's arm. 'You don't have to lie as well.'

With a chuckle, Jo brought up her hand to hold her chin. 'I am joking about that last part. This was, let's see, a little after her fifth birthday? A burglar broke into a flat on the ground floor and though I tried to keep the news from her, it got to her anyway. She never said, but I guess she would wake up and be too afraid to go to the bathroom—or to call me.

'Well, I probably should have talked with her more about it, however I would cast a spell to clean the bedding and tell her I felt like having a morning bath. Oh she loved having a bath together. Especially afterwards, when I would dry her hair and brush it out. Anyway, I imagine that all sent the wrong signals, and she has been rather shy with these sorts of things since. I merely wanted to avoid embarrassing her, but the road to hell and good intentions and all that.'

After a moment of silence, Laura said, 'I'm so embarrassed right now.'

'That's nice, dear.'

'Can't you at least tell Harry better stories about me?'

Jo scratched her chin and said, 'You'll have to remind me of one.'

'When we went to see the fireworks?'

'Ah, yes. You ate so much of this large, sugar-encrusted Belgian waffle that you spent half an hour threatening to be sick in my handbag.'

Laura gave up, her whole body going slack and nearly pushing over Harry as it did. 'I forgot that bit.'

'I'm not surprised, since you loved the fireworks so much. I had to listen to you talk about them every day for at least the next month.'

A smile came to Laura's face as she reminisced, hidden amongst Harry's shirt that she'd become so nestled in.

Clearing her throat, Jo turned to Harry and said, 'You look like you're enjoying yourself.'

'I am,' he said, looping an arm around Laura as best as he could. 'I'm wondering, though, did she just grow out of it, or did something else happen?'

'With the bedwetting? It's quite funny, actually. So, I made a big deal before she went to bed of casting this door-locking charm that stopped anyone from opening it, with an exception for police officers and firemen. You know how children are. Well, all I really did was made the lock glow blue. I'm sure you would have learned the same spell in your second or third year. But, it worked like a charm—if you'll excuse the pun.'

Harry laughed, nodding. 'Yeah, third year charms,' he said.

Sighing, Jo gently shook her head. 'I wish I had more recent stories to share, but I'm not privy to the sorts of things she got up to at Hogwarts, so I'm stuck annoying my daughter by reminding her she was once a child.'

He laughed again, a gentle smile left behind afterwards.

'What about you, Harry?' Jo asked. Adjusting her position, she let her gaze wander towards the window. 'You seem the sort that got into his fair share of trouble.'

A silence dragged on as Laura carefully pushed herself upright, her hand ending up holding his, squeezing tight.

'I think, let's just say I lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin and they're not pleasant people.'

Jo nodded while still looking outside. 'And at Hogwarts? Between the Quidditch and dragons, how did you pass the time?'

'I didn't get in that much trouble.'

'Any trouble is too much,' Jo said.

'Er… okay, maybe I did then. But not as much as my dad. He and his friends were always up to no good, until he started dating my mum at least. And, really, I did have a good reason most of the time.'

Rather than reply right away, Jo stood up. 'Let's have a cup of tea and discuss this in more detail.'

'Um,' Laura said, stopping her mother in the doorway. 'You didn't really give an answer, about Harry and me living together.'

'I don't recall being asked a question.'

Frowning a little, Laura said, 'You know what I mean.'

'You're both adults. As long as you're happy with it, then so am I. I've no concerns.'

Jo left the room, soon followed by the sound of the kitchen tap. Harry squeezed Laura's hand, and she looked at him, both smiling. They shared a brief kiss.

'Your mum wasn't serious, was she?' he asked.

'What, asking you about Hogwarts?'

He nodded.

'She's definitely serious,' Laura said, and a look of panic emerged on his face. 'I think I'll enjoy this.'


	82. Chapter 82

The days going quickly for Laura, Hallowe'en popped up all too soon. On the day itself, she walked with Harry to drop Teddy off at a party, before heading back to the cottage. Except, Harry asked her something.

'Is it okay if we go somewhere for a bit?'

A dozen thoughts came to her, but she gave a simple reply. 'Sure.'

They carried on to the Leaky Cauldron, going to the fireplace and taking a pinch of Floo powder. She had quite a few ideas of where they might be heading to, but had no way to tell which one was right until he said where.

'The Welsh Green.'

Like that, he was gone. Following him a few seconds later, she stumbled into the unfamiliar pub, her balance quickly restored by him holding her arm. 'We don't know anyone nearby, do we?' she asked.

He shook his head. 'Closest pub I know to where we're going. It's quite a walk, but I can Apparate us there?'

'Do we need to rush? I'm fine walking,' she said.

'No, we can walk,' he said, taking her hand.

They stepped outside and, finding it a bit chilly, he took out his wand to cast a spell on each of them. Letting out a breath, she smiled. 'Nice and toasty,' she said, though she still shuffled closer to him.

The air had a bit of moisture to it, but she didn't think they were close to the sea. A quiet place, no other shops were on the same road as the pub, just houses that kept to themselves with low stone walls, so similar they looked like they'd been bought in bulk. At the end of the road, they came to the town centre and a street of shops and takeaways and similar. Another road later and the town gave way to a long slope, houses coming in patches that only grew further apart as they walked, before giving up entirely.

Not the most interesting of walks she'd had, but the line of trees either side of the road had their charm. Besides, while the incline promised to grow only more tiring, every hill had the promise of a view at the end. So, she did her best to keep up the pace. Tricky to see through the trees, at times they thinned enough to show off the other side of the valley, a beautiful view of untouched nature.

'Halfway there. Shouldn't be much more uphill, I think,' he said, after half an hour of walking.

She nodded, hoping she could make it all the way. In the end, she did ask for a short break, the two of them sitting on the grassy path while the odd car went by. Then, they continued on.

A house broke the monotony, soon followed by a bunch that lined the road towards the village centre, where Harry finally stopped. Laura looked around, but couldn't see anything more than a post office and a church that towered up behind some houses. A tall, slim obelisk stood on the green too, black as night despite the afternoon light.

'Ah, it's just over here. Me and Hermione didn't check this side of the village,' he said, taking a few steps down the one road. 'Sorry, the magical pub closed down. Not many witches and wizards live here any more.'

'I enjoyed the walk, and it's all downhill on the way back anyway,' she said, smiling.

He smiled back and took her hand, leading her down another road altogether. Though she wanted to ask when Hermione and he had visited this place, the mood told her that questions like that could wait, and so, instead, she focused on how tightly he gripped her hand. Not enough to be painful, but she could tell he had something heavy on his mind.

A much shorter walk this time, they didn't even leave the village, stopping outside the church. Spotting a placard, she read the name aloud.

'Saint Jerome's Church.'

Her gaze drifting across the building, it then came across the tombstones.

Following the metal railing, they entered the grounds through a narrow arch and walked along a path, heading towards the graveyard. Row upon row stretching out, she guessed the number of people buried there to be in the hundreds. They left the path, slowly walking over the grass, coming to a stop in front of one grave in particular. He lowered himself to one knee and looked at the tombstone.

'I'm not gonna ask you to pray to them or anything. Just, I thought you should see this at least once.'

Reading the tombstone, it said that Lily and James Potter lay buried there, along with a quote from the Bible. Marble gave it an almost ethereal glow in sunshine, a thought of hers guessing some spell kept it looking so polished.

Then, she stopped distracting herself, bringing a hand up to rub her eye.

Strip away everything else that had happened, and before her were two people who had given their lives trying to protect their child. She couldn't help but see the parallel in Teddy too, even if his parents had instead fought to give him a bright future.

Joining Harry on the floor, she squeezed his hand so hard it hurt her as a tear rolled down her cheek, and then another did. Before long, she was sniffling and her breath came in gulps and tears soaked the ends of her sleeves. He rested a hand on her side, gently pulling her against him. Slowly but surely, she calmed down, his hand stroking the back of her head.

'It's not fair,' she whispered.

'Life's not fair.'

They stayed like that until their legs ached. He stood back up first, and then helped her up. 'Do you come here a lot?' she asked.

He shook his head. 'This is the second time ever,' he said.

Holding his hand, she said, 'We should bring some flowers.'

'Yeah.'


	83. Chapter 83

The journey Laura took Harry on differed greatly from the one he took her on. Rather than taking the Floo to near the Welsh border, they left London on a train heading mostly east and a little north. Rather than walking through a small town and along tree-lined roads to a quaint village, they got off in a decently large town and only had to cross a couple of roads. Rather than a cemetery, they stood at the back of the pavement, so as not to impede the gentle flow of midday shoppers.

'It's not really… a place, is it?' she said, just loud enough to be heard over the rumble of cars and chatter of pedestrians.

He didn't say anything, but squeezed her hand.

'I can't remember if I've said before, but we cremated my father. Scattered his ashes at Hogwarts. My mum's always been grateful that the school let her do that. She wanted him to rest where they had their first kiss, down by the lake. That that's where he'd want to be.'

Rather than overcome by emotion, she felt an emptiness inside, the words coming out like a robot reading a script.

'This is somewhere different, in case you didn't notice,' Laura said, not even smiling at her own joke.

'Is this where he…' Harry said, leaving off the last word.

She nodded. 'I didn't know for the longest time, or, I should say, I didn't think to ask. My dad was dead, but I didn't ask how or where. Not until I came back for Christmas my first year at Hogwarts.'

He didn't press her when she stopped speaking, just kept holding her hand and looking out at nothing in particular.

'Well, he met up with a friend for a drink, started walking to the train station after. Loved trains. Took them whenever he could, so my mum says. Anyway, he was walking to the station, late at night, quiet, and he started crossing the road. But, he didn't finish.

'Some boy racer, running the red light and sliding around the corner, who didn't even stop. No witnesses, just CCTV and my father's blood all over his bonnet. Hard to argue with that really. He got locked up for who-knows, already on probation for reckless driving with his license suspended.'

The words she'd uttered at the Potters' grave returned to her, but she held them back. Slowly, tears filled her eyes, this time going unshed.

Her voice quavered as she spoke. 'If he at least called an ambulance, I'd still have my dad.'

Fist clenched, her nails bit into her palm, every breath wavering.

'Do you think we're going to have snow this Christmas?' she asked.

'What?'

'I don't want to embarrass you by crying right now, so I need to distract myself.'

He shrugged. 'We might do. D'you want a white Christmas?'

'Yes. Sometimes, I wish I stayed at Hogwarts, just so I could have one. It's not really special in London. Even when it does snow, it doesn't look all that magical, you know?'

'Well, you could stay at the cottage Christmas Eve. I'm pretty sure it'll snow.'

She giggled. 'You can see the future, can you?'

'Yeah.'

'Did well in Divination?' she asked.

'Top marks. Well, that was with Professor Trelawney. Every assignment, she'd give me an O—all I had to do was predict my, er, own, gruesome death.'

He looked at her out the corner of his eye, but she just laughed some more. 'So are you going to slip on a nasty patch of ice then?'

'Choke on the last bread roll, actually. Not buttered enough.'

Covering her mouth, she let out another giggle.

After a moment, he asked, 'It's not snowed much since we met, has it?'

'I don't think so. I've not seen any at your cottage, at least. Was it snowy at the fireworks show last year?'

He shook his head. 'Well, this year we'll get some snow.'

'It won't be on Christmas Day though. We're so far south, it's usually in January or February—if we get any.'

'Nah, it'll happen. I know it.'

Smiling, she squeezed his hand. 'Even though I shouldn't get my hopes up, I'll believe you,' she said.

For a while longer, they stood there at the crossroads in silence, simply watching the world go by. Then, without a word exchanged, they walked to the train station together and got on the next train back to London, both of them looking out the window as the rhythm of the rails kicked in.

'Ron and George are putting on another show, up in Scotland,' he said.

'The new shop's doing well.'

'Just a shame Ron's so busy, feels like forever since we had him and Hermione over.'

She hummed for a moment. 'Well, I'm sure there'll be time after the show, don't you think?'

'Yeah, I'll ask them when I get a chance,' he said.

The train trundled along the tracks back into London.

Like the months before, November ended quickly, or so it felt to Laura. Between work and studying and preparing to move, she didn't have as much time to sit down and read as she used to. But, she enjoyed the busyness, glad to spend her days working towards the future she wanted, the future that she had spent the last couple of years shaping and realising.

The run up to Christmas didn't relent. A few years ago, she had only bought presents for one person. This year, well, she had to get something for Teddy too, and Victoire and Dominique, not to mention all the ones (like Hannah and Luna and their partners, and the long list of Weasleys) that had a present from Harry-and-her.

So, when she crashed on his couch after lunch on Christmas Eve, she very much wanted to go to sleep right then and there. But, she had one more thing on her list.


	84. Chapter 84

Cold wind rattled the windows. Laura wished it didn't, since that only made the roaring fire even more seductive and she really needed to get up.

'Harry,' she called out.

He popped his head in. 'Yeah?'

'Pull me up,' she said, half-heartedly holding up her arms.

Chuckling, he walked over and grabbed her wrists. With a heave, he got her to her feet, but, when he tried to let go, she darted close and hugged him. Chuckling some more, he gently held her and patted her back.

'Are you busy now?' she asked.

'Nah. The lamb's in already,' he said.

Though lunch lingered on her lips, she licked them without thinking. Before he could comment on that, she asked, 'Can you help me with something then? It's probably gonna take a while.'

'Sure. What?' he asked.

Rather than say, she led him to the front door and handed over his jacket, putting on a coat of her own. Boots and shoes on too, she took the both of them just outside. Like ice-cold water, the wind stung her face, as she tried her best to hide behind the collar of her coat.

Then, the chill left, replaced by a pleasant, almost-summery breeze.

Turning around, her gaze fell to the wand in his hand before heading up to his face. She said, 'I'm going to cast another Patronus today—a corporeal one. Last time… it's easier to cast one if someone else casts one first, isn't it?'

'Yeah.'

She smiled to herself. 'I don't want a handicap, not today. This is, like, a test, if that makes sense. So, I want you to watch me try. I probably won't manage, but that's okay, because I'm not as amazing as your friends. I'm just me.'

Slowly, she took out her wand, rolling it between her fingers. So long ago, she could barely remember what Ollivander had said when she got it. But, she knew it to be hazel, nine-and-three-quarters inches in length (something that had made her smile when she first heard of that special station at King's Cross) and rather flexible. A simple wand, the only embellishment was a kind of spiral that ran from the handle to the tip, reminding her of a unicorn's horn. The core of her wand a unicorn's hair, she found the design fitting.

Despite all the trouble she'd had with magic over the years, she'd never blamed her wand—not once. As though sensing her thoughts, it vibrated in her hand and she felt a kind of eagerness from it.

Taking position, she found a comfortable distance for her feet to be apart, the ground beneath her solid, back straight. Her arms only as tense as they needed to be to stay up, she held her wand out in front, her other arm raised close to her body, ready to help her keep her balance—even if she was standing still. Focused on her breathing, her mind quieted.

Then, she began moving her wand, as though swirling paint, gently mixing it before painting a happy memory of hers. Last time, that had been the moment she truly became a witch.

' _Expecto Patronum!_ '

Silvery smoke streamed out her wand, winding upwards, rather than a cloud of mist. No ethereal fox emerged as the spell petered out into nothingness.

She let out the breath she held, arm drooping, but only for a moment.

Besides the dust, there had been the smell of varnish in the shop. She'd had goosebumps, a kind of feeling like an approaching thunderstorm, air dry. A nervousness had followed her all morning, part of her afraid she wasn't actually a witch, that no wand would work for her, that she'd wake up after a long dream, a fantasy book on her lap.

Gathering her focus, she swirled her wand. Round and round, she felt the build up, and then released it.

' _Expecto Patronum!_ '

Again and again and again and again, she tried.

' _Expectro Patronum!_ '

Her arm drooped. She breathed deeply, concentrating on that rather than thinking. Then, a click distracted her and she looked over at the cottage, just catching the kitchen window closing. Footsteps behind her reminded her she wasn't alone.

'Here,' he said.

Turning around, she accepted the cup of water, drinking it in one go.

'This too,' he said.

'Does chocolate help you cast a Patronus?'

He shrugged and said, 'When I was practising, I had a Dementor nearby, so I needed the chocolate for that.'

'But it doesn't help with the spell itself?'

Smiling, he sat down on the grass, patting the ground beside him. After a moment, she joined him. 'When you're practising, it's important to know when you need to stop and collect yourself, otherwise you won't be able to focus. Sweets and fruit can help give you energy if you're feeling tired, but it's better if you're eating well. Keeping your mind clear and focused isn't easy if your body is unhappy.'

She nibbled at the chocolate while he spoke, pausing to ask, 'Are you looking to join Neville?'

'It's at least ten years too early for me to be a teacher.'

The rest of the chocolate bar soon got nibbled up, wrapper carefully folded and slipped into her pocket for later disposal.

'It really is a hard spell. You've done amazing to cast the non-corporeal form every time—that's the bar for Aurors, you know.'

'But it's not the bar I set for myself.'

He nodded. 'Think about why you're casting the spell. What the spell does. Why it does what it does. Try to understand what it wants from you and what you can give it, and try to make them match up as best you can. Remember that the spell isn't separate from you, it's an extension of you, just like your wand is. Just like you can feel when I touch the end of your wand, try to feel what the spell feels. Oh, and ask yourself what the memory you've chosen really means to you.'

A second passed, and then she said, 'It's at most ten years before you return to Hogwarts.'

He laughed, resting a hand on her knee. 'I believe in you.'


	85. Chapter 85

Laura stayed on the ground, sitting beside Harry, for a little longer. Then, she pushed herself up.

Wand in hand, she tried to answer the questions he'd put forward. But, in truth, she didn't know: magic just happened. She didn't have to think about muscles and nerves and neurons to move her arm. If she knew about the intricacies of biology, she didn't think that would let her jump any higher.

'Do you think some people are just better or worse at magic?' she asked.

'Yeah.'

She softly smiled to herself.

'But, even if you have a limit, you don't know what it is until you try your best.'

With so much to think about, her mind took a while to empty, leaving behind just her precious memory. She tried to ask herself what it meant to her, but that was another thing she didn't know. Memories didn't work like that for her. It was a happy memory because that was how she felt, not because she'd sat down and philosophised and come to a conclusion that, on the whole, mostly happy things had happened in that snippet of time.

A touch on her hip stilled her swirling thoughts.

'You're looking stiff,' he said, his other hand coming around to lightly push her wrist. 'Loosen up, and breathe properly. Yeah?'

She nodded and he stepped back.

Taking a deep breath, she returned to her memory. The happiness she had felt went above just being content. In many ways, that had been when she became a witch. She really liked being a witch, even if she wasn't all that good of one, so that moment meant a lot to her.

' _Expecto Patronum!_ '

Silvery mist billowed out from the tip of her wand, spreading into a shield-like shape, hanging in the air in front of her with no heed paid to the wind. Nothing more happened before the spell faded away.

She took a minute to collect herself, and then she tried again. Putting that memory aside, she instead tried the memory of her first kiss, her first date—of all the firsts she had shared with Harry—to see if any of them would do any better. When she ran out of those, she moved on to precious moments they'd had—dancing in the lounge, cuddling in the conservatory, and so many more.

The afternoon grew dark, her legs beginning to ache more and more, head a blurred mess.

' _Expecto Patronum_.'

A splutter of mist trickled out her wand, quickly disappearing.

'I need to go check on dinner, but I'll only be a minute,' he said.

She shook her head. 'It's fine, I'll stop here.'

The wind grew cold as they went back inside. A warmth filled the kitchen though, along with the pleasant smells of stewing meats and vegetables, while she sat down and let him make some tea.

'I've gotta do the mash and brown the lamb, then we can eat. So, about an hour, yeah?'

She nodded, sipping the sweet tea.

He stepped out the room, and she soon heard the sound of striking metal; the logs had burned to ash, she guessed. When she finished her drink, he was busy boiling the potatoes, so she left him there and went to the lounge to sit in front of the fireplace.

A kind of emotional exhaustion had overcome her. While a lot of her muscles complained from the hours of standing around, they worked well enough. But, her mind held no thoughts, lacking any focus beyond looking straight ahead. With time, the sugar got to work and started to pick her up. Still, she found herself content to stare into the flames and nothing more.

When dinner came, she tore herself away and sat with him at the table. He didn't speak, but she thought about what he would say, and so began to try and understand how she felt.

Putting down her knife, she brushed aside some loose hair. 'This is really good.'

'Thanks,' he said.

The rest of the meal didn't take too long, and then they took their plates through, ready to clean up. She did most of the washing, while he wrapped up the leftover meat for sandwiches tomorrow and put it in the fridge. Then, he opened the one cupboard and took out a bottle of wine, along with two glasses. Back in the lounge, they slowly drank a glass each in silence as the fire burned.

She could feel he wanted to speak, something in his mannerisms reminding her of those moments right before he spoke, but never did. Somehow, she could guess why he didn't.

'I'm not upset,' she said, resting a hand on his knee. 'Since you taught me, I've tried at least twice as many times as I did today. But, I didn't manage any of those times either, so I'm not upset, or disappointed. It just took a lot out of me, to concentrate so much.'

He laid his hand on top of hers. Then, he leant over and kissed her forehead. 'You know, I'm really glad I met you, for so many reasons. Seeing you work so hard, and not just today—it's helped me try my best, too.'

Smiling, she leaned over. 'I'm just gonna have a nap, okay?' she said.

'You'll probably sleep all night.'

'Well, wake me up in an hour.'

His hand came up to the back of her head, gently stroking her hair, brushing through it in such a soothing way. 'Sure.'

Her eyes fluttered closed. She barely lasted a minute before quietly snoring, slumped against him. With a gentle smile, he continued caressing her for a while longer, and then carefully slipped away to get a blanket for her.


	86. Chapter 86

Laura grumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

'Wake up.'

Burrowing her head into the cushion, she voiced her disagreement in meaningless sounds and blindly swatting. Though she didn't hit anything, she did get a chuckle in reply, followed by her body dropping an inch as someone sat down next to her.

'Come on, it's midnight already.'

The words were accompanied by a gentle stroke, fingers running down the back of her head, before stopping under her jaw. Wiggling between her face and the couch, the hand made its way forward until the fingers curled up and touched her nose.

Her eyes opened a crack. She let out a moan as she stretched her legs, and then yawned, only to find a finger in her mouth when she tried to close it. The peace lasted a second. Trying to spit out the finger, she pushed herself away from it, panicking when the couch underneath her gave way to nothing and her whole body fell for an incredibly scary moment, before an arm tensed beneath her, holding her weight and lowering her to the ground.

'I bloody hate you sometimes,' she said, lying on the floor.

Above her, Harry looked down with a grin. 'You wouldn't wake up.'

'I'm going to bite your finger off if you do that again.'

'That's what you said last time,' he said, offering her a hand and helping her to her feet.

Face scrunched up in a frown, she flicked his chest as hard as she could. Then, she opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

'It's snowing outside.'

Everything that had happened forgotten, her head snapped towards the window, mouth falling open. Another moment later and she'd run to press her hands against the glass, trying to stare out despite the glare from the magical lighting.

'It's snowing,' she whispered.

Though the stormy clouds didn't obscure the moon, only a sliver of it shone, giving the night barely any light. But still, she saw the flurry flutter in the breeze unlike rain would, glistening like no rain did.

Turning around, she looked at Harry. 'Is this you?'

'What are you talking about?' he asked.

With a renewed frown, she strode over and poked his chest, saying, 'You know very well what I mean.'

'I have no idea.'

Expression melting into concern, she said, 'Don't do this to me. Did you or did you not make it snow?'

'Weather spells, huh? That's big stuff.'

'Just give me an answer!'

He took her hand, smiling. 'Let's go. No idea how long this'll last,' he said.

She breathed out, giving in and pushing away all the questions and concerns, embracing the wonder. Because, they raced to the hallway and put on their boots and coats, slipping out the front door as quickly as they could to keep the cold outside, and stood there holding hands as snowflakes whipped past them.

'Wow,' she whispered.

He squeezed her hand. 'D'you think we need some light?' he asked.

She let go of him to fiddle with her coat, finding her wand and taking it out, holding it loosely. For a moment, she had an idea. Smiling to herself, she decided against it, falling back on a different spell he'd taught her.

With practised motions, she flicked her wand, pulled it back up, and then flicked it again. Shutting her eyes, she avoided the burst of blinding light, opening them when it subsided to merely bright. A last flick using her whole arm sent the glowing ball high into the air.

The world came alive, glittering, shimmering. Millions of tiny stars fell from the heavens, leaving behind a white blanket that caught the light in such a beautiful way.

'Merry Christmas,' he said.

As though breaking a spell, she found herself able to move, to leave the steps and feel the crunch of snow underfoot, the cold of the flakes on her bare skin, trying to keep herself from blinking as the snow fluttered past her eyes. But, most of all, she felt childish.

Laughter flowed from her lips as she spun, her balance constantly off as her feet slid this way and that, arms spread wide and head turned to the sky, feeling the snow fall on her face. She only stopped to run over and grab his arm, pulling him out onto the snow too.

After she moved his hands into position, no words spoken, they began to dance a slow, meandering dance that left behind a trail of footprints while they stared into each other's eyes. Softly smiling, she felt her cheeks burn hot even as her hands became numb from the cold.

With all her heart, she never wanted this moment to end, nothing else ever going to come close to how _right_ she felt.

The snow fell heavily, covering their footprints with time. Still hanging in the air, her spell began to dim, returning the night to darkness but for the light spilling out from inside the cottage.

Skin pale, fingers barely functional, she pushed herself onto tiptoes, though she feared their lips might freeze together. His lips warm, breath hot, she quickly forgot everything. When they finally came apart, her deep breaths hung between them, mingling with his, and her heart beat in slow but emphatic thumps. His hand rose to her cheek, almost painfully cold against her skin yet she leaned in to the touch.

'Thank you,' he said, barely audible over the wind.

'For what?'

His other hand on her back, he pulled her close, embracing her and stroking the back of her head. 'For being you.'

The cold soon becoming too much for them, they shuffled back to the cottage, settling down on the rug in front of the fire with a thick blanket over them. It didn't take long before her head lolled to the side, resting on his shoulder. Not much later, his eyes closed, head coming to rest against hers.


	87. Chapter 87

By New Year's Eve, Laura had moved nearly everything of hers from the flat to the cottage. Much like when she moved back in, the bookcase housed her old school books and the fantasy stories she'd read as a child, wardrobe not quite empty as her old uniforms came out of storage to be hung up again. She had suggested turning the bedroom into a guest room, but her mother had looked at the couch and said that that was good enough.

Harry joined her and her mother for dinner, sitting in the lounge afterwards and chatting about nothing in particular, clock ticking later.

'Teddy loved the book, by the way. I tried telling him it's too big to read all at once, but, well, he sat and read, like, two-hundred pages after lunch,' Harry said.

Laura giggled, covering her mouth. 'I thought it was going to be a bedtime story.'

'I'm not sure if Andromeda's happy it's keeping him out of trouble, or disappointed he's turning out more like his dad than his mum.'

Smiling, Laura brushed aside her fringe. 'Dominique and Victoire looked so sweet in their new dresses.'

'Fleur got very upset with Victoire yesterday, because she wouldn't take it off for bathtime.'

'Oh dear,' Laura said, giggling again.

'I think she really did appreciate the dresses, though,' he said.

Looking down, Laura fiddled with the hem of her shirt. 'It was just an idea.'

'They're gonna be going to Hogwarts, so seeing them in the Beauxbatons uniforms must have been nice.'

After a moment, Laura turned to her mother and said, 'You really ought to meet them—they're just the cutest babies. Well, toddlers.'

'There's no need to stick around and console an old lady. I'm sure both of you are ready to head home, are you not?' Jo said.

Biting her lip, Laura looked at Harry. He had a much more serious expression than she expected, her confusion growing when he turned and said to Jo, 'Before we go, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.' Looking back at Laura, he said, 'In private, but feel free to eavesdrop from the hall.'

'Sure.' She didn't know what was going on at all, but understood the request and walked out the room. There, she leant against the wall and, though she couldn't see them, their voices reached her clearly.

Jo spoke first. 'So, what is it you wished to discuss?'

'I'm going to ask your daughter to marry me and I'd like your blessing.'

A long few seconds passed, Laura's heart beating fast as she tried not to think, lest she miss anything said.

'You believe she will agree,' Jo said.

'We've talked about it before. Now might be too soon, and it's not like I have a date when we need to get married, but I thought you should know.'

'And what exactly should I know?'

Laura could hear the deep breath he took before speaking. 'I thought about this a lot, the last few months. I, I don't want this to be about taking Laura from you. There's only me, and there's only you and Laura, but I want this to be the start of a family. That's selfish of me, I know. Still, it's what I want.'

'Are you telling me you intend to have a child with my daughter?'

'No, well, yes, but not now. I, er, I messed that up. What I meant to, to say was I want the three of us to be a family. Not living together, and I don't mean calling you mum, or anything like that.'

'Then what would that mean?'

His answer came after a pause. 'I would like your blessing.'

'But you would still ask her to marry you if I don't give it?'

'Yes.'

'And you would wed her?'

'If it comes to that, but I hope that'll be a last resort.'

'Then what does my blessing even mean?'

After a moment, he said, 'It means you think I can make her happy. That I love her as much as you do.'

'Well then, can you make her happy?'

'Yes.'

'How? Will you cast a Cheering Charm on her every morning and evening?'

'No, I, er—'

'Then will you give her a big house and buy her all the things she wants?'

'I, I can, I mean if it will—'

Much quieter, Jo said, 'Tell me precisely.'

For a long moment, there was no reply. Then, he said, 'I want to cook her favourite meals for her, and snuggle with her in front of the fire. I want to tell her terrible jokes, and hear how her morning at work went, and bring her a cup of tea when she's in the middle of studying. I want to brush her hair and hear her sigh, and stare out the window when it's raining together. I want to tell her how beautiful and clever and sexy she is every day. I want to kiss her and hold her, to wake up and see her face, and fall asleep with her face as the last thing I see. I want to dance with her, in the snow and rain and sunshine and firelight. I want to have picnics in the meadow with her, carve pumpkins with her, see the fireworks and bake cookies and spend quiet afternoons with her.'

By the end, his voice shook, and Laura couldn't imagine what his face showed. A great tension built inside her, though, while she waited for her mother's answer, nothing said as the seconds stretched on.

'When the time comes, you will have my blessing.'

'Thank you.'

His breathing came in shudders, audible for Laura. After a minute, Jo said, 'I'm going to make a cup of coffee.'

'I'll just—'

'Take your time,' Jo said on the way out, before stopping in the hallway. She exchanged a long look with Laura, and then continued to the kitchen.


	88. Chapter 88

Stuck between the two, Laura decided to give Harry some time to collect himself, instead following her mother into the kitchen. Already, the fancy machine (that might as well work by magic as far as she was concerned) gurgled, a mug placed underneath.

'You didn't have to be so hard on him,' Laura said.

'Do you think me stupid?' Jo asked.

Laura shook her head. 'Of course not.'

'Then pray tell what am I supposed to say to someone who has barely known you for two years and yet claims to love you as much as your own mother?'

With no answer coming, Jo sighed. Turning around, she walked over to stand in front of her daughter, holding Laura's cheeks to tilt her head up so their eyes could meet.

'Look at you, so grown up.'

'I've been as big as you for a couple of years already.'

Jo softly smiled, shaking her head. 'I'm so proud of you. The love Harry has for you is a reflection of the hard work you have put into your relationship, and into yourself.' Taking her hands away from her daughter, Jo walked back to the coffee machine, still talking. 'I knew you would be a Hufflepuff long before that old hat did.'

Unable to do anything but smile, Laura asked, 'How's that?'

'Do you think the ability to work hard comes naturally to everyone?'

'Well, yes. It's not easy, but anyone can sit down and concentrate on something, if they really wanted to.'

'You would think so.'

When her mother said nothing more, Laura asked, 'Is that the end of that?'

Jo chuckled, tending to her coffee. 'Determination, perseverance, conviction—do you not think those are rare traits?'

'They probably are. It's not like everyone has a badge telling you they have them, though, so it's hard to say.'

'Your father had them, and I fell in love with him for that. To see him sitting in the library for hours on end, working away at some complicated problem, long after his friends left, well, I found comfort in that. Whenever I encountered something seemingly beyond me, I merely looked at him and knew he had faced the same feelings day after day and yet triumphed. Even now I am reassured by his past existence.'

Laura smiled sadly, gaze distant. 'You really loved him.'

'Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have hounded him into a relationship.'

Giggling, Laura rubbed her eye. 'It sounds a bit bad when you say it like that.'

'Well, he has only himself to blame for encouraging me.'

After a sip of coffee, Jo sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

'But we were talking about you, were we not? As a child, you often set yourself goals—one in particular I remember, you told me you would get all your spellings correct. Every day that week, you recited the ten words over and over as we walked home from after-school club, and wrote them down five times each before dinner. Come the test, you did indeed get them all correct. Of course, the next week you moved on to something else, only getting four or five words correct.'

'That sounds like me,' Laura said.

Jo took a sip of her drink. 'You always told me that you could do anything, you just had to do it step by step. I've no idea where you picked it up. Your father had a similar saying—when struggling with a book, he would tell himself that he needed to only read a page at a time—but I can't imagine you picked that up from him.'

Distant gaze set on the table, Laura asked, 'Are you sure you didn't tell me that? It is the sort of phrase you would use.'

The silence stretched out, longer and longer, until Jo finally asked, 'Do you think I am perfect?'

Looking up, Laura said, 'Of course not. Maybe close to it, though.'

Rather than smile at the joke, Jo held on to an expression Laura hadn't seen before, as though all tension left her, looking just different enough to be jarring. Unguarded. 'I grew worried about you, Laura. You would come from Hogwarts smiling and yet I knew you didn't mean it.'

Laura didn't deny it in the pause Jo left.

'We are rather different people, so it is perhaps unfair of me to judge myself so harshly for being unable to understand you and what you needed from me. However, that is no excuse for never asking, and I will keep that regret with me forever. I will blame your father, though. He told me that you would always be happy so long as we did our best and he has rather let down his side of the bargain.'

Sitting down, Laura blinked her eyes. 'I, um, I'm glad you're telling me this. But, is now the time?'

Jo reached over, resting a hand over her daughter's. 'When we met that Saturday and you told me about Harry for the first time, I felt a great relief, your words so much brighter. Though I worried what might happen as you fell in love, that too has passed. Before today, I thought I would always resent myself for being unable to help you when you needed it most, but I've made my peace.'

Bringing a hand to her daughter's chin, Jo raised it. Laura looked back and, for the first time in her life, she saw tears in her mother's eyes.

'We have someone else in our family now, who has said he will do his best to make you happy. So, I will trust him to be there for you when I cannot, in the future and the past.'

'I haven't said yes yet, you know.'

Jo laughed, the sound so much gentler than usual. 'Darling, your heart already has—I can see that.'

Laura couldn't exactly disagree.

'Go now, I'm sure Harry is growing tired of eavesdropping,' Jo said, shooing her daughter.

'What?' Laura said, looking between her mother and the doorway.

'Have a happy New Year, both of you.'


	89. Chapter 89

The walk back to the cottage (via the Leaky Cauldron) went by in a blur for Laura. Everything just felt unreal, far too much having happened for a single evening. Either Harry felt the same or otherwise understood, saying nothing on the way, but of course holding her hand. That silence only broke once they were inside.

'Tea?' he asked.

'Yes, please,' she said, making sure the sleeves of their coats weren't inside out and then hanging them up nicely. With that done, she followed him into the kitchen, only to bump into him as he walked out.

Chuckling, he stepped around her. 'I'll start a fire while the kettle boils, yeah?'

Cheeks red, she nodded and stood in the doorway to watch him. First, he built some vaguely specific mound out of the wood, before stuffing kindling underneath. Flakes from his wood carving mixed with straw usually made up that part. Then, he took out some tools of his and struck them together for a shower of sparks. Like bolts of lightning in slow motion, strands of straw ignited, soon followed by the first flames from the wood chips. Leaning down low, he took a deep breath and directed it in a long and steady blow at the smouldering pile. For a moment, it looked like he'd put out the fire, but as soon as he stopped the flames returned, hungrier than before.

A whistling sound coming from the kitchen, she broke away. Water still not quite boiled, she kept an ear on it while she took out their mugs and plopped in the teabags and sugar, a quick stop at the fridge for milk. Taking the kettle off his magical flame, she waited a moment for the boiling to subside.

Her gaze fell on the mug he'd chosen for her so long ago. Whenever she had to use a different mug—because her one needed a clean, or she was somewhere else, or someone let Ron make tea—it upset her in the tiniest way.

While she stewed and stirred, he joined her, clearing away his magical flame.

'Cheers,' he said as he accepted his mug.

Smiling, she said, 'Cheers,' and raised her own mug before having the first sip.

They didn't so much walk as migrate, but they did end up back in the lounge and took a seat by the fire. Though young, she felt the heat from it—already reminding her of how cold January would be, the temperature seemingly dropping day by day.

'I, er, hope I didn't go too far earlier,' he said.

She giggled, hiding it behind her mug. 'You're not one for half-measures.'

'I probably should have talked to you first.'

'A little heads-up would have been nice, yes.'

'I forgot what I wanted to say and talked myself into a right mess.'

After another sip, she said, 'My mum has that effect on people.'

'But, I meant everything I said.'

The fire crackled, already working on the largest logs—he had talked to her about how the different woods burned, and she had forgotten minutes afterwards. He always chose the right ones, though. Quick to catch, burning hot, giving the cottage a pleasant smell: exactly what winter needed.

She softly smiled, but stared at the wall lost in thought.

Talking to herself, she muttered, 'What do you want from me?'

'What?' he said, leaning closer.

She shook her head, for a moment about to apologise and dismiss what she'd said. But, she did need an answer, had needed it from the moment they started dating, so far relying on guesses and observations that wouldn't ever be as good as his.

Turning to him, she asked again. 'What do you want from me?'

'Er, I don't want anything. Just, when you're ready, we can get engaged, yeah?'

'No, not that. A long time ago, when I asked, you said I make you happy.'

'Yeah. That's not changed,' he said.

'I should have asked how to make you happy too. Because, I've no idea. I don't have a list of all these things you love, like you do for me. Of course I kiss you goodbye and help wash up and things like that, but those are, like, the least I can do.'

He asked, 'I guess I can't say that the least-you-can-do is enough for me?'

'No.'

'I mean, I can sit down and write a list. But, you'll just look at it and say, "Of course I do that." Even if each little thing doesn't matter much on its own, all of it does together. You know? I'm just really happy you care enough to do little things like help me water the garden, and line up my shoes, and roll up the toothpaste.'

Grumbling, she said, 'You should do those last two yourself.'

He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. 'Yeah. I'm trying, I promise. But, one step at a time, right?'

With a smile, she nodded.

His gaze fell to the side, settling on the fire. 'I wish I could just give you an answer, but it's not that easy.'

'I understand,' she said, shuffling closer to him.

'Maybe, you just need to think that we're similar.'

Her empty mug on the table, she wove herself around his arm, her head coming to rest where it always did on his shoulder. 'What do you mean?'

'When I pick Teddy up from school and he's grinning, I'm happy that he's happy. But, it's different, for us. We want a lot of the same things. So, don't think that I'm doing all these things for you, because I'm doing them for us. I told your mum that. "I want," I said, not "Laura wants." She understood that, I think.'

'Yes, she probably did,' Laura said, smiling.

Pausing for a second, he then said, 'She gives really good hugs.'

'Yes, she does.'

The fire crackled, windows groaned from the blustery weather outside, and her eyes closed.

'You should ask me in the summer holidays, so we can tell everyone without other distractions.'

He smiled, bringing a hand up to brush through her hair, and said, 'Sure.'

'I love you.'

'Love you too,' he said, punctuating the sentence with a kiss on the top of her head.


	90. Chapter 90

Going back to work after having the week off between Christmas and the new year felt incredibly jarring for Laura. It didn't help that she woke up at the cottage, when previously she only stayed over if she didn't have the morning shift (unless Harry did too, which he usually only did during school holidays.) Complicated scheduling aside, she still made it with time to spare, just not as focused as she would have liked to be. Even if it wasn't the hardest job, she wanted to do it well.

As different as her life would be living with Harry from now on, the rest of the world hadn't changed, the owner of the café greeting her as he always did and the customers following the same old routine as before. But, she had a pleasant surprise just before noon.

'Hi, Harry,' she said.

He smiled and waved, looking around as he wandered over to the till. 'Quiet, eh?'

'You know how it is.'

Far from the first time he popped over on his lunch break, yet she loved that he still did. Not that she could take all the credit, typing in his usual order and relaying it to George in the back, and then joining Harry at the front table with an eye kept on the entrance.

They chatted for a while, pausing at one point to get his food. Rather than a customer, Claire was the next one through the door, giving the two of them a grin and a greeting on her way to the back. When he'd finished, he left with a parting hug. Standing by the window, Laura watched him go, until he disappeared around a corner.

'Too shy to kiss in public?' Claire asked.

Laura laughed. 'I'm working, so I feel like I'm already pushing it with a hug.'

'The ideal employee.'

As always, the lunch hour passed quickly for Laura, finding herself far too busy to keep track of time. Her own morning hectic, she stuck around after her shift for a cup of builder's tea that rattled her teeth. The customers all back off to whatever it was they did, Claire plopped herself down with a look in her eye, which Laura couldn't place.

'So you're properly living with your boyfriend now.'

'Yes,' Laura said.

'Commuting in then? He's out in Surrey, right?'

Laura nodded. 'Just one train and it's close to the station, so it's easy enough.'

'Bit of a waste coming all this way for a part-time job. Isn't the train fare eating up all your pay?' Claire asked.

For a minute, Laura didn't reply, gazing out the window, before looking at Claire. 'I'm not even thinking of quitting, if that's got you worried.'

Claire gave a hollow laugh, ducking her head. 'Am I that obvious?'

'Not really, but I know you love your mornings off.'

Laughing again, Claire trailed off into silence, her unfamiliar mannerisms still throwing Laura off. 'I made a New Year's resolution.'

'Really?' Laura asked.

Claire nodded. 'I'm gonna take touch-typing classes, and stuff. It's… I can probably be a secretary. And, rich people need secretaries and stuff, so there's probably a good job for me, if I work hard. I mean, I'll have to work cheap for ages. But, if I work hard, something might happen, right?'

'Oh that's great!'

Claire chuckled, twirling her hair around a finger and looking to the side. 'It won't be any time soon. I'm pretty naff with computers, you know.'

'One step at a time and you'll get there before you know it.'

Claire settled into a smile and said, 'You're glowing today.'

'I am?' Laura asked, holding up her own hand to check.

'Things must be going well with Harry. Did something happen?' Claire asked.

'Not really.'

Claire looked intently at Laura, leaning a little closer. 'You're lying. Wait, you're not pregnant, are you?'

'No,' Laura said.

'You sure? Accidents happen sometimes, even if you're careful.'

'I'm not pregnant.'

Taking another slightly closer look, Claire said, 'There is something.'

Hanging her head, Laura stared at her fiddling fingers. 'Well….'

'Go on,' Claire said.

'We have talked about, um, where things are going to go from here.'

'No way, he proposed?'

'Not yet.'

'But you've said yes?' Claire asked.

Laura huffed. 'How can I if he hasn't asked yet?'

'I dunno, you just look like you have.'

Laura conceded, saying, 'I suppose, if he did ask right this second, I would say yes.'

'Aw,' Claire said, drawing it out far longer than Laura thought possible. 'I'm so happy for you. Both of you.'

'Thank you.'

Reaching over, Claire patted Laura's hand. 'I mean it. It's been good for me,' she said.

'What has?'

'Meeting you, I guess. Like, you're working so so hard, and it's paying off. It makes me want to try too. I probably won't find the love of my life or my dream job, but, I dunno, it's better than just passing time forever.'

Laura scratched her ear, turning away. 'I got lucky is all.'

'But you wouldn't have made it this far if luck was all it took,' Claire said.

'Probably not.'

Claire stood up, smoothing her apron as she did. 'I'm really glad you're my friend. I know we don't meet up much or anything, but you're a good influence on me. Even if things don't work out for me, I'm just happy to try something new, and I'd never do that if I didn't know you.'

'You're exaggerating.'

'I feel like you'll be there for me, if I need you.'

Standing up, Laura shrugged and said, 'Of course I will. Sandra and Meagan will too, I'm sure.'

Claire shook her head. 'They're drinking buddies, that's all. We just gossip and drink and dance.'

'I don't really understand,' Laura said.

'Well, it's like with school friends, right? It's all, "We'll be friends forever!" on the last day, but you never hear from them again. Same thing here. The day I tell them I'm not going out clubbing, I'll never get another text.'

'Oh.'


	91. Chapter 91

Claire patted Laura's arm, saying, 'Cheer up, it's fine. That's how it is.'

Laura tried to smile, though Claire didn't look convinced.

Gaze drifting to the door, Claire asked, 'What about us? Are we just work friends?'

A customer entered at that moment, coming in and ordering a coffee. Laura waited, taking a seat and thinking, while the person drank. As the person left, Claire walked back over.

'I'll make sure we have spare linen for you.'

'What?' Claire asked.

Smiling, Laura said, 'You can't share the bed with Harry and me, but the couches are rather comfortable. We have bacon, eggs and toast in the morning on weekends, or there's cereal—or just a tea or coffee.'

'What are you talking about?'

'A friend is someone I wouldn't mind waking up and seeing on my couch,' Laura said, standing up again.

Claire turned away, though Laura still caught a glimpse of a smile. 'Really?'

'Have you been out to the countryside much, because it's wonderful around the cottage. There's a meadow just next door that's going to bloom in spring, and the forest nearby has so many birds in it we'll definitely see some, and we can also just walk along the footpaths and admire the view.'

'Rambling,' Claire said.

Covering her mouth, Laura said, 'Sorry, I did get a little carried away.'

With a laugh, Claire faced Laura again. 'No, walking through fields and stuff—that's called rambling, right?'

'Oh yes. It sounds dull, but I promise, it's great when you can breathe fresh air and look for miles around and see, well, nature.'

'I'm just surprised you two ever leave the house.'

Laura giggled, her hands fidgeting. 'Well, we don't go for walks that much, really. Now and then in summer.'

'You're too precious,' Claire softly said.

After a moment's pause, Laura asked, 'Will you be my maid of honour?'

'What? Stop it, you're joking.' A few seconds passed. 'You're not joking, are you?'

Laura shook her head.

'Come on, you're not even engaged yet.'

'But when I am.'

'You don't want to ask Hermione?' Claire asked.

Laura shook her head again. 'I think, it would be strange to have Hermione on my side rather than Harry's.'

'You know I'll be terrible at it? I can barely organise myself,' Claire said.

'Really, I'm getting tired of you being so meek, so can you hurry up and start making fun of me again?'

Claire laughed, brushing her fringe to the side. 'Weren't you and Harry supposed to be taking it slow?'

'Well, yes, but I think this isn't too fast.'

'Ah, so you have no self-control. Got it.'

Laura rolled her eyes, though still smiling. 'It's not like I wanted us to wait ten years before getting married. I just, you know, needed to take care of myself too.'

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.'

With no reply, they stood in silence for a little while. Thinking to herself, Laura was glad few people turned up until about when the local schools finished, which gave the two of them this time to talk.

'I—'

'I—'

They looked at each other for a moment, and then laughed, settling into smiles after. 'You first,' Laura said.

'No, you go,' Claire said.

Laura sighed. 'Fine. I was just going to say that I hope we can be friends for the coming year,' Laura said.

'You said the same last year, I think,' Claire said.

'Well, it worked. So, no harm saying it again, right?'

'Yeah,' Claire said.

After a moment, Laura asked, 'What about you?'

'I was, uh, just going to say… I'll do it. I mean, if that's what you want. Not like I can say no to you.'

Striding forwards, Laura squeezed Claire in a tight hug, before letting her go. Coming away, Laura held Claire's hands and squeezed them too. All the while, she said, 'Thank you, thank you so much! I'm so happy.'

'You'll have to ask me properly, when you actually get engaged,' Claire said.

'Of course. Don't worry, though, I'm sure the wedding won't happen for at least a year, if not two. So, there's no rush or stress or anything for now.'

'Unless you get pregnant.'

Laura giggled, letting go of Claire and covering her own mouth. 'You're terrible. Do you want to be an aunty that badly?' Laura asked.

'Aunty Claire, aunt eclair,' Claire muttered to herself.

'That's right, you'll have to bring sweets with you every time you visit. Easy way to be the favourite aunt.'

Claire laughed, rubbing her eye. 'Yeah.'

The door rattled, grabbing both their attentions, but no one entered. Turning back to each other, Laura took a deep breath. 'Well, I should leave you to work—I didn't mean to distract you so much.'

'It's fine, not like there's anyone here.'

Laura said, 'Thank you, really.'

'It's nothing.'

Taking a step towards the door, Laura paused. 'Good luck with your touch-typing. I'm sure you'll do just fine,' she said.

'Thanks. I'll try my best,' Claire said.

'Then I know you'll do great.'

The chill of winter cut through her coat as Laura stepped outside, wind howling. While no snow had fallen in London, the morning had glittered with frost, still feeling just as cold even with the sunshine. Checking her watch, she decided she had enough time. Not entirely unfamiliar with the trip, she walked down to the main road and meandered towards the bus stop, waiting there for the right red bus to trundle along. Just a couple of stops and a bit of a walk later, she arrived at a garden centre.

She wasn't entirely sure how much demand there was for a garden centre in the middle of London. People did have small gardens here and there and broad windowsills, but the concrete and trees seemed a little overboard. She tried not to be too critical though, since it gave her boyfriend a job he enjoyed—and since she'd bought concrete from there a while ago.


	92. Chapter 92

The store itself had no appeal. Little more than a (barely) painted warehouse, the floor was smooth cement and the shelves were clunky and metal. Still, Laura thought the greenery more than made up for that, making it a pleasant place to visit.

Wandering around, she didn't pay that much attention to the plants. Rather, she checked out the odd employee she saw, even passing by the tills to see the cashiers. Eventually, a smile came to her as she went to the garden gnome aisle.

'Excuse me, do you sell any kisses?' she asked (only after making sure of who she was speaking to.)

Harry moved the last gnome off a trolley. Standing up, he turned around with a smile of his own. 'Kiss-me-quick?'

'Or slow, I don't mind.'

'We have some in stock, ready to flower for late spring or early summer,' he said, leading her. Stopping at the flower section, he peered down a couple of aisles, before going down the one. 'Here we go. Red valerian, also known as fox's brush or kiss-me-quick. I'd recommend them for our garden. We should try and get more bees to help pollinate the fruit trees, after all.'

'Are they ready this year?'

'Nah, still another year or two.'

She hummed, looking at some of the other flowers, and then said, 'I think bees like lavender too. There's a patch down by the post office, and it was always buzzing last summer.'

'Sure. Actually, there's a co-worker I should talk to. She's studying bees at a uni nearby.'

'Ooh, we can get a proper list,' Laura said, bringing her hands together.

He nodded and checked his watch. 'I'm off in ten if you want to wait around, otherwise I'll see you at Teddy's?'

'What about my kiss-me-quick?'

He leaned in, just for a moment.

Her lips stayed parted for a second after. 'That's very unprofessional—I hope you don't do that for all your customers.'

'Only the ones who ask.'

'Well, I hope I'm the only who asks,' she said, grumbling.

He patted her arm, chuckling. 'See you soon.'

She watched him walk off back to where he'd been, and then sighed. To pass the time, she buzzed from flower to flower, reading the little plastic cards they came with even though nothing stuck. A quarter of an hour later, he caught up with her.

'You look quite good in that apron-thingy,' she said, sounding wistful.

'Same for you,' he said as he held her hand.

She giggled, squeezing his hand, and they walked out with Harry saying a couple of goodbyes to the other staff on the way. 'Bus?' he asked.

'I don't mind. There's still a while 'til you have to get Teddy, right?'

'Yeah. Gotta walk fast though,' he said.

She nodded and they set off. The walking route less familiar to her, she left the guiding to him.

'Cold today.'

'Yes,' she said.

Letting go of her hand, he looped his arm around her back, pulling her a little closer. Their steps in time, they didn't slow down much at all walking like that.

After a while of being lost in thought, she realised something, biting her lip as she put the pieces into place. 'Er, Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'You know the front door—of the cottage?' she asked.

He nodded. 'Yeah?'

'Well, could you… undo it?'

'The magic, you mean? Sure. It'll be tricky to put back, though. Hermione and Bill helped me last time.'

She nibbled on her lip a little more, thinking hard.

'Why d'you ask?'

'Um, well…. I might have suggested to Claire that she could, uh, visit. Not today or anything, but in general.'

He nodded along. 'Don't worry about it—there's a spell on it to stop Muggles noticing, one of Bill's. He knows all these kinds of spells. But yeah, she'll just think it looks nice, or something.'

'Oh, that's perfect.'

'It's also fireproof and impervious to termites.'

'That's… good?'

He shrugged. 'Never know when fire-breathing termites will turn up,' he said.

'Never. Well, unless we invite Hagrid over, then I'm not so sure.'

Harry laughed, and so did she.

Their afternoon carried on as normal as ever from there.

As the days turned to weeks, she forgot all about telling Claire to visit. Instead, Laura and Harry talked plans for the upcoming Valentine's Day and their second year anniversary, not to mention the more distant birthdays—her own and then Teddy's soon after. Dominique also needed a birthday present before all those events. Percy and Audrey had had another daughter, too. Having been born so near to Christmas, baby Lucy hadn't made it to the Boxing Day meetup and that had left Teddy rather disappointed, so Harry wanted to arrange a visit for his godson sometime soon.

Between all that, Laura couldn't really blame herself for not scheduling in a time for Claire to visit. Claire, on the other hand, didn't much care for booking in advance. So, one day after work at the end of January she just asked.

'Hey, Laura, mind if I come over today?'

For quite possibly the longest second in her life, Laura turned around. A million and one worries came to mind for her. 'Sure?'

'You don't sound convinced,' Claire said, smirking. 'What, you two got plans tonight?'

'No, no, just I um… haven't tidied and stuff.'

Claire rolled her eyes. 'I saw your old room, you don't make mess.'

'Harry's the messy one.'

Laughing, Claire finished hanging up her apron and slipping on her coat. 'Come on. If there's a reason, just tell me. I don't mind if you two planned on getting drunk and—'

'No, it's not that,' Laura quickly said.

Claire laughed some more at the reaction. 'Really, it's fine. Another night's good for me too.'

'I just don't like surprises,' Laura said.

'You love surprises.'

'Some surprises,' Laura said.

Frowning, Claire asked, 'I'm not a nice surprise?'

'Well, I'm worried about if we have enough dinner for three, and I don't know if Harry's in a good mood for guests, and I'm trying to remember when we last washed the spare towel.'

'Has anyone told you you overthink things?'

'You have, and Harry.'

Claire patted Laura on the back, pushing them both into motion out the café, while she said, 'Let's go!'


	93. Chapter 93

The trip home from work for Laura was, normally, straightforward. She would go to the Leaky Cauldron, take the Floo, and then walk up a hill, taking no more than a quarter of an hour.

Claire could not do that.

At the least, Laura thought, she was familiar with the trip by train since she'd often come along with Harry and Teddy. So, she got Claire and herself to the right station. However, things would continue to come up and test her.

'You don't get a return in the morning?' Claire asked, waving her ticket.

'Um, I lost it. No big deal really.'

Claire snorted, and then said, 'Doesn't sound like you.'

'It happens now and then. I'm a bit clumsy in the morning and forget to take it back when it pops up,' Laura said.

'Fair enough. Can't imagine I'd do any better so early,' Claire said, watching the stream of people empty out the train opposite. 'Busy line?'

'Well, as busy as any other.'

They continued their small talk while the train pulled up to the station, only half-full for the early evening inbound, not many coming in to work and not yet time for those on a night out. Once those people cleared out, Claire and Laura shuffled in to get a good seat. The departure time ten minutes away, still the carriage filled quickly, barely standing room by the time the train jerked to a start.

Travelling quite far south, few remained when they got off. A little further away than the pub, Laura took them along a more roundabout route from the station through the village, passing by the newsagent and post office and finally (though Claire couldn't see it) the magical pub. For a few minutes, they followed a road that meandered more than it needed to. Then, they went along a dirt path—mud hardened by the frost—that took a more direct route to the cottage, albeit steep.

With Claire puffing, Laura tried not to go too fast, but she didn't want to prolong the suffering either. Soon enough, the hill crested.

'This it? Bit dull,' Claire said between breaths.

'It looks better during the day,' Laura said, pulling Claire along for the last part.

Inside, Laura set the kettle to boil after she left Claire to sprawl and gasp on a couch. But then, a moment of clarity hitting her, she scurried to the lounge's doorway and stood there. While the kettle boiled, she wouldn't budge.

'So, um, cosy—right?' Laura said.

'Yeah, it's really… nice,' Claire said, still catching her breath.

'Sorry it's a bit cold, but Harry always does the fireplace.'

Her eyebrows raised, Claire asked, 'No heating?'

'The walls are, um, very well insulated, so the fireplace is good enough to keep everything warm. Doors and windows: everything is. No drafts either.'

'Ah, an eco-house sort of thing?'

Laura nodded. 'I don't really know much about it, but yes.'

Looking around, Claire asked, 'No light switches?'

'Um, there's sensors. When it gets dark, they come on, but only if you're moving.'

'Like in an office? That's neat,' Claire said.

'Yes.' A whistling coming from the kitchen, Laura turned around. 'Ah, water's done—I'll just make us a cup of tea.'

With a groan, Claire pushed herself up. 'Let me help.'

Spinning back around, Laura said, 'No! I mean, you sit there. You're a guest. I'll just be a minute.'

'Oh leave off, I'm not gonna sit around and be pampered.'

'Just until you get your breath back,' Laura said, darting off to the kitchen and taking her wand out, leaving the door ajar behind her. Putting out the magical flame, she slotted away her wand just in time.

With a push, Claire opened the door fully again, saying, 'You're acting weird.'

Laura nervously giggled. 'It's just your imagination,' she said.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever,' Claire muttered, leaning against the counter.

As quickly as she could, Laura went about making the tea and ushering Claire back into the lounge. With that issue sorted, Laura breathed easy, nothing else troublesome coming to mind as Harry would be arriving soon to help. Then, something did come to mind and she froze.

'I'm just going to the bathroom,' Laura said, setting down her tea.

Once in the bathroom, she locked the door and took out her wand again. Fiddling in her pocket, she found the special Sickle, pressing her wand to it.

'Claire is here,' she mumbled to herself, making the coin say the same thing—with three exclamation marks for good measure.

The coin vibrated and heated up for a moment, and then returned to normal. She put it away as well as her wand. Before she forgot, she flushed the toilet and ran the tap for a moment. The walls were rather soundproof, but she didn't want to test Claire's hearing, especially after already making her suspicious.

Back in the lounge, Laura thought Claire didn't look more wary than before. That was still rather wary, though, so Laura hoped Harry got the message and didn't just appear in the middle of the room. Not that he ever had before, but today would be the worst day for him to do it.

Lost in thought, she jumped when the coin vibrated in her pocket, though she managed to not spill her tea.

'You okay there?' Claire asked with a confused smile.

'I, um, just had an idea—we should see the garden, before it gets too dark.'

Looking out the lounge windows behind them, Claire said, 'It's pretty dark already.'

'Right,' Laura said, panicking inside as she tried to think of something to get Claire to look elsewhere. 'The shower—I should show you how it works, if you're staying over.'

'Eh, I can always shower tomorrow,' Claire said, looking away from the windows.

Heart finally slowing, Laura let out a long breath. 'It's rather nice. You can have a shower or a bath, and the water stays really hot, and there's good water pressure.'

'Oh is there? You've tested it out?' Claire asked, smile sly.

'Yes? It's a bit hard to fit a bath in in the morning, so I normally shower.'

Claire giggled to herself, and then said, 'Sure.'


	94. Chapter 94

Showing Claire to the bathroom, Laura narrated the features and perks.

'So it's a shower and a bath—you just flip this thing to the side and it switches between the spout and the shower head, see? I've made sure to keep a stock of bubble bath too. Lavender, mint, strawberry, and a kind of vanilla one. Oh and I like to run half a bath, then switch to the shower to fill up the rest while I'm in it. The sound is so soothing, you know? Something like rain on a pond.'

Claire nodded along, smiling. 'Yeah.'

'Also, the rack is heated, so leave your towel and clothes on it and they'll be toasty warm when you finish. The mirror doesn't mist up either, which is great when you want a hot shower in the morning, but you have to do your make up soon after.'

'Wow, am I in some kinda house-of-the-future?'

Cheeks a little red, Laura brought a finger to her chin, coming to a stop. 'Sorry. It's just, Harry put so much effort into making this a wonderful home. And he's so humble, so I feel I have to boast for him,' Laura said.

Laughing, Claire walked to the bathtub and sat on the edge. 'It's fine. Wait, is this heated too?' she asked, looking at her one hand.

'Yes! It keeps the water warm for, like, an hour.'

'Really?'

Laura giggled, covering her mouth. 'Harry says it's his only regret. He's had to spend a lot of evenings alone, while I soak away my troubles.'

Claire snorted at that.

'Fancy a try? You'll be even more amazed once you're in it, honest.'

'Didn't bring spare clothes with me.'

'I have some pajamas you can borrow—I'm sure they'll fit.'

Turning towards the taps, Claire hummed, before giving in. 'Go on, then.'

'Great! I'll get you a towel as well, and Harry should be back by the time you finish. You just relax and we'll take care of everything.'

With that said, Laura popped out the room. A minute later, she returned, arms full of things she hung up on the heated rack. In the meantime, Claire had started filling the bathtub.

'Bubbles?' Laura asked, opening the cabinet under the sink.

'Eh, sure. What did you have? Lavender, right?'

'Just be careful you don't fall asleep. It is quite very relaxing,' Laura said.

Claire accepted the bottle when Laura delivered it, squeezing out a splodge, before handing it back. 'Check on me in an hour. Or, better yet, leave the hot tap on a bit and let me sleep here.'

Laughing, Laura put away the bottle. 'Sleeping on one of the couches with a crackling fire is best—I promise.'

'When should I switch to the shower?'

After a look in the bathtub, Laura said, 'Now's fine. You just want enough water in to cover you, so you don't get chilly.'

'Okay. I'm gonna get naked then, so do whatever you want.'

For a moment, Laura thought about a reply to that, but then she spun around and paced to the door as Claire followed through on her threat. 'Um, enjoy your bath.'

'Will do.'

Shutting the door behind her, Laura took a deep breath in the hallway. Though she could barely hear the running water, she noticed the change in sound—now more like distant rain than a waterfall. Heartbeat calming down from the surprise, she started planning out the evening and that started with dinner.

As she turned around, she caught movement beyond the front door, a smile coming to her. The outside lights either side of the door illuminated Harry's face while he juggled bags between his hands, freeing up one. That done, he opened the door, slipping in quick and putting down the plastic bags.

'Welcome home,' Laura said.

Looking up, he caught her eye and smiled. 'I'm home.'

He had a second to get off his coat before she got to him, giving him a hug and a kiss. Before letting go, she fiddled with his hair, getting rid of some of the windswept look. 'How was Teddy?'

'Good, same as always. Bit nippy for the park, so we did drawing and stuff,' he said.

'Bring me back anything?' she asked.

Freed from her embrace, he hung up his coat and stuck a hand in its pocket, retrieving a small clay statue. 'Just this.'

She held it gingerly, turning it to catch the light better. 'Let's see… a butterfly or, no, a fairy?'

'Yup. It needs a varnish or a paint or something, but I think I'm getting the hang of it.'

Holding it up close, she stroked the little face with a finger, smiling. 'She's lovely. Are we going to have garden fairies instead of gnomes, then?'

'Sure, if you want. But you'll have to practise,' he said, ducking down to pick up the bags.

Frowning, she said, 'I'm really bad at arty things.'

'That's what the practice is for,' he said.

She followed him into the kitchen, still inspecting the ornament, which was not much bigger than the palm of her hand. Only when he started unpacking the bags did she snap out of it. 'Oh, right. Um, Claire's come to visit—she's in the bath now.'

'Ah, good thing I stopped by the shops. You didn't say, but I thought we might be short on dinner,' he said.

'You're so clever.'

He laughed, and then asked, 'Fried rice okay? We've got those green beans and carrots to eat by Tuesday.'

'Should be. I know Claire likes Chinese takeaway, but it doesn't come with so much veg.'

'I guess I can hold the other stuff. Spicy?' he asked.

'If you want.'

He nodded.

Coming to his side, she squeezed his hand. 'Thank you. You're so kind, and understanding.'

'Did you break something? You're complimenting me way too much,' he said, humour in his voice.

She giggled and shook her head. 'I appreciate you accommodating Claire, when this is all so sudden. I'll make it up to you, okay?' she said.

Kissing the top of her head, he rubbed circles on her back. 'Don't worry about keeping score. We're on the same team, right?'

'Yes,' she said, smiling brightly.


	95. Chapter 95

When dinner neared, Laura left Harry in the kitchen to go knock on the bathroom door. 'Five minutes 'til dinner,' Laura said loudly.

A muffled reply, Claire said, 'Okay!'

Back in the kitchen, Laura went about taking out plates and cutlery and cups for drinks and drinks for the cups. Though she hesitated at first, she did put out a wine that went well with the food, setting it on the dining table beside a pitcher of water. Salt and pepper and napkins completed the preparations for the table. Though a little tight, she had made room on one side for a third chair, having shuffled the table out and over a touch.

'I'm serving now. You wanna check if Claire's coming, or should I just cover hers?' Harry asked when Laura returned to the kitchen.

'No, I'll—' Laura said, stopping as the bathroom door clicked open. 'There she is.'

Laura looked to the doorway, only to turn away a second later, one hand shooting up to cover Harry's eyes.

'Claire, why are you wearing a towel?'

'Because Harry's here.'

Laura groaned, and then said, 'You know what I mean.'

'The pajamas are too small,' Claire said with a pout.

'Did you try them on? They're really stretchy,' Laura said.

'Well, no, but you didn't give me a change of underwear either.'

'It definitely wouldn't fit you,' Laura said, stopping herself there. Moving into the hallway, she closed the kitchen door and saved Harry from the rest of the conversation. 'Can't you wear your ones?'

Looking down at the floor, Claire grumbled, saying, 'They're not clean and fresh like me.'

After a long breath out, Laura said, 'I'll wash your things tomorrow morning, so can you put just the pajamas on for tonight?'

'What if Harry looks at me and notices?'

'You were literally standing in plain sight of him with just a towel on, so I don't think you care.'

Frowning, Claire said, 'Fine, I'll wear the pajamas.'

'Thank you,' Laura said. A sigh escaped her as Claire shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Returning to the kitchen, Laura didn't get a chance to speak before Harry said, 'You never dress like that for me.'

'Prat,' she said, lightly slapping his arm.

He chuckled, finishing up the dishing and sprinkling some kind of leaf on top for garnish. Between the two of them, they got all three meals to the dining table, taking a seat while they waited for Claire—a short wait. With everyone sitting, they tucked into the food.

Though Laura kept an eye on how much Claire drank, she found she didn't need to, Claire slowly sipping through just the one glass of wine. Not that Laura had worried about it, but Claire proved to be polite too, with compliments to the chef peppered throughout the meal. But, Laura did worry about how subdued Claire was behind her smile.

'Let me,' Claire said, piling the plates after everyone finished. 'It's probably the only thing I'm good at.'

Neither Harry nor Laura said anything, letting Claire take those things while Laura picked up the condiments and unused napkins. In the kitchen, Laura said, 'Just leave them in the sink. We'll wash them with the breakfast stuff.'

Claire stood there for a moment, and then nodded.

Back in the lounge, Harry had moved the dining table back to its normal place and adjusted the couches, one centred to and facing the fireplace, the other at an angle and to the side. With him sitting on the latter one, Laura joined him there and Claire took the former. The couple shared a quick kiss before settling into a comfortable position.

Then, after exchanging a look between herself and Harry, Laura spoke up.

'Claire? Do you think you could tell us why you wanted to visit today—if you don't mind, that is. It's just, I feel like something is bothering you and I want to help if I can.'

For a moment, Claire continued staring off at nothing in particular, and then a gentle smile came to her lips. 'You know, I have three parents, two brothers, a half-sister, a dozen cousins, a handful of aunts and uncles and grandparents, and… I look at you two, and I think… you two have a bigger family than me.'

Turning to the side, Laura said to Harry, 'Let's get married tomorrow and we can adopt her.'

After a snort, Claire continued chuckling for a bit longer. 'I'm older than you.'

'Well, my mum can adopt you and we'll be sisters.'

'Thanks for the offer, but I gotta turn you down,' Claire said.

Laura held on to a smile. Then, the lengthening silence took it away. 'Did something happen?'

'Well, I normally waste my pay as soon as it comes in. Clubbing, CDs, clothes. But, I saved some the last few months. I dunno how much typing classes take, but it's not free, is it? And my mum found out and wants me to pay rent. I mean, she's asked before, but I didn't ever have more than, like, a hundred quid. So, she wants me to give her all my money in back rent. It's only two thousand, but I, I really tried hard not to spend it, and she's probably gonna ask for more if I try and save up again.'

Pausing there, Claire wiped her eyes and sniffled.

'Sorry. I'm really pathetic, right? She looked after me for twenty years and I'm bitching over a bit of money. I mean, I should be paying rent, even if she is my mum.'

'You're not at all pathetic,' Laura said.

Claire laughed to herself. 'Thanks, but I am.'

As much as Laura didn't want to make the situation about herself, she didn't know what to say or do, so many thoughts and impulses competing for attention. Whether Claire wanted to be comforted with words or gestures—Laura couldn't even decide on that. It didn't help that the problem felt so alien to her. But, she stayed calm, squeezing Harry's hand while she worked through what she needed to.

'It's okay,' Laura said.

Claire looked over. 'What is?'

'Feeling confused and upset and hurt, so just take your time.'


	96. Chapter 96

For a long moment, Claire said nothing, her gaze moving back to the fireplace where a hot fire burned. The murmuring of the wind lost to the crackle of the flames, as did the wintry chill. A pleasant smell came from the apple wood, mixing with Claire's lavender scent and dinner's lingering aroma, altogether making something warm and soothing to the nose. Between the magical lights and the fire, a gentle glow enveloped the room.

'I don't know what to do,' Claire said, a whisper.

'That's okay too,' Laura said. After sharing another look with Harry, she got up and walked to Claire, holding her hands once there. 'We're here for you, okay?'

Claire looked up, and then a smile came to her and she squeezed Laura's hands tightly, before standing up to hug her. Laura could barely breathe, but didn't complain and just rubbed Claire's back. When Claire eventually let go, she said, 'I don't deserve you.'

'That's for me to decide, and I say you do. No arguing.'

Breaking into a laugh, Claire gave Laura another hug—this time a short one. Then, Claire fell back onto the couch. Letting out a long breath, she deflated, slumping against the armrest.

Laura hesitated for a moment, before sitting at the other end of the couch. 'How are you feeling?' she asked.

'I dunno. Tired, I guess?'

Laura smiled softly, but didn't say anything, waiting.

'I mean, yeah. It did hurt. I just wanted to tell her pretty much what I told you—about maybe trying to get a decent secretary job. And I thought she'd be happy for me, but she kept asking questions, like who'd hire me.'

Claire carried on talking for a while, going through all the little things that had happened. Laura listened patiently, gently nodding along, right to the end.

'It's, I dunno. I was scared before, that I might mess up and go nowhere, but now I'm scared I won't even get to try. Like, what's my mum gonna do if I buy a computer?' Claire paused there, shaking her head and sitting up on the couch, before hanging her head. 'Sorry, I'm just whinging again.'

Laura reached over to pat Claire's arm. 'Do whatever you need to do right now, and don't worry about us.'

'No, I just needed some space, that's all. I didn't come to ruin your weekend.'

'Well, I'm sad the circumstances weren't better, but I am happy you've finally visited. Even trying my best to tell you, I really couldn't do this place justice.'

Laughing, Claire brushed aside her own fringe, her short hair nearly dry already. 'Yeah. It's great,' she said.

'From what I heard, it was quite a tip when Harry first moved in—yellowing walls, rotten carpets. By the time I saw it, he'd gotten it in a good state.'

Claire looked over at Harry and asked, 'Really?'

He nodded. 'Yeah, my friend works for the government and she was going through abandoned homes. Got this place cheap, but spent months working on it day after day—pretty much all day too.'

Claire didn't say any more, gaze lowering and hands coming together to fidget.

Before the silence lasted too long, Laura said, 'We'll go rambling tomorrow. The ground's nice and solid with this cold snap, so no mud to worry about. If we wait for the sun to come out, then it won't be too cold, and we can bring along a picnic too.'

'You don't have anything better to do?' Claire asked.

'Not this weekend. I would have a French lesson after lunch, but my tutor's visiting her family in France.'

'Um, Fleur Weasley, right?'

Claire nodded. 'Yup,' she said.

'You need to get some pictures of her girls already—they sound adorable,' Claire said.

'The younger one is just about two, so they might be old enough to make the trip here now. I'll be sure to let you know if they do visit.'

'Geeze, two? Isn't that just a blob?'

'You'd be surprised,' Laura said with a smile. 'Dominique isn't as much of a tomboy as Victoire, but she runs so fast she tumbles over—on purpose, mind you. Then, she lies on the floor and giggles until daddy picks her up.'

Claire chuckled, settling into a smile of her own, before a lull in the conversation returned her expression to blank.

'Oh, breakfast tomorrow is fried eggs on toast with bacon. But, there's cereal, or just a tea or coffee if you'd rather. Wait, if there's spare flour for pancakes, we can—' Pausing there, Laura turned to Harry and asked, 'Can we?'

'We can.'

Turning back to Claire, Laura said, 'We can have pancakes with maple syrup and blueberries.'

Claire hummed, and then nodded. 'Pancakes sounds good.'

'With blueberries?'

'Yeah.'

'And maple syrup?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, and we normally eat around seven, but we can have a little later if that's too early.'

For a long moment, Claire stared at Laura. Then, she asked, 'You're not joking? Seven in the morning on a weekend?'

'Well, it's not like we stay up late watching television.'

Claire sighed. 'I guess, uh, just put some tinfoil over mine.'

'It doesn't take long to make, so we'll make some fresh when you do wake up.'

'Ta.'

Laura waited a bit and then asked, 'Is there anything else?'

'Well….'

'Go ahead,' Laura said.

Claire's gaze drifted to Harry. 'When I was talking earlier, about my mum, it looked like Harry had something to say. I want to hear it. If he does, I mean.'

Though Laura had done her best comforting, she did think that Harry probably could relate to Claire's trouble better. That being said, Laura didn't want to push her friend's problem onto him, so she'd left him to be a friendly face. Looking over at him, she wondered if she'd need to step in.


	97. Chapter 97

A lot went on behind Harry's eyes—Laura could tell that much, having gone through so many difficult conversations before. Cedric, Sirius, and Dobby were but a few people that he struggled to put to words what impact they'd had on him. She had understood that and had given him time to find what he wanted to say, rather than what he felt he ought to say, or what first came to mind. So she knew that he thought things like that through carefully.

What Claire struggled with was clearly something he afforded the same care, his thinking deliberate and measured when he spoke it.

'You have to remember that you come first. If you can't be happy at home, then you might need to move out. I know that's not easy, especially in London, but if it's what you need to do then you have to properly consider it.'

His words hung in the air for a moment, and then he continued.

'Just, I don't really know, so maybe I'm making a bigger deal out of this than I should. If you can talk about all this with your mum, that's great. But, you have to look after yourself, so don't tell yourself you can't leave. Don't feel guilty about her putting a roof over your head or giving you dinner every day. You're only as helpless as you feel, and you can always work to change how you feel.'

Pausing there, he let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

'Sorry, I'm kinda talking in circles.'

Claire had a smile on her face when she said to Laura, 'That must have sounded crazy to you, right? Complete opposite of what you did.'

'Not entirely,' Laura said, Harry's last sentence on her mind.

'Well, maybe it's what I needed to hear.'

Still a bit embarrassed, Harry asked, 'Really? I wasn't just talking out my arse?'

'Eh, well, I dunno. But, you're right. I gotta look after myself.'

Unsure of what that meant, Laura cautiously asked, 'Will you try talking with your mum first?'

'I can't promise I'll work things out, but yeah.'

A new conversation picked up from there, soon paused for a trip to the kitchen for tea, before resuming. The walk about returned Laura to the couch with Harry, once more settling into a comfortable position. Though chatty at first, Claire quieted down after a while, seemingly content to snuggle with a blanket of her own and watch the fire and listen to the couple talk.

A little past nine, Claire yawned.

'Come on, we've got a spare toothbrush—don't worry, it's still in the packaging,' Laura said, getting up.

Bringing the blanket over her head, Claire replied, 'I don't wanna.'

'Less complaining, more moving.'

Once done with all that, Laura covered the couch with a bedsheet and then Claire wrapped herself up in her blanket on top of it, her breath minty fresh. Still, she made a point of not looking at Laura for a while. As the hour progressed, her point dulled, gaze falling back to the fireplace that Harry had kept stocked all evening.

'Um,' Claire said, interrupting the couple's talking.

Laura looked over, smile warm. 'Ready for bed?'

'No. Yes.'

Giggling, Laura covered her mouth. 'Did you need something?'

'Well…' Claire said.

'Anything at all, just ask—but you can't share our bed.'

Claire frowned. 'I wasn't gonna ask that, but I'm mad I didn't think of it.'

'Anything else?'

Claire stared down at her lap. 'It's, um, just….'

'Go on.'

'Could… you two keep talking? Until I'm asleep?'

After sharing a quick look with Harry, Laura said, 'Sure.'

'Thanks.'

They kept talking about work ('Di wants me to help unload on Friday afternoons, so I'm checking if there's any clubs Teddy might like,') and the garden ('Wildflowers are nice, but some flowering bushes would be nice too, don't you think?') and the "family" ('Percy's older daughter is pretty quiet, so I think Teddy will get on with her—as long as Victoire's not there as well.') Though candid, they didn't mention anything magical or private.

Eventually, the sound of Claire's breathing changed, no sign of tension in her body. The talking continued a little longer, just to make sure.

While Harry went ahead with getting ready for bed, Laura checked the blanket wouldn't fall off and that Claire wouldn't fall off, putting some cushions on the floor in case. After Harry finished, Laura took her turn in the bathroom.

Meeting him in the hallway, she quietly asked, 'Fire out?'

'Yeah. I spelled the couch to stay warm too, when she brushed her teeth.'

Stretching up on her tiptoes, she gave him a quick kiss and whispered, 'Thank you.'

The darkness in their bedroom rescinded as they stepped in, lights turning on in a gradual brightening that ended up not much brighter than candles. A simple room, the double-bed took up most of the space, with a wardrobe and dresser to complete the furnishings. On top of the dresser sat a small mirror and make up box, as well as wooden carvings of a fox and a stag.

After getting changed and climbing into bed, Harry and Laura had a short kiss, and then stared into each other's eyes as they lay there.

'Thank you again, for today. I'm sorry it was so sudden, but she only asked when our shift ended,' Laura said.

'It's fine.'

'I will make it up to you,' she said, coming forward for another kiss.

He ran his hand through her hair. 'She's been a good friend to you, right?'

'Yes. Ever since my first day, really, she's helped me learn the job, and just been kind to me. I don't think she realises how much I appreciate that, even though I tried to tell her.'

'Then she's a good friend of mine too, so don't worry about it,' he said.

Laura giggled, happy. 'I love you.'

'Love you too,' he said, and they soon drifted off to sleep.


	98. Chapter 98

Come morning, Laura made sure to clean Claire's clothes with a flick of her wand. That done, she brewed up a cup of tea for Harry and herself, sitting beside him in the conservatory while sunlight spilled over the horizon and between the hills. Tea slowly drunk, they then got to making pancakes. Summoned by the smell, Claire awoke as the cooking finished up, dragging herself to the kitchen and mumbling something about coffee.

Nothing of the night before was mentioned. They had breakfast and prepared a box of sandwiches and fruit, as well as bottles of water. In the middle hours of the morning, the air outside had a chill, but a brisk pace kept the cold at bay for the group. Through the winter-subdued meadows behind the cottage they walked. As was common with Claire, laughter came often, as did groans and sighs. Laura had hoped Harry's presence would keep Claire on her best behaviour, but his barks of laughter only served to encourage her.

Stopping for an early lunch, they found a good spot of sunshine sheltered from the wind by trees, sitting on a blanket while they ate. Afterwards, they wandered back to the cottage. Claire checked the time when they got back, lightly cursing under her breath, before apologising.

'Sorry, gotta get to work.'

Laura looked at her watch. 'Next train's in fifteen minutes, but it'll get you there in time for the lunch rush.'

'Really? Phew, that was close,' Claire said.

'That doesn't mean you can dawdle.'

Tapping away at her mobile phone, Claire said, 'Yeah, yeah.'

'Wait a second and I'll walk you to the station.'

'No, don't bother. It's just down the road, right?' Claire said.

Slipping into the lounge for a moment, Laura returned with a small piece of paper. 'Here. This is my mother's mobile number, in case something comes up and you can't get here.'

'And she wants some bird off the street sleeping on her couch?'

Laura put the paper firmly in Claire's hand, looking her in the eye. 'She's home by six on weekdays.'

'This is fine with her, is it? Because it's not like you've called her.'

'I'll talk to her today, since we're having dinner with her, Teddy, and his grandmother. Besides, she's not as scary as she looks. She knows you, so she'd let you stay over, even if I don't ask. She and I aren't that different.'

Claire held Laura's gaze for a bit longer, before looking away. 'You really ought to get a mobile.'

'I should,' Laura said, smiling. 'I'll have to figure out where to charge it, though.'

Frowning, Claire looked along the skirting board of the hallway, and then said, 'Huh.'

'Very old cottage; we're lucky to have hot water and a working fridge.'

Shaking it off, Claire smiled, putting away her mobile phone. 'Good thing I leave it charging at work.'

Laura nodded, taking a scarf off the coat hooks by the door, loosely wrapping it around her neck. 'Let's go. Never know when the train's going to be early for a change, right?'

Claire chuckled.

After walking Claire down and waiting with her for the train, Laura came back to a tidied house. Though not much had needed doing, Harry had cleaned the spare bedsheet and washed the dishes and wiped the counter (where they'd spilled some flour) and thinned the ash in the fireplace. A smile on her lips, she sat down at the dining table in the lounge, next to him and a large book.

'Looks difficult,' she said.

'Hermione lent it to me. Dunno if it's the right book, though.'

'How can you not know that?'

He pushed his glasses up a little higher, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'I guess, it's a lot like staring at a screw, and trying to guess if it comes from a van or a lorry.'

'Really?'

Shrugging, he followed up with a yawn. 'I'm getting tired just trying to understand it all.'

'Well, don't push yourself too hard—we have a family dinner tonight, remember?'

A smile came to him, infectious in its sincerity. 'Yeah, we do, don't we?'

Her hand crawled across the table to hold his. 'Thank you again, for yesterday and today.'

'How many times are you gonna thank me?'

'Probably once more tonight, and that's it.'

He laughed, short and loud, before freeing his hand to loop it around her and squeeze her tightly against him. Then, he relaxed and idly rubbed her arm. 'You're a good person.'

'What?'

'Claire's lucky to have a friend like you,' he said.

'No, I mean, I just did—'

'—what any friend would do,' he said, finishing her sentence.

She pouted, though it became a look of concern after a bit. 'I'm worried about her. I mean, I didn't notice she was unhappy all this time, so she must be hurting inside.'

'No, I don't think so.'

'You don't?'

He hummed for a moment, closing the book with a light thud. 'You told me that, at the ministry, you were kinda just going through the motions. Then, you realised you weren't happy. But, were you unhappy?' he asked.

She bit back the urge to respond immediately, taking some time to recall memories that felt like they were from a lifetime ago. 'I guess not. There weren't jobs I had to do or people that I had to work with that upset me, or anything like that.'

'It's probably the same for Claire. She was fine doing the same thing day after day, until she stopped to think, and decided she wanted something better.'

Laura let those words work through her brain while he put the book back on the bookshelf. Once he came back and stood behind her, gently massaging her shoulder, they didn't linger on the topic.

'Tea?' he asked.

'Oh that would be lovely.'


	99. Chapter 99

Though Laura tried not to dwell on Claire's situation for the whole weekend, she was relieved when Monday came around and Claire plodded into the café just before midday. They only exchanged a quick greeting before Claire went through to change into the uniform. Coming back, Claire had on her apron and a smile.

'Busy morning?' Claire asked.

Laura shook her head. 'Same as always, really.'

The place otherwise empty, Claire set herself resting against the counter, watching the front door, while Laura stayed at the till. Rather than keep up the small talk, Claire took a moment to gather her thoughts and then spoke. 'You know, I was worried I'd just end up the third wheel—if I visited you and Harry. But, that was stupid of me. I had a great time. So, thanks.'

'We did too. And, you're welcome to visit whenever you'd like.'

Claire chuckled, brushing aside her fringe, finger lingering behind her ear. 'Yeah. I'll try not to come over too much; don't want to make you hate me or anything.'

Soon enough, Café Athena filled with customers, both of them waitressing non-stop while George cooked away in the kitchen. The quiet sort of clientele the café attracted had always helped Laura manage through it all, mostly people reading books or checking their phones or typing away on a laptop. Though far from silent, she'd found it easy to take orders and the like, not having to compete with a bunch of people shouting over each other.

Still, she was always glad to see the last of them trickle out as the lunch hour ended. Finished with her shift, she hung up her apron and slipped on her jumper and coat, pausing on the way out to have a cup of tea.

Claire joined her. It took a few seconds, but Claire said, 'So I talked to my mum.'

'How'd it go?' Laura asked.

'I guess okay. It's, uh, it's a good thing I talked to you and Harry. I told her I'd pay rent for this month, but not the ones before. And I'll do my own laundry and some other chores. Then I said if that wasn't good enough, I'll move out. I think that really shocked her. Like, she looked at me like this,' Claire said, opening her eyes wide and using her fingers to stretch them a little more.

Laura covered her mouth, giggling at the display.

'Well, that's the important bit, I guess. She tried to get my step-dad involved, but he just told her to pack my bags. They had a bit of a tiff over that. Then, she tried… ah, don't worry about it. I told her how much I'd pay and she could take it or I'd leave, and she took it.'

It didn't reassure Laura all that much, but she put on a smile as she said, 'That's great! And you'll have some money to go out still, and some to save?'

'There's a beginner's class for computers. Something about word-pro-scissors and sped-sheets, I think?'

'Word processors and spreadsheets,' Laura said, trying not to laugh.

'Yeah, that's it. You make budgets and stuff in it, so I'm gonna take it and try to, balance? Do you balance budgets?'

'I'd say you make a balanced budget, rather.'

Claire nodded. 'I'll try to make a balanced budget, see how it goes, and all that.'

'That's really great—I'm so happy for you.'

'Well, save it for when I'm actually doing it,' Claire said, looking away with a hint of a blush.

Laura softly laughed, standing up. 'The first step is wanting, second step planning, final step trying. So, you're already over half-way there. All you have to do is not give up.'

'You say that like it isn't the hardest part,' Claire said.

Laura smiled, not offering a reply, instead saying, 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'See ya later.'

'And just let us know when you want to visit again, so we make sure to have enough food.'

Smiling at her feet, Claire said, 'Yeah, will do.'

Over the next couple of months, various people visited Harry and Laura's quaint cottage. As in the last years, that included Hermione and Ron, and Hannah and Neville, with Teddy coming on the odd weekend. Claire also popped in for an evening here and there, much livelier than on her first visit and only staying for a meal and a chat.

The weather warming up and sowing season starting, Claire ended up getting dragged out to the garden when Laura invited her over on weekend mornings, all sorts of plants being added this year. Putting less emphasis on the vegetable patch, Harry dug out spots for shrubs. He prepared some areas for picky perennials too, which needed different amounts of sun and different types of soil, spreading out fertilisers and using words like "alkaline" and "exposure". The rather less demanding wildflowers were left to Claire and Laura, seeds of marjoram and daisies and many others strewn across the rest of the garden.

That had posed a problem in that Laura wasn't all that sure of the property's boundary. Harry hadn't been much help, but said that it wasn't like anyone would complain about the neighbouring meadow being too flowery, so they ended up sowing beyond the well, up to where the grass grew thick.

Then the flowers bloomed and exams were sat, school term entering the last stretch with sports days and other events. Mufti days had also become Teddy's favourite as his collection of superhero t-shirts increased and he absolutely loved wearing them to school. But, more than even that, he loved the comic books Laura spoiled him with. On the rare occasion, she was also known to rent out a superhero movie on DVD and that just made Teddy's week. He'd come over with Harry to her mother's flat and they'd put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and close the blinds and conjure up a beanbag and, for the entire film, Teddy would sit there enthralled and silent but for the sound of popcorn crunching.


	100. Chapter 100

When Teddy's school finally did break up for summer, Laura had to decide on something she'd been thinking about for a while. It wasn't difficult as such, but, like with Claire, Laura had to change how she thought. It would have been easy to do nothing. However, she knew that there was a difference between what was easy and what was right, even if no one would judge (or notice) which choice she made. So, she wanted to do the right thing.

Grimmauld Place bulged with humid air, open windows helpless in the calm weather, outside just as stagnant. Most days, Harry banished the heat with a flick of his wand. For today, he'd instead prepared ice lollies with Teddy, using orange juice for flavouring.

Sitting in the lounge, Harry, Teddy and Laura did their best to eat the lollies before they melted all over their hands. Andromeda, on the other hand, contented herself with a bitter iced tea. A pack of playing cards were strewn across the coffee table, along with a book, and a board game awaited tidying on the floor. The morning had gone quickly, but the afternoon lingered as fatigue left them feeling so lethargic.

Laura thought the seaside would be rather wonderful. A cool breeze, water between her toes, fish and chips for dinner—it certainly had a lot of appeal. Yet, she didn't mind where she actually was. A lot of people thought of home as a place. She had instead come to think of it as being with Harry, as lovey-dovey as it sounded. Her heart just always felt at peace with him. Even at the beginning of their relationship, she hadn't minded the attention he gave Teddy. Sometimes, she had thought she should be jealous, but she had never felt that way. It would have been silly to anyway, since he'd been upfront with who would always be the most important person to him.

She knew, though, that that wasn't a real reason. Feelings weren't so easily swayed by logic alone. If she had to say, she would say that Harry always looked happy when he looked after Teddy, and happiness was an infectious sort of thing that she couldn't help but catch.

By dinnertime, the weather relented. Though still hot, it was tolerable without magic—if you didn't count the spell for repelling bugs. After eating, Harry and Laura took everyone's plates and cutlery from the dining room down to the kitchen. While they washed up, she talked to him.

'Yeah, tonight's good,' Harry said.

'And you've told Andromeda?'

'She's fine with it, but I think she's glad, really.'

They talked a little more as they finished up and walked upstairs, joining the others in the lounge once more. Outside, the summer sun was far from setting, would still be bright when Teddy went to bed.

Laura sat on the one sofa and Harry knelt down next to Teddy, interrupting his reading. 'Sorry, Teddy, is it okay if you talk to Laura now? She has something she wants to say.'

Teddy mumbled under his breath as he carefully slotted in a bookmark he'd made with Harry the other day, putting the book on the table with just as much care. Then, he shuffled over to the sofa, not yet sleepy but a little slow from the long day.

Leaning over, Laura helped him onto the sofa, with a tickle under his chin for a giggle. 'Hi, Teddy.'

'Hi Laura,' he said, a little smile lingering from the tickling.

She'd thought the conversation through a hundred times, and yet the words she'd planned escaped her in the moment. It almost made her laugh. Taking a deep breath, she recalled what she could and hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself too much.

'Do you know about people getting married?' she asked.

'Um, yeah,' he said with a nod. 'That's where two people go to the church, and the priest tells them to kiss, and you have to call the girl missus now. Oh, and there's a cake! It's really tall and fancy.'

Laura covered her mouth, giggling softly. 'I guess that's right. But, it's also about the couple promising to love each other forever. Does that make sense?'

'Yes. And sometimes they have babies.'

Biting her lip, Laura nodded. Of all the times to have that conversation, she wished with all her being that it wouldn't be now, so she quickly spoke in case he was going to ask. 'Well, it isn't just this I wanted to talk about. I, or, rather, Harry and I thought you should know and, um, have some input.'

Frowning, Teddy asked, 'Know what?'

'Harry would like to ask me to marry him.'

'Oh.' After a few seconds, Teddy asked, 'So?'

Laura really didn't know what went on children's heads. Whether he understood, or how he felt: she could tell neither. But, she wanted to tell him what he might one day need to hear when he did understand or felt differently.

Looking Teddy in the eye, she said, 'Harry loves you very much. More than me. He always will, no matter what. But, if him and me getting married would make you worry, or make you at all sad, that's okay. We don't need to marry now, so we can wait until you're happy too. That's the most important thing for me. I want everyone to be happy.'

Though she spoke slowly, to try not to overload him, she couldn't be sure he actually did follow along. He seemed like a bright child, but that didn't mean he could understand everything.

His face fixed in a look of concentration, she reached out, holding his hands. 'Let me ask you something simple: would you mind if Harry and I got married?'

'No,' he said, shaking his head.

She smiled, letting go of his hands. 'Are you sure? You can think about it and tell us another time, or ask questions.'

'No, Harry loves you too, so it's okay.'

Her smile grew into something brilliant. 'Yes, I think so too.'

'Are you going to be my godmother then?'

Laura stared down at her lap, fixated on the hem of her shirt. 'Well, that's something your parents should decide, so I don't think so.' Looking up, she continued. 'However, I can be your godmother-in-law. I can't ever love you as much as Harry does, but I promise I will love you as much as I can—if you want me to, that is.'


	101. Chapter 101

A moment later, Laura felt silly for all the worrying she had done. Grinning from ear to ear, Teddy said, 'Yes!'

Infectious, she found herself happy. Then, like he always did when Harry arrived, Teddy opened his arms. So used to being the bystander, it took her a second before she leaned in and hugged him. Not the first time, but she rather thought it warmer than before, sincere.

As she let him go, she let her hand wander up to neaten his hair a touch. Spending so much time with Harry had given Teddy's hair the tendency to be a little messy.

'Are you still going to read me stories?' Teddy asked.

'Of course.'

He nodded. 'Good, I just wanted to make sure.'

Covering her mouth, she giggled, and then said, 'I'm glad you like my reading.'

'Harry's is good too, but he gets too silly sometimes.'

'Oh all the time. I'm embarrassed to take him to French restaurants, because he puts on an accent and he pronounces all the words wrong.'

Teddy broke out in giggles, while she eyed Harry, who simply said, 'Oui.'

After that, the evening went on to lighter topics until Teddy's bedtime. She kept an eye on Harry for most of that time too, because, though he joked and laughed, he fell deep into thought often. It wasn't unusual for him to think, she just found it odd behaviour for him around Teddy.

Harry and she didn't hang around after he put Teddy to bed. Holidays especially cut down on the time Andromeda had to herself, so they always left it to her to speak up if she wanted them to stay and talk or anything like that. The sun hung low, though it wouldn't set for another hour and so the walk through London and then up the countryside hill was pleasant enough, the evening chill finally setting in.

They stayed quiet for most of the trip. Spending so much time together, they often ran out of things to talk about. This time, however, she wanted to give him room to think. Coming to the top of the hill, where the cottage stood, she asked, 'Something on your mind?'

'Yeah.'

Not that they ever got Muggle post, but she checked in the little mailbox as they walked by. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Er, not yet.'

The front door opened with a click, shoes neatly put to the side, with the first stop for both of them the kitchen. While he got the kettle sorted, she plucked their mugs from the side of the sink. 'Talked to Bill yet?'

'Yeah, Hannah stopped him for me yesterday morning. He'll check they don't already have plans and send an owl, but we can probably go for a week at the end of July and mid-August—I said we'd camp.'

She laughed. 'Quite enjoyed that, did you?'

Nothing to be done for the moment, he shuffled behind her, hugging her low around her waist. 'Yeah. It's a bit uncomfortable, but just so peaceful.'

She hummed, gently swaying side to side, making him move with her. 'Weren't we only looking to go down for one week?'

'Well, he said either or both, so I said I'd check with you but I think we'd like both. If next week is too soon, I can see if the week after is okay, or we can just do a week in August.'

'No, I'm happy to go. It's just hard for me to pretend to miss you while I'm at work. Claire is looking to pick up more hours, so August should be fine,' she said.

He laughed, moving to make the tea. 'I left Di a note. Might have to go in Monday to Wednesday, but Thursday and Friday usually have people to cover.'

'Speaking of Claire, she wants to take us out for a meal—says she feels terrible for mooching off us so much.'

'I'm gonna feel bad having her pay for, well, anywhere. D'you know somewhere cheap and decent?'

'Well, there's a few pizza places.'

He snickered and asked, 'What, delivery?'

'I wouldn't mind fast food, but I think she has her sights set higher. Anyway, we shouldn't worry so much and just let her do something nice for us, because it will make her happy.'

'Yeah, sure. There's probably a few gastropubs around.'

Pausing the conversation there, she accepted a cup of tea with thanks, before they sipped and shuffled off to the lounge. 'What else is happening soon?'

'The berry bushes should be getting ripe, so we can stock up on ice-cream. Teddy, Claire—who else likes ice-cream?'

'Hannah.'

'Yeah, Neville and Hannah. Should be easy getting them over. Tomatoes and beans are nearly ready too, but I guess they'll just be for us.'

She nodded, gaze drifting to the fireplace, which had gone unused for months by now. 'We should have a barbecue some time.'

'You offering to get the charcoal burning and work the grill?' he asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

'No, but I have to buy you a birthday present and you're rather fond of grilled meats.'

Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled, and then said, 'You've got me there.'

'I can always get you some more clothes instead, though. Your wardrobe is a bit lacking.'

'Oh, Luna's coming back tenth of August. She'll probably pop in some time—I'll let her know when we're around.'

'That's great! I haven't spoken to her, well, since Fred and Angelina's wedding?'

He thought for a moment, and then said, 'Probably. She had quite the trip planned.'

'Still with… Rolf, is it?'

'Yes, as far as I know.'

Biting her lip, Laura thought hard, before she said, 'I don't think I've actually met him.'

'Lovely chap. Kinda quiet, but I think you have to be to date Luna. And he's just head-over-heels for her.'

Laura nodded, having another sip of her tea. 'We'll find some time to get you another two shirts.'

'I already have, like, ten.'

'Better make it an even dozen then.'

He sighed, lowering his head, but she still caught his smile before he could hide it.


	102. Chapter 102

Green, rolling hills stretched off into the distance, grass pockmarked by stones and patches of brown, woody bushes. From the summit of one side of the valley, Laura could see right down to the stream, a snaking line of dark rock. Where the riverbank wasn't too steep, some trees managed to put down roots. Here and there, stone jutted out the ground, making small cliffs.

'Is it really alright for us to come here without Teddy?' Laura asked.

Harry let out a couple of huffs, adjusting the rucksack on his back, before he replied. 'Yeah. He's got a birthday party to go to, and it's a long ride by train. Probably as long as to Bill and Fleur's.'

'I suppose,' she said, letting her gaze wander upstream, where the shallower banks became crowded by trees. 'Ready?'

He nodded, plodding forwards with care.

'You didn't have to bring that camera, you know. It weighs a ton.'

'This is the one Dennis recommended, okay? Yes, it's a bit heavy, but he says it'll get the best shot.'

She laughed, tempered by the steepness of the hill she really didn't want to roll down. 'Just a bit heavy.'

'Maybe kinda heavy.'

Coming down at an angle, they walked towards the wooded part, silence settling as the quiet trickling of the stream reached them. As much as she loved the cliffside by Shell Cottage and heavy rain, both didn't sound quite as good as a gurgling brook. Despite the heat, she felt the noise of rushing water kept her cool. She conveniently forgot about the spells they'd put on themselves.

Once close to the trees, she wondered if there was a place nearby where they could sit and put their bare feet in the water, saying it aloud as she inspected the bank.

'I dunno. We've got all day to find somewhere,' he said.

She nodded, still looking closely, until she spotted a patch of foamy water. 'Ooh, is there some rapids ahead?'

He shrugged and she listened.

'I can hear something—maybe? Probably a rocky bit.'

'Let's go see,' he said, getting himself moving again.

Still like before, they moved carefully as the steepness was replaced by mud. The day young, they had no urgency anyway, idly chatting about dragonflies and birdsong and anything else that came up as they followed the river upstream. All the while, she noted the bits of foam drifting and the increasingly louder sound of churning water. Soon they came to a path, which branched away from the stream as the sides became stony, slick moss too slippery to continue.

'Should we get a picture here?' she asked.

'I think there's a better spot ahead, but we can take one on the way back?'

She nodded and followed, going a little into the forest that sprawled outwards from the river, close enough to still hear the flowing water but not really see it. Insects thrummed and birds sang, wind now and then coming to whistle through the leaves. Sunlight trickled through the thick foliage, but a cool shade pervaded, ferns and bushes thriving in the dimness.

Stomach on the verge of grumbling, she didn't want to slow their progress. But, in the end, she asked anyway. 'Should we find somewhere to sit for a rest?'

'I think we're nearly there—can't you hear the river?'

Tuning her ears to the water once more, she thought it was rather loud, having grown without her noticing until it overpowered the other background noises. 'Wow, must be quite the rapids.'

'Come on, let's hurry and then we'll sit,' he said.

A well-walked path, she watched out for rocks and roots as they picked up the pace. Every step made the river louder, so much so she would have had to shout to talk to him, reminding her of the storm that rolled through the country the day before. The outing was rather sudden, so she thought it likely the two were connected.

So busy in her thoughts, she didn't notice when he stopped, nearly walking past him entirely. A step ahead, she turned to him. On the verge of asking him if everything was okay, she noticed his stare and followed it to somewhere behind her, and then a word escaped from her mouth.

'Wow.'

A torrent of water poured off a shallow drop, water foaming as it crashed on the first step, only to surge onto a second before plunging back down to form a churning river. Rock either side forced the water along, throwing up spray into a mist as it did. From where they stood, the sun shone through the lingering spray, a rainbow coming in and out of sight as the mist waxed and waned.

She could barely hear herself think over the noise. Somehow, she caught half a word from him, though he could have been speaking for the last minute for all she heard.

'What?' she shouted.

He pointed further upstream, so her gaze followed. There, she saw another waterfall, much tamer with just the one drop. The rock that made up the riverbed at the top curved around, sheets of water falling down in a matching curve and without all the foam of the other one. If the first waterfall was passionate, then this second one she thought of as tranquil, so soothing to watch.

When her initial shock wore off, she sought Harry out and climbed the rocky terrain to join him a little upstream. Even just that short distance quieted the noise enough that she could hear him as he talked loudly.

'You love the rain and the waves crashing at the seaside, so I thought you might like waterfalls too,' he said, opening up the rucksack and taking out the camera and tripod.

'I really do!'

Fiddling with those things, he chuckled, and then said, 'I'm glad. Just, I didn't know which type you liked. So, I found somewhere that has both—clever, right?'

'So clever.' Leaning in, she kissed his cheek.


	103. Chapter 103

While Harry sorted out the camera and tripod, shuffling back and forth to get a good angle, Laura nibbled at the sandwiches they'd brought with, offering him a bite now and then. The river had cut through flat rock, leaving the sides of it not that good for sitting on. Still, she found somewhere close to sit, looking at the stream as it rushed between the waterfalls.

Now and then, a nearby rustle would grab her attention and she would try and spot the bird or beast. The camera so cumbersome, she had no hope of him getting a picture, but she saw a few beautiful birds, a couple of foxes, and maybe a rabbit or a hare (or some other small, greyish-brown animal that lived in woods.) As absurdly heavy as the camera was, he had promised great photographs out of it. While a bunny hopping through the woods would have made a wonderful picture, she looked forward to having an animated picture of the stream hung above the dresser in their bedroom so much more.

'Okay, here's the best place,' he said, beckoning her over.

Standing next to him, she leant her head against his and peaked through the viewfinder. 'You managed to get them both in.'

'Somehow,' he said, rubbing the back of his head.

After a final rattle of the tripod, he pressed the button. The shutter went off in a pair of loud clacks, not even a second apart, followed by a whir of reeling and clink. 'Did you take a picture then?' she asked with a cheeky smile.

'Oi,' he said, adjusting the tripod a touch, and then he took another. 'Want a go?'

She mumbled some filler words, remaining non-committal.

'I'll stay here in case it falls, but you just have to fiddle with the levers to change the angle—I think I've got the legs right. It comes with a level, so I'm pretty sure about that.'

'Well, okay,' she said, moving over as he did. The viewfinder all hers, she gingerly touched the levers he'd mentioned. They didn't want to budge at all.

'Sorry, twist them—it's all pretty mechanical.'

She had half a mind to flick his nose for forgetting the important part, but quickly lost herself in the camera once more. As he said to, she twisted the levers (and why they were called levers if you had to twist them, she didn't know,) subtly tilting the camera up and turning it left.

'Then, the front bit—here—changes the lens, er, properties. Twist the end to zoom by changing the… focus length? Something about how wide the angle is. Like, it takes a bigger picture but squashes it so it's the same size. Does that make sense?'

Rather than decipher his explanation, she gently turned the dial. It did look like zooming out to her. 'What's this dial for?' she asked, touching the one on the side of the camera.

'Aperture. I've set it so most things are in focus,' he said.

Turning it one way, she watched the near-side of the riverbank become blurred, as did a bit beyond the far-side. 'Does it mess with the photograph to have everything in focus?'

'Well, maybe a normal camera. Dennis said he had to get this old thing so he could enchant it a bit. It should manage to take a decent shot, even if we set everything wrong.'

She laughed, still trying to get the focus just right, so the near and far waterfall were in shot but a smidge blurred.

'Oh, it has a timer too. Once we're done playing around, we can get a couple of shots of us, yeah?'

'Sure,' she said as she pressed the shutter button.

A click-clack-whir-clink followed. Stepping into her space, he pointed out another dial, which didn't stand out all that much. 'This is for the exposure time. Dennis said it works different on this camera—that it just changes how bright the photo is—but a normal camera would get blurry if it's too long.'

'Right, because everything moves a bit.'

'He said something like that.'

One way darkened the image in the viewfinder until it looked like night, while the other turned the image all white. In the end, she settled on something rather light, mindful of how the final photograph would be in black-and-white. She took another picture.

'Ready?' he asked.

Biting her lip, she nodded, standing up straight again.

'Okay, go stand there and look beautiful and I'll set the timer.'

She giggled as she walked over, taking it one step at a time on the uneven and slick surface, before she reached about the middle of where she'd set the camera. Turning to him for a cue, the camera clicked at her. 'Thanks for the warning,' she said, rolling her eyes.

'You looked too beautiful—I couldn't help myself.'

Laughing, she brushed some loose hair behind her ear. A blush warmed her cheeks.

The camera clicked again. 'Okay, setting the timer for real now.'

With no time to chide him, she brushed her summer dress down, making sure she looked neat. He joined her in a second, almost slipping. Then, the camera clicked, a long breath seeping out of him. 'Nearly ended up in the river there.'

Smiling from general happiness, she waited where she stood while he went back to set the timer again. They took another couple of pictures together with her settings, and then he fiddled with them for another few, finally finding what he wanted.

Having been standing in the same place for near enough ten minutes, she was hoping this was the last photograph for now. 'Ready?' he asked.

She nodded. 'Ready!'

He set the timer and rushed across, but his gaze fell beyond her and, before she could ask, he said, 'Look at that!'

She turned to where he pointed, though saw nothing on the other side of the river. 'Look at what?' she asked as she turned back to him.

Only, he wasn't standing beside her. Her gaze lowered, lips parting in surprise, mind blank.

The camera clicked.

'Will you marry me?' he asked.


	104. Chapter 104

Eyes glistening, hand covering her barely restrained smile, Laura said, 'You absolute git! You should've said something.'

'You said to ask sometime in summer, so I am.'

'Well, yes, but I thought we'd go out for a fancy dinner with our friends, or something.'

Gaze sweeping across their surroundings, he asked, 'Is this no good?'

She laughed, wiping away the tears that escaped. 'It's perfect.'

'Can you give me an answer then—my knee's killing me.'

'Yes,' she softly said, offering him her hand.

Disregarding that, he stood up and strode back to the camera.

'Really?' she asked, amused.

'Give me a sec,' he said.

A few seconds later, he rushed back over, kneeling down once more. This time, he carefully took the ring out of the box and held it next to her hand. The camera clicked. As another second trickled by, she had a thought, and then wiggled her ring finger. A sigh of relief escaped him and he gently slid the ring onto it.

'How'd you manage to size me?' she asked, surprised at the decent fit.

'Used my pinky—they're about the same.'

Standing up, he held her hands loosely in his, eyes wandering up from there until they met hers. For a moment, they stared into each others' eyes. Then, her eyes fluttered closed, tilting her head up and leaning in.

'Hold on.'

In a moment, he was back at the camera. 'It's a good thing you're so fast or I would've shoved you into the river.'

'Just about done,' he said.

'Prat,' she muttered under her breath, still softly smiling.

Returning in leaps and strides, he took her hands in his again. His chest rising and falling rather quickly, something of a flush to his cheeks, she wondered how much was from exertion. Because, her heart raced, cheeks glowed, mouth refused to do anything but smile—and she hadn't moved an inch.

He brought a hand up briefly to brush aside some of her hair, making her eyes close reflexively. She didn't open them afterwards. Her lips rose to try and find his, trusting him to do the same. Further, until she couldn't stretch any more, on the very tips of her toes.

As though kissing him for the first time, she felt them come together. His breath warm, lips hot, her own body grew hotter by the second. Her hands squirmed so her fingers could slide between his, entwined. Given how long he'd set the timer the last few times, it couldn't have been more than five or so seconds, and yet she was sure at least a minute passed before the mechanical click sounded out.

Not quite done, they stayed as they were and had what he called a proper snog, though she kept trying to convince him to call it smooching instead. Hands still together between them, it didn't become anything indecent. However, it would have been hard to explain how breathless and flushed they both were if someone interrupted them. The camera certainly wouldn't have helped matters.

A twig cracking nearby stopped them in the end, both jerking away from each other to look at where the sound had come from, only to laugh in relief. Reluctantly, their heartbeats slowed. Coming to look at each other again, they both smiled, eyes shimmering.

'Er, we should get more pictures.'

She hummed. 'You've brought your ring too?' she asked.

He nodded, taking another small box out of his pocket, and opened it to show a nearly identical ring. The band shimmered gold in the early afternoon sunshine. No details were inscribed or carved into it, nothing more than a smooth circle. 'We, er, didn't talk about the ring at all, so I just got these for the proposal. But, we can go look at some when we come back from Bill and Fleur's.'

Inspecting it, she shook her head. 'No, it's perfect,' she said.

'Really?'

Shooing him, she said, 'Go put the timer on.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

After a quick back and forth, he stood in front of her again and held out his left hand, while she slowly placed the ring on his finger. Half-way through, the timer went off and the camera took another picture.

'One more,' she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

'What are we doing for this one then?'

She turned so she faced the camera, prodding him until he did the same, and then held his hand. 'Smiling.'

Doing as she asked, he set the timer again and posed with her for the photograph. He sighed afterwards. 'Phew, I'm proper knackered. I should've asked Dennis how to make the timer longer.'

She laughed, gently swaying his hand back and forth between them. 'Thank you. This is amazing, really. Even if you drop the camera in the river on the way home, just doing all this has been fantastic, something I'll forever remember fondly.'

He squeezed her hand, before settling himself on the ground. 'Did you see the future or something?'

She laughed, folding her dress under her as she joined him. 'I want you to know how much I appreciate this. That's all, honest.'

'I'm glad. Making you happy makes me happy,' he said, looping an arm around her.

Letting out a long breath, she shuffled a little closer and leaned against him. The muggy weather of the last few weeks hadn't left her with much of an appetite for snuggling. He felt so warm and reassuring to lean on, though. Turning his head to the side, he kissed her forehead, and then stroked her arm.

'There's something else,' he said.

'What is it?'

He took a moment before speaking, his voice gentle. 'When you were talking with Teddy the other day, you got something important wrong, so I want to correct you.'

'And what did I get wrong?' she asked with curiosity.


	105. Chapter 105

The river ran in front of them, water whispering, as they sat close together. Spell still working, Laura felt cool even as the sun landed on her bare arms and ankles. Every breath Harry took moved her that little bit. Then, his breathing stilled.

'I do love Teddy a lot. He's my son, my family. And, yeah, he's going to come first while he's growing up,' Harry said.

She nodded, bringing her hand up to rest on his chest. 'I know. I'm fine with that, really.'

'Do you know what this means?' he asked, tapping the ring on her finger.

'We're engaged?'

'I'm asking you to be my family too,' he said, covering her hand with his.

For a moment, there was just the sound of water running as he collected his thoughts.

'I'm going to put Teddy first. He's the child of two important people to me, who only has a grandma left. I can't do anything less than my best to make sure he grows up happy and healthy and becomes someone incredible. But, one day, he won't need me any more. Maybe when he starts Hogwarts, or a few years later. He'll have his own life. I'll still be there if he does need me, of course. Just, that'll be less and less, until the only time I see him is at holidays and birthday parties.'

He spoke with some distance to his voice, her hand gently stroking him. 'He will always love you too.'

Breaking into a smile, he squeezed her hand and said, 'You missed the important part again.'

'Well, tell me then.'

'I want you to be at my side forever, not just now or for a year, or ten, or fifty. And when Teddy grows up, you'll come first. You made such a fuss about me loving him more than you too. That's not what I've ever said, you know. I mean I did love him more, for the longest time, but this ring means you two are equal. You're both my family now. And, I'll do my best to make sure you don't feel like I love you any less than him.'

Her heat beat erratically, mind in disarray, as she felt the urge to shrink. That he said all that made her think she'd been acting jealous without realising, that her conversation with Teddy must have come out whiny. 'No, no, it's fine,' she quietly said.

A gust of wind flittered through the trees, pulling leaves off into the river. Like little boats, they followed the stream, before disappearing off the ledge at the top of the lower waterfall.

His hand chased hers as she tried to take it back, holding it firmly. He took care not to hurt her. 'Sometimes, it's easy for me to forget you're not perfect,' he said, smiling softly. 'We said we'd take things slow, right? What happened to that?'

Despite her mood, she giggled.

'Yeah, of course things would get complicated, because we've come so far and I've not been paying enough attention again. I love you, though. I love how optimistic you are. I love how you set yourself all these goals, and that you keep working towards them. I love how, even when you're completely exhausted, you're still the most kind and thoughtful person. I love how you're so willing to try new things. I love how you make me feel when you look at me, when you touch me—even the innocent looks and touches. I love how you look in your sundresses, the wind catching your hair. I love staring into your eyes. I love feeling you snuggled against me, while the fire burns or the rain drums—even when there's nothing else going on.'

Pausing there, he caught his breath.

'And, I want you to really listen to what I'm saying, okay? I love you because of who you are now, not who you're going to be in ten years. I love that you have these big goals, and I'll do everything I can to help you reach them, but I want to make sure you know that I love you—not the person you think I think you'll be in five years. The love of my life is you, as you are now. And, tomorrow, I'll love who you are then too.'

The birds twittered somewhere behind them, trees creaking as the rare summer wind swirled. She felt still. There wasn't really a better word for her feelings that she could think of, something of a peace permeating through her. Rather than peace, though, she decided silence fit best of all. Rumblings of long ignored voices finally stopped trying to get her attention.

Then, she laughed, the melodious notes falling alongside tears. She felt silly, really. It had been a while since the last time, but she recognised the sensation, as though she had taken off a pair of sunglasses and now could agree with him on what colour the sky was.

Because, they really did love each other. Not just a little, and not just a lot, but so much so they spent every day trying to make each other happy. So, of course he loved her with all his heart. After spending so long looking ahead but a few years, it was as though she'd spent a month in a dungeon with a candle and now stepped outside, forever a blindingly long time.

'You like your lists,' she said, smiling and wiping her eyes.

'Sorry, I just get carried away, because it's not enough to only tell you I love you. I mean, how are you gonna know you're special? You spent your whole life being you, so of course you think you're normal, but, to me, you're incredible.'

'Really?' she asked.

Guiding her hand to his face, he left it there and brought his hand to hers, caressing her cheek. 'I'd hardly ask you to marry me for a prank.'

For a moment, they stayed like that, silent. 'Us, a family,' she whispered.


	106. Chapter 106

With silence between them for a while, Laura thought through more of what Harry had said.

Slowly, she lowered her hand from his cheek, trailing a finger down his neck and chest, before coming to his knee. In shuffles she scooched around until she sat in front of him. Taking his left hand that had been looped around her, she held it in her left hand.

'I'm really happy,' she said softly, oddly weaving her fingers between his, their rings gently clinking together.

His other hand came up to cup her cheek again.

Laughing, she asked, 'You can't help it?'

'Not really trying to.'

If he wasn't going to, then neither was she, sliding her free hand through his hair and resting on the back of his head. 'You're amazing,' she said.

Easing him towards her, she leaned forwards too, bringing their foreheads together and noses touching. She nuzzled him, her eyes closed. Then, closer still, she pressed their cheeks together with her lips near his ear. The one arm of his glasses was cold against her skin.

She whispered, 'I love so much about you. You're this very gentle and thoughtful person. But, strong too. The burdens you carry, the ones you choose to carry, haven't made you cold or pessimistic. I've grown a lot these last few years, as a person, and I'm glad you've been here for me. Meeting you, knowing you has helped me discover who I want to be.'

Her own words getting to her, she sniffled, and then cringed.

'Sorry, that was right in your ear.'

He laughed and his breath tickled her ear.

'I just, I've had so many wonderful moments and experiences and afternoons doing nothing with you. And, just being near you is enough to set my heart at rest, really. Of all the places in the world I could be, at your side feels right to me. I feel safe, and wanted, and respected, thanks to your words and actions.'

Breathing becoming hiccupy, she pulled away before she sniffled again. As she went back far enough to see his eyes, she found them glistening, enthralling.

'I hope I've been making some sense,' she said.

He nodded.

Lowering her head, she looked at their joined hands, the engagement rings weakly glowing in the light. 'I only had a small family growing up, so I don't know what it'll be like for us. But, you didn't have the best childhood, so I guess we'll just have to find out what kind of family we'll be together.'

'We can go on picnics all the time,' he said.

She giggled, brushing aside her fringe, hand lingering behind her ear. 'We should have takeaways once a week, or go to a restaurant.'

'And no TV after ten.'

'We don't even have a television,' she said.

He shrugged. 'Might get one eventually, right? What if there's a romantic movie we wanna watch—are we gonna pop over to your mum's and watch it with her?' he asked.

'Oh heavens no. She hates romance movies—too stupid, she says. Everyone acts weird and it's supposed to be surprising that two people fall in love, like that doesn't happen to half the people in the world. And don't get her started on all the "romantic gestures" that go on.'

He laughed, bringing up a hand to adjust his glasses. 'Crime-thrillers more her thing then?'

'Action, mostly. There's always another good book to pick up, but sometimes she wants to just switch her brain off for an hour—and there's no parliament debate going on.'

'I still don't see it,' he said.

Laura turned to the side, looking over at the river, smile wistful. 'I think, my father liked action movies. You know how these witches and wizards who've never set foot in Muggle London are. They don't care about the tube or skyscrapers or the Internet, but show them explosions and all that rot and they can't get enough of it. Children, really, the lot of them.'

Chuckling, he nodded along. 'That sounds about right—Ron, Neville. Oh and Fleur.'

'Fleur? Really?'

'Oh yes. There's probably a movie theatre in… what's it… Truro. Or one of the other nearby towns.'

'I'll make sure to bring enough money to afford the popcorn,' she said.

He let out a bark of laughter, before catching himself and chuckling, squeezing her hand. 'My treat. I'll even buy you a medium drink, if you don't mind sharing it with me.'

'Well, I suppose it would be okay, if we had two straws. I don't want to get your germs, after all.'

'You didn't mind my germs when we were snogging.'

'I hope you're not planning anything indecent for the movie,' she said dryly.

He shrugged. 'What, like holding hands?'

'Ooh, that's so indecent!' she said.

'I might even put my arm around your shoulder.'

'You're going to get us thrown out.'

He hummed for a moment, and then said, 'Maybe, when the lights go down, I'll lean over and kiss you on the cheek.'

'Save something for the wedding night.'

Unable to hold themselves together any longer, they fell into laughter that carried on for a while, before trailing off into smiles.

'I don't know what I'll be doing next year, never mind in five years time, or ten, or fifty, or a hundred. But, I won't ever worry, because I know you'll be there,' she said.

'Well, I won't ever be lonely then. Not if you're always going to be there too.'

'At this point,' she said, finally letting going of his left hand and tapping her ring, 'I don't think you can get rid of me, even if you wanted to.'

After a moment, he asked, 'What if I bought a giant spider?'

'Then Ron wouldn't ever visit you again.'

'Ah, right. I guess I'm stuck with you then.'

'Yes,' she said, smiling brightly.


	107. Chapter 107

All through the afternoon and all the way home, both Harry and Laura were infected with smiles. A giddiness filled them, set off whenever they looked at each other, or saw their engagement rings. By the time the next morning came and they had to get ready to head to London to catch the train out to Cornwall, they'd managed calm down a little.

When they picked up Teddy, she thought Andromeda probably noticed the ring on Harry's finger, but Andromeda didn't say anything about it. Instead, Andromeda focused on fiddling with Teddy's hair and making sure the zips on his suitcase were properly closed.

'Enjoy yourselves. And be good, Teddy,' Andromeda said.

Grinning from ear to ear, he nodded. 'I will! We'll bring you back lots of shells, okay?'

'Oh that would be lovely. Make sure to clean them first, though.'

'Yes, grandma.'

Andromeda lingered in the open doorway while they walked to the road, standing there until they went around a corner, Teddy turning to wave to her every few steps before then. The three of them fell into a walking pattern then. Harry had the tent packed up on his back, dragging along a suitcase for himself and Laura. She just had a smaller backpack, stuffed with snacks and water bottles and a blanket and a few books, as well as sunscreen and plasters and a few more things they'd probably not need. Teddy tugged along his suitcase of clothes and books and a board game he wanted to play with Victoire. Rather bulky altogether, Harry followed behind while Laura led the way, holding Teddy's hand.

Going on a Monday meant the train station teemed with business people and other families of schoolchildren heading off on their own holidays. The three of them didn't have any problems beyond the odd jostle heading to their platform though, used to the bustle of London. When their train pulled up and the inbound passengers alighted, they shuffled on board and put up their luggage and took a set of four seats split either side of a table for themselves.

The gruelling journey snaked off to the south-western corner of England, passing through towns and villages and countryside, minutes ticking into hours. Teddy looked to be on the verge of nodding off by the end, only to come alive when he heard their stop over the loudspeaker.

'Nearly there,' Harry said. Standing up, he patted Teddy's shoulder, and then headed to the luggage racks by the doors.

In groans and squeaks, the train slowed. Laura held Teddy's hand while they went to join Harry. With a final shudder, the train stopped, making Teddy laugh as he lost his balance. 'Careful,' she said.

Off they all got, sorting out the luggage and heading out of the station, where they ran into Bill. Once everything was loaded up in his car, they set off towards the coast.

'Did Victoire not want to come pick us up?' Teddy asked, cruising along a quiet road.

'She did, but she was a little sandy, so she couldn't. The girls are all at the beach,' Bill said.

'Oh.'

Chuckling, Bill asked, 'How about I drop you and Harry off with them? Me and Laura can get everything unpacked ourselves, I'm sure.'

'Yeah! Can we, Harry?'

Twisting around in the front seat, Harry looked to Laura, exchanging a smile with her. 'Sure. You don't need the toilet?' he asked Teddy.

'Nope.'

'We just need the backpack out the boot then,' Harry said to Bill.

The conversation moved on to something else from there. About half the way to Shell Cottage, by Laura's estimation, Bill turned off into a car park. Though she couldn't see the sea, she could certainly hear it once the engine died. Coming out to stretch her legs and switch to the front seat, she peered over the low stone wall at the end of the car park, gentle waves rolling in the distance.

'Have fun you two,' she said to Harry and Teddy.

'Don't take long,' Harry said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Bill and she waited at the car, waving them off until they'd clambered over the stone wall. 'There's a gate just there,' Bill said, pointing to a gap in the wall.

'They're both very straight-forward people.'

Back in the car, Bill and Laura drove the rest of the journey to the cottage. Little had changed since she'd last visited, but she still loved it—not as much as Harry and her's, of course. With Bill to help, they got the luggage to the front door no-problem.

He paused there, though, not opening the door. Before she could ask if something was wrong, he spoke.

'If you don't want to talk, just excuse yourself to the bathroom and I'll have her out in a minute.'

Then, before she could ask what on earth he was talking about, he opened the door. Nothing happened. Picking up the tent-bag and large suitcase, he carried them in, dropping them off in the lounge while she brought in Teddy's suitcase. Then, he sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Following him and still rather bemused, she quickly caught on, all the good mood she had turning to careful guardedness. 'Hello, Molly.'

Sitting at the table and pretending to read a newspaper, Molly Weasley put on a look of surprise as she looked up, and then got to her feet. 'Laura! How nice to see you,' she said.

'Yes,' Laura replied, adding nothing more.

Bill took no part in the exchange, walking right to the sink where he started washing up some loose plates. Molly cleared her throat, trying to maintain a smile, staying where she was. 'Well, I just came over a little earlier to see Bill and the family when they got back from France. He mentioned you and Harry would be coming and, I thought, it would be nice if we could throw Harry a birthday party at the Burrow this year. I don't know what your plans are though, so I wanted to check if Sunday would be okay. Can you let me know this evening? Bill has an owl around somewhere you can use, I'm sure.'


	108. Chapter 108

For a moment longer than was necessary, Laura held her reply. Then, she put on a smile and nodded, choosing her words.

'Yes, I'll talk with Harry after Teddy goes to bed. It's good timing, really, because he proposed yesterday, so getting everyone together will give us an opportunity to announce our engagement.'

'Oh congratulations!' Molly said, taking a step before stopping herself. Her gaze darted to Laura's left hand. 'Wonderful news, he's been so happy since he met you.'

Bowing her head a touch, Laura said, 'Thank you.'

Molly fretted for a couple of seconds, eyes not quite willing to meet Laura's. Then, she said, 'Well, I'll leave you to your afternoon. That's all I wanted to say.'

'Okay, have a good day,' Laura said.

'You too, dear.'

Bill put down the plate he'd been scrubbing for the last minute. 'Let me walk you out.'

'Oh no need to fuss,' Molly said, though she left it at that when he followed her through to the hall and front door.

Laura waited in the kitchen, trying not to listen in on the familial goodbye going on. Not long after, the door closed and he walked back through, choosing a seat at the table over the sink this time. Not yet decided on how she should feel, Laura waited for him to say or do something.

When he did, he pulled out his wand and set the kettle on the hob, gas stovetop clicking until the fire took. The tap turned and a stream of water snaked out across the counter before sliding into the kettle. A drop here and there was the only mess left behind, barely noticeable even though she'd watched it happen.

Of all the questions she could have asked him, she said, 'I didn't realise it was a gas cooker.'

'My aunt owned this cottage, and she liked to bake. Swears by gas.'

'I see.'

Until the kettle boiled, they said no more, sitting in silence. Getting up then, he spoke with his back turned while he tended to the kettle. 'You're a better person than me.'

'Why do you say that?' she asked.

'There's a saying: the best revenge is living well.'

'Practising to be a sphinx for when you go back to Egypt?'

He chuckled, pouring water into a mug and adding a teabag, the tag hanging over the side. 'I won't defend what she did, but my mum's not a bad person. Seeing how happy Harry is with you, knowing she tried to break you two up, hurts her.'

'That's not my intention,' Laura said sharply.

'Like I said: you're a better person than me.'

Laura felt she wasn't going to get a straightforward answer out of him, mulling over what he'd given her instead, letting other thoughts come to her too. 'You know Harry quite well.'

'Yeah, I'd say so.'

'When did you first meet him? You'd finished Hogwarts and moved out the Burrow when he started, right?'

He hummed, dragging his teabag around the cup a few more times before taking it out, adding a drop of milk. 'Triwizard tournament. Me and mum stopped by for some family meet-up; that's where I first saw Fleur too. She was still in school, so I didn't give her a second look, but it's one of those funny coincidences.'

'And you hit it off with Harry, or….'

'He seemed a good enough bloke. But, I didn't get to know him 'til after the war.'

'You must have heard a lot about him from your family, though, and the Order.'

He shrugged, tasting his drink. 'Thing is, you hear so much, not much point in listening. You must know what I'm talking about. Every week, Skeeter has another piece out claiming some new scandal. By the way, I'd be very worried—apparently Harry's having an affair with a "Lorna Medley".'

Laura giggled, idly rubbing her engagement ring. 'I thought about sending a correction.'

'Not gonna invite her to the wedding?' he asked.

'We'll make sure to inform the Quibbler when the time comes so the world knows.'

He sipped his tea, before getting back on topic. 'Nothing against my brothers, but they weren't much help rebuilding the burrow, really. It was me and Harry there near every day. So, that's when I got a measure of the man. Course, he was in a bad place at the time, but I don't hold that against him.'

'What do you mean by a "bad place"?' she asked.

'Ah. I probably shouldn't say, if he hasn't.'

'He's told me bits and pieces. I just, well, don't know if I've filled in the gaps correctly.'

Bill shrugged. 'You can ask him, yeah?'

'Yes, sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot.'

He drained the rest of his tea, rinsing the mug in the sink. 'You know, when I first met Fleur, she left quite the impression.'

'At Gringotts, right?'

'This arrogant, French lady who clearly only cares about herself, waltzing in and demanding whatever she wants.' Pausing there, he softly smiled. 'Though she acts like it didn't affect her, how my mum and sister treated her did hurt her, and me. But, no one's perfect. Molly, Ginny, Fleur are all just people at the end of the day. Reminds me of something. If mum had her way, I'd have married Tonks.'

'Who's that?'

'Nymphadora Lupin. I guess it only makes sense with her maiden name,' he said, rubbing his chin.

She nodded. 'Right. Harry and Andromeda call her, well, never mind.'

'Ron would be married to Luna, too. He'd always get so upset with her nonsense as a kid, my mum was convinced he had a crush on her—that old cliché.'

'Oh dear.'

'I thought about standing up to her, with Fleur. But, Fleur wanted to handle it herself, and it's not like Fleur was making it easy for them. She's a blunt person, so she gets off on the wrong foot a lot and it takes a while to sort out.'

'You can't hold yourself responsible for how your family acts,' Laura said.

Bill looked at her for a moment. 'You can, actually. That's what Harry did. He told my mum and dad, right to their faces, that he wouldn't come any more if you weren't welcome. And, that's what I should have done with Fleur. Raising my daughters has really hammered home that you don't correct bad behaviour by ignoring it.'


	109. Chapter 109

Laura looked at Bill, unsure of what to say. 'We, um, don't really need to bring it up again. It's settled.'

'Did she ever apologise to you?' he asked.

Silence was her reply.

'Sorry, I'm just ruining your day now, aren't I? Didn't mean to make this into a big deal.'

'No, it's fine. Really.'

Staring out the window, he sighed. 'She turned up earlier with my dad. Vicky couldn't stop talking about Teddy, so mum found out you'd all be coming, and she said she just wanted to say hello. Harry's going to have my head for this.'

Laura giggled, covering her mouth.

'Well, I've given you an earful already, but what about one last piece of advice?' he asked.

'Sure,' she said.

'Me and Fleur didn't settle down. I mean, looking after Vicky was hard work, but that's not what I mean. We try to keep each other moving. It's easy to stop for a break and forget to get up again, and that's fine for most people, just not me, and not Fleur. I'm not a paper pusher and she's not a busybody housewife. So, one day, we'll move past this part of our life.'

Pausing there, he idly rubbed his wedding band.

'No one's perfect. Even if you don't think of them as flaws, there's gonna be times where you have to compensate for Harry. You'll probably need to tell him to take a break and let you handle something. Or, step in when someone takes advantage of his kindness.

'I guess… what I'm trying to say is: look after Harry. He's your responsibility now.'

Laura gazed down at her lap for a moment, smiling. Then, she looked up and said, 'You really care for him.'

Patting his pocket, Bill shrugged. 'Let's get going.'

Following him out, they climbed back into the car and set off again. 'I appreciate everything he did for my family. Before the war, in the war, after the war. And even if I didn't, Fleur has a soft spot for him. But, I care about him because he's a good person. He treats the people around him well. You can never have too many people like that in your life, so I'm glad he introduced you to us too.'

'Your head's safe—you don't have to flatter me,' she said.

He laughed at that. Then, he sighed. 'You two really are just the same.'

'I think you didn't really tell me what you thought of Fleur when you first met,' she said, hoping to steer the conversation somewhere else.

He hummed, an eye on the traffic lights. 'She was a lot like a sword. A sword cuts you whether or not you believe it's sharp,' he said.

'And that's a good impression, or…' she said.

'Most people don't like dealing with goblins. You don't get many women, and the blokes are, well, blokeish. At least, that's what it was like when I worked as a curse-breaker. In the bank, there are some bookish types, but they hardly speak.

'Anyway, so in comes this gorgeous lady with a thick accent. And these men can't help themselves. They make sexist comments, or speak in terrible French accents, and she just cuts them down. Beautifully quick-witted.

'After the first few put-downs, she comes to my desk, and looks at me as though asking for my best shot. So I stuck out my hand and said, "Fleur Delacour, right? Bill Weasley."'

For a moment, he went silent, his voice a touch quieter when he continued.

'She ignored me and walked on. I didn't pity her, but I find it sad when people don't know how to take a kind gesture. I still admired how hard it must be to walk into a room of strangers acting like that and yet be so confident. If I'm honest, I didn't think of her much after that. She, on the other hand, made a nuisance of herself and seemed out to get me for a while. Complaining about my handwriting and picking out the smallest mistakes so she could tell me off.'

Laura giggled, replying, 'The story is a bit different from her side.'

'Well, I'm obviously wrong then.' Pausing to chuckle, he then carried on, talking about the first couple of months between him and Fleur.

Soon, Laura caught glimpses of the sea as they neared the coast. A little further and he pulled into the same car park as before. Although busier at this time, that meant the count went from a few other cars to a handful. Walking with Bill through the gap in the low wall that separated the car park from the beach, she could hardly see anyone, sand stretching out far in both directions.

Ahead of them, Fleur and Harry sat under a large umbrella. Dominique looked to be sleeping on her mother's lap, while Victoire and Teddy were digging up some trench near the water, barely deep enough to come up to their ankles.

The crunching sand giving them away, Laura waved to Harry when he turned around. 'We're back!'

'Took your time,' he said.

'Just needed a cup of tea. Been a long day for some of us, you know,' Bill said, coming to his wife's side and kissing the top of her head.

Laura did similarly, though opting for her fiancé and his cheek instead.

'It's a good thing you're back,' Harry said, squeezing her hand.

'Why's that?'

As if to answer her question, the sound of quick footsteps drew her attention to the front, where Teddy raced over. 'Laura! Come on,' he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

Laughing, she got back on her feet. 'What for?'

'We're digging a moat, but Harry said he does enough digging at the cottage so you'd help us.'

'Oh did he now,' she muttered to herself, sparing Harry a look as Teddy and she made their way over to Victoire.

Showing no remorse, Harry grinned and waved back.


	110. Chapter 110

By the time the children went to bed and the adults had dinner, Laura was rather exhausted, unlike her peers with their experience chasing after children. But it was a good kind of tired, she thought. Sluggish and quiet, rather than grumpy and irritable, made for okay company and a nice sleep.

Unfortunately, she still had something to do when Fleur and Bill tidied away the plates and took out a jar of decaf coffee. Crawling her hand over the table, Laura got close to Harry's hand, and then he pounced. Holding her hand, he gave it a squeeze and looked over to her.

'Everything okay?' he asked, idly pushing up his glasses.

She nodded. Then, she said the words she'd carefully crafted over the afternoon. 'We ran into Molly earlier. Just a quick chat, nothing much. She asked if we wanted to have a party for you. Um, on Sunday. I thought it would be quite helpful for us to, you know, announce our engagement.'

Subtle reactions rolled through him as she spoke. His gaze flicked to Bill, mouth set in a thin line, hands clenched—those were what she'd spotted. Before he had a chance to think too much, she continued.

'Just, I promised we'd let her know this evening. We didn't have any plans on Sunday, did we? So, if it's early enough, we could go to the Burrow first and then head back to London from there.'

His reply came after a moment. 'I didn't plan anything for Sunday,' he said.

'At short notice, I'm not sure who will make it, but you'd like to see all the Weasleys again, wouldn't you?'

'Yeah. We had Teddy's birthday at Easter, so I've not seen them all together since Christmas.'

'Should we ask her to go ahead then? The sooner she knows, the better.'

The silence extended to the other couple, Fleur and Bill going about their work without a word, while Harry let his gaze slide to the table. As it stretched, she became anxious to move forward. Leaning over, she nudged him with her elbow, smiling as he looked back at her.

'Don't worry about me right now. Besides, I'm sure Teddy wants to see the pond again.'

In a voice barely above a whisper, Harry calmly said, 'Please don't use Teddy like that.'

She swallowed any other words she had ready, looking away. Though difficult, she tried to find some courage, steeling herself. 'If you don't have a reason otherwise, we will ask her to.'

Punctuating her statement, she turned back to face him, as though daring him to use her as an excuse. She tried to portray conviction in her expression for good measure, but she thought she very well might have just looked constipated. Expressing conviction hadn't been something she did often.

The levity in her thoughts did nothing to speed up the painful few seconds before he bowed his head, looking away. 'Sure, whatever,' he said.

She held herself for another moment, and then turned to Bill. 'Sorry, could we trouble you for a pen and paper—and an owl?'

'No problem,' he said.

In a couple of strides, he left the room, rummaging in the lounge. As quick as he'd left, he returned with a sheet of parchment and a ballpoint pen.

'I'll go wake up Birdy when you're ready. She's a real grump when you keep her waiting,' he said.

'Thank you,' Laura said, accepting the things and writing down the quick note.

The three sat in silence while Bill popped outside. When he returned, though, Fleur cleared her throat and reset the mood. 'So, what is this I hear about an engagement?'

Laura smiled. 'You've seen the rings already, I'm sure. And Bill will have said something.'

'What, my husband knew and didn't tell me?' Fleur said, turning to Bill.

He chuckled. 'You asked me if they'd said anything the moment you had a chance, mon cherry.'

Ignoring the inconvenient reality and mispronounced French, Fleur moved to sit at Laura's side, peering at the ring in question. 'Ah, so elegant. Tell us, how did it happen—a candlelit dinner, no?'

'By some waterfalls, actually.' Laura carried on, sharing details of the day in question, putting Fleur in hysterics as she talked about Harry's back-and-forth between the camera and her.

Calming down, Fleur wiped her eyes dry. 'Ah, this is too much for me, but I must see the pictures now. Will they be for sale?'

Laughing along, Laura brushed her fringe aside. 'We haven't talked about it, though I'm sure you can come visit one day and flick through our photo album when we're not looking,' she said.

Fleur said to Bill, 'Oh she knows me well. Have I nothing more to tell her?'

'There might be one thing,' he said, coming up behind his wife and lightly massaging her shoulders.

Humour replaced with a warm smile, Fleur reached up to rest a hand on her husbands. Talking to both Harry and Laura, she said, 'I suppose there is. You two aren't the only ones with news to share with the family.'

It took a moment for the clues to come together in her head, and then Laura covered her mouth. 'No way!'

Smile now positively dazzling, Fleur said, 'Oui. We are expecting, as you would say.'

'Expecting what?' Harry asked, only to get elbowed by Laura.

'A child,' she whispered to him.

'Oh. Oh! Er, congratulations,' he said, eyebrows bobbing down then up as he caught on.

Laughing in beautiful notes, Fleur seemed to glow. 'Thank you. And, to put our news together, then you are to be an aunt,' she said, turning to Laura.

'Me? I can't be—I'm much too young.'

'You know, my sister says much the same thing, and yet she spoils her nieces at every opportunity. Ah, and she is most pleased by your taste in fashion. Though I must also say, I have already altered the outfit for Dominique twice, and I fear it won't survive a third.'

'Oh don't worry. I know how fast children grow,' Laura replied.

For a while, the conversation followed those pleasant lines, full of laughter and cheer. Then, the night drew on and ushered them to bed. Despite the lingering warmth of the summer day, Laura found the tent a cold place, filled with a silence waiting to be broken when she found her nerve once more.


	111. Chapter 111

Waves crashed against the nearby cliff. The half-moon hid behind clouds, darkness swelling inside the tent. A gap between them, Laura couldn't feel the warmth from Harry's body either, nothing she could perceive telling her he lay so close to her, feeling so far away. Loneliness forced itself upon her as she lay on her side and stared at where she thought he was.

'If you don't want to talk, then I'll just say: I love you,' she said.

The words eaten by the dark, she couldn't even be sure he heard. But, so near, she thought he must have. Still, the doubt nibbled at her as the seconds stretched out without an end in sight.

A low rumble, he said, 'I don't like you talking to me like that in front of Bill and Fleur.'

'I'm sorry, it's just….'

Her sentence trailing off, he finished it for her, saying, 'You wanted to use them and Teddy to pressure me.'

Since he hadn't asked, she saw no need to confirm it. Her heart beat in painful thumps. 'I would have talked with you about it now, but Molly wanted an answer as soon as possible. Sunday's already quite short notice.'

'It didn't have to be this Sunday.'

Stomach dropping, she said, 'Oh. Right.'

'Why does it even matter to you?' he asked. 'Did she guilt you into it? Or, did Bill say something? There's no way you actually want to go.'

Despite her sagging mood, his words prickled. 'No, neither she nor Bill did anything of the sort,' she said firmly.

'Then why? You could've just said we had to get Teddy back, or you already had an evening planned for us.'

Few things got her blood boiling. The last time, it had been Molly treating her like an oblivious idiot. 'That would be a lie.'

'You're too polite to say no, and too honest to lie, so we have to go?'

'Harry, do you want a party?'

'That's not—'

'Harry.'

A sigh slipped through the gloom, and then he said, 'No.'

'Why?'

'Because you don't want to deal with Molly.'

'I asked you, not me.'

'What, is this all my fault now?' he asked.

She clenched her hands, nails biting into her palms. 'Stop it. You're being difficult on purpose, and I'm trying to talk to you.'

'That's rich coming from you.'

From the pain of her nails, his words, or her heart, she didn't know, but silent tears spilled. Doing her best to keep her voice level, she said, 'I hurt you this evening. I'm sorry for that, I really am. But, there is another problem I didn't know how to bring up, and it's only going to get worse if we keep ignoring it.'

For a moment, she wondered if her words even reached him as no reply came. Then, rustling and shuffling deafened her, so loud after the quiet argument. Still overwhelmed by the sound, she wasn't at all prepared for his embrace. Arm around her, he pulled her tight for a second, and then shuffled back a touch. Calling into doubt his need of glasses, his hand easily found her cheek and his thumb brushed her nose where some of the tears had pooled.

In an almost pained tone, he said, 'Sorry.'

As though worried he might escape, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. 'I walked all over you in front of your close friends. There's no excuse for that, no matter how justified I thought I was. I'll do my best to think properly next time so I don't make the same mistake again. I'm sorry.'

'I forgive you,' he said, punctuating the statement with a kiss on her forehead. 'And, I'm sorry about how I was acting.'

'No, it's all—'

'There's no such thing as "asking for it". That's something I taught Teddy, so I should know better.'

Their thoughts took some time to grumble.

'I'll try and always be as composed as you, because acting childish doesn't sort out anything, does it? We're on the same team. I'm sorry I forgot that,' he said.

She smiled to herself. Then, it melted away. 'Will you hold a grudge against me?'

'No, of course not.'

'Because we're family?'

After he made a noise of agreement, he said, 'Yeah.'

'Then, why are you still holding a grudge against Molly?'

Like a spell, the tent fell silent; she couldn't even hear his breathing. With no reply, she persisted.

'I'd like an answer.'

'You don't want to see her,' he said.

Laura waited a beat, and then asked, 'Is that all?'

Silence was his reply.

'Then, let me correct you, because I never said that. No, I don't want to chat to her or spend an afternoon there if it's just you, Molly, Arthur, and I. However, I'm happy to go along and see the other Weasleys and whoever else is there. Even if it's just Teddy with us, I'm happy to take him on a trip and chase after him through the meadow and see the pond, and head home before it gets dark.'

'But, she hurt you.'

'And I'm not the petty kind of person to hold a grudge. We had a problem, we told her, she stopped. That's good enough for me.'

His reply a little delayed, he asked, 'Are you saying I'm being petty then?'

'Yes. It's not like you at all, so stop it.'

He snorted before catching himself.

'She did make me so anxious about going to the Burrow, and made me feel completely humiliated, but I'm a strong person. I can move on and leave those feelings behind.'

'But she hasn't apologised, has she?'

Laura hummed. 'Apologies are for the person saying it, not the person hearing it. That's what my mum always said. When you hurt someone you care for, you're filled with guilt, which only goes away when you say sorry and mean it. So, that's her burden to carry—if she does care, that is.'

'Of course she does.'

'Then, don't worry,' she said, forcing out the words quickly as a yawn escaped her.

Chuckling, he broke his hand free from her grip and caressed her cheek. 'Let's get to sleep.'

'Mm, okay.'

'Love you.'

'I love you too.'


	112. Chapter 112

The next morning, Laura found a moment to apologise to Fleur and Bill for causing a scene, before she headed off to work. London felt so strange after some time by the sea, unusually conscious of the smell and taste of the air though she'd rather not be. But, the feeling soon passed and she worked the morning away.

A little before midday, Claire walked in, letting out a long yawn.

'Hello,' Laura said.

Waving in lieu of talking, Claire had another little yawn, following up with a stretch.

Laura giggled and then asked, 'Tired?'

'Well, I had to work all day yesterday, and then go to the library to do some coursework, and then go out clubbing.'

'I'm sure you could've skipped that last one if you were actually exhausted.'

Laughing, Claire closed in for a quick hug. 'Good weekend? You look pretty tired yourself,' she said.

'Thank you for covering my shift, and the other ones this week—I really appreciate it.'

'I just want to know what you did yesterday with your boyfriend off down the coast.'

Laura bit her lip for a moment, and then prattled on. 'Oh, you know, I wanted to make sure he and Teddy were all packed and safely on the train, and I'm going to join them after work so I needed some time to pack myself.'

Rolling her eyes, Claire stepped back to lean against the counter. 'Whatever. Sorry I couldn't cover for you today, so you could've gone with them.'

'It's fine. I get four full days still, and that's plenty. Besides, it's Jas and Chloe who already had jobs lined up for today, so it wasn't meant to be.'

'Yeah, but the extra pay would've been nice too.'

Covering her mouth, Laura giggled, hand lingering afterwards.

'Hey, Laura?'

'Yes?'

Claire rested a finger on her lip, and then pointed at Laura's hand. 'Is that a ring?'

'It is.'

'You don't normally wear jewellery, especially rings, right?'

'That's right,' Laura said with a nod.

Pausing, Claire's brows knitted together, lips pressed together in a line. 'It's not a normal ring?'

'No.'

'There's no diamond, or something like that?'

Laura shook her head. With Claire saying no more, Laura's patience dwindled, until she broke. 'It's an engagement ring.'

'He could've got a nicer one, really.'

Trying not to laugh, Laura's lips squirmed and she looked away, and then cleared her throat to calm herself. 'That's exactly the response I was looking for.'

'You're welcome.' Claire didn't manage to hold herself together for long, walking around so she could catch Laura's eye. 'Okay, congratulations, couldn't be happier, all that. Now, details.'

Laura lackadaisically looked over to the clock. 'Probably not time now, so maybe after the rush—no, I have to head right to the station. I suppose, we're coming back Sunday evening.'

'I'm so-rry,' Claire said, dragging out the last word. 'Tell me please.'

After a chuckle, Laura shrugged. 'We got engaged, had a misunderstanding, and a fight, and made up, so there really isn't enough time right now.'

'Fine. But if you're not back Sunday, so help me I'll…' Claire said, trailing off.

'You'll what?'

'Knock over a cup of water—a really full one.'

Holding out a pinky, Laura said, 'Okay. Let's pinky swear.'

'Are we seven? Claire asked, half-laughing, but she did it.

'There. Now, go get ready.'

Soon enough, the rush of hungry Londoners streamed in, quietly eating their lunch before leaving, all the while keeping both women on their toes with orders and refills and requests for sugar packets and stirrers. Then, the café emptied and Laura's shift came to an end. After another promise of a long girl-talk when she returned, Laura headed over to the Leaky Cauldron, taking the much quicker route back to Cornwall.

Even inside the pub at the other end of the Floo, the air felt different. Coming outside to Tinworth village, she could really taste the salt in the sea air, so much cooler than the stagnant heat of London. But, she only had a moment to relish.

'Hello, Harry,' she said.

He leaned in for a peck. 'Have you had lunch yet?' he asked.

She shook her head.

'Great, Fleur recommended a gastropub sort of on the way back. Wanna go?'

Their hands entwined together, Laura said, 'Yes.'

He led them along a more northerly path, signs suggesting they might be heading to Falmouth or Maenporth. After a little small talk about her day and promise to Claire, he said, 'I probably wouldn't come pick you up if Fleur hadn't told me to.'

Laura smiled. 'She can be a bit pushy at times—when it comes to romance.'

'I'm glad she did. Left to me, I'd just think you can walk over no problem, and it's not like I know exactly when you're coming back. It's definitely too awkward for me to do every day at home. But, it's nice to do it now and then.'

Even away from the cliffs and beaches, the scenery looked great, little more than trees and fields or pastures. Unlike the countryside around their cottage, the gradient remained near enough flat and so made the walk easy.

'Are you looking forward to Sunday?' she asked.

Though ready to feel him tense up, or his step to pause, or a frown to mar his face, she didn't notice any change. It did take his reply a moment to come, though. 'Yeah. Ron and Hermione can make it, and Luna and Rolf. Hannah thinks she and Nev can.'

'Wasn't Luna only coming back in a couple of weeks?'

'Apparently she decided to give up on the Snorkack in Sweden for now, after asking a unicorn about it.'

'She can talk to unicorns?'

He shook his head and said, 'It impaled Rolf in the thigh and he needs to rest his leg a few days.'

'Oh.'

'So, they're back a bit early—funny how things work out.'

'Not if you're Rolf.'


	113. Chapter 113

Time passed quickly for Laura, as it always did at Shell Cottage. Playing a board game, reading stories, drawing seaside pictures, digging holes at the beach, hunting for good sea shells, sitting down and letting shallow waves wash over—there wasn't anything close to a shortage of things for Teddy and Victoire to do, by extension making everyone else rather busy too. By necessary contrast, evenings went by in the cool night air as the adults relaxed.

The end of the week brought the stay to an end. Early Sunday morning, Harry helped Bill load the car up with the luggage and get the children all strapped in. Then, Harry and Laura waved off the Weasleys and Teddy, too few seats to bring them along for the ride.

Teddy had been asked if he wanted to go with the Weasleys or by train with Harry and Laura. He had said, 'I think I can manage going in the car.'

The Floo much faster, Harry and Laura had some time to wander about the nearby town and beach, admiring the view, before they had to head off. Going in a little pub in Falmouth, they then came out the pub in Ottery St Catchpole. No rush, they meandered through the village, taking the walk through the woods at a leisurely pace with plenty of pauses to look for birds or animals whenever they heard something. By the time they broke through the other side of the forest, it was just about the time of arrival Bill had given them.

A lot had changed since their last visit on Boxing Day. The Burrow stood as tall as ever, but now a thick meadow threatened to consume it, pushing against the edge of the house and chicken pen and vegetable garden out back. Some paths had been scythed through it, yet Laura was already feeling anxious about losing children among the sea of grass and wildflowers.

Walking down the slope, the meadow crept up their legs, nibbling just above her knees (and below his) and making her regret her choice of a summer dress as her legs itched like mad. She voiced the thought. Harry chuckled in response and then said, 'We can rub some lotion on later.'

'You don't know any spells?'

'Well, I suppose I could vanish your legs.'

'Lotion it is, then,' she said.

Coming to the house, they walked around the side to the patio. Fleur greeted them there with Dominique, as well as Audrey and baby Lucy—the husbands and other children gone to see the pond along with Arthur.

'Granny around?' Harry asked.

'She is just inside, fixing up a tray of drinks for the children,' Fleur said.

'I'll go say hello and give her a hand.'

Before long, the Burrow really began to bustle. Bill picked up George, Angelina, and Fred from the station. Ron and Hermione (quite literally) popped in, giving Lucy a fright and nearly bringing Hermione to tears as she profusely apologised to the crying baby. When lunchtime closed in, Bill got sent off again, this time to pick up Luna, Rolf and Ginny.

Setting up the table, they waited for those last guests. The children had spent the last hour snacking on all sorts of Molly's cooking, which ranged from home-made fishcakes to freshly picked fruit from the orchard and garden. Similar was not afforded to the adults, who had to look on in envy as the broad dining table became encumbered with roasted meats and vegetables, freshly fried chips, and two pumpkin pies for Luna and Rolf.

When Luna and Ginny strolled in, anyone would think they were the guests of honour based on the cheer that went up. Lucy didn't like that and, once more, began to cry, Audrey slipping outside while everyone else sheepishly bowed their heads.

Before Molly had them wait for Bill and Rolf too, Ron picked up a plate and fork and started piling on pieces of carved beef. The taboo broken, most of the others got in on the act, room full of the sound of clattering plates and cutlery. Not in quite as much of a rush, Laura shuffled over to Luna.

'Bit hard for Rolf to walk, is it?' Laura asked.

'Oh yes. Did a real number on his leg,' Luna said.

Laura grimaced. 'I didn't think unicorns attacked humans, do they?'

'Unicorn? I was talking about the doctor—they had to cut his leg off and stick it back on.'

'Oh.'

'Not only that, but they stuck it on backwards, so they had to cut it off again.'

Laura blinked. 'What? Really?'

'No, but it's awfully fun teasing you. I see why Harry does it.'

Switching to a frown, Laura said, 'He doesn't tease me.'

'Well, maybe he should.'

With nothing better to say, Laura laughed, and then shook her head. 'I'd really rather he didn't.'

'Ah well, we can't all have what we want. I see pies, though, and we're rather fond of Molly's pumpkin pie, so I suppose Rolf and I will today.' After peering at the table a little more, Luna looked back at Laura. 'If you'll excuse me, I'll take some food out for Rolf and me—it'll be easier for him to sit outside after all.'

'Enjoy your food,' Laura said.

As one companion left, another joined, offering Laura a plate. Harry asked, 'Hungry?'

Laura looked over the lunch. 'I'm going to get fat from all these carbs, you know.'

'Witches don't get fat—they get plump,' he said.

'I'm going to move back in with my mother if you start calling me plump,' she said. Turning to see his expression, she giggled, covering her mouth.

He nodded. 'Okay, I won't do that.'

'Good. Now, let's sit down and start eating, before we keep everyone waiting on us to finish.'

'Oh I wouldn't worry about that. Ron and George are only on their second plates, so we've got a while to go still.'

Giggling again, she followed him to the table, sitting beside him for a most lively meal.


	114. Chapter 114

The food disappeared faster than it had any right to, shifting the burden from the table to the chairs. With so many people, conversations split themselves off into groups, covering just about anything. Audrey chatted with Fleur about her child Molly's phobia of the dark, while Angelina argued with Ron over the Chudley Cannon's chance of winning the upcoming match against Puddlemere United. Bill and George had an animated discussion over a quirk of magic, pulling in a reluctant Hermione as she couldn't help but intrude, offering her own defence for magic making some kind of sense—a losing battle if ever there was one. Percy prattled on regarding the riveting recent innovations in broomstick regulations to his held-captive audience of Harry and Arthur.

So many people around, Dominique acted rather shy and stuck to her mother, learning how to gently interact with babies as she let Lucy hold her finger and played peekaboo. Here and there, the other children played in their own cliques. Fred and Molly had fallen in together in much the same way as Teddy and Victoire had. The former still toddlers, they amused themselves with wooden blocks, Molly building them up for Fred to knock over and laughing all the while. Teddy and Victoire took to his board game, set up in a corner.

One of the things Laura had always liked about her early schooling was how diverse the cultures were, even for London, and in no small part because there could never be too many holidays. That hadn't seemed to change, Teddy enamoured with the game of Pachisi after a classmate of his had brought it in on one day near the end of term. Harry had tried buying a Western variant of it, but Teddy insisted on Pachisi, and so Laura looked it up and wrote down a set of rules and gave Harry a board design to make. It certainly had its own charm for children, she thought, the two "low rolls" being special. That he could use seashells instead of dice also made it rather unique.

After a while, a silence suddenly fell and all eyes turned to the doorway to the kitchen. In slow steps, the older Molly walked through, guiding the largest cake Laura had ever seen as it floated through the air. Only, Laura thought it looked more like a pie with the sides having the appearance of a crust. Molly lowered it onto the table. The top had a cake-like texture, though a more golden-brown colour reminiscent of syrup. A pair of small jugs of cream drifted around her and landed either side of the dessert.

'Wow, that looks incredible,' Harry said.

'Oh thank you, dear,' Molly said, putting away her wand.

'It's not a giant treacle tart, is it?'

Molly shook her head, face scrunching as she said, 'Oh heavens no. Far too rich—the children would be bouncing off the walls after one bite. But, I think you will find the taste quite convincing.'

Lead by Ron and George, everyone started singing happy birthday, while Audrey took Lucy outside. Even with the doors and windows open, Laura worried for her own eardrums. By the end of the song, Molly had a token candle lit, which Harry snuffed out in a quick blow. A cheer rang out even louder than earlier.

Knife set down in front of him, Harry waited for quiet, not yet ready to cut the cake. When silence came, he cleared his throat and began speaking. 'Well, first of all, thank you everyone for coming. I missed you at Easter, so it feels like I haven't seen you all in years.'

'Less talking, more cake!' Ron said.

A chuckle ran through everyone, including Harry. 'Alright. It's just, I have something to announce too.' Turning to Laura, he waved her over, holding her hand as she joined him. 'Me and Laura are engaged.'

The noise level grew once more, congratulations meshing together into a string of goodwill. Laura beamed, unable to do otherwise as the emotions from not even a week ago rushed back to her, a sense of joy washing over. A stray thought came to her, saying it was all real now. They really were engaged.

Loudly clearing his throat, Harry calmed them all down once more. 'I believe Bill and Fleur also had some news.'

The focus shifted, everyone eagerly listening as Fleur announced her pregnancy. With how slim Fleur still looked, Laura couldn't really believe it, but a few months would provide proof enough. George took umbrage with the name Winifred, accusing the couple of plagiarism (and Ginny remarking that it's a wonderful name.) Otherwise, the response was enthusiastic and warm.

So caught up in all that, no one paid attention to Harry cutting the cake, handing a slice over to Ron before serving up for himself and Laura. Having a poke at it, Laura confirmed it was indeed cake. Like a treacle tart, a short crust pastry made up the sides and base, but, rather than breadcrumbs, a lighter cake had been baked with syrup for the middle. Harry drizzled on some cream for her, though that provoked thoughts of becoming plump. Having a bite, she couldn't really say it tasted any less rich than actual treacle tart, but still absolutely delicious and definitely not something she should have often.

One by one, the others broke off from Fleur and Bill. With the children after a slice of their own, the talking came to an end, everyone eating—some noticeably more than others.

Luna and Audrey plodded in, the latter splitting off to join her husband. Laura swallowed the cake in her mouth, and then waved to Luna. 'Just in time,' she said to Luna, poking Harry and directing his attention over.

'Let me get you and Rolf a plate,' he said.

'Oh thank you Harry, most kind,' Luna said, giving him a shallow curtsey. While Harry busied himself with that, Luna waited with Laura. 'Congratulations on your child.'

Laura giggled, covering her mouth. 'I think you misheard. Fleur and Bill are having another child—Harry and I are just engaged.'

'I see. Well, congratulations for that too.'


	115. Chapter 115

Luna and Laura exchanged a few more words, before Harry came back with two plates. 'Here we go: one for you, one for Rolf.'

'Most kind,' Luna said again.

'Cream?'

Luna shook her head. 'It's already unclear if he can keep this down, so let's not tempt fate, even if that is one of your favourite pastimes.'

'Oi. It's not like I went out of my way…' Harry said, trailing off.

Laura covered her mouth and muttered, 'Norberta.'

'Well, maybe, but….'

Tilting her head, Luna gave him a sympathetic smile. 'It's okay. We're not all as free-spirited as you, but we understand.'

'Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you.'

'Think nothing of it,' she said, eyeing the door. 'And of things not to think of, I think we shall be going shortly. It's a shame Neville and Hannah couldn't get out of bed any earlier today.'

Harry let out a bark of laughter, before catching himself. 'Come on, cut them some slack—it's not easy waking up before midday when you spend half the night drinking.'

'I suppose.' Wiggling her nose, Luna then shook her head and sighed. 'Well, we'll just eat up and be off, I guess. Could you let Bill know?'

'I'll come out and help Rolf to the car, give Bill a bit of a break.' Turning to Laura, he asked, 'Give us a few minutes before you poke Bill, yeah?'

'Sure,' Laura replied.

After waving those two off, Laura looked around the room, trying to spot Bill. She barely had a chance before being accosted by Angelina. 'So, let's see it then,' she said, giving Laura a pointed look alongside a forkful of cake.

The reprieve Laura had been granted by Fleur and Bill's news abated, Angelina drawing attention back to the engagement and questions with it. So Laura told them of the waterfalls and how she'd had no idea until the very moment, and that he'd talked with her mother when moving in together but not said anything since, and she politely refused George's offer to recreate the scene using animated peas and carrots.

Somehow amongst all that, Laura found a chance to ask Bill to give Luna and Rolf a lift. Then, she had to fend off questions about if Harry and she were planning on having children, and when and where the wedding would be, and all the other questions they could only ask when Harry wasn't there to spoil the fun.

By the time Harry got back, she'd become quite worn out. With a few words (and a few boos in response,) he made some space for her, leading her out onto the patio where a breeze drifted across and an umbrella kept away the sun. For a little while, they relaxed on a bench. Though alone, Laura could almost feel the odd glance directed at them from inside, sure that the odd comment about them also almost reached her ears. They were all good-natured though, so she didn't mind all that much. Not to mention it would have been hard for her to blame them, since Harry had shielded her from most of their questions whenever they all met up before, so it was a very natural curiosity.

Despite thinking all that, she still couldn't handle being the centre of attention. It drained her far too much. The sun high in the sky, she didn't want to imagine having to deal with it for another few hours.

Though the adults didn't dare intrude, Teddy and Victoire saw no reason to stay inside if there were grown-ups outside, and so joined Harry and Laura on the bench. Victoire liked to chat. Every day, it seemed to Laura, Victoire picked up another topic to discuss or new words to use. Today, she talked about how annoyed she was that she wouldn't be going to Teddy's school.

Eventually, people flowed out into the garden, sticking to the shade as the summer weather did its worst. Conversations returned to more usual areas, rather than the new news. Fleur was looking into preschool and early years teaching courses, Ron's shop in Hogsmeade was doing well, Hermione hadn't made much progress on her translation of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ with all the work going on overhauling the legal code.

Just after Percy and his wife and children left, Hannah and Neville strolled around the back. Another, smaller interrogation went on once Harry shared the news with them. Not long after, Teddy had to say goodbye to Victoire as Bill and Harry unloaded the Potter-Lupin-Madley luggage, and then Bill and family were off too. George, Angelina and Fred followed soon.

On more familiar ground with Harry's best friends, Laura started to recover her energy, though she ended up playing Pachisi alongside Ron to keep Teddy happy. If she were being honest, Ron probably would've played it even if Teddy wasn't there. It had been an early lesson learned not to get out a board game when he and Hermione visited.

As the afternoon slipped by, she began to worry about the time, mentioning it to Harry. He nodded and went off to talk to Molly and Arthur for a bit. Coming back, he pulled her aside and spoke with her.

'Molly's offered a bedroom for us if we'd like to stay over and head home tomorrow. I told her we had plans this evening, but that I'd talk to you first. So, what do you think?' he asked.

Laura turned a little, checking on Teddy as he sat next to Hermione while Ron spun a make-believe tale of the finest Quidditch team known to Great Britain.

Holding her hands and giving them a squeeze, Harry brought her attention back to him, as he said, 'I'm asking you.'

She softly smiled. 'Do we get to share a bed, or is that only for married couples?'

'I asked if we can have bunk beds, but she only had a double.'

Laura nodded along. 'Well, I'll need to let Claire know—my mother can call her if I pop by. Work tomorrow, so up early. I can come back afterwards and we'll head back then.'

'But what do—'

'I want to make my fiancé happy,' she said, putting a finger on his lips. 'So, I'll put up with a little inconvenience. It's no bother for me. Really.'

Leaning in, he gave her a quick kiss, even with her finger still in the way. 'Okay.'


	116. Chapter 116

Afternoon turned to evening, a small meal of leftovers from lunch accompanied by fresh roasties and vegetables. Not long after, full of food and out of energy, Teddy quieted down to mute as he just sat between Harry and Laura while everyone chatted. Bedtimes rather flexible things in the holidays, Harry waited until Teddy began nodding off to get him up.

'Good night everyone,' Harry said, holding his godson's hand.

Teddy rubbed his eye. 'G'night 'vryone,' he said, mumbling.

Amused smiles on their faces, Harry's friends and Molly and Arthur chimed in with their own goodnights for him. But, when Harry went to leave, Teddy didn't move. Kneeling down, Harry whispered back and forth with him for a moment. Then, Harry stood up and beckoned over Laura, quietly speaking to her. 'D'you mind reading to Teddy for a bit?'

'Of course not,' she said, stepping to Teddy's other side and taking his hand. 'What shall we read? Well, we're halfway through the one from last night.'

'The fox,' Teddy said, shaking his head.

On the way out the room, Laura caught a glimpse of Ginny. The expression Laura saw—an almost wistful smile, with the slightest frown—made her think Ginny had a thought like: that could've been me. But, Laura's thought left as soon as it arrived. She was sure her imagination just got the better of her.

So she dug through Teddy's suitcase, while he brushed his teeth and otherwise readied himself for bed, and she got out the right book. Though their lessons less frequent, she still found the odd spell for Harry to teach her. She set a warm, orange light to hang near the ceiling with her wand. Flipping open the book, the words were easy to read, illustrations clear.

After the two of them put Teddy to bed and returned downstairs, the mood had slowed down. A round of coffee put off the departures for only so long, work in the morning for most and that included Laura, so Hannah and Neville went off first, and then Ginny, and Hermione and Ron loitered in the doorway while organising a dinner visit later on in the week.

Everyone else gone, the last four retired for the night. Harry and Laura were alone in one of the guest bedrooms, opposite Teddy's room, changed and teeth brushed and all that. She sat on the edge of the bed and took out her hair clip. As though called over by the click, Harry plopped down next to her, shuffling further onto the bed. Then, he gently brought the brush through her hair.

Her eyes fluttered closed. 'That's nice,' she said, muttering.

'Thanks for today. It was great,' he softly said.

'Well, Molly did everything, I just—'

'I'm so happy to have you looking out for me.'

She stilled her reply, bowing her head as a smile flourished.

His brushing continued for a little longer, and then he suddenly stopped, exclaiming, 'Ah!'

'What?' she said as she turned around.

An embarrassed smiled came upon him. 'There's something I've completely forgotten to tell you,' he said, putting down the brush and holding his left hand by the ring finger. 'Er, I really meant it when I said we could get different engagement rings. Or wedding rings.'

'And I told you: I don't care.'

'No, well, you see…. These are literally the cheapest rings I could find that are real gold. That is, I wanted to test it first.'

'Test what? Me in case I said no?' she asked.

Shaking his head, he said, 'No, no, not that. Er, let me show you.'

His right hand moved down a bit, so his fingers held the ring, and then he squeezed it. For a moment, she simply stared on without thinking. Then, a sudden warmth distracted her, dragging her attention to her own left hand. 'Like the Sickle,' she whispered.

'Yeah. I know you wouldn't want diamonds or anything pricey, but this is… symbolic, I guess. We're connected, even when apart.'

On impulse, she reached over and touched her own ring, giving herself a fright as it vibrated for a moment.

He let go of his ring, chuckling. 'And, it does that if we're both touching our rings,' he said.

'This is incredible,' she said. Leaning over, she waited for him to move closer, and then kissed him. 'Every day, you remind me why I fell in love with you.'

'Is it the hair?'

She ran a hand through his hair, tangling herself at the back of his head. 'That's about forty per cent.'

'The eyes?'

Rather than play his game, she pulled him in for another kiss, lingering on his lips until he toppled over, pinning her to the bed. Feeling herself losing to the mood, she reminded herself of what she'd been trying to find a good time to ask. 'Harry,' she said, the way she said it cooling.

A subtle clarity returning to his expression, he slipped on a smile. 'Yeah, you've got to get up early for work, so we shouldn't stay up too late.' Pushing himself back up, he shuffled over to the other side of the bed.

'You know, you've told me bits and pieces about the three years before we met. I've not really heard that in order, though, if that makes sense.'

He didn't respond right away, setting the alarm on his watch. 'It's not really all that interesting.'

'Says the man who asks me about my day waitressing,' she said.

Nodding, he chuckled, slipping under the covers. 'Well, I guess we'll have time tomorrow.'

'Tonight's fine, unless you want time to prepare yourself—I don't want to put you on the spot or anything.'

'You're already cutting your sleep short.'

She wiggled her nose, stopping herself from checking the time. 'I'm a London girl. I can manage,' she said.

He took a deep breath in and let it out. 'Well, I guess I'll start from after the battle.'


	117. Chapter 117

So, Harry told Laura about how, once the dust settled and bodies were buried, everyone decided what to do next. Hermione, Ginny and Luna had gone back to Hogwarts to finish their N.E.W.T.s. Ron and Neville signed up for the Aurors thanks to the waivers Kingsley handed out as Minister for Magic.

Pausing there, he chose his words carefully before continuing. 'I was right alongside them. Ready to put my name down, join the Aurors. But, I hesitated, and something made me think of Teddy. I could have died. If I did, who'd tell him about his dad? I think I told you that before—the whole "link to his dad" stuff. Anyway, it wasn't an easy decision not to, but, yeah.'

From there, he talked about the months after. He'd spent a while clearing up Hogwarts along with some of the civilian side of the Order of the Phoenix. Fred's funeral at the Burrow had acted as an instigator for rebuilding the Weasley's old home, though, and Harry soon took to helping there.

'It was pretty slow going. Bill helped a lot, since he didn't really need to work full-time. Still wanted to get back in the field though. Er, Charlie had to get his dragons back right away, so he was only here for the funeral, really. George, well… he threw himself into his business. Worked himself to death and back, so…. Percy, Ron, and Arthur had Ministry work to do, getting the whole country back on track.'

It had taken the better part of a year to get the building up, and then the slow, tedious work on the garden began.

'I was staying at Grimmaul Place. It was still manky, all musty and dreary. Horrible. But, it was what I had. Was my godfather's, even if he hated it, so I just put up with it too.'

Taking a couple of breaths, Harry stared ahead at nothing in particular.

'I didn't really get it at the time, but Sirius told me what it was like in Azkaban, and about the boredom. Then, I spent my evenings alone at Grimmauld. Nothing passes the time. You just sit there, remembering. The kitchen had a stock full of old wines and brandies, and I took to drinking, so the time would go that little quicker. Things got tense between me and Ginny over the year, too. Not to breaking point, but she'd come by whenever she had time, and I'd be drinking.

'Teddy was a baby, so I couldn't be any help to Andromeda. Just a nuisance. I'd pop in once a week, make sure she had everything she needed. Must have driven her mad to be checked up on by some teenager.

'Otherwise, I kept myself clean. Molly fed me well since I was working here all day. Even when there wasn't really anything more to do, she said I could come keep the garden tidy, and there'd be a meal and, wouldn't you know, she had some leftover beef or bought too many potatoes.

'The girls finished school, so I saw more of Ginny. She went straight to trying out for Quidditch teams, though, so not much more. Stayed with her parents. Whenever she turned up to see me, I'd still be drinking, things not getting any better there.'

Smiling, he ran a hand through his hair.

'Teddy was getting old enough to be, like, a real baby now. He'd started walking and babbling. There were things he liked, and things he hated. Andromeda didn't really trust me, but she let me come over and play with him, while she read the newspaper or did housework nearby.'

The smile faded away.

'I've had some time to… sort of come to terms with what happened. At the time, I thought I was making sure Ginny understood that I wanted to spend more time with Teddy. And she has some blame too. It's hard to say that, but she didn't want to compromise on her Quidditch. There was always something coming up. It wouldn't have been so bad if I was busy too, but I wasn't, so it was just broken promise after broken promise. It was always, "I'll make it up to you later."'

Letting out a deep breath, he then shook his head, rubbing his face.

'It's still mostly my fault. I wasn't in a good place, and it's not her responsibility to fix that. Really, I'm sure I told her that I didn't want kids until Teddy grew up, because I wanted to scare her off. It's like, the moments we did have were so precious to me that it made the empty days worse. If I couldn't be happy all the time, then I didn't want to be happy at all, if that makes sense.'

He paused to chuckle.

'Of course it doesn't,' he said.

His humour faded.

'So, we broke up. I didn't drink any more than I did before. It wasn't much, by the way. Like, a couple of glasses of wine, to take the edge off. But, I guess everyone got worried over the break-up and stopped by more often. A couple of months later and they all think I'm an alcoholic and falling apart.'

Reaching over, he held Laura's hand.

'I'm not excusing her or anything, but Molly must have thought losing Ginny broke me, so…. Anyway, they all tiptoed around the issue. Said things like, "Bit early to drink, isn't it?" I mean, Ron and Hermione and all them were still neck-deep in Ministry work. So, no one actually talked to me, you know? Not until I tried showing up at Teddy's house with brandy on my breath.'


	118. Chapter 118

Harry took a moment to organise his memories.

'Andromeda is a very kind woman, and that's not the same thing as soft. It probably helped that she didn't like me all that much, but she set a reasonable rule and a reasonable punishment for breaking it, so that was that. I stopped drinking and turned up every afternoon to give her a break before dinner.

'One day, she sort of muttered that she wished she could rent out the spare bedroom. Teddy changed hair colour by the hour, so Muggles were out of the question, and not many witches or wizards are interested in renting a room I guess. Anyway, it made me think about Grimmauld Place. We'd tried before, to sort it out, but I didn't think we'd really tried. It was just busywork to keep a bunch of teens from moping about. I'd learned a lot from doing the Burrow, so I got to it. Pretty sure I've said, but the old owners, well, calling them "Dark" doesn't go far enough. I asked Bill for a hand with a few things. He decided to really pitch in, though, way more than I asked. He was back to working full-time, so just helped on weekends. Still, he's a really talented wizard and clever too, made everything go much easier.

'Dunno whether it was his idea or Fleur's, but they invited me over a fair bit too. I thought he just wanted to keep an eye on me for the family. Make sure I wasn't drinking myself to death, or something like that. If that was the plan, she didn't help, always making sure I had a glass of wine with my dinner. Only one, otherwise I had to stay over. She wouldn't have me Splinching myself. Sometimes, she decided I needed to stay over and gave me a second glass.'

Pausing, he had a soft smile, eyes glittering.

'She soon found out she was pregnant. Cut down her work hours, since she didn't want to Floo or Apparate any more. So, she'd have Bill bring me home with him a couple of days during the week, to give her someone else to talk to. Andromeda trusted me more too, so I started taking Teddy out to parks and stuff. Towards the end of Fleur's pregnancy, she'd meet me and Teddy at the Burrow, sort of preparing herself and feeling motherly. She loved holding him in her arms and singing French lullabies to him.

'Everyone else got distracted by her pregnancy, and I'd stopped drinking other than at Bill and Fleur's, so they didn't bother me about it. I just kept working away on Grimmauld Place. Pretty much rebuilt it, really. Once I was done, I worried about what to do, since I didn't think Andromeda would want me living with them. I mentioned it to Ron and Hermione. She was still in the Magical Creatures department, checking abandoned houses for left-behind pets and house-elves. Without telling me, she picked out a property that'd been "orphaned" and convinced Kingsley to give it to me for services to the country—or some rubbish like that.'

He sighed, going to push up his glasses only to find them not there. Hesitating a moment, he then rubbed the bridge of his nose, before continuing without acknowledging the misstep.

'Bill assured me the goblins would let me take out my money, said the Ministry paid them for the damage I'd caused alongside the rest of the, er, war. But Andromeda wouldn't take my money—I knew that without needing to ask. I'd thought about renting somewhere else, though. So instead I accepted Kingsley's offer and convinced Andromeda to move to Grimmauld Place. Well, I doubt I was all that convincing. "I need someone to look after it while I fix up my new cottage." Something daft like that, that she obviously saw through. I must have thrown in something about Teddy too. "It'll be nice for him to have so much room, don't you think?"

'It doesn't really matter. I mean, the result does. There's no way she could've afforded sending Teddy to St. Bede's on her savings. Getting sidetracked now. Er, they moved into Grimmauld Place and she rented out her other house, and I moved into the cottage. Like I told you that second visit, I didn't really need to buy anything. Didn't want to buy anything either. So, my money's just sitting there if we ever do really need it.'

He took a couple of breaths to regain his train of thought.

'They—Hermione and the Weasleys and those guys, not Andromeda and Teddy—they had the wrong idea, I think. Looking back, they probably thought breaking up with Ginny was when I started drinking and working on Grimmauld Place was when I stopped. So, it makes a Hermione kind of sense that giving me another place to work on would keep me sober.

'Anyway, from there, I just kept going. I babysat for Bill and Fleur, looking after Victoire for an hour now and then so Fleur could have a nap or bath or whatever. She'd give me a bottle of wine at the end of the week for it. And, I kept looking after Teddy too, switching to the mornings at some point. Gets dark so early in winter, but I liked taking him outside to wear him out.

'Then, some months later when I'd gotten the cottage in good shape, along came you.'

Though he turned to look at her with a sweet expression, Laura waited a moment to see if any more would come. When it didn't, she brought her free hand over, resting it on top of their clasped hands and gently squeezing. 'Thank you for telling me.'

'No problem,' he said.

Her lips formed unsaid words as she thought, before eventually settling on a soft smile, and then she spoke. 'Could you tell me how you felt too? I heard a lot of emotions in what you said, but I'd rather know for sure than guess.'


	119. Chapter 119

Harry's gaze drifted away from Laura, back to the wall, taking his hand away as it did. 'It's a bit hard to say.'

'You don't have to, I mean, you've shared so much already tonight. But, eventually….'

'No. It's just… I don't know where to start.'

Laura let a couple of seconds pass, and then shuffled over to him, putting a hand on the covers above his knee. That little bit closer she felt she needed to be. 'It can't have been easy going off on your own, when your friends went their own ways.'

So quiet, she thought she could hear the beat of his heart, slow and steady. 'They were busy. Ron and Neville worked all day, even weekends at the start. Hermione was head girl. Ginny and Luna had half of sixth year to catch up on, while doing their seventh year. And even when it settled down after the first couple of months, we were all dating each other, so we'd split off on the weekends we did meet up.'

'Neville and Hannah?' Laura cautiously asked.

'Oh, no, Neville and Luna. They started dating after the war, until about the same time as me and Ginny broke up. It was fine while Luna was at school, but then she wanted to travel the world, and he didn't.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.'

He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, and took a moment to get back on track. 'When I did get to chat with them, I never really had anything to say. Nothing happened in my life. They'd have so much to share, too.'

'How did you feel?'

'Out of place,' he said, the words lingering in the air. 'Not right away, but by the end. Ron and Neville worked together, so they got a lot closer, and I kinda felt pushed out too.'

His breaths came a little heavier, voice a little softer.

'I caught up with other people from time to time. Went to see Dennis Creevey, and Oliver Wood, and a few more. But it felt like I was just a nuisance for them, since it's not like they ever came to see me or asked me over or anything.

'So, well, yeah. I didn't really feel lonely, you know. Still saw Bill, Molly, Arthur, Andromeda and Teddy most days. But, I didn't belong. With Ginny, I felt I did, but those times were always short. An afternoon or evening or maybe a couple of days. When we broke up, I lost that as well.'

'You were working things out with Andromeda, though,' she said.

He nodded and said, 'It gave me something else to do. Less hours sitting around by myself.'

'And Fleur?' Laura asked.

'I got on her good side when I saved her sister in the tournament. Though I'm so much younger, I guess it's more like I'm her little brother than her friend. Anyway. She's this very independent and honest person, and she didn't treat me any differently. Whatever anyone else thought, I was still "'Arry" to her, and that was nice.'

'There's more to it than just that, right?'

He let out a long breath. 'I think she understood, my "isolation". When people came to check up on me, that's what it felt like: checking up on me. I felt like they only came because they thought they had to check I was okay. That's probably not true, but that's how I felt. Fleur asked for me to come. More than once a week, even. It was something she wanted. Not something she had to do, you know? I wasn't a nuisance turning up uninvited, or someone she had to go out of her way to check on—just a friend.

'And I know she only invited me over so much because she did think I needed it. But, that little bit of pretend was good enough. Even though I knew it at the time, it was enough that I had some use to her, and it wasn't just pity. I could talk about things over dinner and compliment the cooking. Later on, I could tell her what it was like with baby Teddy, and get milk when they ran out or a watermelon when she had a craving, and hold Victoire while she scrubbed the spit up off her shirt.'

Making a noise of agreement, Laura said, 'I understand.'

'Andromeda didn't pretend to need me like Fleur did, but she could have said no when I asked to see Teddy. So, it's not the same, but it felt the same in the end. I helped a little bit.'

After giving him a moment, she asked, 'It's fine if you don't want to say, but, Ginny?'

'Should I really be talking about the feelings I had for my ex-girlfriend to my fiancée?'

'As long as you don't say her name at the altar, it'll be okay.'

He chuckled, the humour soon fading, leaving behind a weak smile. 'I did love her. Even when we broke up, I still did for a while. It was our situations, not me or her, that got in the way. That's really all there is to it. Good enough?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said. 'Then, the only other bit that wasn't all that clear was, well, when things changed.'

'When I stopped having feelings for Ginny?'

'No, um, your depression.'

Running a hand through his hair, he had a kind of frown to his face. 'I guess you'd call it that. It didn't really, well, it doesn't matter. When I changed….'

She didn't question what he'd said there, patiently waiting instead, focused on him.

'One day, I came home and saw someone waiting on my doorstep. Not just for a minute either. It was absolutely freezing cold, too. I didn't understand why it affected me so much at the time. Now, though, I guess I'd say: someone finally wanted me. Er, not in a sexual way. Just, I dunno, I had someone who actually wanted to spend time with me. Someone happy to pass time with me. And, things sorta spiralled out of control from there in the most wonderful way.'


	120. Chapter 120

Harry had more to say, not that Laura wanted to interrupt.

'If I'm honest, I became manic, you know? I woke up everyday hoping you'd come over, sad when you didn't. Wanted you to stay even a minute longer when you did. I tried not to let it get to me, but I was quite pushy sometimes, taking you on trips and all that. And, I worried I was just so desperate I'd cling to anyone who turned up. That's definitely a bit true. But, the closer we got, the more at peace I was.'

Scratching the back of his head, he hummed for a moment.

'The cottage wasn't really a home for me. I didn't sit down after a long day of work and relax, or anything like that. Starting the fire without magic, drawing water from the well, tending to the garden—those were all things I did so I didn't have to stop.

'But when I saw you huddled in front of the fireplace, it's like I suddenly understood why it's soothing. Day by day, my life changed in similar ways—if that makes any sense. So in my mind, it's always been as much your home as mine.'

Laura couldn't bring herself to say anything in reply.

After a couple of seconds, Harry turned to look at her, stilling. 'Are you okay?'

She sniffled, nodding. 'They're, um, happy tears?'

'You don't sound convinced.'

Snickering at that, some tears spilled down her cheeks. He gently wiped them off. 'It's… hard to put into words,' she said

'You don't have to. Just wanted to make sure I hadn't upset you,' he said.

She shook her head. Then, she took a deep breath, calming her wobbly voice. 'It's like we've been walking down the same path together the whole time, cheering each other on.'

A smile took over him, his lips drawn to her forehead, resting there for a little bit as he hugged her. 'Yeah. That's a nice way to think of it,' he said.

'I've just always thought I was trying to catch up to you.'

'D'you remember that first Christmas?' he asked.

She nodded.

'And how it ended?' he asked, shuffling over so their arms pressed together.

Lips falling into a soft smile, her eyes fluttered closed. 'You mean when you asked me to stay?'

'That's when we both knew, right?'

She scrunched up her nose. 'Well, yes.'

'You've already known most of what I've said tonight, haven't you?' he asked.

'Not the specifics, but, well, yes.'

His expression returned to neutral, gaze slipping down to her lap before coming back up to look at her face. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure—anything.'

'How do you really feel? Because you keep telling me it doesn't bother you, or something like that, and I'm afraid you won't tell me when it does. I keep asking more of you, and you always just agree.'

Her eyes slowly opened. 'I've been letting you down, haven't I,' she said, not quite a question.

He still answered. 'No, you—'

'Sorry for worrying you,' she said, placing a quieting finger on his lips. Then, she brought her hand around to cup his cheek. Stubble prickled at her skin. 'I had to be a reasonable child, what with my mother working. I understood that I had to go to after-school club and that we couldn't go to the park during the week and that we couldn't go on holidays abroad.'

Smiling, she let her hand drop, coming to rest on the blanket.

'It's difficult, trying to figure out who I am. I still want to be a reasonable person, so you can ask reasonable things of me and it won't upset me. But it's hard to learn to be selfish. I don't want to burden you with my feelings. And, it's silly, because I don't find your feelings or past to be a burden on me.'

'I feel the same way.'

She let out a long breath, leaning against him and deflating. 'Today took a lot out of me. If possible, I'd like to wait a couple of days before Neville's birthday dinner. But, we don't have anything else happening soon, so it's okay if it is before Wednesday.'

'I'll check with Hannah what the plan is tomorrow.'

Closing her eyes again, she searched under the covers for his hand, grabbing it when she found it. 'I do mean it, though. If you ask reasonable things, then I'll probably always agree, right? That's how it should be. I'll tell you if I need a break, or if I really don't want to do something. And, I'll try to ask things of you, too. Not just things like tonight.'

While she thought, she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

'We should cook for my mother and Andromeda on Sundays. They do get along well, you know, and they do enjoy themselves when we have the odd dinner together.'

'Teddy'll be pleased. Jo does bring the best sweets, you know.'

Laura giggled, snuggling against him, losing a little ground to fatigue. 'We can go on dates. There's some ideas I have for the garden, and—' she said, interrupted by a yawn.

'You've got work tomorrow.' As he spoke, he moved over so she slowly slid off of him and onto the bed.

A little slurred, she said, 'I'll give you lots of chances to make me happy. 'Cause, making you happy is my favourite thing to do. It's only fair.'

'Sounds great,' he said as he stroked her head.

She mumbled to herself, and then said, 'That's nice.'

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. Then, they exchanged their love, said goodnight, and turned the light off.


	121. Chapter 121

Laura woke with the sunrise, just in time to catch her alarm, stopping it midway through its first beep. She watched Harry, but he didn't stir. As carefully as she could, she slipped out the bed, wincing with every groan of the springs and creak of the floorboards. After gathering what she needed, she tiptoed into the en suite bathroom and dressed there. She'd showered the night before, but her hair needed a good brush and she washed her face with cool water, hot weather making even sleep something to leave her in a light sweat.

Once done taking care of her needs, she crept back through the room and into the hallway proper. She couldn't hear any sounds from Teddy's room opposite theirs. Easing open the door, she had a peak inside, a smile coming to her face. By the time he'd fallen asleep, he'd had a foxish look to him with red hair and a round nose that stuck out like a short snout. That look still lingered, though now with streaks of light-brown hair, nose more like a pug's.

Leaving him to sleep too, she closed the door and made her way downstairs. Nothing made a sound in the quiet house. But, coming to the ground floor, she heard the familiar tings of a teaspoon swirling around a mug. Not exactly steeling herself, she took a deep breath to centre her mind. Once calm, she walked into the kitchen, a polite smile on her face.

'Good morning, Molly.'

Stirring stopped, Molly looked over her shoulder, a moment of mild surprise quickly replaced by a broad smile. 'Hello, dear. You're up early.'

'I have work to get to,' Laura replied.

'Right you are,' Molly said, lifting the spoon not quite out of her cup. 'Could I get you anything? Tea, or coffee, or toast?'

'No, thank you. It's a café, so I have something there before we open up,' Laura said.

Molly nodded along.

A silence sprang up, Laura counting the seconds, before she decided to just push through. 'Well, I'll be off then. Harry's still sleeping, but I'm sure he'll be up soon, as will Teddy. It's been a busy week for them, but they have too much energy to lie in.'

Molly chuckled, putting down the spoon and picking up her tea, before her expression settled into something more neutral. Laura started walking to the back door. 'Um,' Molly said, stopping Laura. A moment later, Molly continued. 'Thank you, Laura, for looking after Harry. He's been so happy ever since he met you.' Pausing, Molly smiled warmly. 'You'll make a wonderful wife for him.'

Laura smiled back, bowing her head shallowly. Then, she said, 'Thank you too, for looking after Harry ever since he was a lost, little boy in a train station.' Wanting to leave things like that, Laura got through the door before any more was said.

The morning had yet to become uncomfortably warm for her walk to the village. Taking the Floo to London, she stopped by her mother's flat for breakfast—her mother unsurprisingly awake at the early hour. Then, she cleaned herself up a little more and applied a touch of make up before heading to work.

Morning quickly became midday. Laura stood near the entrance, wiping down a table, when the door opened as she yawned.

'Up late with your boyfriend?' Claire asked. Then, she corrected herself, saying, 'Sorry, fiancé.'

Laura smiled, pulling her friend into a hug. 'Get your mind out the gutter. It wasn't easy getting here for the morning shift, you know.'

'Somerset? That's an hour, or….'

'Hour and a half from Bristol, and nearly an hour to get to Bristol in the first place.'

Claire recoiled as she did the maths, covering her mouth and gasping, pity in her eyes. 'Is it even possible to get up that early?'

'Through copious amounts of coffee, anything is possible,' Laura said.

'Does that mean you're gonna put me off another day?'

Laura giggled, brushing some loose hair behind her ear. 'No. Harry and Teddy are coming in in a couple of hours, so I have time for a nap. We'll pick you up after your shift like normal, okay?' Laura asked.

'Sure, but I don't mind if you need to recover.'

'You're like family to me—it's no fuss having you over, really.'

Claire sighed, picking at the hem of her shirt. 'That's too sweet. I can't even tease you, because you're still glowing from that ring of yours.'

Walking towards the till, Laura laughed some more, idly touching the engagement ring. 'Go get changed already.'

'You'll have to tell me how the day went with your Molly-in-law too.'

'My what?'

Claire tapped her nose, giving a knowing look. 'You don't have a mother-in-law, but he's close with the Weasleys, right? So, that kinda makes her the Molly-in-law.'

'Hurry up and change,' Laura said, shaking her head.

Claire grumbled, but did just that.

Once the lunchtime rush subsided, Laura said her goodbye and headed back to the Burrow, meeting up with Harry and Teddy. No car for them this time, they slowly but surely made their way by foot to the train station along with their lightened luggage. Then, up to Bristol, where they had a snack—if a burger and fries and milkshake can be considered a snack—before hopping on another train, this time heading all the way to London. Though she didn't really need it, the rocking of the train tempted her to close her eyes for a minute or two.

What felt like a second later, she was being gently shook, someone talking to her too. 'Come on, sleepyhead. We're nearly there.'

Rather than open her eyes, she scrunched them up. Taking drastic measures, he tickled her nose, making her groan. 'Fine,' she said. Pushing his hand away, she then stretched out, only elbowing him lightly as she did.

They dropped Teddy off with Andromeda after a chat about all the things they'd done, and then they wandered over to Café Athena for a cup of tea. A small rush of people joined them as the offices closed for the day. When those people ebbed away, Claire hung up her apron and left closing up shop to George.


	122. Chapter 122

On the way back to the cottage, Harry, Claire and Laura made small talk, not touching on any important topics, instead talking about how good the fresh fish tasted from the nearby chippie and things like that. The hill still took the wind out of Claire's sails, leaving Harry and Laura to natter on as they pleased.

'Home sweet home,' Laura softly said, as they came to the door.

While they made their way inside and took off their shoes, Claire wheezed and groaned.

'Harry, could you get her a drink, please? A tall glass of water,' Laura said.

Claire shook her head. 'No, no, just… give me… a moment.'

'Oh don't worry, it's not for you to drink.'

Though completely bemused by the situation, Harry stepped into the kitchen as they kept talking.

'What?' After a second, Claire's eyes widened. 'That was just a joke.'

'I'm afraid we pinky sweared, so there's no getting out of it.'

'Oh leave off. It's not funny,' Claire said.

Laura frowned. 'You want to break your pinky, then?'

'You know, you can be a right bi—' Claire said, interrupted as Harry came back with a glass.

'Here we go,' he said.

Without thinking, Claire took it, and then stilled.

'Where should she spill it? On your antique rug, do you think? Maybe, the antique table?' Laura asked.

Harry rubbed his chin. 'The couch would be great; it'll smell nice and rank if it's damp.'

Claire looked at Harry with a falling expression. 'Why are you on her side—you'll be her next victim!'

'Now, now,' Laura said, coming to Claire's side and steering her to the lounge. 'You shouldn't be making threats you can't keep.'

'Let me just go throw this in the sink,' Claire weakly said.

Bringing Claire to the dining room table, Laura let her go, smiling. 'Here's good. We left her with some clay ball things, but she's definitely thirsty.'

For a moment, Claire just frowned at Laura, then she looked at the table. Deflating with a sigh, she leaned over and tipped the glass. The water splashed in the plant pot, before settling into the dirt, leaving it dark and muddy. 'You're a proper prat sometimes, you know that?'

'What do you think?'

Claire lifted the glass away, humming to herself. 'Real beautiful holder. Get that at a market, or something?'

'No, Harry carved it himself, just for this flower. His mother's name is Lily, and stags were something like his father's spirit animal.'

Clearing his throat, Harry interrupted again. 'Just gonna check what we have. Might need to go down and fetch dinner—are you having, Claire?'

'Yes, thanks, if it's okay.'

'Always,' he said. Then, he slipped out to the kitchen, leaving the other two in the lounge.

For a bit, Claire just admired the flower and it's holder. Then, she and Laura wandered to the couches, sitting down on different ones. Claire sighed, sinking back into the cushions. 'I need to find someone.'

'Where did you last see them?' Laura asked.

'Har har, very funny,' Claire said. Huffing again, she rested her head back and stared at the ceiling. 'There's, like, twenty Weasleys, right? One of them must be single.'

Calling out, Laura asked, 'Harry, who do we know that's single?'

Back in the doorway, he counted along his fingers. 'Charlie is, but not really—too busy working. Ginny, Gabrielle. Probably a few in the D.A. and sports, but I don't know off-hand, sorry.'

'At least I'm not the only single lady.'

Laura giggled, covering her mouth, while Harry excused himself. 'I'm just gonna pop down the shops. Any requests for dinner, as long as it's frozen pizza?'

'Pepperoni!' Claire said, raising a hand.

'Margherita, please. Do we have fresh peppers and garlic?' Laura asked, not raising either hand.

Harry nodded. 'Jalapeno peppers?' he asked.

'Bell,' she said flatly, staring him down.

Turning away with a sheepish smile, he shrugged. 'You never know.'

'Put them in your currys with coconut and all that, otherwise keep them away from me.'

'Yes, dear,' he said, making Claire snort. 'Alright, I'm off.'

Coming over, he shared a quick kiss with Laura. 'Don't be long,' she said, smiling.

When the front door closed, Laura turned to look out the window. She followed him as he walked down the path. Then, he disappeared from view.

'I'm so lonely,' Claire said, sinking deeper into the couch.

'What did you want to hear first, then?'

Claire wiggled her nose. 'You two don't look like you've been fighting, so what happened with that?'

'Well, it wasn't really a fight as such, but we had a discussion we really needed to have.'

'About what?'

'That's private,' Laura said, bringing a finger to her lips. 'We're in a good place now, though.'

'And you weren't before?'

'I used to think you could only be so happy. I thought I would, one day, have a house I loved, a job I loved, a family I loved, and that would be it.'

Claire waited a couple of seconds, and then brought her head down so she looked over at Laura. 'What d'you think now?'

Laura smiled, her gaze falling down to her left hand. 'Love is an active thing. It's not about "good enough" at all, really. If I was content with just being happy, then I wouldn't have this ring on my finger, wouldn't even be dating Harry. I'd just be another friend of his who stops by a few times a week to see him. Still working that office job too, not your friend. Living by myself, day after day, alone.'

'Oh Laura,' Claire gently said.

Laughing it off, Laura brushed aside some loose hair, holding on to her smile. 'That's a world away by now. Besides, something would have changed eventually, even if I didn't meet Harry. I believe in myself.'

'Turning into a self-help group now are we?' Claire asked.

After a good chuckle, Laura looked out the window, not seeing Harry yet, but still enjoying the view. 'Want to hear about the proposal then?'

'Yeah, but, before that, Gabrielle—she sounds French. Wouldn't be Fleur's sister, would it?'

'Oh yes, and just as beautiful as her sister,' Laura said, their talking continuing on for hours.


	123. Chapter 123

With so much having happened in the week since the proposal, the next week dragged on for Laura. By Friday early afternoon, she wanted nothing more than to head home, maybe run a cold bath to dip her feet in. Instead, she waited under the shade of a bus stop outside a particular garden centre. Every second brought another droplet of sweat.

'Sorry, still catching up my hours,' Harry said as he sat down next to her.

'I'm actually going to melt.'

Chuckling, he unslung his drawstring bag and took out a soft drink. 'Here—don't worry, it's chilled.'

After inspecting it for a moment, she pressed it against her cheek rather than opening it. Then, she rolled it from one side to the other, before settling it against her forehead. 'Perfect.'

'Glad I could help,' he said, holding her free hand.

For a bit, they just sat there. Then, she asked, 'What does Andromeda think? About Sundays, that is.'

'She's happy to do it. Any day is fine for her, though, if Jo'd prefer.'

'Well, we can have lunch and hang around until she finishes? There's probably a good movie on.'

'Probably got air conditioning too, eh?' he said.

She giggled, covering her mouth. 'Coincidence.'

Thinking for a few seconds, his expression turned puzzled and he asked, 'You have told your mum we're engaged, right? Before work some time last week, or Sunday night when you called Claire. Or Monday morning. You had breakfast together, so….' He trailed off as her face grew pale and eyes widened.

'I didn't tell my mother,' she said, the hand already over her mouth muffling her words.

'It's okay—'

'I forgot to tell my own mother I'm engaged,' she said, letting go of her mouth to grab Harry's arm. 'What am I going to do?'

Carefully prying her off, he said, 'Calm down, for starters. It's fine.'

'Fine? Do you know what she's going to do to me?' Laura asked, coming down to a whisper.

He shrugged. 'She'll understand, it's been busy.'

'You don't understand. She's going to be disappointed in me, Harry. Because, she will ask if she's the last to know, and I'll say yes, and the look she'll give me. I very well might just fall dead right then and there.'

'I'd rather you didn't,' he said.

Eyebrows narrowing, she said, 'It's not funny. You don't know what it's like to disappoint my mother, so I would appreciate it if you didn't make light of the matter.'

He leant over and kissed her forehead. 'Worrying gets us nowhere, so let's have lunch, watch a movie, and take her out for dinner.'

'How am I supposed to enjoy a movie with this… guillotine hanging over me?'

'Well, you might fall asleep,' he said.

Holding up a finger, she said, 'Once that happened. Once!'

'We've only been once, you know, and that was last week.'

'I've not had to run after Teddy and Victoire today, have I?'

Bringing up a hand, he stroked her cheek, smiling. 'You look better already, and we haven't even eaten yet.'

With a grumpy face, she grumbled under her breath, not acknowledging him at all.

The next few hours tumbled by, a blur of fast food and popcorn and ice-cold soft drinks. Walking down the more residential streets, she checked her watch: the time approached six. Still bright, something of a breeze made the stagnant air bearable by London standards. A hint of calm touched the city too, cars driving past lazily and fellow pedestrians ambling along at a leisurely pace, little rush as everyone seemed content to just be done with work and spend the evening relaxing in as close to comfort as the heat would allow.

Climbing the staircase to her mother's flat, Laura very much looked forward to sitting in the garden once the sun set. Cool earth beneath her, perhaps a wind without so many buildings to get in the way—she could think of nothing better. Her thoughts didn't stray from the task ahead of her for long, however.

'Can you knock?' she asked, tugging Harry's sleeve.

'Sure,' he said, doing as she asked with a trio of heavy taps.

Muffled by the door, they heard her mother call out something. Then, the sound of footsteps, quick and sharp, preceded the door opening up. 'Ah, Laura and Harry. To what do I owe the pleasure?' Jo asked.

'May we come in?' Laura asked.

'Oh of course—make yourselves at home,' Jo said. Waving them in, she shut the door behind them and steered them to the kitchen. 'I am making coffee, but help yourselves to whatever you wish, though I have little that's good in this weather.'

Laura sat down, while Harry headed to a cupboard. 'I'll grab a glass of water. Fancy anything, Laura?' Harry asked.

'No. Thank you,' Laura quietly said.

Once she set up the coffee machine, Jo turned around. Her attention fell to her daughter. 'So, what is it you're after?'

'What makes you think we're after anything?'

'Rarely do unannounced visits require both of you, or were you simply in the area and took pity on an old, lonely woman?'

Harry stifled a laugh, drawing the focus of both women for a moment, before they returned to looking at each other. Fighting the urge to break away, Laura smiled as convincingly as she could. 'We'd like to take you out to dinner.'

'I'll have to decline,' Jo replied sharply.

Nose scrunching up, Laura asked, 'Do you have plans already?'

'You've been eating junk food all day and barely have the appetite for a carrot. I shan't have you waste your money on a restaurant,' Jo said.

'But—'

'I'm your mother, so I know these things. Not to mention you stink of popcorn. By the smell alone, I would think you bathe in the stuff.'

Laura tried to huff, but Jo didn't let her finish, throwing in a loud tut.

'Now, just tell me what it is already. You have yourself in knots and it's rather uncomfortable for me. I can't imagine how poor Harry feels,' Jo said.


	124. Chapter 124

Unable to resist the urge, Laura looked at Harry, hoping he would deny it. He just sipped at his glass of water with a smile. Turning back to her mother, Laura bowed her head. 'The thing is,' she said, only to be interrupted.

'Look at me when you're talking to me,' Jo said.

Squeezing her hands in a fist, Laura took a moment to breathe, and then met her mother's gaze with a re-found calmness. 'Harry and I are engaged.'

Jo nodded and said, 'I gathered as much.'

'Then why didn't you say anything?'

Jo crossed her arms, one hand resting under her chin. 'Is it my place to inform you of your own engagement?'

Laura held her reply, before mumbling something.

'Could you repeat that?'

Huffing, Laura pouted. 'No, it's not,' she said.

'Then we come to the issue. What on earth made you so concerned with telling me?' Jo asked. Then, she changed her mind, shaking her head. 'Don't tell me. If you would excuse me a moment,' she said, leaving the room.

Once her mother left the room, Laura reached out to Harry. Still smiling, he walked over and took her hand, before he sat down next to her at the table. 'She's too clever, so she definitely knows everything. I've upset her, haven't I?' Laura asked.

'If you upset her, she'd still be here prodding you with uncomfortable questions.'

'So I've upset her so much she can't even bear to be in the same room as me now.'

Harry chuckled, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. 'There's ice-cream at home.'

'Not enough,' she whispered.

'I'll see if there's low-fat tubs at the corner shop.'

A couple of seconds passed, and then she said, 'I have eaten a lot already today.'

'We can buy chicken breast and thighs and have lighter dinners next week, yeah? Skip the starch, extra veggies, a little fish.'

'I hope this weather ends soon. It's just so easy to pig out when I'm exhausted from the heat, you know?'

'You're beautiful.'

Frowning, she let go of his hand and poked her belly. 'I don't have muscles to hide all my fat like you do.'

'You've been reading too many of Claire's gossip mags, that's the problem. They do computer magic on them, you know—Hermione told me. Wrinkles and folds and bags under their eyes, all magicked away.'

'Well—'

In the doorway, Jo cleared her throat, bringing the conversation to a sudden pause. Though Laura couldn't bring herself to look, Harry did with a smile. 'I think your coffee's, er, ready? It's stopped dripping,' he said.

'Thank you,' she said, walking over to join them at the table. She brought a file with her, placing it down and pushing it over to them. 'If you would.'

Harry checked with Laura, opening it after she gave him a nod. For a moment, the two of them read bits and pieces of the first page, mostly numbers and words Laura vaguely recognised as being "bankish". Nothing suggested why it was in front her, though.

'Sorry, but what are we looking at?' Laura asked.

Jo had a softer tone when she spoke. 'If I may be frank, I have little to offer the two of you on the journey you are about to undertake together. My own parents disowned me entirely even before your father and I wed. When I became pregnant, and so clearly our relationship wasn't coming to an end any time soon, his parents purchased a cottage for us up in Cumbria, out of sight and out of mind. I never heard from them again until I informed them of their son's passing. As such, I have little personal experience for the sorts of things I should be doing.

'What I do have, though, is this. Your father and I, we wanted to make sure you could follow your dreams. We both worked with little expenses of our own, putting some money every month towards our own savings, and some to a second savings account. That's something I continued after he passed on.'

Laura listened intently, waiting until her mother finished before she spoke up, voice a touch croaky. 'I think I understand, but could you say it plainly?'

'This is an investment portfolio in your name—a mix of bonds and index funds.' Jo paused there, letting out a sigh, and then continued. 'My Apologies. Money, to be frank once more. Not enough for a house, but I hope it will be of some use to you, perhaps for your wedding or honeymoon or whatever else you may need it for.'

'I, we can't accept this. It's too much, mother,' Laura said.

'If you are worried about my own finances, there's no need to fret. I do have my own savings, and I have no intention of retiring at any point either,' Jo said.

Laura shook her head, and then turned to Harry and found him similarly conflicted. Her reservations redoubled, Laura said, 'Even a tenth of this would be more than generous. I know it's your money and you're free to do with it what you will, but we'd feel far too guilty to ever touch it.'

A kind of distance formed between Jo and the couple, her gaze sliding to a wall and looking through it, expression neutral. 'I dared not take time off for work to take you on a holiday. There would always be the risk that you became sick at some other time and I had no days off remaining to care for you, having to leave you with some stranger while I preserved my job that kept you clothed and fed and educated. Money cannot buy happiness. However, it can buy comfort and experiences, which make it much easier to be happy.'

Pausing there, a bittersweet smile came to Jo's lips, bowing her head for a moment before lifting it back up.

'I worked full-time and spent the money to make you comfortable. A good school, mostly, where you would be well supported. More time with me would do you little good.'


	125. Chapter 125

Laura whispered, 'Mum,' before giving in to the silence. For a long moment, she waited for the words to come to her. They never did.

'I would apologise, yet I would do the same thing again if given the choice, so I shall spare you the insincerity. Something I hope you both will find out sooner rather than later, is that two people can accomplish a lot more than one. I shan't pretend it was easy or natural for me to raise a child on my own, but I am so very proud of who you have grown up to become, and that is all I could ever hope for.'

Those words of warm praise hung in the air, before dissolving into the background noise pervasive throughout London. Laura didn't know what to do with them. She didn't know what to do, either. Lost in a sea of choices, no lighthouse to guide her, stars shining unfamiliar. The compulsion to act paired with no clear option humbling for her, as though she was a child once more trying to comprehend an adult topic. The bank could no more give away money than she could even hope to understand what the past two decades had been like for her mother.

At her side, Harry took her hand once more, gently squeezing it.

Laura took a deep breath and squeezed his hand back. 'Do you know about Claire's mother?' she asked.

A sharp exhale came from Jo's nose. 'I have my suspicions, of course.'

'She sits at home all day, in the house the stepfather pays for, watching dreadful reality television. She spends the rent money Claire gives her on whatever frivolous things she fancies. I could go on, but I'm sure you get the picture. Yet, Claire still loves her, because she's her mother.

'I, I would love you even if you weren't my mother. I respect and admire you more than you can ever know. You didn't spend as much time with me as most mother's did, you're right about that. But, you spent more time with me than the other children's working parents did, you know. And I really treasured the time we did have together. The trips to the park, or reading together in the evenings, and getting ready in the mornings. Those are the times I remember, not the after-school club or when you told me we couldn't go somewhere or anything like that.'

Pausing, Laura wiped her eyes, and then held Harry's hand again.

'You even came to my silly nativity play. So, don't sit there and wallow in self-pity. Don't say something stupid like, "I'm not a real mother," or, "I did the best I could under the circumstances." You were amazing. You still are, too. It hurts me to hear you lie to yourself like that.'

Unable to continue, Laura rubbed her eyes again amidst sniffles, her throat catching with every breath.

After a few seconds, Jo sniffled too. As though frozen by a spell, Laura stilled, and then looked up. With a gentle smile, Jo held out her arms and beckoned Laura over. One moment Laura was sitting down, and the next she was hugging her mother, once more excessively sobbing.

'Sh,' Jo muttered while stroking her daughter's back. 'There there.'

Sobs turned to hiccups, and hiccups turned to sniffles, and then silence. Slowly, Jo pushed her daughter away until they were at arm's length. Then, she turned to Harry, a strictness back in her voice. 'You said to me you wished for us to become a family. That is a two-way street, you understand?'

'Yes,' he said, a small frog in his throat.

She beckoned him over too. Though taller than Jo, he seemed to shrink by the time he joined them, looping an arm around Laura's back while Jo embraced them both. 'Two such wonderful people. I am truly blessed,' Jo softly said.

For a long few seconds, they stood like that, just enough time to take a deep breath in and out. Then, Jo leaned in and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Lighter, she did the same for Harry, and released them.

'I shan't ask you to call me mother. But, perhaps one day—a while from now, I hope—you might call me gran,' Jo said.

Harry chuckled, pulling Laura tight against his side. 'Sure.'

Turning to look Laura in the eye, Jo had a soft expression. Reaching out, she took Laura's hand in her own two, and spoke. 'I understand your reluctance, I do. However, it is your money, whether you want it or not. If it helps, consider it a gift from your father.'

'But—'

Jo cut her off, shaking her head. 'You never really had a father. I would hardly count the two and change years, nothing remaining of that time but a handful of photographs. So, think of this money as him, though a sorely lacking replacement it is. Spend it as though you mentioned something you wanted to him and he bought it for your next birthday. Spend it on the sorts of treats he would spoil you both with. If not yourselves, then spoil Teddy and Victoire and the others as he surely would have. And, perhaps one day, spoil his grandchildren as he would.'

Sniffling once more, Laura tried not to cry.

After she let go of her daughter's hand, Jo took a deep breath, and then turned around. 'I have nothing more to say on the matter. Everything is in your name, so you will simply have to deal with it. I am sure you can manage between the two of you to do that.'

Laura looked up to Harry, sharing a smile with him. 'Okay, mummy, but we'll have to treat you from time to time too. Just like he would have.'

'Is that so,' Jo said.

Harry gave Laura another look, unspoken words going between them, before he cleared his throat. 'Me, Laura and Teddy are gonna be cooking a family meal once a week at Grimmauld Place. Would you join us for it, with Andromeda? We're thinking Sundays, but any day's fine, really.'

One second after another trickled by. Then, Jo nodded. 'Yes. I'd love to,' she said.


	126. Chapter 126

For a couple of minutes, they decompressed, letting the turbulent emotions settle and some of the summer heat evaporate. Jo sipped at her coffee. Harry downed his glass of water, cleaning it afterwards. Laura just sat down and breathed.

A pleasant topic coming to mind, Laura broke the silence. 'Mother? We've not talked much at all of the wedding, but Harry does need a good suit. I'll make sure we get a picture, so it can go alongside the one of you and father in the album—I just hope Harry and I can look half as wonderful.'

Jo chuckled, hiding behind her mug. 'I suppose I should apologise. There has been something of a lie of omission going on, with regards to that photograph you love.'

'What? That's definitely you, and it looks like father.'

'It is us, however that is not quite our wedding day,' Jo said.

'That's nothing to apologise for, though. It's not uncommon to take pictures after the wedding for one reason or another.'

Jo smiled, raising an eyebrow. 'Even four years after the fact?'

Frowning, Laura stared at her mother, and then asked, 'Years?'

Jo turned to Harry, giving him a smile too. 'Our wedding consisted of Robert and I in civvies, along with two reluctant wizards that he had talked into being our witnesses. Our parents had been invited, of course, though his declined—a civility not afforded by my own, who did not even respond to the invitation. That had been predictable, hence the choice to forgo the traditional wear, little point the two of us getting dressed up for the priest.'

'Why so long after then?' Laura asked.

'That is when we learned I was pregnant. While we hadn't communicated with either side's family over the years, your father and I agreed we should at least inform them of their grandchild, and so I had the sonograms photocopied and wrote an explanation on the one for his parents.

'Your father had another idea, though. He never seemed it, but he had a kind of mean streak to him, which I adored. Like a puppy with a sharp tooth. The best revenge is living well, he told me, and suggested we dress up for a fake wedding photograph to send to them along with the sonogram.'

The story continued on from there, getting a laugh out of Laura and a chuckle from Harry as it finished. Outside, the sky showed intentions of darkening, not quite ready to dim just yet. Stomachs grumbled. After another affirmation she wouldn't let them take her out to dinner, Jo sent the two of them home, reminding them to pick her up on Sunday.

Walking through London, Laura held Harry's hand and smiled. The time she spent waiting for him to finish work seemed like a day gone by to her. That it had merely been earlier in the day made her feel even more tired, since she had already been rather exhausted by then. Her legs were happy to go on walking, though, not filled with the same fatigue as her head.

'Laura?' Harry asked.

'Yes?'

He squeezed her hand and said, 'I'm not sure when there'll be a good time to say this, so I'm just gonna say it now. It means a lot to me that you and Jo were willing to have that, er, discussion in front of me, you know?'

'I'm being thanked for dragging my fiancé into a fight with my mother?'

'It's like, there was a problem in front of us, and you were the better suited to take it on, so you did and I supported you. That's what your mum meant, right? We're stronger together.'

Laura took a deep breath, walking a little bit closer to him. 'I wonder?'

'But, it's also that I feel we're closer for sharing that moment together, and from learning so much more about both of you. I know I'm the one who asked her if we could become a family, I just didn't really understand what that meant. Now I'm sorta getting the idea.'

With a coy smile, Laura asked, 'Falling in love with my mother, are you?'

'Yeah. I know you worried I'd find her cold, but she's just the biggest softie, really. Totally get why you spoil Teddy so much with her as your role model.'

'I don't spoil Teddy,' Laura said, quietly adding, 'that much.'

Harry chuckled, gently swinging their joined hands back and forth as they walked. 'He's at an age now when he needs a little spoiling. Gotta help him start to discover all the things he loves, right? I've been thinking of taking him to holiday in France. His lessons with Fleur have been going well, after all.'

'Mine have too.'

'Okay, you can come as well then.'

After thinking for a moment, Laura asked, 'You're going to stay with the Delacours?'

'Probably. They have a guest house near the Med, so that'll be nice even in winter.'

'Does Gabrielle still have a crush on you?'

His step faltered, though he recovered well. 'She's working at Beauxbatons in September. Something like an assistant matron for the first years—at the junior school part. _É_ _cole élémentaire_ ,' he said, the last two words with a French touch.

Laura giggled. 'You really are no good with women, are you?'

'I think that reflects poorly on my fiancée and I won't have you badmouthing her to my face.'

'Claire might like to come too, if there's space. The only time she's been abroad was a school trip to Belgium. They didn't even get to stay the night,' Laura said.

'Well, that just won't do, not at all. But, I'll have to check if it's a Muggle-friendly house or not.'

Laura wiggled her nose. 'Oh, right.'

'Does your mum ever take time off?'

'Want to see her in a bikini, do you?' A few seconds passed. 'This is why I don't ever tease you: I'm utterly horrible at it. Sorry.'

Harry hummed, and then nodded to himself and said, 'Let's buy you a bikini.'

'Oh no.'


	127. Chapter 127

Time passed happily for Laura, her exam results coming back as well as she could have hoped, summer holidays coming to an end and thus began her last year of self-tutoring. Despite being a while since she last studied, she fell back into the routine easily. Alongside the learning, she also had to start looking at universities and all that that entailed, her days once more busy.

Towards the end of the year, Harry and she started taking afternoon trips to the universities that interested her. When the campuses were near enough, they'd bring Teddy along too, making a day of it with a packed lunch and spending money for souvenirs. Though she technically had the predicted grades to apply to Oxford or Cambridge, she didn't fancy her chances of even getting a reply, but enjoyed the visits to the quaint cities all the same.

Making time further scarce for Laura, baby Louis was born on the second of September. With two other young ones to look after, Fleur and Bill were rather appreciative of Harry and Laura's help babysitting here and there, mostly when Molly was already booked for George or Percy's children. Louis' birth coming at the start of the school term, Teddy was rather frustrated by the timing. He had to wait until the half-term in October to see his newest cousin.

Still, Laura found time to spend with Claire and—when they weren't working overtime—Hermione and Ron, and Hannah and Neville, on top of the family lunch every Sunday. There was also time for dancing and quiet nights drinking wine in the conservatory and falling asleep in front of the fireplace. Now and then, Harry and she would dress up for a night out somewhere nice (but not too pricey.) They also had dates to various other waterfalls and rivers around Great Britain, some plans in the works for trips to Ireland once Seamus Finnigan got back to them.

As December crept forwards, things slowed down for Laura, everyone becoming busy with their own things or otherwise discouraged by winter's approach. Just when she thought she might get bored, the schools broke up, Teddy making sure there was always something for Harry and her to do in one way or another.

The morning of Christmas Eve dawned. Reluctantly, she got up, going about her routine with Harry. Teddy had a party at a friend's house until lunchtime that Andromeda was taking him to, so Harry and Laura trundled on with no rush. Sitting in the conservatory, they munched through their bowls of cereal, sunshine taking away some of the chill and a shared blanket the rest. Once done with breakfast, they snuggled close together and listened to the birdsong and whistling wind for a while. Eventually, Laura had something to say, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you want to stay over at Grimmauld Place tonight?' she asked.

Sitting as they were, she couldn't see his face, nothing about his body language giving away any clues as to his initial reaction to her suggestion. 'That's a bit out the blue,' he said.

'Teddy would be happy, I think,' she replied.

'Yeah. He probably would, but….'

'Andromeda wouldn't mind.'

He brought up a hand, gently stroking the back of her head. 'Am I that easy to read?'

'I've had a lot of practice, and some help translating.'

Chuckling, he kissed the back of her head too. 'It's not a bother for you to stay there?'

'I might get to sleep in an extra half hour, right?'

'Teddy will probably wake us up even earlier.'

The back and forth went on for a little longer, jumping between different topics to do with holiday plans. When it all settled down, they did agree to ask Andromeda if they could stay over, though that meant they'd have to get up and pack an overnight bag. Before they did that, Laura had something else to ask, interrupting the brief silence which had followed their discussion.

'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

She scratched her nose, gaze set to the distance. 'I think I understand something they don't really tell Muggle-borns.'

'What's that?' he asked.

'Magic is a natural thing.'

He nodded, saying, 'Yeah.'

'I take the Floo and use the bath and sink here. I make reading lights, and cooking fires. I lighten suitcases. There's a lot more that you taught me too, that I might find an occasion to use to help me with some mundane task. Hopefully, I'll get the hang of animating the washing up, and my summoning still needs some work as well.'

'You've made really good progress,' he said.

She smiled to herself. 'One to two may be twice as good, but I have a ways to go to reach ten still.'

'At least rate yourself a four.'

Giggling, she covered her mouth. 'Thank you. But, I'm starting to see why people even bother. Muggles have a lot of clever solutions, yet, for some things, magic is simply, well, magic. Dishwashers are nice and all, but they don't put away the plates afterwards.'

'Neither does my fiancée.'

'I told you: if it's less than four plates, it's not worth the effort.'

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. 'Yes, dear.'

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, leaning into him more. 'Anyway. What I was saying was, magic's natural. So are mobile phones. They're things we use, and become a part of us in a way. I'm probably not making sense any longer.'

'No, no, you've got something going on there.'

After a deep breath, she extracted herself from his arm and stood up. He looked up at her with a warm-but-questioning look. 'To cut a long ramble short, it's time for your Christmas present.'

He didn't say anything, but accepted her hand as she helped him up, before she then opened the door to outside. A chill cut through them both, clothing ill-suited to winter and the lack of shoes didn't help either. Neither showed discomfort from it. Leading him a little away from the cottage, she stopped by the start of the small orchard of fruit trees. Ahead of them, the ground curved down to a valley, the meadow thinning on the other side from the cold season.

'Wands out,' she said as she did just that. Harry followed suit. 'Do you trust me?' she asked.

'Completely.'

A soft smile came to her lips, hair blowing in the breeze. 'Then, I'll trust you, who trusts me.' Steadying herself with a breath, she let a calmness fill her. 'We're going to cast our Patronuses together on three.'


	128. Chapter 128

After a last, deep breath, Laura began counting while gently swirling her wand.

'One. Two. Three!'

They incanted together, Laura loudly announcing the spell while Harry quietly beckoned it. Familiar, silvery mist bellowed out their wands, mingling together and sparkling in the winter sunlight. Then, as though taken by a gale, it surged forwards, half splitting off to form a magnificent stag. The other half followed behind, coalescing to a small cloud. For a moment, it took the shape of a fox, before turning back into a cloud that somewhat looked like a fox. Harry's Patronus trotted around, coming back to playfully nudge Laura's incorporeal one. As though it had limbs, her Patronus compacted itself, and then sprang up to rest on the stag's back.

They left as quickly as they came.

The cold invaded Laura, a shiver running through her. 'Let's get back inside, before we freeze,' she said.

'You saw, right? You had it.'

She started walking, and he caught up, holding her hand. 'Maybe next year,' she said.

'You've made really good progress. It's not an easy spell, you know.'

Coming to a stop, she kept hold of his hand, so he stopped too and turned around to look at her. On her tiptoes, she reached up and waited for him to close the gap. After sharing a brief kiss, she resumed walking and said, 'Failing is natural too.'

'But, giving up isn't. Not for you, at least,' he said.

She laughed, squeezing his hand tight. 'It's good you know that before we get married.'

'If I didn't know better, I'd say that's a threat,' he said.

'What is it then, since you do know better?'

'A promise.'

One after another, the days fell. The lethargic Christmas holidays gave way to a new year full of work for Laura. Reading, so much reading, of books new and old, with essays to write and presentations to give. She didn't know which would be worse: having to present in front of a class, or alone with the teacher. Since it fit better with her schedule, she opted for sitting in on a few lessons to listen to the other students talk about whatever aspect of classical civilisations they had chosen to focus on. She found not knowing any of them made it easier when it was her turn to stand up and discuss the finer points of Latin usage in ancient Rome.

As well as that, she had discussions with Harry on which university she liked the look of. She hoped to attend one in-or-near London so she could pretend to live with her mother. It wasn't likely to be a problem, she knew, but she would rather be prepared for those sorts of things than not.

All the while, there'd been no talk of a wedding beyond now not being a good time. There was no rush as far as either of them was concerned. However, there was time to celebrate their anniversary, spending a weekend at a bed and breakfast in Belfast. For her birthday soon after, they did similar in the Lake District. Then, they went on a trip down to Cornwall with Teddy during the Easter break, the close friendship between Teddy and Victoire still going strong—though the early Easter meant they left Shell Cottage before his birthday. On the way back, they all visited the Burrow and celebrated both Teddy and George's birthday together.

Spending so much time away, Laura worried from time to time that her body would forget where home was, but she still smiled whenever she climbed the hill and the cottage came into sight, merely seeing it enough to comfort her. As much fun as everything else could be, nothing beat snuggling with Harry in the conservatory or in front of the fireplace after they'd worn themselves out on some adventure. What adventures they had, too—she couldn't have kept track if she hadn't started a diary. Long ago, she had given him a book and suggested he could keep his precious memories of Teddy in it. Now and then, when browsing the bookshelves, she noticed it still there. She didn't want to forget the little moments Harry and she shared. So, she followed her own suggestion.

Harry had looked so cutely flustered coming with her to shop for lingerie, caught in his own trap after making light of shopping for swimwear. He'd cut himself whittling one evening and failed to swear twice in a row, his godfatherly instincts pushing him towards fudge and sugar, which had sent her into uncontrollable fits of laughter despite him insisting it wasn't at all funny. One of the (less nosey) mothers at St. Bede's had (understandably) mistaken Harry and her for Teddy's parents on an afternoon, and that had been nice in its own way too.

All those and more went into her little book.

Then came the exams, coupled with the pressure of meeting the university entrance requirements. She'd been conditionally accepted by a wonderful university on the cusp of London, easily gotten to by train, so she just had to get the grades they set and then everything would be perfect. If she were being honest, she didn't make good company at the time, always with a book or pen in her hand and so little awareness she could pass for deaf. Harry always made sure she had a cup of tea when she needed it, though. She'd made sure to write in her diary to properly thank him later for that.

Like all trials, that one too came to pass, leaving in its wake a thoroughly drained Laura who wanted cuddles and ice-cream and a week or two of doing the bare minimum. So, she slept and sat around the garden with the warm weather and took long baths. Then, she played the waiting game, going about her life while she waited for the results which would decide what her immediate future would look like.


	129. Chapter 129

For a month, Laura got to have Harry to herself in the early afternoons while Teddy still had school. They had to pick him up just after three, so their options were limited, but she made good use of the time to do all the sorts of things around London they couldn't do with Teddy. Harry and she had romantic lunches, sharing food and the odd kiss. They watched a few more movies too, cuddling up in the darkened theatre as whatever film took their fancy played, the air conditioning refreshing in the summer heat. One afternoon, they rented a pedalo and paddled around the lake in Battersea Park. It was so nice that they came back another day with Teddy.

Then, the school holidays started and so did planning a trip down to Cornwall. Gabrielle visiting to see her nieces and nephew complicated the rooming, even with Harry and Laura in the tent, so the trip wouldn't be as soon as it had been the last years. For Laura, this wasn't entirely a bad thing since it meant she could plan Harry's birthday. The last couple of years had been more or less out of her hands. After he took her on such a nice trip for her birthday, she had double the reason to want to make something special of the day.

A lot of ideas were written down, only to be scribbled out, her expectations rather high. It wouldn't do to just go visit somewhere nice. They'd had a party with the (extended) family in April, so that thought went nowhere. She'd considered seeing if she could round up the old members of the D.A., but she didn't actually know most of them, so most of the work would have fallen to Hermione or Ron (or whoever she brought in to help her.) Putting that idea away for another year, she wanted to do something herself this time.

In the end, she confided in Claire, asking her for suggestions.

'What about taking him back to that private school of yours? It's kinda what you two have in common,' Claire said.

Laura frowned, biting her lip.

Chuckling, Claire patted her arm, and then finished her own coffee. 'You both liked it there, at least. It's up in Scotland, so all pretty and scenic, right? Not the worst place to spend a weekend.'

'You're not allowed to tell him it was your idea, okay?'

'Mum's the word,' Claire answered, on the verge of laughing.

Now with an idea in mind, Laura went about actually making it happen. That meant visits to her mother, poor Ganoe having to fly all the way to Hogwarts as she asked the headmistress for permission to visit the grounds, as well as checking the places nearby for lodging. She needn't have bothered, headmistress McGonagall agreeing and offering guest quarters in the school itself.

Another aspect to the trip, it would have been easy to just use the Floo to get there, but it wouldn't quite be the same, she thought. After all, they'd always taken the train to go to Hogwarts. The Express obviously would only run on the first of September, so another train was needed, her mother coming in handy with booklets of train times and numbers to call and such. The trip four-and-a-half hours long, getting to Edinburgh would take less time than to Cornwall. Laura found that quite amusing. It reassured her, though, making the journey by train more reasonable than she at first thought. The Hogwarts Express made worse time than that without any stops on the way, so it had worried her.

Then came the matter of organising some time off, Laura checking it would be okay with Andromeda and Teddy—she promised to bring back a souvenir from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Work-wise, neither Harry's nor her boss had a problem with the days off she wanted.

Having done all this in the week leading up to his birthday, she was rather worn out by Friday, barely making it through her shift. Harry and Teddy were there to pick her up, leading the way to Grimmauld Place. With a couple of hours to relax as the other two went through Teddy's growing collection of boardgames, she perked back up, refreshed by the time Harry and she left.

Hand in hand, they ambled down the streets of London. She had thought a lot about what to say, but, now that the time had come, she couldn't quite remember the words she'd wanted to use. 'Oh well,' she muttered.

'What was that?' Harry asked, turning his head to look at her.

'Nothing,' she said. After taking a deep breath, she deflated with a smile, confident she'd manage. 'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow, okay?'

He nodded, and then asked, 'What for?'

'Your birthday.'

'Ah, right. I guess we have to cook Sunday, and work on Monday, so Saturday's good.'

'Actually, we'll be there Sunday too.'

His forehead crinkled.

Before he could ask, she said, 'Andromeda and Teddy and my mother know.'

'Okay.'

'Also, we'll be there Monday. Well, we'll be coming back Monday, but not until the evening.'

He nodded again.

'And yes, I asked Di.'

'Right.'

For a couple of blocks, they walked in silence. Though not quite worried, she asked, 'Are you okay?'

'Er, yeah.'

'I've not ruined some other plans of yours, have I?' she asked.

He shook his head.

'Then, could you say something?'

Laughing, he squeezed her hand, a moment passing before he spoke. 'Thank you. I knew you were up to something, but, wow, I didn't imagine it'd be this.'

'It's, um, Claire suggested it.'

'You worked really hard this week.'

She looked down at her feet, smiling. 'I did.'

'It's a good thing you kept it secret—I can't wait and it's only tomorrow. I would've driven you mad if you told me earlier.'

Covering her mouth, she giggled. 'Thank you, but, that's enough.'

'Too much, eh?'

'Just once, I wanted to give you a surprise, so don't worry about me doing this again without asking you.'

The walk to the Leaky Cauldron didn't take much longer, though he dragged out the last steps. Then, they gave up the pretence of moving, Laura looking up at Harry as she waited.

'Really, it'll be nice to see it again. Thanks,' he said, pulling her in for a brief hug.

'You're welcome,' she replied.


	130. Chapter 130

Once home, Harry and Laura packed clothes and toiletries and books for their trip, not much more needed than that. Then, they had dinner and retired for the night. Early the next morning, they headed off to London, ready to take one of the earliest trains north. Even before seven in the morning, the station had throngs of people here and loose lines of people there. On the way to their platform, they passed platform nine-and-three-quarters, sharing a chuckle between themselves.

The train already in the station, they got on right away and stowed away their luggage on the rack and shuffled down the aisle to their reserved seats. She pushed for him to have the window seat, but he said something about needing to stretch his legs from time to time and, before she knew it, she was sitting down by the window instead. They settled into reading a book each. The minutes ticked down to departure time, engine rumbling and whistles blowing, before the train finally lurched into motion. Laura read for a little longer, but put her book down once they broke out of the city and into the countryside. She didn't know whether the Hogwarts Express followed the same rail, so she couldn't say if the sights were the same as back then, yet there was a kind of familiarity to the greenery.

Turning to her side, she found Harry staring out the window too. 'It's nice, isn't it?' she asked.

'Yeah.'

For a couple of hours, they just watched the world go by, galloping through most towns in seconds and huge valleys in minutes. Going so fast, she felt the world distorted as near and far lost all meaning. One moment, shades of grey flashed past the window, buildings reduced to a blur. The next, rolling hills slid across like cloud mountains, covered in cows the size of ants and a fuzz made of trees. All the while, the engine hummed and carriage rocked. If she wasn't so invested in the sights to be seen, she knew she would have succumbed to sleep, especially with Harry leaning against her in such a reassuring way. His own gaze was trained on the landscape too. While not air conditioned, some kind of vent let the air flow through, keeping away the worst of the heat. They'd also made sure to wear light clothing and bring along plenty of water in her handbag. But, if things got uncomfortable, they did know a spell or two to help.

The orderly seating made good use of space, however it was a far cry from the spacious seating on the Hogwarts Express. Becoming too cramped for Harry by the third hour, he got up and plodded down to the luggage racks, carefully extracting their suitcase and rummaging through it. Then, he plodded back to his seat.

Quietly, he asked her, 'Sweetie?'

'Yes, honey?'

He chuckled, shaking his head and holding up his hand, a packet in his grip. 'Dewdrops.'

Though the hot weather gave her something of a perpetual blush, she was sure her cheeks glowed, not at all reassured by the smile he tried to keep away from his lips. Rather than say anything, she plunged into the packet and plucked one of the round, magical sweets. Holding it between her fingers for a moment, she admired the gleam it had, glassy but with a light-blue tinge that made it look like ice. As she popped it in her mouth, she thought the appearance fitting. Much like a minty chewing gum, her next breath brought with it a chill, only it wasn't a quirk of chemistry this time.

He scooped up a few and threw them in his mouth all at once, one nearly getting away if not for his quick reflexes. After a few seconds, she started to giggle.

'What's the matter?' he asked, the words slightly garbled by all the sweets.

'You're got foggy breath leaking out your nose,' she whispered. Then, she squeezed her lips shut, more giggles threatening to come out and disturb the peace.

He pinched his nose. 'That better?' he asked, sounding funny.

She nodded, though her face grew even hotter as air kept rushing out her own nose in redirected laughter. It took a while for her to calm down. Then, just when she thought she had herself under control, he leaned over and blew a freezing cold breath on her ear. Near enough jumping out her skin, she jerked away from him and into the side of the train. Hand coming to her chest, she felt her heart do its best to escape, pounding away at her ribcage.

'You absolute prat,' she whispered, poking him in the ribs.

He couldn't even pretend to be remorseful, grinning from ear to ear. 'Three whole days with me. Regret it already?' he asked.

'I wonder if Myrtle knows you're visiting?'

The boundless mirth he had drained away in an instant, along with the colour in his face. 'You wouldn't.'

She couldn't keep it up, breaking into hushed giggles. 'It's so much fun teasing you.'

'You're starting to sound like Luna,' he replied.

'Is that a compliment?' she asked, still in good humour.

He hummed to himself for a moment. 'If there's one thing I learned from her, it's that anything's a compliment if you're open-minded enough.'

'So, if I said you had cold feet?' she asked.

'That just means I'm really thinking about our future together in a serious way, not letting my emotions get the better of me.'

She flicked him. 'I meant in bed, you dolt.'

'Ah. Then, er, I'm good company in summer?'

Covering her mouth, she quietly laughed. 'I'll just put your foot on my forehead when I have a fever, shall I?' she asked.

'We're not even there yet and you're having a good time. I do love it when you start getting all witty,' he said, idly brushing some loose hair behind her ear.

'You're like an owl.'

He paused for a moment, and then asked, 'What?'

Barely able to keep herself together, she licked her lips. 'Well, apparently with you, to wit is to woo. To-wit, to-woo.'

'Can I divorce you before we're even married?'

She snorted, patting his knee. 'Come on, admit it: you love it.'

Leaning over, he drew her into a long kiss. 'I'll love you in spite of that terrible joke—that's the best I can do.'

'Don't act like that's difficult. I've had to do that for years already, you know.'

Chuckling, he nodded, and then gave her another peck on the lips for good measure.


	131. Chapter 131

Coming in to Edinburgh, Harry and Laura waited for most of the passengers to trickle off, before making their own way out into the city. It would have been a bit much to hop straight on another train, so she had set aside some time to wander the city and have lunch. Though, rather than find a nice restaurant, they stumbled across a supermarket and then picnicked at the castle gardens right outside the station. While they both agreed it was a nice castle, they also agreed it wasn't quite as impressive as Hogwarts.

Legs stretched and appetite quelled, they returned to the station, hopping on a train to Aberdeen. Unfortunately, the journey after Edinburgh wasn't anything close to quick. Two hours later, they changed to another train, heading towards Inverness and getting off in the town of Keith another two hours later. The afternoon dragging on, they took a taxi from there. They stopped in a small village that wasn't so much a village as an intersection with seven houses and a bed and breakfast. Still not quite done, the two of them followed a small road by foot. Though it can't have seen much traffic, it was in good condition, meandering off towards nowhere in particular. Laura would have organised a lift for this last bit too if not for the pleasant weather. After spending so long cooped up, she'd thought the walk would make a welcome change, and she rather agreed with that thought now they were here.

Like by the coast, the air had a certain freshness to it. She could smell for miles around. That wasn't to say it smelt particularly good, the odd waft of fertiliser coming with a gust of wind, but it looked like grazing took up most of the land around them. Fields, like patchwork, blanketed the distant hills, sewn together by lines of trees or dirt paths.

Though not yet dimming, the sun began to relent and the burgeoning hotness collapsed amidst the early evening breeze. Throughout the walk, Harry didn't make a fuss or anything of the sort. Happily admiring the view, he chatted away and held her hand and tugged the lightened suitcase, eagerly pointing out horses and sheep whenever they went past pastures.

Then finally, Hogsmeade came into view in the distance. An eagerness took hold of their pace, strides that little bit quicker as they entered the town, though it looked so strange from the new angle. Laura couldn't quite get her bearings even as she recognised the shops, fortunate that Harry had no issues leading them to the familiar parts most students spent their days around.

'Should we stop in for a drink, or is someone waiting for us?' he asked.

Looking around, she couldn't spot the Three Broomsticks anywhere. 'No, we can, but where?'

'Up ahead.'

She hadn't noticed at first, but there was indeed a sign hanging from the detached building ahead—separated from its neighbours in not only the physical sense, the difference in appearance staggering as a layer of grime made the bricks look black and slimy. Just looking at the mortar, the building appeared to use swamp mud to join the bricks, compared to the sandy-white cement of the buildings beside it.

Her thoughts must have been leaking through her expression, because he chuckled. 'I know, I know, but it's the Hog's Head Inn. D'you remember?'

'Yes, but you said dingy.'

'This is dingy.'

'Ganoe has left me more appealing pellets to clean up than this place,' she said.

Harry went to speak, but nothing came out. 'Well, you're not wrong, I guess.'

She giggled. 'A quick one, then. We can come back tomorrow if you want to talk to Aberforth for longer. I'd rather not get to the school too late is all,' she said.

The inside really wasn't any better than the outside, Aberforth wiping down the bar with a cloth that could well have been older than her if its stringy state was any indication, even the customers arranging themselves so they were all in shadows. At the least, the glasses had seen soapy water some time recently. Laura quietly sipped on a chilled Butterbeer while Harry and Aberforth exchanged a few words. Nothing particularly interesting was discussed, mostly just pleasantries and asking after some of Harry's fellow D.A. members—not that Aberforth said anything about them. She guessed he took his role as the barman of a dodgy pub rather seriously, giving his patrons better privacy than even a bank ever would.

Refreshed, they trotted over to the main street, following the path out of town and towards Hogwarts. The gates soon came into sight, the groundskeeper walking up on the other side at more-or-less the same time as them.

'Good to see yeh, 'Arry!' Hagrid said, voice booming as always.

A bloodhound skulked behind the large man, hiding behind his legs. Harry returned Hagrid's greeting as the gate opened, before squatting down to call the dog over, making a clicking sound. 'Come on, Fang. It's me, don't you remember?' he asked.

'Gotta give 'im a moment. Gettin' on in years, yeh know.'

The two of them chatted a little more as Harry grew impatient, coming around himself to scratch the dog under the chin, getting a glob of slobber on his arm for the effort. Laughing, Harry wiped it off on his shirt as he stood back up. 'I'm not sure if you properly met her already, but this is my fiancée Laura.' Looping an arm around her shoulders, Harry beamed, giving her a light squeeze.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' she said with a shallow bow.

'Ah, o' course, pleasures all mine. Good to see yeh at last. 'Arry's been tellin' me all about yeh for years now,' Hagrid said, finishing the sentence with a rumbling chuckle. 'Takes me back to when his old man would come along an' talk about Lily. Couldn't get a word in edge ways, not a peep.'

Laura giggled, covering her mouth and turning, only to find the hint of a blush creeping up Harry's cheeks. 'You two have been in contact?'

'Not often, but since I asked him about growing pumpkins,' Harry said.

'All starts with the muck,' Hagrid said as he tapped his nose.


	132. Chapter 132

On the walk to the school itself, Laura happily listened as the old friends caught up, talk of Noberta and hippogriffs mixed in with mentions of Neville. It wasn't long before the trees gave way and the castle came into sight, a silence falling across the trio.

'I knew it was big, but…' Laura said, trailing off.

'Yeah. The Founders didn't half-arse things, did they?' Harry replied.

She smiled, walking a little closer to him. 'It's a shame we couldn't come by boat. Do you remember what it was like when you first saw it?' she asked.

'Magical.'

Giggling, she let go of his hand and looped their arms together instead. Then, she sidled up close, awkwardly resting her head against his shoulder as they walked. 'We can have a late-night picnic, when the sky's dark and the candles flicker behind the windows.'

From the other side of Harry, Hagrid cleared his throat, Fang whining too.

Biting her lip, Laura kept back the laugh. She managed to pry herself off of Harry. 'Sorry, Hagrid, but you're welcome to join us if you'd like. I'd love to hear some of your stories.'

'Tha's okay. Yeh know how it is: me and Fang 'ave to get up early.'

'Well, we're around all day tomorrow, so I hope we can find time for a sit-down.'

The castle coming ever closer, they naturally slowed down to a stop. Harry and Laura turned to look at Hagrid, and Harry said, 'Thanks for letting us in. We'll probably see you in the hall just now, yeah?'

'Oh yes. Roast lamb tonight, wouldn't miss it fer the world,' Hagrid said.

Laura stepped forward. 'Would you mind if I gave you a hug?' she asked.

'Go on, then,' Hagrid said, kneeling down. Despite that, he was still taller than her. She could barely reach across his chest. The sheer difference in size made her feel like a young girl once again, Hagrid's gentle pat on her back nearly enough to wind her.

Pulling away, she could see why Harry thought of Hagrid so fondly, the half-giant having much in common with a Saint Bernard. 'Thank you for looking after Harry. I'll do my best to take care of him,' she said, smiling.

Hagrid stared at her for a moment, and then turned towards his hut off in the distance. 'Ah, it's nothing, really.' Though she couldn't see, she certainly heard the sniffle. Turning back around, he had a cheerful look to him and softly elbowed Harry, saying, 'Good lass yeh got there.'

'I think so too,' Harry said with a grin.

Talking to Laura now, Hagrid said, 'I's a shame yeh didn't get to meet Lily. She'd 'ave liked yeh, I reckon.'

Blinking fast, Laura bowed her head, her eyes a touch wet all of a sudden. 'Thank you, I'm happy to hear that.'

'Well she was a kind lady, so she liked most people,' Hagrid said.

Holding back the bark of laughter only resulting in her snorting, but it cleared up her eyes all the same. With a sniffle of her own, she looked back up, wiping her one eye dry. 'So that's where Harry gets it from?'

'Could be, could be,' Hagrid said, chuckling and scratching his beard. 'Well, I better be off.'

The three of them exchanged goodbyes, Harry getting one more string of spit from Fang, before waving as they started walking their separate ways. Hagrid headed off to his hut with Fang in tow, while Harry and Laura approached the oak doors to the castle. Calling them doors seemed insufficient to her, though, the sheer size of the doorway nearly big enough to fit a double-decker bus through.

'You two got on well,' Harry said.

'He gave you that photo album. The least I could do was give him a hug and thank you, don't you think?'

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, and then said, 'Yeah.'

She reached out and took his hand once again. 'Oh I know, we should ask Dennis for another copy of our engagement photographs and add them to your album too.'

'We could get copies of a few photos from Jo and add them as well.'

'But, it's your family photo album.'

'That's right.'

They plodded along the last steps, stopping by the door. A couple more seconds passed, and then Laura said, 'Oh, right.'

Harry chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze. 'Took your time.'

'It's not an excuse, but photographs are always of the past, so it's like I wasn't your girlfriend back then. Or your fiancée, before you try and smart-aleck me.'

Laughing freely, he said, 'Let's go in already.'

She agreed, following him through the gap between the doors and inside the castle. The entrance hall took her breath away. After so long without seeing it, she'd forgotten just how grand it looked, the broad marble staircase gleaming amidst the warm twilight of the stone walls. Though the sun was still out, the flames danced atop the torches high up on the walls. Looking higher, she couldn't quite see the ceiling, wondering how far she'd need to lean back.

'Ms. Madley, Mr. Potter.'

Her head snapped forwards, breath hitching, taken completely by surprise. Harry found her reaction rather amusing, chuckling. 'Hello, Prof—, sorry, Headmistress McGonagall,' he said.

Minerva didn't exactly smile, but Laura thought some of the wrinkles softened. 'I suppose you didn't attend after I took up the position, so that is an understandable slip of the tongue,' she said.

Wincing, Harry looked away and rubbed the back of his head. 'It's not like I didn't want to. Things were a bit hectic, don't you think?'

'That didn't stand in the way of Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood—to name but a few.'

'Ah, I,' Harry said, before trailing off into an incomprehensible mumble.

Laura took the opportunity to give a shallow bow. 'Thank you for letting us stay, Headmistress. It's very generous of you and has really made Harry's birthday for both of us.'


	133. Chapter 133

'As polite as in your letter,' Minerva said, before turning to Harry. 'You'd do well to match her manners, lest you embarrass her.'

Harry chuckled. 'Laura knows what she's getting in to, don't worry about that.'

Raising an eyebrow, Minerva turned back to Laura, and Laura shrugged in reply. Minerva sighed. 'Well, I am sure you are both rather tired from your journey. Shall I show you to your room?'

'If you would, Headmistress,' Laura said.

'Minerva will be fine. You're no longer my students, after all.'

Harry wheeled the suitcase in front of him, sliding down the extended handle and picking it up. 'Trying to forget your time teaching me?'

'It has been rather quiet without you and the Weasley twins here, I must say,' Minerva replied, the slightest hitch on the word "twins". As she spoke, she began walking in swift strides.

Harry chuckled while he and Laura followed her up the staircase. 'It wasn't always my fault, you know.'

'It's a lot easier to be cavalier about the whole ordeal when you're the one in the hospital bed. That's a lesson you have learnt with Ron and Neville, have you not?'

Tone sombre, Harry quietly said, 'Yeah.'

'Then I won't give you any remedial classes on the topic.'

A smile on his lips, Harry thought a few seconds and then asked, 'Was that a joke?'

'You should know education is no laughing matter as far as I am concerned.'

'Right, sorry,' Harry said, though he kept hold of that little smile.

They'd climbed the staircase up to the first floor, following the corridor generally towards the Hospital Wing. To keep the conversation going and on lighter topics, Laura asked how Neville was getting on, the new topic providing ample discussion for the rest of the short journey. Eventually, Minerva came to a stop by a row of doors. They were too closely spaced for classrooms and had no signs to designate a use.

'Here we are. I hope you will find the accommodation acceptable,' Minerva said.

'Thanks,' Harry said, Laura saying similar.

Minerva turned around to face them both. 'As always, meals are served in the Great Hall, though I am sure Harry knows where the kitchens are if you would prefer a more private setting. I will also ask you to stay out of trouble,' she said while looking at Harry in particular. Shifting her gaze to Laura, she said, 'I trust that is possible.'

Fighting the urge to giggle, Laura nodded. 'I'll try my best.'

'So did I, and yet he managed to exceed expectations,' Minerva replied. Shaking her head, she stepped past them. 'Do enjoy your visit.'

Harry and Laura replied with their own warm goodbyes, waiting for Minerva to round the corner before opening up the room and shuffling inside. Like the rest of the school, dark stone made up the walls, though tempered by rugs laid out on the floor and tapestries hanging from the walls. A broad fireplace took up half the wall on one side of the room with a writing table opposite it and a four-poster bed between them both, sticking out from the far wall. Sunlight fell on the table through a window beside the bed, taking on an orange hue with the early evening hour. A door tucked in to the corner of the room led through to a small bathroom.

'Cosy,' Laura said, going over to test the bed.

Harry closed the door behind them, and then brought over the suitcase and sat down next to her. They both sank into the mattress. 'Softer than the beds they gave us,' he said.

She laughed. 'Hopefully not too soft,' she said, brushing some hair behind her ear.

Before she finished the motion, his hand darted to her chin. Gently, he raised her head and turned it towards him, leaning in to kiss her. More and more he asked of her, until she lost her balance and fell back on the bed, breathing heavily. Her flushed cheeks and sheen of sweat had little to do with the hot weather.

Chasing after her, he held himself up as he hovered above her. It took a lot of her self-control to only place a finger on his lips. 'We should at least have dinner first.'

'And what if I want you for dinner?' he asked, his wet lips tickling her finger as he spoke.

'I'm more of a dessert, I think. Far too sweet for an entrée.'

He laughed, the mood changing as he did. Pushing himself off, he ended up rolling onto his back, lying next to her. 'Awfully full of yourself.'

'Would you rather I be full of someone else?' she asked.

'D'you want me to answer that?'

A few seconds trickled by, and then the blush she'd only just started to lose came back in full force. 'I didn't mean it like that.'

'You're so precious and innocent,' he said, his hand crawling over to find hers and gently stroke her palm.

'Now you're sounding like Claire.'

He let out a bark of laughter, infectious as it set Laura off, giggling away any remaining mood between them. They soon settled down into a comfortable silence. Then, Harry said, 'I worried her so much.'

'Minerva?'

'If Teddy gets up to anything like I did, I don't know how I'll cope. It's different for her, I know, but she was close with both my parents. Every time I got into trouble, I wonder if she felt like she was letting them down.'

Laura had no words to reassure him, only able to hold his hand, listening to what he said and how he said it.

'That's not for me to burden myself with, though. I can't change the past, right?' he asked.

'Yes,' she softly said. Then, once he'd had a moment to gather himself, she changed the topic slightly. 'Do you think your parents would have liked me?'


	134. Chapter 134

Harry hummed to himself, and then said, 'Yeah.'

'Really?' Laura asked.

He nodded. 'You pretty much know as much about them as I do, but I think they were good people. So, there's no reason they wouldn't like you, is there?'

'Hagrid wasn't just being polite?'

Smiling, he pulled himself up to a sitting position. 'You'd be surprised at how badly some people get treated because they're different and have no power. When I warned you not to get Hermione started on house-elves, it's not because she doesn't stop talking for hours.'

Laura eased herself upright too. For a minute, she let that thought of his run its course. 'Winky and Kreacher are here, so we could say hello to them?' she asked.

After a moment of thinking, he shook his head. 'We should have dinner in the hall. You did want to talk with Hagrid, right?'

'I suppose I did.'

He lightly elbowed her and said, 'We'll see those two when we get our late-night picnic snack.'

'You liked that idea?'

'We can go skinny-dipping in the lake to cool off after, too.'

She scrunched up her nose. 'I should wash out that dirty mind of yours,' she said.

'What, you just want to go outside and admire the view, and that's it?'

'I didn't say that.'

Smirking, he leaned closer. 'You didn't exactly say no to the idea, did you?' he asked.

'We should unpack our toiletries to make sure nothing leaked.'

Their evening and night carried on in good spirits. After a good night's sleep, they woke up reasonably early for a Sunday and went about their morning routine, brushing teeth and showering and heading to the Great Hall for a light breakfast. With that done and the sun shining, they wandered around the grounds hand-in-hand. Most of the talking related various locations to the stories he'd told before. Stopping by the Quidditch pitch, he even got a chance to fly on an old Cleansweep—she declined his offer to join him, adamant the rickety broomstick could barely get off the ground with just him on it. Once he'd suitably scared her half to death with his antics, they carried on their walking to the lake.

Even though she'd been at the school for the Triwizard Tournament, a lot of the details had eluded her at the time, only being a first year. No trace of what had transpired remained. At least, no obvious trace, but on the far shore a glimmer caught her eye. Harry squeezed her hand tightly, so she guessed he'd noticed too.

'I think I forgot to say, but this is where my parents got engaged,' Laura said.

'Really? You only told me it's where they had their first kiss, and where your dad is, er, resting.'

Laura smiled, letting go of Harry's hand so she could crouch down and take off her shoes and socks. Then, she waded ankle deep into the cool water. 'My mother grew tired of waiting for him, so she brought him here one afternoon and told him that, if he proposed to her, she would agree.'

'That does sound like Jo.'

'Technically, the actual proposal happened on the Hogwarts Express. I think here makes for a better scene.'

Joining her, Harry looped an arm around her back, and then kissed the top of her head. 'Yeah. Here's nice,' he said.

'It's awfully cramped being magical. There's memories everywhere you go, don't you agree?'

'As long as you don't just remember the bad ones, I think it's not so bad,' he said with his gaze set to the horizon.

She didn't feel he wanted her answer, giving him a moment of peace instead. Then, she asked, 'Is there anything you wanted to talk about?'

'I don't really know how I feel, yet.'

'Well, if you want to, I'll listen.'

Turning to look at her, he waited for her to look up at him too. Then, he lowered himself, sitting in the water. He beckoned for her to do the same, but she shook her head.

'No,' she said firmly, lowering her eyebrows.

'Please.'

Her resolve crumbled, heart dropping and body following, as she carefully knelt down on the uncomfortable pebbles. Then, she looked up and stared into his eyes. 'Happy?'

He reached out and caressed her cheek, before bringing his hand down to her lap, holding her hand. 'I'm scared about you going to uni.'

An impulse to disagree rose up insider her, but she kept it in check. It wasn't up to her to decide whether his feelings had merit, she knew, opting to gently nod instead. 'Why?' she asked.

'It's silly, I know, but you're going to change. There's gonna be all these new people you meet. I won't get to spend as much time with you, because you'll have lectures to go to, and I know you're gonna study your arse off. So far, you've been growing at my side. Now I'm worried you'll grow away from me.'

She nodded along as he spoke, meeting his gaze and holding his hand. Then, once he finished speaking and the words percolated through her head, she felt a surge of guilt. 'I'm sorry, I never really asked you—'

He interrupted her with a shake of his head. 'I want you to go, I do. Just, it's getting closer, and I didn't want to worry you. I mean, you've got your own worries. It's, er, I'm all jumbled up now.'

She smiled, looking down for a moment before returning to his eyes. 'When I told you about my worries, I didn't think to ask if you had any too, so I'm sorry about that.'

He smiled too.

'Now, what can we do to address your worries?'

'You could marry me.'


	135. Chapter 135

'Did you forget you've already proposed?' Laura asked.

Harry shook his head. 'Stop me if I lose you, but you don't want a big, fancy wedding, do you?'

'It's a bit hard not to have a big one with how many Weasleys there are.'

'You'd rather have something small, though.'

She let her gaze wander while she thought, and then pulled it back to him, nodding.

'Like your parents did,' he said.

'Not exactly the same, however it's always sounded romantic to me, you know? Not a spectacle for everyone to stare at. Just two people, making a commitment to each other.'

For a while, she waited amidst the sound of a gentle breeze blowing and distant birdsong, the occasional splash of a fish. Her thoughts took over her eyes, leading her to stare out across the grounds.

'It's so beautiful here. At night especially, with the moonlight and torches flickering in the castle's windows. A shame we couldn't come a week earlier when the moon was full,' she said.

'You're so beautiful here, moonlight on your bare skin,' he replied.

Cheeks warming up, she clicked her tongue. 'We're not to talk about last night.'

'You started it,' he said.

Smiling at him, she shrugged and said, 'I guess I did.'

Silence returned only for a moment. 'I want that too,' he said.

'Want what?'

'A simple wedding.'

She licked her lips to give her time to find the words, still not quite managing. 'But, won't the Weasleys be upset—if they're not there? You have all your D.A. friends, Quidditch teammates too. Don't you want to celebrate with all of them?'

'I do, but that doesn't have to be at the same time, does it? Besides, it's more important that we're happy.'

'Aren't you just saying this because you're worried? I'm sure there's another way,' she said.

His eyes dimmed with thought, not so much looking at her as through her, words going unsaid on his lips. 'It's hard to say. That's probably part of it, yeah.'

'Let's consider other things then.'

'Even though you do want a small ceremony?' he asked.

She smiled, taking her free hand and bringing it to cup his cheek, the slight stubble not so prickly just yet. 'One of my responsibilities is making sure you don't sacrifice your happiness for my own.'

'But, it's something I also want,' he said.

'Then you can wait, because this isn't the sort of decision we make one afternoon sitting in a lake. I know patience doesn't come naturally to you, so this might be difficult, but there's no need to rush as we have all the time in the world to get this right. We should discuss all our options, not get fixated on the one in front of us.'

'You don't have to talk down to me like I'm a child.'

'Well maybe if you stopped acting like a clingy, lovestruck teenager, I wouldn't have to.'

He pouted and looked off to the side as she took away her hand from his face. 'You sound like your mother,' he said.

'Then you must sound like I did when moping about and thinking of you.'

His expression melted back to neutral while the slight waves rippled against them, their hands still clasped together on her lap. 'You're right. It was silly for me to think we could just get married,' he said, followed by a sigh.

'I'm not saying that. If we can help your worries about me going to university, then we can discuss that seriously with clear consciences.'

Smiling, he squeezed her hand and said, 'You're too level-headed.'

'I take my responsibilities very seriously.'

'Yeah, you really do.'

She squeezed his hand back, and then cleared her throat. 'So, let's go back to the problem at hand, and talk about that.'

He shook his head. 'No, it's fine. I mean, this is enough, really. It's just me feeling childish.'

'Are you worried we won't spend enough time together for you to be happy?' she asked.

For a moment, he looked ready to try and end the conversation again, but then sighed. 'Maybe. You spent a lot of time studying for your tests, and I understand, just, it's been nice having all this time with you too. University's tough, so it's gonna be more like exam time. Am I wrong?'

'I don't know what my workload will be yet, so I can't say for sure. You're probably right, though,' she said.

'There's reading weeks and breaks. If you could make time for me then, that would make me feel better.'

Laura didn't reply right away, going through her own thoughts, before coming to a conclusion. 'Okay, I'll keep my Sundays as free as possible. That way, we can have mornings and evenings together, and family time in the afternoon. Saturdays will be my rest day, so I'll just be lounging around the cottage until lunch and then we can do things. Friday night can be for dates. Wednesday afternoons are kept free for clubs, so we can have a midweek lunch date too before picking up Teddy.'

Harry stared at her, the seconds trickling by, before softly smiling. 'You don't have to do all that.'

'I take my responsibilities very seriously,' she said, repeating herself with a firm tone. 'Besides, this is also for me. Funnily enough, I quite like spending time with you too—who'd have thought?'

He laughed, the sound so beautiful to her after all that had gone on between them.

'It's not like I'm getting a full-time job and working overtime. There'll be calm times, and hectic times, and I'll probably have to break those promises a ton of times when exams roll around again. But, this is only one step on my journey at your side. Once it's over, I'll still be next to you, always. Even without a wedding, I can promise you that.'


	136. Chapter 136

As the seconds dragged on, Laura began to fidget, the stony lakebed only becoming more uncomfortable with time—to say nothing of her clothes. Harry took in a deep breath, and then eased it out. Pushing himself up, he got to his feet, offering her a hand. She accepted and carefully stood up herself, weary of the slippery footing.

'I trust you,' he said, a gentle statement matched by the look in his eye.

She smiled. Before she had time to say anything, he'd stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace, his balance keeping them both upright. They didn't stay together long, though. 'I don't want you to get any funny ideas, but I'm rather wet, so can we go dry off on the grass?' she asked.

'Okay.'

In slow strides, she left the lake and returned to where she'd left her socks and shoes. He joined her there. It took a while for her to wring out as much water as she could from the bottom half of her summer dress and then spread it out wide as she sat down, giving the sun the most area to work on without taking it off. She would just have to live with her other bits of damp clothing until they went back to their room. His jeans couldn't have been any better, but he barely ever complained about these sorts of things. She chalked it up to Quidditch training with Oliver Wood.

Slowly but surely, the discomfort of her wet clothes became replaced by the familiar discomfort of sweat and flushed skin under the summer sun. Her thoughts had been busy in the meantime.

'I'm not sure if I will really make any friends, however I'll definitely introduce you if I do. It might be a bit awkward for you, since you're not studying, but it's not like I'm going to try and befriend horrible people. Claire and you get on well.'

'Really, it's okay—you've done enough. I feel a lot better already,' he said.

'I don't want this to become a big problem, so let's think about the things that are going to change, and how we can make sure that we're both happy when it happens.'

Sitting at his side, she couldn't see his expression. But, his hand crawled across the grass, coming to rest on top of hers. 'You won't have full days, right?'

'Yes. I'll only find out when I get my schedule, but most likely I won't start at nine and end at five every day.'

'I can probably walk you to uni and pick you up some days. My hours are pretty flexible,' he said.

Smiling to herself, she looked down at her bare feet, toes stretched out in the sunshine. 'That's okay, it's pretty far out of the way for you.'

'You're never too far out the way for me.'

Though her heartbeats quickened, she asked, 'Been reading cheesy books again?'

'Nah, that one just came to me.'

She wanted to pushback against his suggestion further, but couldn't muster the resolve, not after all she'd said before. 'I'd like that, when you can of course. Even just once a week would be enough for me.'

'And I can make you lunch, if we can't meet up. Oh and those flasks that stay warm. Hot tea when you need it—sounds great, yeah?'

'Yes,' she said. She meant it, too, something so endearing about the way he wanted to do these little things for her. Wanting to give these thoughts a voice, she remembered something. 'Harry?'

He hummed in acknowledgement.

'A long time ago, you told me all I had to do to make you happy was keep being myself.'

'I still feel that way.'

She leaned over, head on his shoulder. 'I think I understand what you mean now.'

He waited a few moments, and then asked, 'Can we talk about the wedding?'

'Sure.'

'If we could have it right here, I'd be happy.'

Gaze scanning left and right, she said, 'Me too.'

'The only people I need to have are Ron, Hermione, and Neville. I don't want to take Teddy out of school, but if he and Andromeda could come, I'd like that. Luna and Ginny have a busy schedule, so it's okay if they can't make it. We can have the reception some other time, when we can give everyone a ton of notice so they can all come—even if it's a year later.'

'It's okay if we have a big wedding, really. Angelina and George's wasn't so bad. There's no need to split it up into two events,' she said.

Harry sighed, the swell and deflation of his chest something Laura could feel, somewhat like a tree swaying in the wind. 'I think there's something I'm trying to say, but you're not hearing it.'

'You'll have to come up with something very convincing if you want me to believe you don't want the Weasleys at our wedding. At the very least, I'm sure you want Fleur and Bill and their children, and Molly and Arthur, and Angelina was on the Quidditch team with you so there's double the reason to invite her and George.'

'I do want to celebrate our wedding with them. But, I am messing this up. I know that.'

'Take your time—we have lots of it.'

Above them, the sun still hadn't crested, yet already baked the ground and boiled the lake. Harry did as she suggested, thinking as they sat there and then kept thinking when they moved to the shade. Finally, he put something together, squeezing her hand to get her attention.

'I want our ceremony to be about us. Surrounded by our family, and I mean our family. I'd like to ask Ron and Hermione to be godparents when we have kids. Neville and Hannah aren't really keen on children, but I hope they'll be uncle and aunty. Same with Claire. Aunty Luna with her strange stories, and Ginny will have her hands full with all her other nieces and nephews, but she'd be the super cool aunt. Granny Jo spoiling her grandkids. I don't really know how to say it other than that, you know? Those are the people I want to be our family.'


	137. Chapter 137

'We can talk about it more tomorrow. It's your birthday, so we should make the most of our time here,' Laura said. She then began to stand up, brushing down her dress as she did.

Harry pushed himself up too. 'Did I manage to convince you at all?' he asked.

She held her forefinger and thumb an inch apart. 'About… this much.'

'Well, slowly but surely, and I'll get there.'

Taking a look around, she needed to say one last thing on the topic. 'It really would be nice to hold the ceremony here.'

'We'll have to ask the headmistress,' he said, holding Laura's hand.

'Maybe we should have Hermione ask for us.'

'Oi, what's that supposed to mean?'

Laura giggled, covering her mouth as they started walking again, before she settled into a warm smile. 'Nothing.'

They wandered the grounds, skirting the edge of the Forbidden Forest, until lunch. With the weather as hot as it was, they stayed inside after their meal and toured the mysteries of the castle instead. There was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets (which they checked in careful silence,) and all the strange shortcuts and hidden passages, such as the hunchbacked witch that led to Hogsmeade.

Harry led them last to the seventh floor. Though Laura had been rather sure of her fitness, she'd become rather huffy and puffy. Living underground all those years probably hadn't helped, she thought, the stairs a little much after so many hours of walking already. He didn't show any signs of being worn out, but she knew his breathing so well she could tell he at least took his deep breaths a touch quicker than usual.

'I don't suppose there's a shower on this floor? Cold water to freshen up would be rather lovely right about now,' she said, the break from moving helping her recover.

'There could be.'

She wiggled her nose at the mysterious reply, none of the doors standing out. Skimming through her memories, or rather the memories he'd shared with her, nothing about the floor jumped out at her. Then, something did. 'The Room of Requirements?'

'Yeah,' he said. Slowly, he walked towards a tapestry of a bunch of trolls in tutus, before turning to face the wall opposite it.

After he did nothing for a minute, she joined him. 'Walk past it three times, thinking about something you need—is that it?'

'The Fiendfyre might have destroyed it.'

'Well, there's no harm in trying. Um, the door's not going to appear and let out Fiendfyre, right?'

He shook his head and said, 'Nah. It'll have burnt itself out.'

Stepping away from him, she set her mind to the task. 'What I need is a bathtub big enough for two, some dressing gowns and towels, and relaxing music.'

'Are you sharing, or do I have to find my own?'

She giggled, but didn't reply, continuing her walk back and forth while repeating that need in her mind. Once and then twice and then thrice she walked past, and then came to a stop. Though she'd done it correctly, no door appeared; nothing about the wall changed at all.

'Never mind.'

'Just wait a minute, won't you,' she said.

If she squinted at the wall, she could convince herself there was a thin line cutting into the stonework. Following it up, she found another going across, and then a third going down.

'Look,' she said and stepped forward. A slim gap, only her nail fitted in, though she didn't try and pry it open as her nails stood no chance against the stone.

He leaned in close, scratching at the gap with his own nail. 'Stand back.'

'What are you going to do?'

Rather than answer, he took out his wand and trained it on the wall. The movement he then made wasn't something she recognised. Suddenly, a shudder ran through her, whether from the ground shaking or her own body she didn't know. One second became ten, before groaning stone accompanied the tremors. As though fogged-up glass clearing, the grey wall flickered brown, a brass doorknob peeking out. Slowly but surely the effects exaggerated, with a woody grain replacing the blockish texture of the stone and the handle emerging in its entirety. Then it all stopped as he lowered his wand, stuck in a door-like state.

'To be honest, I didn't think that was going to work,' he said.

Too overwhelmed to do anything else, she just nodded.

'Let's see what it looks like inside.' Stepping forward, he tapped the handle, before grabbing it and giving it a twist. The lock disagreed with his decision, but didn't force the issue. It creaked and then clicked. The door jammed in the frame, he heaved until it jerked open.

An acrid smell poured from the room, making her recoil and bring up a hand to squeeze her nose shut, though no smoke followed. Still, it made her rather confident there wouldn't be a bath awaiting her inside. Getting herself together, she joined him at the doorway, peering inside.

'Nothing,' he said.

Blackened stone floors, wall and ceiling made it look more like a fireplace than a room. As he'd said, nothing accompanied the soot, though she could make out strange patterns from where the heat had melted the stone. Warped and uneven yet smooth, it somewhat reminded her of opening a new tub of butter.

'It's probably for the best. You did use it to break school rules and oppose the government, after all,' she said.

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. 'Yeah.'

'How far away is the Prefect's Bathroom?' she asked.

'I don't remember you telling me you were a prefect.'

'If you'd rather not have a bath with me, I suppose we can go back to our rooms for a shower.'

As though a reflex, he swivelled to the side and set off, leaving her behind until she jogged to catch up. They both had a little laugh over that, and he slowed down and held her hand as they headed down to the fifth floor.

'What would your Room of Requirements be? If you just wanted somewhere to sit down and pass the time,' he said.

'Probably the lounge in the cottage, but with a bigger fireplace,' she said.

Soon enough, Sunday evening came and went, bringing on Monday. Passing another morning rather pleasantly, they then took the Floo from Hogsmeade to Edinburgh. From there, London was just a train trip away, giving them time to wind down from their little holiday. Despite Harry saying otherwise, Laura definitely didn't spend half the journey snoring.


	138. Chapter 138

In London, Harry and Laura stopped at Grimmauld Place before heading home. There, they had a (one day late) Sunday roast with Teddy, Andromeda and Jo. The couple didn't linger around for long afterwards, worn out from the travelling.

Coming up the hill to the cottage, Laura sighed as the roof came into sight. Once inside, she took off her shoes and changed into pajamas, settling on a couch in the lounge. Harry soon joined her, wearing cotton shorts and shirt. They'd considered silk nightwear last Christmas, but, cuddling him, she was rather glad they chose a warm and soft fabric instead. His arm draped over her and breath on her ear, she couldn't remember ever being so comfortable before in her life. She felt secure and loved, at peace with all the nagging voices in her head, if only for this moment in time.

Stretching down, he kissed the top of her head. 'Thanks. I loved our trip,' he said.

She squeezed his hand, a silly smile on her face, before trying to snuggle even closer to him. One of the odd thoughts she had rolling around her head leaked out as she said, 'Laura Isabel Potter.'

He hummed questioningly.

'I'll probably change my last name when we get married,' she said.

'You don't want to keep it?'

'Well, you know my family history. It's not a surname that has much meaning to me—or my mother, for that matter. I wouldn't be surprised if she has it in her will to change hers back to my father's, so she can return to him as she was when he passed on. It's the sort of sentimental thing she likes, even if she would never admit it, you know?'

He nodded, his body moving under her as he did. 'There's not much of a history with me and Potters either, really,' he said.

'You want to both change our last names to something new? We could be Mr. and Mrs. Cottage—Laura Cottage doesn't sound all that bad.'

Chuckling, he patted her stomach, and then sighed. 'I'll stick with Potter, if you don't mind.'

Grabbing his hand, she held it still, not a fan of the sound it made. 'I guess I'll go with Potter too, then.'

'Laura Isabel Potter,' he said, and she couldn't help but grin.

In a rare fit of indulgence, she said, 'Pardon?'

Quieter but closer to her ear, he repeated the name. 'Laura Isabel Potter.'

'Sorry, I didn't quite catch that.'

'Harry James Madley.'

Scrunching up her nose, she said, 'No.'

They didn't have long until their next holiday, heading down to Cornwall along with Teddy on Saturday the week after. Rather than taking the train the whole way, they got off at the Burrow, meeting Fleur and Bill's family there. After dinner, Teddy unfortunately had to go with Harry and Laura on the train as baby Louis took up what had been the spare space in Bill's car. But, Victoire decided she wanted to take the train too, so he didn't mope about for long.

When they arrived at Shell Cottage, Gabrielle came out to meet them. Laura couldn't help but see the resemblance to Fleur much more clearly—it was their first time meeting, however Fleur hadn't been shy in showing off pictures of herself and her sister when they were younger. If Laura had to say a difference between them, then she thought of Fleur as elegant while Gabrielle had a more youthful beauty. Of course, Laura knew that was rather hypocritical of her, being only a few years older. If Gabrielle still had something of a crush on Harry, it didn't show. While she treated Harry well, she treated Laura just as warmly, though how Gabrielle doted on the children probably said more about the situation than anything else.

All too soon, this holiday came to an end as well. Then, just a few days later, the exam results came out and provided another excuse for Harry and Laura to pass a joyous evening with wine and dancing to slow music.

In the run up to school term starting, they made sure to spend plenty of time with Teddy too. He was at an age where he wanted to play with his friends, so that meant they would often go to the nearby parks, running into friends from school and making new friends all the same. Laura ended her waitressing job at Café Athena too, which gave Harry and her a lot more time together once Teddy went back to school. They mostly spent it scouting out the area around the university she would be attending, finding all sorts of places for lunch dates, and shops that sold interesting things.

Her orientation day coming closer and closer, she had one last surprise for him. Ganoe pecked on the window one evening, getting her out of her seat so fast Harry barely had time to stand up, eager to see what the letter said. She still took a few seconds to scratch her owl how he liked it after letting him in.

'What you got there then?' Harry asked, standing behind her and peering over her shoulder.

'Wouldn't you like to know,' she replied. Closing the window to keep the autumnal chill away, she then carried Ganoe to the back of a dining chair, where she left him to perch. With her pet taken care of, she carefully tore open the letter and got to reading.

Now in front of her, Harry stood on his tiptoes and tried to peer over the top of the letter, but she raised it higher. 'What's it say?'

'I asked Hermione to inquire if a small marriage ceremony would be permitted on Hogwarts grounds,' Laura said.

'Yeah, and?' he asked.

Unable to stop herself any longer, Laura burst into a broad smile, lips quivering as happy giggles threatened to overwhelm her. 'Headmistress McGonagall sees no reason why Ms. Madley and Mr. Potter could not hold a small ceremony on the grounds, as long as it falls within the summer or winter break so as not to disturb the learning environment.'

'That's great!'

She nodded, tears distorting her vision and ready to spill. 'So, if we do decide that's what we want, we can have it.'

Barely after the last word left her lips, his lips found hers for a long, brief moment.


	139. Chapter 139

The days so busy, Laura felt like they jumped by in weeks. She went from her orientation day to meeting the lecturers and tutors to writing essays in a blur. So many faces, she did her best to keep all the names in order, repeating them to herself three times in her head in the hopes they would stick better that way. Her sense of direction not too terrible, learning how all the rooms and buildings were named took up an evening. On top of all this, she had a pile of books to read, though had made some headway over the summer. Still, the sheer volume of works she would have to keep in mind worried her. An already extensive pile of notes was her crutch. Then, she had to make sure she wasn't neglecting Harry either, because he was far too understanding and supportive for his own good.

That last aspect was the focus of her reading week. While it would have been nice to devote every single waking hour of her break from university to the books and all the other work she had to do, she really did miss spending time with Harry. So, she'd summoned all her determination and worked through the first weekend, just enough to free up three or four days. He still had work, but only for a few hours.

Rather than anything overly romantic, she liked wandering around the city, listening to all the things she'd missed out on with her nose in a book. November meant every shop began to prepare for Christmas, Hallowe'en forgotten the day after it happened. Christmas shopping hadn't really been a thing for her growing up, being part of such a small family, but she'd had fun with it the last few years. Pulling Harry into any bookshop they found, she would check for something Teddy might like. An outfit for Louis was also high on her list, so he could match his sisters before they grew out of their Beauxbatons-like uniforms—there wasn't much more adjusting Fleur could do.

Though she tried not to, she did also spend some of the time complaining. 'I'm a little envious of the other students. For them, it's this big, life-changing experience that's scary but exciting. However, it's only like a new job for me. I'm not really sure if I'm making any sense,' she said, cheeks red from the cold.

Harry nodded along. 'No, I get it. They're all gonna have these crazy uni stories, and yours are just gonna be like, "I read five books in a week."'

'Exactly! I mean, one of the girls came in to a tutorial the other day with a club stamp on the back of her hand. Seriously, I can't even imagine how I'd manage to drag myself out of bed at eight a.m. after a night out—she must be seriously motivated.'

Chuckling, he pulled her close to his side and kissed the top of her head. 'You're so precious.'

'What, did I say something weird?' she asked.

He didn't answer her, looking at the shops they were passing instead.

'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'How about we buy our wedding outfits for Christmas. It's not like we're going to grow out of them, so we can get them now and not have to worry about it later, don't you think?'

He hummed to himself. 'You don't want to save up some more money, first?'

'I think it's okay if my parents pay for them.'

'Really?' he asked.

'This is the sort of thing those savings are for. I'm not saying we go crazy or anything, but we should have peace of mind when we're looking. It's not like we're booking a castle, so I think we can focus on this, since the photographs are going to be what we remember most.'

'Actually—'

She clicked her tongue, interrupting his interruption. 'It's a figure of speech. Yes, we're booking a castle, but there's no charge. I'm sure we can afford the train tickets and taxi fare just fine.'

He chuckled, squeezing her hand. 'That's a good point. Fifty years from now, we'll still be looking at our wedding pics, won't we?'

'Memories fade, until they're more a memory of a memory. That's okay for some things, but yes, I'll probably fawn over our wedding pictures forever if my mother is any indication. It's not even her actual wedding day, and she still carries a copy in her purse.'

'That's sweet of her.'

Laura took a deep breath, walking a little closer to Harry. 'I used to wonder if she really did love my father so much. It's a lot easier to love the dead, after all. But, after she told us about the picture, I decided she must have. If that really was a few years later and she still looked so happy, then what other possibility is there?'

'Maybe she really liked the dress?'

Laura giggled, letting go of his hand to cover her mouth. 'Oh that's terrible. I should tell her you said that, shouldn't I?'

'She doesn't love me as much as you and your dad, though, so she doesn't tease me as much.'

'Well, we're getting there. Every meal we cook for her is one step closer. She's never been an enthusiastic chef, but she loves good food. You've heard that rant of hers?'

'Oh yes, yet another burden your dad left for her to shoulder.'

Giggling some more, Laura took hold of Harry's hand again, and then gave it a squeeze. 'She got better over the years, but I didn't know you could have fish in anything other than finger form until age six. Though that's also because I didn't know tuna from a can was also fish.'

'Blimey,' he said.

'Been hanging out with Ron?'

Scratching the back of his head, Harry said, 'Ah, a little.'

'That's nice. What have you two been up to?' she asked.

So one of their special afternoons together went. With classes resuming the next week, she found herself rather busy again, but eventually she'd be mostly done with the books and looked forward to spending more time with Harry when that time came.


	140. Chapter 140

It wasn't long until something came up again to interrupt Laura's everyday routine, though. Finishing her last lecture on Friday in the early afternoon, she met Harry at a nearby coffee shop they'd taken a fancy too, even if it wasn't quite as good as Café Athena. A toasted sandwich and cup of tea ordered, she prattled on about her day. But, she noticed his attention was rather thin, eyes wandering and ears turning off.

'Is everything okay?' she asked.

He didn't react until a few seconds later, looking back around when he realised she'd stopped talking, so she repeated the question. He rubbed the back of his head and apologised, before continuing to talk. 'I, er, I've been looking some things up.'

'About what?'

His lips silently spoke of an internal struggle, parting only to close back up as he decided against whatever he was about to say. Eventually, he said, 'I don't want to distract you right now.'

'Well, it's too late for that. I'm going to spend every moment worrying until you give me a proper answer.'

He chuckled, but his heart wasn't in it. 'Okay.'

She slid her hand across the table, letting him rest his hand on top. 'Take your time. Just, if you could manage before our food comes, that would be helpful.'

Giving her hand a squeeze, his other hand came up to brush aside her fringe. 'Sure. I was looking at, well, what we have to do to get a marriage license.'

'There's not a test, is there? I'm already getting cramps in my hand.'

He smiled, shaking his head. 'We just have to give twenty-eight days notice and some documents.'

'That's not so hard, then. It's not like we're getting married next month.'

A silence was his reply, bringing her to turn to the side so she could look him in the eye.

'We're not getting married next month, are we?' she asked.

'I didn't give them notice, if that's what you're asking.'

She felt like his sentence was missing a word, so she said, 'But?'

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and she thought she'd found the real cause for his concern. It took him a couple of seconds to get his reply in order. 'If we did give notice today, we could get married on Christmas Eve. I would really like to get married on that day. I mean, it's the anniversary of when I really fell in love with you.' He paused to sigh. 'Is that stupid of me?' he asked.

As if expecting her to say yes, he slumped down, looking away from her. 'No,' she said. Just like that, he sat back up, meeting her gaze. She smiled. 'That's what you want, isn't it? There's nothing stupid about wanting something.'

'But, that's only a month away.'

'It is.'

'And you're busy with uni, right?'

She nodded.

'So, we can't.'

Taking a long, deep breath, she then asked him to do the same. Once he'd let out some of his tension, she readied her reply. 'Harry, is this something you really want?' she asked.

'Yeah, but—'

'No buts. Do you want this?'

Thoughts like ripples ran across his face, tugging at all sorts of little muscles while she watched. She wanted to find the extent of his desire. At the least, he understood that, his answer not an easy one to come to. 'I do. I really, really do.'

'My term finishes on December sixteenth. Until then, you'll have to organise everything yourself, or find someone to help you. Are you willing to take on that responsibility? It won't be easy, getting it all ready in a month.'

For a long moment, he stared at her blankly, then a smile burst out. Blinking fast, his eyes shimmered. 'Yeah. I, er, think I can.'

'We'll discuss things over the weekend. I should let Claire know as soon as possible, though. Oh and we can go to the office and give notice when we're done here. Or, do we need to go to one in Scotland? Do you know?'

'The lady's really nice, so she'll tell us.'

A silence crept in, giving them each a chance to breath again, the whole world having turned upside down. Then Laura asked, 'What gave you the push?'

'What d'you mean?'

'To, well, even think of a Christmas wedding. I thought it would end up being next summer.'

He scratched his chin, gaze sliding across the room. 'Food's taking a while today.'

'Don't change the subject,' she said, amusement in her voice.

'Ron and Hermione are planning their wedding. Well, Hermione's planning their wedding, and Ron's doing a lot of, "Yes, dear," and nodding his head. They're not even close to sending out invitations or anything, but it got me thinking that I don't really know what getting married even means. Like, your mum mentioned having two witnesses, but I didn't know you needed that. And this whole giving notice. So, I asked your mum a bit, and she told me to visit the register office.'

Laura nodded along. Then, she asked, 'And Christmas Eve just came to you?'

'The lady at the office, she said if I gave notice now it'd be in time for Christmas. "What better gift to give someone than a lifetime of love?" she said, I think. Something nice-sounding like that.'

'You're still going to get me an actual Christmas present though, right?'

After a moment, they caught each other's eye and burst into laughter. Giggling herself silly, Laura had to try and control herself as the waiter chose that moment to bring over their food and drink, though he didn't seem to mind the mood. They eventually calmed themselves down to eat.

With the light meal finished and tea cups empty, she said, 'It's okay if it's too much to do in such a short time. There's always next year, after all. But, if I'm honest, I'd be really happy to start the new year as your wife.'

'I'm the one who'd be—'

She interrupted him with a finger on his lips, smiling. 'I'm sure we can spend all day arguing over which of us is the luckiest, but we have somewhere to be before we pick up Teddy,' she said.

'Fine,' he said.


	141. Chapter 141

While Laura said it would all be up to Harry to sort out, she couldn't help but put her pen down a little earlier than usual on the one evening, before shuffling over to his side of the table to see how he was getting on. They had slowly come to decide on a simple wedding, so his jobs weren't along the lines of organising meals and waitstaff and a cake. Rather, the bulk of his problems were getting everyone to the castle. The recent snowfall over England brought doubts to how reliable the train would be, but they both agreed everyone should board at King's Cross—just to Edinburgh though, since it had been quite tedious getting from Edinburgh to (near) Hogsmeade via train. It would have been fine if they were no Muggles coming along, but Claire couldn't exactly Floo to The Three Broomsticks if something came up. So Harry had to have a backup plan to handle that.

Nearly everyone they invited had accepted, which included Teddy. That meant there was also going to be the fun game of having Teddy visit Hogwarts without seeing the castle. Harry didn't quite have a solution he was happy with yet, but Laura noticed he'd scribbled "Hagrid" next to it, followed by two question marks. Dennis Creevey would also be attending as the photographer, but otherwise it would just be the people Harry mentioned before. He'd talked to the Weasleys about it and, though she hadn't gone with, they were apparently understanding of the situation. At the least, Fleur and Bill had already sent a bouquet for Harry and her as a token of their family's love. Laura blamed her long day of work, because she cried when she read the note that had come with it, signed by Victoire and Dominique and with Louis' handprint. She hoped there'd be time between when she broke up for winter break and the ceremony so she could go with Harry and apologise to everyone not invited, while promising them an invitation to the eventual reception.

Ginny and Luna were, like he'd expected, not able to attend. With the Hollyhead Harpies battling for a place in the European Cup, Ginny could only say she would try and pop in if training didn't leave her in a hospital bed. Luna, quite simply, was a few countries away and couldn't arrange a way back so soon. The only other change had been to include Hagrid. Laura was quite insistent that Harry needed someone to be a surrogate for his parents and Hagrid had been the one to really connect Harry with his parents in the first place, so it was only right.

From there, Claire got roped in to organise outfits, which meant Hermione, Hannah and Jo had to spend an afternoon finding out just how bossy Claire could be. Ron and Neville got off a little lighter, since Claire didn't know as much about suits as she did dresses. However, she apparently gave Neville flashbacks to his childhood, the way she clicked her tongue and tutted and sighed while asking him to hurry up when changing.

Other plans included sleeping arrangements. Neville and Hannah had his room at the school to use, while Ron and Hermione had the small bedroom in his shop. Harry talked Ron into clearing out the spare room, so they could put out camp beds for Claire, Jo, Andromeda and Teddy, some subtle spells applied for comfort. When asked where Harry and she would be sleeping, he winked and said it was a secret.

A registrar had been booked too. It was going to be enough of a hassle keeping Claire from noticing anything overly magical, so Harry had found someone with knowledge of the magical world already, making that one less thing to worry about.

From what she could tell, Laura thought he pretty much did have everything under control. Even if not everything went according to plan, it looked like they would be getting married, a smile coming to her as that thought swirled around her head. Then, she noticed a word off in the corner of his page and her blood ran cold.

Nudging him, she hesitantly asked, 'Aren't vows for the reception?'

He hummed a questioning note, coming out of his thoughts. Then, having processed what she said, he shook his head. 'We have to say our vows, since it's the law. Something like that, at least—I just trusted Daniel since it's his job to marry people and stuff.'

'Oh my gosh, I haven't even thought about what I'll say.'

Chuckling, Harry rubbed her back, and then gave the side of her head a brief kiss. 'I was going to tell you when you broke up, so you'd focus on your work.'

'What, you expected me to come up with my vows in, like, eight days?'

'It doesn't really matter. You can always use the, er, normal ones? "I take thee," and all that.'

Covering her face with her hands, she slowly brought them down and asked, 'Are you using those vows?'

'Nah, I'm writing my own. Well, trying, at least.'

Her hands slid back up her face. 'Oh gosh, I have no ideas.'

He stopped rubbing her back and looped an arm around her, pulling her in for a sideways hug, before resting his head against hers. 'It's fine. Focus on your uni work, and then try when your holiday starts. It's not like I've got mine done yet, so we might both end up using the normal ones, yeah?'

Sinking forwards until her hands and head hit the table, she groaned. 'I'm a terrible wife and we're not even married yet.'

'Take a deep breath with me,' he said, before emphasising his breathing. She followed along, slowly filling her lungs and letting the air ease out. 'Okay, now, calm down. You're tired and overwhelmed. Tomorrow morning, you'll realise this isn't a big deal. Whether or not you write your own vows, I'll still love you with all my heart, so don't make this about hurting my feelings. It's all about you expressing yourself, and I'm happy for you to do that however you want to.'

After a moment, she said, 'That's really reasonable. Are you actually my fiancé?'

'I've been trying to learn from you,' he said.

Scrunching up her nose, she asked, 'Do I really sound like that?'

'Only when I'm acting like a melodramatic, lovestruck teenager.'

Grumbling more to herself than him, she said, 'I did apologise for that.'

With a smile, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. 'I was, though, wasn't I?'

'Well, yes.'

Laughing, he kissed her again, and then sat back up straight. 'Then I'm glad you set me straight.'


	142. Chapter 142

While Harry had done his best to take off the pressure, Laura still felt a desperate need to put what he meant to her in words. If not at their wedding, she worried she'd never find the right time, which she thought would surely eat away at her. Even just for herself, she needed to make the intangible feelings and memories concrete.

There'd not been this inner tension at the start. But, as she contemplated her vows more and more, she began to think that there were two very distinct "hers". There was Laura Madley, who had self-taught her way into university while working a part-time job. Then, there was Laura-and-Harry, one half of an inseparable couple. In a real way, their wedding would be the death of Laura Madley. Her hopes and dreams would no longer be something she could pursue with complete freedom. Even if she couldn't imagine Harry ever stopping her from doing what she truly wanted to do, the rest of her life was a long time, many obstacles and struggles awaiting them that could change things beyond recognition.

It was poetic in a way, to her. Because, when they first met, she had been a rather small person. Someone arrogant, who never reached out and yet expected the world to reach out to her. She had no ambition and yet was unsatisfied with the job she'd applied for. Not sad, though, rather just not happy. Less of a person and more a machine, following the instructions she'd programmed into herself. Meeting Harry had broken her out of those traps of the mind, and yet she began to think of marriage as a return to that lack of agency she felt, not quite irony but close enough to bring an empty, ironic smile to her lips.

While these thoughts filled her with a kind of depression upon their arrival, she worked through them. She was nothing if not a person full of determination. So, while she felt helpless and dull inside, she kept going and then she began to realise something. Slowly but surely, this new thought shaped itself until she could properly comprehend it. A simple thought, it manifested as something like: I trust Harry.

From that seed grew hope. So focused on herself before, she could now remember that Harry was as much her partner as she was his. She could remember that, as much as she helped him, so did he help her. Not only were her dreams closer to reality with him to support her, but she had all these new dreams that she shared with him too.

After so long together, it had been easy for her to forget how close they already were. She already lived with him, loved him with all her heart, lay with him at night and rose in the morning together. Their marriage wouldn't change who he was, or how she felt about him. He had let her be Laura Madley all these years without any kind of opposition. So, it was silly of her to think he wouldn't let her be Laura Potter. It wasn't like she had any plans to chain him up in the kitchen, either. They trusted each other to be their own person.

When she came to that conclusion, though, it didn't feel strong enough for how she felt. More than trusting him, she knew she could trust him. That didn't make any more sense when she wrote it down, but it felt like it did, felt like she did.

Her thoughts became only more messy with time. She had so many of these ideas that she couldn't quite explain, quickly lost in notions of equivalence—like that she felt as loved by him as she loved him—which came out tedious and unclear and hollow. But, it was hard for her to remove them. The balance she felt between him and herself had always been a reassurance in their relationship. If she felt one loved the other more, or one did more in the relationship, then it would have been difficult to so easily accept his proposal. That they both gave and took from each other, and yet came out with more than what they started with, meant she felt both helpful and safe. She wasn't useless and she wasn't being used, and she wasn't using him either.

One scrapped up piece of paper after another, she tried to capture her feelings for Harry, the minutes turning to hours and days as the wedding loomed ever closer. She finished her last day at university until the new year, and spent the evening writing. Claire took her dress shopping along with Jo, and then she came home, scratching out half of what she'd written the night before. She helped Harry and Teddy cook a roast lamb for Sunday lunch with the family, and then filled another couple of pages with her semi-lucid scrawls.

Before she knew it, the day before Christmas Eve dawned, her vows spread across a dozen pieces of paper that could have easily been mistaken for the ramblings of a madwoman. With Harry sorting out everything, she was thankful she could spend the day trying to collate her loose thoughts into something coherent.

Then, it was time for bed, their train leaving early the next morning. Dressed up in their warm pajamas, they lay down and just stared at each other for a while without saying anything. Finally, he rolled over and turned off the light with a flick of his wand, before rolling back around to look at her again. He brought his lips to hers and they kissed.

'Goodnight for the last time, Laura Madley,' he said.

She smiled at that. 'Goodnight for the last time, my fiancé.'


	143. Chapter 143

Laura awoke early on the morning of Christmas Eve. Her watch alarm had yet to go off, but a hint of sunlight lined the bottom of the curtains. Easing herself out of bed, she watched over Harry, but he didn't stir. Then, she walked to the windows and drew open the curtains.

A dawn like any other greeted her. While dim outside, it was the kind of dimness that showed her everything in muted colours. The fruit trees stood barren, grass thin, vegetable patch a mess of weeds. Where the light from the outside lamp landed, like crystal the frosty grass glittered. How often she had seen the sight, and yet it still struck her with its beauty, so peaceful.

But, her heart raced with an erratic beat. While the cottage did get quite cold overnight, her blood retreated from her skin in an unnatural way, leaving her sickly pale and with a general numbness in her fingers and toes. She felt clammy under her cotton shirt as a layer of sweat only worsened the chill. Anxiety and anticipation swirled around her stomach, clenching it tightly shut, any excitement she may have had eclipsed.

She had felt nervous before. There'd been her first night with Harry, all the exams she had sat, her job interviews. However, those had been different. Failing an exam was nothing more than an obstacle or detour in her life. Today, it was more like she would be closing a gate off behind her. In writing her vows, she had come to terms with that, and yet that didn't make it any easier for her to control her body. At least she had been distracted by her vows until now, she thought. She wasn't sure if she could deal with these nerves for longer than a day.

Her hands shook, but she didn't realise how much they did until they stopped, all of a sudden enveloped by a larger pair of hands. Whether because Harry so firmly gripped them or simply calmed by his touch, she couldn't tell.

'Nervous?' he asked, his lips so close to her ear she could feel his breath.

'Well, my heart is.'

He chuckled. 'Your heart has always been a bit dramatic, hasn't it?'

On the verge of laughing, she settled into a smile instead, gently leaning back into him. 'It's calming down now.'

'Because I'm here?' he asked.

'Yeah,' she said, closing her eyes and melting into his embrace. His arms secure around her midriff, the shivers she hadn't been aware of ceased. Against her back, he felt hot, though she knew she was just that much colder. Still, he helped to offset the chill.

Eventually, they broke apart and went about their morning routine, getting ready with the brightening twilight. Only on their walk down to the village did the sun break over the hills, strips of sunlight cutting through the dawn. Though they made it to the station much earlier than scheduled, they still weren't the first ones there, Hermione and Ron sitting down with a steaming cup of coffee each. Soon after, Jo arrived with Andromeda and Teddy. Claire came next a little later, but still firmly on the side of early; Laura couldn't say Claire was actually awake, however. Last of all were Hannah and Neville—just a couple of minutes early.

Despite the hour and festive date, the station wasn't deserted, patches of businesspeople in suits here and there. However, the wedding group did have the train carriage to themselves. With all the suitcases they had for a one night stay, that certainly helped, clogging up the luggage racks by the entrance.

It didn't take long for the group to start sharing stories about Harry and Laura. Hermione and Ron had plenty to tell from double-dates they'd had with the to-be-married couple, all sorts of unbearably cute moments having gone on. Jo had much to say about her daughter, but managed to embarrass Harry too as she recalled him asking for her blessing, a snippet of that shared with his permission. Laughing so much, the journey passed by in a flash for Laura.

From Edinburgh, they took a minibus to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, thus beginning the part of the plan where they had to keep Claire as distracted as possible at all times. Fortunately, the store Ron ran sat on the outskirts of the village. Taking a roundabout route let them bypass most of the magical shops, following a couple of more residential roads to the main pathway to Hogwarts. There, they shuffled into a big circle and went over the plan, before splitting into two groups. Hermione led the women through the back door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and into the repurposed spare room, while the men and Teddy headed off to the castle.

A dressing table had been put up, which Claire quickly covered in an assortment of makeup, and an assortment of mismatched stools had been strewn about the place. Folded up camp beds and tall room dividers made up the last of the furniture in the fairly spacious, wooden room. A light bulb and lamp shade hung from the ceiling, giving off a warm light, though Laura doubted their authenticity.

Within a minute of closing the door and shutting the curtains, Laura found herself stripped and hair being brushed and that was as far as she could think before giving up with a sigh, letting Jo and Claire get her ready. Nothing to do but sit there, Laura's mind started to wander. A lot of the wedding was still very much in the dark for her. She had her doubts about how exactly she'd make it to the grounds without ruining her dress or makeup, but Harry had winked and said he had it all taken care of. The same happened when she asked where they would be sleeping, the arrangements only listed for their guests. She wondered if he'd asked the headmistress for a spare room again, maybe even securing one high up in a tower, the view stretching out for miles.


	144. Chapter 144

Once at the end of her thoughts, Laura peered at herself in the mirror. 'Mother, what style are you doing for my hair?' she asked.

'Claire and I agreed a braided crown would look best,' Jo replied.

'Really? I don't wear my hair up all that much, since I keep it short.'

Jo didn't falter in her concentration, careful as she wove Laura's hair, while she spoke. 'I think I haven't told you how you got your name, have I?'

'It's not just a name you both quite liked?'

A gentle smile overcame Jo's stern expression, though her hands continued working, not missing a beat. 'When pregnant, I had terrible morning sickness. Oh I tried everything. Desperate one morning, I put on my slippers and shuffled outside, seeing if the lavender would calm my stomach. Your father grew a bush of it outside by our bedroom window, in the hopes that the soothing smell would let us sleep more soundly.'

Smiling to herself, Laura said, 'That sounds like something Harry would do too.'

After a moment, Jo carried on. 'It did not help. Your father grew some herbs as well, though, so I went over and gave the rosemary and mint and thyme a sniff with no luck there either. On the verge of giving up and returning inside, I tried smelling the bay leaves and, funnily enough, that did the trick. So, all my breakfasts for the next few weeks had to come with a bay leaf, even toast and cereal. I trust you know the name of the plant?'

Laura softly said, 'Bay laurel, laurus nobilis.'

'We had settled on Lauren at first. But, given how many hours your father spent with his ear pressed to my stomach talking to you, I heeded his advice when he said you would be a cute baby who needs a cute name.'

Blinking to keep away any tears that even thought of appearing, Laura swallowed the lump in her throat. 'That's a nice story. I'm glad you saved it,' she said.

'Well, there are so many stories like that, it is impossible for me to keep track of them all. However, your hair reminded me of it.'

'Really? Why's that?' Laura asked.

'This style of braids reminds me of a laurel wreath—a fitting crown to wear on this day of celebration, don't you agree?'

Laura managed to keep herself from giggling, not wanting to move and disrupt the preparation. 'It's not really a victory. Like, I didn't pester him every day until he gave in.'

Jo chuckled, but had nothing more to add, going about her work in silence. Not wanting to distract her any more, Laura sat quietly. Once her hair was done, she didn't even get the chance to stretch her legs, Claire swooping in straight after. Turned sideways, Laura now got to sit still and have her face repeatedly poked and prodded.

While she always put on some makeup every morning, even on lazy days around the cottage with Harry, she still found applying the gloss ticklish on her lips. Mascara still scared her a little, too. Foundation and blush were more of a trial and error thing, her usual routine just putting on enough to make her skin look smooth, never ambitious enough to try contouring or anything like that.

Though pouting in concentration, Claire seemingly couldn't stand the silence any longer. 'I'm putting on waterproof mascara, by the way, so it might be tricky to get off.'

'You think it might rain?' Laura asked.

Claire paused her work to give Laura a look—head tilted forward and eyebrows raised—and then she said, 'You're going to cry at some point.'

'Oh.'

Getting back to work, Claire slipped into a smile. 'I've not really done makeup for photos before. So, I mean, I checked some magazines, but I hope you don't look plastic or anything when they come out.'

'Don't worry, I'll blame Harry for not booking a professional if that happens.'

For a moment, they kept it together, and then they met each other's eye burst into giggles. 'Oh you're terrible,' Claire said between breaths.

'Only to you. Everyone else thinks I'm very sweet, you know.'

'Aren't they in for a surprise.'

The moment passed and the work continued, going so far as to file Laura's toenails. Along the way, Claire started talking in a much quieter and calmer tone than her normal voice, asking, 'Laura?'

'Yes, Claire?'

'He doesn't hit you, does he—maybe when he drinks, or gets angry, or both?'

'Only when I ask him to,' Laura said. It was rather against the mood and risqué, but Laura thought it entirely worthwhile when understanding dawned on Claire's face, followed by something of a blush.

As though pretending Laura had given a different answer, Claire asked another question. 'He doesn't tell you who you're allowed to see, or only let you out for uni and work unless he's with you, or anything like that?'

Her dark humour satisfied, Laura went with a simple response. 'No.'

'He listens to you, yeah? Doesn't just shout over you? Let's you buy things with your money, and doesn't make you pay all the bills? Things like that?'

'No, he treats me very well.'

Claire nodded.

After a moment, Laura said, 'Claire?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you for looking out for me, all these years.'

Biting her lip, Claire started blinking fast, before giving up and squeezing her eyes shut. 'Stop it, I don't have waterproof mascara on.'

'But you're going to cry at some point, surely,' Laura said with a teasing smile.

'I'm not really the emotional type.'

'Well, there's still time to put some on, I'm sure.'

It took Claire a minute to pull herself back together. Then, before she carried on with Laura's makeup, she had one last thing to say. 'I love you, Laura.'

A lot went into that, Laura knew, but it wasn't her story to tell. 'I love you too, Claire.'

All too soon, the preparations were finished, Laura standing in the doorway of the storage room and ready for the next step.


	145. Chapter 145

Before Laura left, Claire draped a coat over her shoulders. 'Cold out there,' Claire mumbled, giving the coat a couple of tugs.

'Thank you,' Laura said. Pulling it around her arms, she took a step out into the dim hallway, sunlight outside already fading. The others stood at the far end with plates of toast, their gentle chatter coming to a sharp stop as they all turned to look over. A blush crept across Laura's cheeks. 'How do I look?' she asked.

After a moment, they all snapped out of it and rushed to put down their snacks before crowding her, looking over every inch as they gushed, compliments flowing freely. Even her mother couldn't help but fiddle with some of the fabric by her neckline, and Andromeda kept her distance yet Laura still caught her admiring the dress too.

Once done with all that, they started to slowly shuffle everyone outside, Hermione taking the lull to offer Laura a plateful of mini breadsticks. 'You really ought to have something to eat,' Hermione said. Laura's stomach disagreed, but she forced a few of them down anyway, managing to keep them there.

The cool air sent a chill down her spine as she finally exited the shop. Fortunately, a mild spell had been applied to the dress, she was sure. The coat helped a little too, as did having everyone clustered around her like a small colony of penguins. Surrounded as she was, she couldn't see if anything was going on, but thought something must be—she really didn't want to walk all the way to Hogwarts in shoes designed with hardwood floors in mind.

As though in answer to that, she heard a nearby whinny. Pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, she looked over the top of Hermione and asked, 'Is there a horse?'

The group quieting down, she could clearly hear trotting and rather heavy footsteps. Turning around, Hermione said, 'Our ride is here.'

While the others broke away, Laura blinked, and then burst into a smile. Hagrid had brought with him one of the school carriages, pulled along by a beautiful horse—grey coat with black splodges and a wonderfully-stylish, maroon blanket for the cold. It also struck Laura as rather odd to see the carriage actually pulled by something, rather than propelled along by magic. Now that would have been hard to explain to Claire.

'Are we all gonna fit in?' Claire asked, giving the carriage a sceptical glance.

'It might be a squeeze, but we'll manage. Now let's get Laura in first,' Hermione said, standing to the side of the step.

Walking carefully, Laura came to the carriage's door. Before she could even try to get her leg up onto the step, Hermione held under her one armpit, Claire the other. With a heave, they lifted her all the way up.

'Watch your head,' Hannah called out, just in time to save Laura from banging the top of the doorway.

Both of Laura's feet on the floor of the carriage, Hermione and Claire barely kept their balance as they relaxed. After a deep breath, Hermione said, 'There we go.'

While Laura sat down with the utmost care, Andromeda and Jo climbed in too, followed by Hannah, then Claire and Hermione. With all of them sat down comfortably, Hermione let Hagrid know and then the carriage jerked into motion.

'Cor, it's bigger inside than it looks. We're not gonna run into a time traveller, are we?' Claire asked, chuckling at her own joke.

Hermione quickly asked an inane question to distract Claire, the others dragged into the conversation now and then. Laura took the time to stare out the window in silence. The forest looked so different in the winter, some evergreens keeping it from being entirely bare but the other trees had such a bony appearance. That line of thinking triggered a memory, or maybe it was riding in the carriage that did it, of something the students had said at the end of that fateful year. There'd been a ruckus when it came time to head to the station to go home. The details escaped her, that period of time an unhappy blur.

So stuck in old memories, it took a while for her to comprehend what her eyes saw when they broke from the forest and onto the Hogwarts grounds proper, but oh did her heart react. Rather than a brownish field of yellowing grass, a vast blanket of virgin snow stretched out all the way to the lake. Coloured amethyst in the dusk light, still enough sun shone to make it glitter and shimmer, taking her breath away. It didn't take long for the others to take notice, Claire letting out a swear word before covering her mouth and glancing at Andromeda and Jo.

'This isn't Harry's doing, is it?' Hermione muttered to herself.

'What, he's got a ton of ice delivered out here and some ice-shaving machine? Don't be daft,' Claire said, though her tone wasn't as sure as her words were.

Rather than dwell on the "logistics", Laura chimed in with a comment of her own. 'I'm glad. I really do like the snow,' she said.

'Well, I can think of no better reason for it being here then,' Jo calmly said from where she sat. Laura turned towards her mother and shared a brief-but-knowing look.

Hagrid led the horse off the main path, heading towards the lake. Some gazebos had been put up as a pair of rooms, with a table holding snacks and drinks next to one of them, and something like an altar nearby. Based on what a man was doing, it looked like Dennis Creevey made it without any problems. He had the camera pointed in just the right direction to catch the carriage's doorway as Hagrid brought it to a stop.

'Nearly there now,' Claire quietly said.

Hermione squeezed Laura's hand, leaning in to ask, 'Are you feeling okay?'

'Do you think Harry is?'

Smiling, Hermione let go and stood up. 'I imagine he's asking the same thing about you.'


	146. Chapter 146

Hermione and Claire exited the carriage first, standing either side and offering Laura a hand each. Slowly but surely, Laura stepped on the step, and then down onto the ground with a satisfying crunch of snow. As if triggering a switch, the camera flashed and clicked. Her heart jumped, relieved giggles escaping her as she realised what had happened, turning towards Dennis. Smiling, she pinched the sides of her dress and pulled them out for another photograph.

Her entourage joined her on the snow, milling about and offering their last words, before Claire and Jo led her into the gazebo. With all the sides covered, it would have been rather dark but for a bright lamp hanging from one of the poles across the top of it. Laura again doubted the authenticity of the light, coloured far too warmly for an LED camping lamp and far too bright to be a normal bulb, not that it really mattered. She mostly just wanted to avoid thinking, in case the nerves returned.

A stool, full length mirror and table made up the furniture, with a sturdy rug on the ground that had a few, wet footprints on it already. More guided than decided, she walked over to the mirror. For the first time since she tried it on a couple of weeks prior, she really saw herself in the dress—this time all done up, too.

As far as wedding dresses went, it was rather modest. Rather than billow outwards, it stayed slim until her hips, where it began to curve out only a little. Along with the shorter length that stopped at her ankles, it wasn't so dissimilar from her favoured summer dresses. Of course, the material and colour made it a sparkling white, which may have made Laura look overly pale in comparison if not for Claire's carefully applied makeup. Taking off the coat, Laura inspected the lace straps over her shoulders, making sure they hadn't been disturbed. Down from there, the slim fit didn't exactly do much for her modest chest. Not that that was something Harry had ever complained about. But, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't just a little self-conscious about it. She liked the rest of her figure in it, though, looking slim and elegant like a trumpet-shaped flower. Except for the lace shoulder-straps, there were no other embellishments on the dress itself.

More focused than earlier, she looked at her hair again, admiring her mother's work. Though she could only see the front and sides, it really had come out lovely. A couple of loose bits of hair helped frame her face, but the rest had been tied up in plaits, like a crown resting on her head. It really complimented the dress, she thought. The subtle shade of lipstick and eyeshadow worked similarly well, her mascara the only part that really stood out to her—and only because she hardly ever wore it normally. Between the choice of skin tone and blush, she thought she looked rather soft and warm too. In many ways, it all reminded her of the photograph of her mother on her "wedding" day, both of them looking so very grown-up and yet loving. It wasn't a cold elegance, full of arrogance. Rather, she thought of it as a simple elegance—exactly what she wanted.

Her thoughts happy, she absent-mindedly went to squeeze her ring finger. Only, rather than touching warm metal, she felt her skin instead. Behind her, Claire chuckled.

'You do that a lot,' Claire said.

'Do what?' Laura asked, turning around.

Claire gently smiled. 'Lose yourself in thought and touch your ring, like you just tried to do.'

'Oh. Really, I do that a lot?'

'Makes me envious. I wish I had someone who thought about me as much as you think about Harry,' Claire said.

Rather than offer empty reassurances in reply, Laura turned to Jo and asked, 'Were you and father the same way?'

'Well, I suppose. He had trouble concentrating on different things at the same time, and so would often write my name in the middle of sentences and have to cross it out—I am sure it rather amused our teachers when he forgot to do so.'

Smiling, Laura wondered if her mother would ever run out of little things like that to remember. For two people who only loved each other for ten or so years, the memories had lasted twenty years so far, no end in sight as far as Laura could tell.

'I guess I should go get everyone lined up. We're all ready, right?' Claire asked.

'Thank you again, for everything you've done—today and ever since we properly met. It means a lot to me,' Laura said.

Claire rubbed the side of her nose and definitely not the corner of her eye. 'Same to you,' she said, slipping out before Laura could say anything else.

After a moment, Jo walked to her daughter's side. 'You've made good friends since leaving school.'

'I got lucky is all—she just happened to be my co-worker.'

'Luck is only an opportunity, the result coming from hard work and dedication,' Jo said.

Laura giggled. 'Isn't that what you tell the interns?' she asked.

'Yes.'

As her humour faded away, she listened more and more to the general hubbub going on outside, voices too muffled to actually make out anything said. It began to quiet down though, getting a little distant. Then, she could hear nothing but the beating of her heart, which got louder with every passing second.

'Are you nervous?' Jo asked.

'Quite. No, very.'

'Is that because you will be spending the rest of your life with Harry, or, because you are worried about tripping?'

Thinking, Laura pouted. 'I'm now worried I'm going to trip.'

'We will take the walk rather slowly, then. I am sure Harry can wait another ten seconds to spare you the worry.'

Fighting back a giggle, Laura said, 'I'm not so sure about that.'

In the near distance, the silence broke to a humming-like sound. Laura recognised the tune immediately, her calmed heart hammering away once more as Jo took her arm, feet moving despite her mind blanking.


	147. Chapter 147

Coming to the edge of the gazebo, Laura tried to summon all her courage so she didn't even think of faltering. Only, her mother stopped them both, making a noise of remembering something.

'A moment, if you would.' Taking her wand out from her sleeve, Jo pointed it down, where she gave it a flick and swish. A warmth engulfed Laura's feet immediately. 'There we go.' Wand put away, Jo picked up Laura's arm once more, stepping through the flaps to the outside.

The sound grew from whispers to a choir. Now clearly, Laura heard the guests softly singing the bridal chorus in unison, the quality telling of an afternoon or two of practice. Accompanying the music, her and her mother's every step crunched on the snow. Rather than a carpeted aisle, her mother led her down a strip of snow, lined by pebbles from the lake.

Finding her courage once more, she finally looked up and her heart became silenced. It was everything she wanted. The sky dark, lanterns hung from poles in the ground, casting off warm amber light that dyed the snow. Their handful of guests were spaced in a v-shape, the tip being at the altar. Everyone smiled as they sang. She could even see a bit of a chocolatey smudge on Teddy's cheek, which was also perfect. He wore a pair of glasses that surely must have had a reason for being on. They were nearly all in formal wear and some with something warm on top; Ginny had made it in time to join in for the ceremony, but still wore a Quidditch jersey under her coat. Laura was glad Ginny did make it, though. She hoped to get to know Harry's good friend better as Ginny's hectic career calmed down. That made Laura wish Luna had found a way to attend too, but magic couldn't sort out every problem, especially those of a bureaucratic nature.

Every few steps, a camera flash made her blink. Fortunately, it wasn't too bright, taking good pictures in dim lighting the sort of problem magic could probably fix. Coming to the end of the aisle, she turned her attention to the groom. Though, she still worried what would happen when she did, the waterproof mascara becoming a very big reassurance.

Harry looked perfect.

Not in any way in particular, but more she felt like that was who she wanted to marry. He looked as handsome as he could, as confident, as happy. His eyes when they met hers. It became this blur of a moment, where all she knew was that she was exactly where she wanted to be. Everything in the world was right. This time and place and these people—everything together—was perfect.

Her mother made sure she got up the short step onto the altar's platform without stumbling, and then let her go. Laura gave her mother one last look, one last smile, and then turned to face her groom again. Slowly, the singing died down to silence.

The minister cleared his throat. 'Before I begin, I believe there is one last guest.'

Laura had no idea at all and just watched Harry nod. He pulled something out his pocket—a Galleon—and rather dramatically pressed a pretend button on it. Laura grew only more puzzled, until she heard a gasp from Claire and then Teddy. Turning around, she spotted something white and glowing, and a metal disc underneath it.

'Luna will be with us in holographic spirit,' Harry said.

Laura couldn't really believe it, but that surely was a Patronus—a rabbit, or a hare—sitting in plain sight of Claire. Harry hadn't exactly been one for half measures, though.

'Then, if we may begin,' the minister said. As though a spell of its own, the guests moved to form a half-circle around the altar. 'We are gathered here today,' he said, continuing on with a usual enough speech for a wedding without the religious aspects. When he finished it, he paused for a moment. Then, he said, 'The bride and groom have a few words they wish to exchange with each other before we carry on.'

From his pocket, Harry took out a small piece of paper that unfolded into more of a medium size. Looking at Laura, his eyes only darted down now and then, while he read.

'A few years ago, I found myself surrounded by darkness, stumbling around blindly. Then, like a guiding star, a light appeared in the sky. As you descended, you lit the world around me, showing me that I was exactly where I wanted, where I needed to be. Now, you stand before me looking as brilliant as my clumsy metaphor.'

He caught up on his breathing, smiling awkwardly.

'With you, everything shines brighter—even me. Through loving you, I have been able to love those around me more. Through your love for me, I have learned to love myself. I have yet to find a more beautiful sight than waking up and seeing your sleeping face smiling, nor have I found a more beautiful sound than your snores when you pass out beside me, though the moments between those two often come close.'

Pausing again, his eyes shimmered.

'You're not perfect, but neither am I, and that's unlikely to change. There is no one on this earth that tries harder than you, though. You're not content to be mediocre, and yet modest to a fault, which my friends have told me is how I am. I often find the urge to challenge myself as you do, your enthusiasm and drive infectious. I love finding all the things we have in common, and I love learning from the things we don't. It's humbling to listen to you talk about your essays, and it's rewarding to help you with magic.

'When I fell in love with you, though, it was because of your kindness. Underneath everything else about you, is this beautiful heart full of compassion. In that moment, I felt like it was the kind of heart I could trust with my own, and so I did without a second thought. That's a decision I'm glad to say I have never at all regretted. Today, I'm glad to trust my heart to you for the rest of our lives.'


	148. Chapter 148

For a long moment, Laura just looked at Harry, and then she sniffled. Bringing her hand up to rub her eyes, she managed to stop herself from smudging the makeup. 'It's not fair that you went first. Now I have to share mine and I can barely keep myself together,' she said.

Their guests chuckled at that. She sniffled a couple more times, and then cleared her throat. After a deep breath, she settled her emotions, though her eyes still glittered in the gentle light.

'How did you come up with all that anyway?' she asked.

'You've been leaving your books all over the place. Can't blame me for picking one up now and then, eh?'

'Okay, well, just give me your speech and I'll read it again, because it's a lot better than mine.'

Beside them, the minister lightly tapped the altar with the back of his hand. 'And now the bride,' the minister said, giving Laura a pointed look and an amused smile.

Suitably chided, Laura turned around and took the offered notes from her mother. Turning back, like Harry she tried to maintain eye contact while reading off the card, with the added difficulty of unshed tears making it a little hard to read the odd bit here and there.

'I really did struggle with this. There's not enough words to convey the subtleties of my feelings for you, or something pretentious like that. A long time ago, though, you said we were a team. That's probably right. Of course I trust you entirely, and I know I can depend on you if I ever need to, and I can rely on you as much as I can rely on myself. That all lacks something important. So, we're a team. We share in each other's successes, support each other in our endeavours, work together on the problems that come our way.'

Laura had to take a moment to sniffle again, squeezing her eyes shut and then blinking them a few times too.

'You're my precious partner. I like to think that I'd have become who I am today without you, but the journey was rather pleasant and certainly much quicker with you at my side. Knowing you would be there to help me pick myself up, I could face my trials without worrying about failing, unafraid and focused.'

Looking down, she squeezed her hands tight, though careful not to crumple her notes. Then, she looked back up.

'I hope I inspired some strength in you too.'

She needed to take another breath, steadying herself.

'I haven't got such a poetic way to describe how I fell in love with you. When we first met, I mostly liked visiting to see your cottage, and you were pleasant company while I did; I'm not the most sociable person. That changed over time. Despite having no reason to invite a stranger into your life, you did, just because you thought I was a good person. And you really did bring me into your life, introducing me to your friends and godson and taking me out on little trips. At first, I was afraid I fell for you because you showed me affection when I was struggling with my identity, however my warm feelings persisted even after I resolved that.

'It's funny in a way. You just said that you feel you can trust your heart with mine, and I feel the same way. For you, it's natural to care about people, no matter who or what they may be. There's something childish about that, but you show no sign of growing out of it. The way you've cared about me from the start smouldered away, until I looked back and realised I'd fallen for you somewhere along the way, my heart complaining that I took so long to notice. My heart soon after got its own back, confessing to you long before I would have found the courage to do so myself. Since then, I've only found more reasons to fall in love with you, truly spoiled by the happiness I now have.

'Even though you're older and wiser and a hero, you've truly treated me like your equal. I feel loved and respected and competent. Really, that's all I needed to say, but I hope you didn't mind indulging me. You might not be perfect, but you're the perfect partner for me. We've come a long way together and I'm glad we have so much further to go. This isn't the end, after all, but the start of our next great adventure.'

Laura had the broadest smile by the end, almost giggling as a feeling of giddiness filled her from remembering so many special moments between them. To calm down, she shared three more words, hoping to refocus herself.

'I love you.'

For a long moment, those words lingered in the air, and then one sniffle set off several others, which in turn set off a couple of chuckles. Even Harry and Laura couldn't stifle their humour. After a few seconds, the minister cleared his throat once more and grounded everyone.

'With those precious words shared, let us continue,' he said, gesturing towards Ron.

Following the cue, Ron walked over and patted his pocket. Then, he quickly patted his other pocket, and let out a sigh of relief. Taking out the small box, he handed it to the minister before returning to his place.

The minister opened it and took out a ring. He handed it to Harry, and then continued with the ceremony. 'Are you Harry free lawfully to marry Laura?'

'I am,' Harry replied.

'Are you Laura free lawfully to marry Harry?'

'I am.'

The minister nodded, and turned to Harry. 'Repeat after me: I, Harry, take thee, Laura, to be my wedded wife.'

Harry did as told, repeating the old wedding vows, before it was then Laura's turn.

'I, Laura, take thee, Harry, to be my wedded husband.'

The minister waited a beat, and then gestured at Harry. Gently, Harry reached out and took Laura's hand, holding it firmly as he slid the simple wedding band onto her finger. Then, the minister handed her a ring. She did the same as Harry had done, placing the wedding ring on his finger, though a lot slower as her hand softly shook.


	149. Chapter 149

With the rings exchanged, the minister said, 'Before we finish, I believe some of the guests have a few words to share with the newly married couple.'

Harry and Laura looked to their guests, where Ron stepped forward. He cleared his throat, the tips of his ears red from the cold, eyebrows coming together as he started speaking. 'Me and Hermione first met Laura a few days after Harry did. But, when we went home that night, Hermione said something to me that's just as true then as it is now.'

Pausing there, he turned to Hermione. She smiled and said, 'Harry looks happy, don't you think?'

Looking back over to the couple, he continued. 'I did think so back then, and I still do whenever I see you both together, especially today. I'm really glad you managed to find each other at the right time. But, I won't say it's fate, because it's not. You're up there today 'cause you're both really good people who worked hard, you know? I've watched you both try your best the whole way. You're such kind, gentle people too, so it's been nice seeing you spoil each other. I mean, Harry, you still bring up that diary she bought you. And you, Laura, can't stop talking about his cooking.'

Ron stopped there for a second, his expression softening.

'What I'm trying to say is: there's nothing magic going on, you just really do make each other happy, and you really do love each other. That's probably the best reason to get married, so congratulations.'

With that said, Ron stepped back, Hermione taking his hand as he did. Meanwhile, Laura's lip trembled as she tried to keep from crying. The minister let the silence last a little longer, and then asked, 'Anyone else?'

Claire hesitantly took a half-step forward. 'Uh, no offense, but I wanted to go after Ron so the bar would be low. That's sorta backfired a bit on me, though.' She waited a beat while everyone chuckled and then looked at Harry. 'I used to wonder how Laura could just, like, run ahead without doubting herself or worrying. I now know. If I didn't, she made it very clear just now. The reason she could do all that is because she had you. She is a strong woman, but it's easier to be strong when you have someone there for you.'

Taking a deep breath, Claire steadied her wobbling voice, and remembered to smile.

'She doesn't want a pretty boy, or a rich man to spoil her. She said it herself: she wants a partner. So, well, treat her right. And make sure she treats you right too, because she's kinda naïve about these things.'

Turning to Laura, Claire bowed her head a moment, and then looked back up at her.

'You've grown so much since I met you. I used to think of you like my baby sister, so innocent in the ways of adults. Then, somewhere along the way, you've matured into this wonderful woman. I don't want to make this all about me, but I didn't exactly have the best role models growing up. For the longest time, I thought I'd never get married, or be in a serious relationship at all. Seeing you two together, though…. Your relationship is something I can only hope to one day have.

'To get back to you two, it's not just you who's grown. It's probably hard for you to tell, since you're so close to him, but you've helped Harry a lot too.' Looking at Laura and Harry now, Claire smiled and finished her speech directed at both of them. 'Like Laura said, there's still more to come for you both, and you two really do grow well together. You're the perfect partners. Congratulations.'

After she took a step back, there was once again a brief silence before the minister asked for anyone else and Jo stepped forward.

'As the only parent of the bride and groom here today, I feel it is my place to offer up some wisdom that I have collected over the years. However, knowing you both as I do, it is more of a reminder than a lesson.'

Her introduction done, Jo took in a deep breath. When she let it out, her stern expression gave way to a gentle smile, before she then continued.

'To be devoted to someone is to love, respect and support them. One or two out of three is not sufficient. They are not passive, either. Become complacent and you will find it a difficult habit to undo. I found that saying, "I love you," to my husband every morning and every night made it easier to remember to say it in between. That is something I did with Laura too. As bossy and impulsive as I am, I made a conscious effort to never interrupt him either, and to apologise when I inevitably did. I made a commitment to him to spend at least one day a month taking the train somewhere so he could tell me all about some specific train that had caught his fancy while we rode along. You no doubt have your own rituals you follow, some of which I am blessed to be a part of.

'Looking forward, I must recall when you, Harry, put forward your intentions with my daughter. Not content to be a son-in-law, you wished for us to become a family. It is a shame my husband isn't here today, because he surely would have welcomed you warmly, such a wonderful son for him to have. It is also a shame Lily and James aren't here as, from what I have heard about them, they would surely be looking forward to welcoming their new daughter. Though rather tough for me to act in the stead of three such loving people, I intend to do my best. Today, I have not lost a daughter, but gained a son I am proud of. Congratulations to you both; you have my blessing and my love.'


	150. Chapter 150

By this point, Laura was a hair away from becoming a blubbering mess, the waterproof mascara becoming only more reassuring with time. Thoroughly overwhelmed, she managed to keep herself in check with slow and deep breaths. It was just too much hearing everyone say kind things about the both of them.

The minister saved her from any other speeches, as he spoke up again. 'With these words shared, let us now join together in celebration of the new couple, may they live a long and healthy life together as husband and wife.'

Ron darted off at that, distracting Laura for a moment. Then, she looked back at Harry, losing herself in his eyes. Leaning forward without thinking, her eyes fluttered closed. She counted her heartbeats until his lips met hers.

Their guests cheered and applauded, though it all sounded so distant to her, heart thumping in her ears. But then a whizzing sound broke Harry and her apart, both turning to the sky in time to see the firework explode in a shower of sparks. In its wake was a glittering, shimmering stag with a fox lying on its head and neck like a peculiar hat—a still image, no doubt for Claire's benefit.

Off in the near distance, another round of cheers erupted. Looking over to the castle, Laura couldn't help but laugh, twenty or so children hanging out the windows on one of the upper corridors. She waited for Harry to turn back around, and laughed again with him when he did. Then, he knelt down and picked up a spare coat, draping it over her shoulders.

While Harry and she signed the register with Claire and Ron as their witnesses, everyone else migrated over to the food table and filled up on the warm drinks. Once done signing, Harry led her over and poured her a cup of tea; she was glad to notice a bouquet placed in the middle of the table, still as fresh as when Fleur and Bill had sent it. Luna's Patronus disappeared after Harry fiddled with the Galleon again.

From then on, everything flowed freely. Behind the gazebos and near the lake shore, a small bonfire had been prepared, the newly married couple setting it alight. Music started playing nearby, supposedly from an old-fashioned radio. The first dance led to a second, and a third, but then Teddy and Andromeda had to head off and Ginny thought it a good time to go too. Dennis packed up and left with one last congratulations. Jo and Claire stuck around long enough to give Laura a suitably embarrassing goodbye, full of remarks about wedding nights and wifely duties they really ought to have kept to themselves. Hagrid, nose still red and eyes puffy, excused himself as well, giving his tissue a final blow and Harry a thump on the back.

Neville and Hannah, and Hermione and Ron kept them company for a while longer. Sitting around, they all chatted about everything and nothing in particular, some wine and brandy keeping away what cold the fire didn't. Eventually, they took their leave too. Then, it was just Harry and Laura, leaning against each other in front of the flames.

They didn't talk at first. Laura wasn't sure if she even could, emotionally drained to the point she was only capable of staring into the fire. But, she had something she really, really needed to say.

'Thank you—it was perfect.'

He turned and kissed her on the top of her head. 'You were perfect too,' he said.

'I messed up my vows, though, didn't I? It's hard enough working out my feelings, and to then try and put them into words….'

'I got it.'

'Got what?' she asked, snuggling against him.

'What you said. I understood, and it made me happy to hear. It's like, I don't want you to be with me because you need me, right? I want you to be with me because you want to. Something like that, at least.'

'I still don't quite know how to say it. No matter how I try, it always comes out sounding unromantic. But, yes, that's close. I love you with all my heart. I want you to be happy, I want you to do the things that make you feel fulfilled, and I trust you to feel the same way about me, so it's easy and natural for me to support you. It's not a blind love. This is my head and heart in complete agreement—for a change.'

'Are you trying to make me cry? I did my best to keep it together for the ceremony,' he said, tone light and voice croaky.

Smiling, she found his hand and squeezed it, before searching for his wedding ring. When she squeezed that, she felt her own ring heat up. Snaking his hand through the mess of limbs, he pinched her ring between his fingers, both rings gently vibrating.

'I've been really happy as Laura Madley, but I'll be even happier as Laura Potter. The paperwork for that shouldn't take long,' she said, trying to get that little closer to him.

He sighed. 'Actually, I'm a bit worried.'

'It's all fine. They're not exactly going to drop me from my classes because my name changed,' she said.

'No, not that—about us.'

'What exactly are you worrying about then?'

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. 'It's just, well, your mum did warn us not to get complacent, and I think you might.'

'And why exactly do you think I'll get complacent?'

'Once you change your name, you won't be Madley in love any more.'

The fire crackled and wheezed, distant bugs chirped and the waves lapped, trees groaning in the bursts of wind. 'Do you think we can cross out our names in the register, or do we have to get a divorce already?' she asked.

'Come on—you have to admit, that's a good one.'

Giggling, she rested her hand on his chest. 'How long have you been waiting to say that?'

'It came to me when I set up the proposal,' he answered.

'Well, going forward, I'm sure we'll Potter on just fine.'


	151. Chapter 151 (epilogue)

**Four years later**

The Hogwarts Express gleamed in the autumnal sunshine, standing ready on the tracks even at the early hour. While not as busy as it would soon be, smatterings of students and their parents populated the platform, some aloof and distanced while others sobbed and hugged. That didn't say anything about who they were, though. Laura remembered her own goodbyes, confused about what it meant to be grown up, afraid to even say she would miss her mother.

Today wasn't about her, so she put aside the past in favour of seeing the sight in front of her. Oh how Teddy had grown—Ted, she corrected herself. No longer little Teddy bear, he had really shrunk the gap between their heights. When they first met, he had only come up a little beyond her knees, now nearly twice as tall. Having seen pictures of his father, Ted had certainly taken after him. Though not brawny, he didn't have a lankiness to him either, somewhere comfortably in the middle. His broad nose and narrow chin, along with the baby fat, reminded Laura more of a dog than a wolf, however she knew that would shift with puberty. Of course, his appearance could change at a moment's notice. Taking after his mother, he rather often sported a pig's nose or duck's bill, usually for the amusement of his younger cousins. His hair settled on a pale-brown colour, apparently like his father's though Laura only had black-and-white photographs to go by. But, he still drifted towards black hair when spending a long day with Harry and her, as well as blond when with Victoire and her family.

Ted had also grown into a wonderful young man. Thoughtful and patient and kind, he really had taken Harry to heart. Studious like his father, a bit silly like his mother, he would surely make many friends. Laura could only hope to have a son like him one day, but she took pride in him anyway for what little she contributed to his upbringing. As much as she reminded herself to send him off with a smile, she did ache a bit inside, life going to be that much duller without him around. She would miss the boardgames and her precious reading buddy and just seeing him smile, hearing him laugh. Harry had told her that that all sounded like maternal instinct, yet that didn't make it any easier, her heart heavy.

It had been a lot easier to be composed before they'd come to the station. Now here, she felt the need to cry, yet managed to keep it at bay for the moment. No doubt it would hit her again later on in the day, so she could save her tears for then.

Harry, on the other hand, did his best not to be amused by her situation. While he didn't laugh or make fun of her, oh she could tell what he thought. Even when she scolded him, telling him, 'It's not funny,' he just agreed and looked at her with an understanding look in his eyes. So, she often also called him a prat and then he laughed. Today wasn't about him either, though, but he really should have been at least as devastated about Teddy—Ted—going to Hogwarts as she was. Instead, Harry looked like a toddler in a toyshop. Grinning and laughing, he acted as if they'd all be home for dinner, rather than separated until Christmas.

Slowly shuffling towards the train, Ted didn't seem all that upset. Laura knew Harry played a large part in setting that mood. No better way to give Ted a good start at school than making sure he wanted to go, worries drowned out by excitement. So, no matter how Harry actually felt, he did what was best for his godson.

'Oh and remember to say hello to Hagrid, but maybe after lunch or dinner so you can tell him you're full if he offers you a rock cake. And keep your distance if he wants to show you any animals, okay?' Harry said, kneeling down as he talked to his godson.

Ted nodded and asked, 'Are they dangerous or something?'

'Well, Hagrid's really strong, so not for him. I don't think he'd let you get hurt, but you'll want to stay out of the Hospital Wing if you can help it. Madam Pomfrey's pretty strict.'

'Does she make you drink nasty potions?' Ted asked, brow furrowed in concern.

Harry shrugged. 'She made me, but I think that's because I was in there so much and she wanted me to think twice before doing something stupid. You'll probably be okay if it's just a headache or a scrape.'

The Express interrupted them with a toot and a puff of smoke, Ted snapping around to see what had happened.

'Still a while 'til it's time,' Harry said, patting his godson's back.

Ted took a moment to look around the station before he replied. 'People are already looking at you,' he said.

'Yeah, they still do that, even though I pull funny faces at them.'

Giggling, Ted shook his head. 'I think it's time for you and Laura to go.'

'Well, let's get your trunk on first. Give me a hand with it.'

Laura watched the two of them pull the trolley over to the train, heaving off the packed suitcase. Turning to Andromeda, she wondered how the older woman felt, saying goodbye to the last of her family. Laura tried not to presume how other's felt, but she couldn't help the empathy that swelled within her.

'Will we be seeing you at the house a bit later?' Laura asked.

Andromeda shook her head. 'I have everything moved already, so I will head home once done here.'

'We really don't mind, you know, if you would like to stay a little longer.'

Not so much stern as distant, Andromeda's expression put to rest any thoughts Laura had of pushing that suggestion any further. Andromeda then surprised her by giving her a rather frank answer. 'I've put off mourning my husband, daughter, and son-in-law for eleven years. It's about time I did.'

Though she went to give an empty condolence on impulse, Laura stopped herself in time. There was no way she could possibly understand. 'We'll save your room for the winter break,' she said instead.

'Thank you,' Andromeda replied, her composure already returned—not that it had slipped much.

Harry and Ted soon came back, luggage and pet owl put away. They had some chat about football going on between them, Ted having become enamoured with the sport over the years—in part due to playing it himself and in part due to all his friends being fans of the big clubs. Harry had had to do a lot of catching up, but managed to clue himself in well enough.

The four of them stood in a rough circle, silence falling as the first signs of nerves showed on Ted's face, yet he pushed them away and put on a smile. 'Um…. Goodbye,' he said.

'You think we're gonna leave that easily?' Harry asked, squatting down.

Ted looked down at his fidgeting hands, cheeks tinged red. 'Do I have to?'

'It's scary, I know, but everyone else is scared too. So, you just have to remember to be nice and everyone will want to be your friend. I mean, when you're scared, what's better than having a nice friend?'

'I'm not scared,' Teddy said with a pout.

'Really?'

The pout deepened, and then relented. 'Okay, I'm a little scared, but don't worry about me.'

Harry reached out and ruffled his godson's hair, only to neaten it afterwards. 'I'm not worried at all. We're always here for you, and there's no problem that either me, grandma, or Laura can't solve between us.'

'Except maths.'

Now Laura pouted, muttering under her breath about how she got taught a different way to do things back in her day.

'Don't tease her, Teddy—she gets enough of that from me.'

'Ted.'

Smiling, Harry scratched his own chin. 'Ted.'

The two looked at each other for a few more seconds, and then Ted huffed and stepped forward, giving Harry a hug. 'Now?' Ted asked.

'I'm sure Laura would like one too.'

Though he scrunched up his nose, Ted didn't show as much reluctance this time, stepping past Harry and coming to Laura. He gave her a hug big enough for two. 'I'm going to miss you,' he said to her.

'No, you'll be fine—there's bound to be at least someone there that likes reading. You might have to look for a Ravenclaw, though.'

Harry interjected there, asking Ted, 'Aren't you gonna miss me?'

'I'm sure everyone's going to ask me many questions about you, so I won't get the chance.'

Turning to Andromeda, Harry said, 'I can't believe you raised such a cheeky boy.'

'I believe that sounds like the sort of thing Jo would say,' Andromeda replied.

Harry clicked his tongue and shook his head. 'So it's all Laura's fault,' he said.

Before Laura could get her reply in, Ted tugged on Harry's sleeve, smiling. 'Sorry. Going to Diagon Alley really embarrassed me, so, um, I'm worried all the kids are gonna stare at me too.'

'I'm gonna miss you, so make sure you write to me and Laura.'

'I will.'

Unable to help himself, Harry ruffled Ted's hair again. 'You're a good boy. I'm proud I got to be your godfather,' he said.

'I'm really happy I got to be your godson,' Ted said, grinning.

'We'll see you for Christmas then. Have fun,' Harry said, finally moving away from Ted and over to Laura's side.

'I will! Um, I'll try, at least.'

It took one last goodbye from them all, but then Harry and Laura actually managed to leave. Stepping through the portal from the magical platform to the mundane station, it all came crashing down for Laura, a thought coming to her asking if it had always been this hard for her mother.

'Harry, is he really going to be okay?'

With a sympathetic look, he led her out the way and to a nearby bench, sitting them both down. 'Andromeda indulges me, but she's a real good mum. He's gonna be fine,' he said, gently rubbing her back.

She tried not to sob, yet her eyes didn't cooperate and made her effort rather pointless. Slowly but surely, she calmed herself down, drying her eyes with a handkerchief. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's natural to get emotional over this,' he said.

'I'm still embarrassing you in front of all these people.'

Harry scanned the crowd bustling along, some of them indeed glancing at the couple. 'It's not the first time I've been stared at by a bunch of strangers.'

'You're not all mopey, are you?'

'I'm gonna need you to be there for me tonight. When I go to check on him after I brush my teeth, it'll really sink in.'

'You're just saying that to make me feel better.'

He smiled, looping his arm around her and pulling her in for a sideways-hug. 'Are you gonna be all right walking the whole way back or do we need to take a taxi?'

'I can walk just fine,' she said, standing up to prove her point. Though he did loosely hold her arm as she did to be safe.

'Let's get going then—I got some ice-cream I'll share with you.'

She giggled, bringing up a hand to cover her mouth. 'Is it that weird raspberry one with nuts and dark chocolate swirls?'

'Of course,' he said.

Working their way through the late-morning crowd, he led them onwards, firmly holding her hand. Once they made it outside, the foot traffic thinned to near nothing and let them walk side by side. Not a particularly far walk to Grimmauld Place, they continued talking along the way.

'Really, I'm surprised Victoire didn't come to see him off,' Laura said.

'That was Ted's choice.'

Wiggling her nose, Laura said, 'I don't believe that. What did you say to him?'

'Nothing.'

She squeezed his hand hard, giving him a sideways look.

'Well, he didn't mind her coming at first, but I may have said she might want to hug him in front of everyone, or even kiss him on the cheek.'

'Harry, you're a terrible person.'

'Are you saying she wouldn't?'

Laura couldn't, so she changed tracks instead. 'He's at an age where he's conscious about girls and that sort of thing really doesn't help.'

'I just wanted him to make an informed decision, you know?'

Without any malice behind her words, she needled him about that for the rest of the journey, only stopping when they reached the house. They took a moment to stand on the pavement and look up at it.

Her voice soft, she said, 'Our new home.'

'We do still have the cottage to use whenever we want, so our second home.'

She smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and dragging him forward to the front door, rushing him to unlock it. 'Come on,' she said.

'It'd be easier if you let go of my hand.'

'No.'

Laughing, he managed to get the key and turned the lock, door swinging in with a metallic click. She pushed past him, only now letting go of him. A minute or so later, she trotted back down the stairs, letting out a relieved sigh.

'That better?' he asked with a grin. Sitting on the sofa in the lounge, he had a cup of tea in hand, a place of biscuits laid out on the coffee table.

'Where's my cup?'

He pointed with his foot, her mug hiding behind the vase they kept their wedding bouquet in. She shuffled over, plopping herself down so as to wobble his drink, before she grabbed her own.

'Did I do something to upset you?' he asked.

'It did take you a while to open the door. But, mostly, I'm just rather moody. Sorry, and thank you for the tea and snack.'

Chuckling, he didn't linger on the issue, and instead he sipped at his drink.

After a mouthful of rather milky tea, she let out another sigh and sunk into the sofa. Then, her mind wandered for a while, working out all the knots and kinks that had built up over the last few days. Once suitably calmed, she returned to the future.

'We'll be having the electricians in soon, right?' she asked.

'Yep. Next week, unless a slot opens up on Friday.'

She nodded along. 'Claire will be happy; I swear, mobiles these days barely last a day without needing a charge.'

'Only because she's on it half the day.'

'Well, yes, but what if those were business calls? Is everyone supposed to always be near a plug socket?'

Harry chuckled, reaching over to rub her leg by the knee. 'There's probably better things to argue about.'

'Like football teams?' she asked, trying not to smirk.

'Exactly.'

She giggled, stopping to drink the rest of her tea. 'What about baby names? We still haven't gotten past Lily and James, after all.'

'You know, I do actually have an idea,' he said.

'Really?'

He nodded, having another sip before continuing. 'If it's a boy, you get to choose the name, and I get to choose if it's a girl. We're still happy with that?'

'As long as you don't choose a silly name.'

Though he covered his mouth, he still snorted. 'Er, well, I thought we could name her after your parents.'

'Burt isn't much of a girl's name.'

'Robin Anne,' Harry said, skipping whatever back-and-forth Laura wanted to have.

'Robin Anne, Robin Anne,' Laura said, repeating it to herself to hear how it sounded. 'Anne Robin… you've been watching daytime telly, haven't you?'

Harry shrugged. 'No idea what you're talking about,' he said.

Stuck between laughing and smiling, Laura just shook her head, and then repeated the name a couple more times. 'Robin Anne Potter. Robin Potter. Our little Robin.'

'D'you like it?' he asked, and she noticed the hint of a worried tone in his voice. For all his bravado, he still had little insecurities like these. She would have had them too if not for everything else going on in her life.

'It's perfect,' she said, her heart happy to see his smile at her words.

'That's great.'

She reached over to the table, snatching up a small biscuit and gobbling it up. 'We'll have to decorate the room with robins. Oh, and will our other children need bird names too?'

'Are there other bird names?' he asked, frowning.

'Owl, hawk, raven—Raven. And there's the actor. Um, something Seagull?'

Harry snorted again, before dissolving into full-on laughter which lasted the better part of a minute, only stopping when she poked his arm.

'That's enough now,' she said.

Shaking his head, he said, 'His surname isn't seagull.'

'Well I'm sorry I don't know every actor's name off by heart.'

Calmed down, he cupped her cheek. 'You're so precious,' he said, and then leaned in for a kiss.

She gave in, reluctantly. After a long, brief kiss, she said, 'You don't have to tease me so much.'

'But it's fun to,' he said.

'And that's reason enough, is it?' she asked.

'Yep.'

Shaking her head, she leaned over to the table and had a little more of a snack. When done eating, she moved the conversation along, looking ahead again. 'So, Fleur and her family are staying with us for the winter break too?'

'The kids are old enough to travel now and we have somewhere for them to stay, so it makes sense,' he said.

She rolled her eyes. 'I know that—I meant they've confirmed?'

'Oh, yeah, only yesterday though.'

'That's good. It'll be nice to introduce them to all the London babies,' she said, smiling. Then, she pouted. 'I still can't believe Hermione stole Rose from us.'

Nudging her, Harry said, 'I did tell you she wanted that name.'

'It would have fit so well with your mother's name,' Laura replied.

'She's ginger and freckly and everyone calls her Rosie red-cheeks, so it does fit her too,' he said.

Laura tried to keep pouting, however a smile burst through eventually. 'Oh she is adorable.'

'Ted's gonna miss his godsister more than us, isn't he?'

Giggling, Laura hummed in thought and then said, 'Definitely.'

'Before I forget, Gabrielle is also coming up. She wants to work on her English,' he said.

'Oh well Claire will be staying too then I guess.'

Harry laughed, rubbing his chin. 'You sure we don't have to keep one of the rooms for Claire?'

'Nah. She really doesn't want to, well, depend on us.'

'But on the sofa?'

Stretching out her legs and wiggling her toes, Laura shrugged. 'It is a comfy sofa. Besides, that's just when she's had a little much. I'm sure we can guilt her into a guest room otherwise.'

He made a noise in response, before continuing on. 'How's she these days?'

'The promotion went through—head of the waiting staff now.'

'Really? That's great. We'll have to go soon,' he said.

Laura smiled. 'She worked so hard after getting her foot in the door, but she really wasn't cut out to be any kind of accountant. It's good she's working with people.'

'Your old boss recommended her, didn't he? From Café Athena.'

'Ah, yes. The owner and him are old friends, so he passed along her details when the restaurant needed help, and she stuck around. Two years ago now? Nearly three, I think.'

'And she's already in management.'

Her eyes a little misty, Laura looked down at her knees. 'Well, she's been working hard too, you know.'

'Yeah. We all have, haven't we?'

'I don't remember you doing anything particularly impressive.'

He let out a bark of laughter, getting to his feet as the humour faded away to a smile. 'Got me there. But, the inspectors have given the chimneys the okay, so I can keep up the fires.'

'Wonderful,' she said. She meant it, too, her heart fluttering as she gazed over at the barren fireplace. 'Tonight?'

'Of course—now, even. I just want to show you something first.'

Holding up her arms, she waited for him to help her to her feet. 'Thank you,' she said, kissing his cheek.

'You gonna be all right with the stairs?'

'I'll be fine,' she said.

'Are you sure?' he asked, concern slipping into his voice.

She flicked his elbow. 'You just worry about yourself, okay?'

Returning to a smile, he nodded and said, 'Okay.'

The house hadn't changed much over the years since Laura first saw it. Down in the cellar, the kitchen had a warmer touch to it, sandy stone flooring covered in a layer of hardwood. The countertops had also been redone to match. Nothing had been done to the ground floor. Up on the first floor, Ted and Andromeda's rooms had been altered to be a little more like guest bedrooms, but would only be used if all the other spare rooms were full up. The playroom and library had changed over the years to reflect Ted's age and interests, though most of that had been packed up now he'd left. Opposite the master bedroom, that guest room had been cleared out to be painted and carpeted before filling it with new furniture. Also on this floor, they had moved things around in the recital room, looking to put that couch in the library or lounge and replace it with a fold-out sofa bed. At the top of the house, the stored things had been sorted out and given or thrown away. Soon enough, the now-emptied rooms would be another pair of guest bedrooms—hopefully by December at the latest.

Those were all the things Laura knew about, so she thought Harry must have wanted to show her something to do with one of those changes. Probably, she thought, he'd put up the cot already so Hermione and Ron could visit for a few days. Indeed, he did take her up to the floor where they would be setting up the nursery.

Only, he took her to the master bedroom instead, where nothing looked different. The wooden floor still had a pair of rugs on it, one crimson with golden trim and the other striped black and yellow. Their bed still had the usual white bedding and the wardrobe and chest of drawers hadn't moved or been replaced. Even the closed curtains didn't look any different, though they had discussed getting blinds. All she did notice was that one of their neighbours must have had music on as some gentle humming worked its way through the walls.

Before he could shed some light on what he'd done, he turned her with a sympathetic look—seemingly on the verge of wincing—and asked, 'That wasn't too much for you?'

'I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?'

Scrunching up her nose, she asked, 'What, is my face all red or something?'

'Well, yes.'

'It's always red, even if I only have to stand up, so just tell me what you did already.' After a second, she let go of the irritation. 'Please,' she said, tone once-more soft.

With practised ease, he brushed off her words and smiled. 'Come on, then,' he said as he took her hand. Leading her across the room, he stopped at the curtains.

'They're the same ones, aren't they?' she asked.

'Try opening them.'

'Oh, did the window cleaners come? The glass was rather…' she said, trailing off as she drew open the curtains. 'Oh.'

Another row of tall, narrow houses, all similar in their exterior—whitewashed walls for the ground floor, brickwork for the upper floors, and little verandas with the odd potted plant—were what she expected to see. Only, her eyes saw something rather different. Rolling hills, full of pale greens and speckled with hay-ish colours, stretched out as far left and right as she could look, going all the way up to the horizon. Scanning near, an orchard of middle-sized fruit trees spread out behind a vegetable patch. At either side, autumnal flowers bloomed their last colours of the year, and berry and herb bushes sat on the right and a pair of greenhouses stood on the left. Many birds darted about, though some just sat and sang too, louder without the curtains to muffle them.

'Oh my,' she said.

He stood at her side, looping an arm around her and hugging her close, smiling. 'What do you think?'

'I'm afraid I can't think right now, but, wow.'

'So you like it?'

'I think I'm going to cry,' she said.

'Happy tears?'

'Yes.'

He nodded, idly rubbing her arm. 'That's okay then.'

For a while, they just stared out the window without speaking ,and she couldn't even guess how long other than it being long enough to make her feet ache—which could be as little as a minute these days. A sight they had seen a thousand times before, yet she felt truly enraptured by it. Eventually, she asked, 'How long have you been working on this then?'

'Five years? The idea came to me when you were studying for your AS Levels, but I only started looking stuff up and everything the next year.'

'And you didn't say a word?'

He patted her arm and leant over to kiss the top of her head, still smiling. 'I wanted it to be a surprise for you.'

'You can be such a prat,' she said.

After chuckling, he asked, 'So you don't like it?'

'I said you can be such a prat, not you are such a prat.'

'Ah, that's the sort of attention to detail I'd expect from an English bachelorette,' he said.

'Unless you're choosing this moment to break up with me, you mean baccalaureate or just bachelor's.'

He waited a beat, and then said, 'Bacca-Laura-eate.'

Her head fell forward, hand coming up to rub her face.

'Come on, that's a good one,' he said, leaning down to try and see her face better.

Try as she might, she couldn't keep it in and started laughing.

He laughed too, looking rather pleased with himself, spurred on by just how much she lost it. If red-faced before, she glowed now. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her breaths came in shaky gasps when she finally had herself under control, on the verge of breaking into another fit of giggles at any moment.

'I nearly wet myself,' she managed to say.

'You just went to the toilet though.'

'Sometimes, I don't even make it out the bathroom before my bladder decides to fill up again.'

He made a sympathetic sound, not that she was having any of it.

'It's your fault, you know,' she said.

'Yeah, and you were there too.'

She wiggled her nose, not really wanting to admit any responsibility, yet the evidence certainly agreed with him. 'I suppose I was.'

'Speaking of, you should have your supplements with lunch.'

'I don't want to,' she said, pouting.

'The doctor said you have to, so, how about I put them in a ham and cheese sandwich?'

'I'm not a dog.'

He didn't say anything, waiting patiently until she caved in.

'Well fine. But, can you butter one piece of bread, and put Marmite on the other?'

'Yes, dear.'

Taking a deep breath, and then another, she centred her mind again. Harry had become rather skilled these days at teasing her, something he had picked up from her mother and Claire. It didn't help that he enjoyed how cheeky she got when annoyed. He never took it too far, though, so neither did Laura.

'I love you,' she said.

'I love you.'

She noticed his eyes were aimed rather lower than at her face when he said that, and so she asked, 'Are you talking to me or our baby?'

'Both.'

The real adventure for them soon beginning, she couldn't help but think of how happy these last (nearly) four years of marriage had been. Leaving the room with him to head down for lunch, one final thought swirled around her head: all was well.


End file.
